The Princess and the Surfer
by Freddo
Summary: The New Comet saga continues. In the middle of 2207, as Princess Invidia readies her remaining forces for her last desperate offensives, Princess Sasha and Deke Wakefield draw closer together than ever as war rages all around them. STORY NOW COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE **

**STAR BLAZERS—THE PRINCESS AND THE SURFER**

**Being the seventh part of **_**THE NEW COMET**_**--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

* * *

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of Derek A.C. Wakefield (as usual)---_Freddo_

* * *

**ACT ONE: MILITARY INTELLIGENCE AND A CHRISTENING**

* * *

**I. LIVE-FIRE EXERCISE**

**Planet Earth**

**Vicinity of The Tokyo Megalopolis**

**The Space Fighters' Training School**

**Monday: May 4, 2207**

**1830 Hours: Local Time**

* * *

It was now late afternoon at the Space Fighters' Training School. 

Most of the Classes of 2207 and 2208 sat in their red-and-white and blue-and-white Midshipman uniforms in bleachers on a hillside near a bleak spot of bare, battered ground that still bore traces of craters from planet-bomb hits back during the Gamilon War.

_This looks like a part of Earth that the Cosmo-DNA never healed,_ thought Sasha in a depressed fashion as she sat next to her roommate, ready to watch the show as a Space Marine Armored Personnel Carrier manuevered down around a crater below in this nasty spot not far from the firing range.

Then, the Midshipmen gasped when two or three Bopper Gun rounds slammed against the APC. They had been activated by remote control.

The APC's rear hatch flew open, and the 255th Platoon flew out, grunting and cursing as they took positions by the edge of a crater.

A moment later, practice-intensity laser rounds fell about them as they returned fire to a bleak spot with their weapons; lasers and Bopper Gun rounds went off like mad.

Then, some mines went off. The platoon hid behind their APC, and a gunner got up onto the APC's upper deck and let loose with its laser machine gun.

The cadets were awed for about an hour or two as the messy, explosive display continued.

* * *

Later on, when they got back to the main part of the SFTS, Lt. Maples looked disdainfully at the shocked Class of 2208 as they stood in formation in their blue-and-white midshipman uniforms and thought, _You_ _people must have been losin' it…bunch o' sheltered damn kids. Too damn stupid to be officers, I…_

Then, Maples nudged Stovall in the arm with his elbow and said, "Hey, Stovall!"

"What?"

"See that girl over there? The one with the weird long blonde hair? I recognize her. I used to torture her durin' her plebe year here at the Academy. Almost got her thrown out."

"What's 'er name?" whispered Stovall.

"Sasha Petrovsky," said Maples. "Little creep…"

"Sir, I heard she's really rich," said Lance Corporal Nevland, one of Stovall's 'boys'. "Heard she's some kinda rich bitch distant relative of the Wildstars or somethin'. She practically got her graduation purchased for her, damn snot."

"Where'd ya hear that?" said Maples, who was smiling.

"Scuttlebutt."

"You said her name was 'Petrovsky?'" asked Stovall.

"Yeah, I did," said Maples.

"When I was on the _Westphalia_ a few months back," said Stovall with slow relish. "She was some kind of important bitch. There were some secret communications about her between the Commander and President and Wildstar I overheard on the _Westphalia_ in the fall that I didn't quite make out."

"So?" said Maples.

"She's important to Commodore Wildstar," said Stovall. "Like a long-lost cousin, maybe. We screw her up, we screw Wildstar up."

"Yeah, she's gotta be more important than she is," said Maples.

"I wanna get Wildstar for that bad performance report he gave me back in October 2206," muttered Stovall. Then, a flash of knowledge came to him from the Dark Lord. "She's under some assumed name and she's someone else. Oh…man, I wanna hurt her and Wildstar SO BAD."

"How?" said Maples.

"Attack her," hissed Stovall. "Leave her cryin' in an alley someplace….maybe even _kill_ the little snitch."

"And lose your stripes?" snapped Maples as a shap pain hit Stovall's head, making him aware Ekogaru didn't like this plan, either.

"So, what do you suggest, SIR?" whispered Stovall.

"You said she's under an assumed name?" said Maples.

Stovall nodded.

"Well, let's find out who she is. They keep medical records in Blackwell Hall, where the infirmary is, and I know they don't guard it much at night," said Maples. "Stovall, you guys up to a little bit o' midnight requisitioning?"

Stovall nodded as Lance Corporal Nevland said, "Sir, that's breaking and entering…"

""That I know, boss," whispered Maples. He leered at Sasha's shapely bottom from afar as the cadet formation broke up. "Let's do it tonight. Twenty-three hundred; Blackwell Hall."

The other Marines nodded. They liked the idea.

* * *

**2300 Hours….**

**Blackwell Hall**

Maples, Stovall, Nevland, and one other Marine had stolen into Blackwell Hall and past the minimal Midshipman guard like ghosts.

Following Maples' directions, they ignored the infirmary and exam rooms and easily managed to break into a small file room that held the medical records of various Midshipmen.

They found the filing cabinet that held the "P's" and found a thin file reading "Petrovsky, S"

"What's here?" whispered Stovall.

"Not much. Your girl's a healthy one," muttered Maples as he read the file by penlight. "She hasn't been here much, and…_wait_, man. Last page of the file! "See 225 file in Profile room for more info…"

"Where's the Profile room?" said Nevland.

"The room where they hide shit," muttered Stovall. "That little closet here. I was here before years ago."

"When?" said Maples.

"I was finding confidential stuff on a cadet named Wakefield," said Stovall. "Crud to torture him with when the little creep was one o' my plebes. Break open that closet, Nevland. Quietly."

Nevland stole over to the small closet door and rifled open two locks with his bayonet. The door creaked open.

The Marines were soon inside, breaking open two locked filing cabinets.

"Wakefield," muttered Stovall. He grabbed Deke's old personal profile folder for sheer vindictiveness and then he found another folder. It read "Wildstar(-P) S."

"Lookit _thi_s, sir," he said as he pulled out a very thick file. He opened it, and Sasha's picture appeared at the upper left hand corner of the inside of the file. The name below it read, "Wildstar (aka Petrovsky), Sasha, Princess of Iscandar CONFIDENTIAL MEDICAL FILE: CLASSIFIED: FOR EYES ONLY"

"Holleee shit, she ain't even human!" muttered Nevland.

"Shh…you want the whole place to hear us?" said Stovall as he got out a portable digital spy cam. "Guard the door, Nevland. You hear ANYONE comin', either strangle 'em or shoot em with your silenced Astro-Automatic. What's our escape route, sir?"

"Out the window," said Maples as he got out his own spy cam. "I'll image the legit file and Wakefield's old file with mine, you do the _real_ file of our Princess," muttered Maples.

Stovall nodded as they got to work.

* * *

**II. REPORTERS**

**Planet Earth**

**The Tokyo Megalopolis**

**Newsroom of the _Great Megalopolis Times and Reporter_**

**Tuesday: May 5, 2207**

**0200 Hours: Local Time**

* * *

The Newsroom of the _Great Megalopolis Times and Reporter_ was filled with hard-bitten reporters at this early hour of the morning as gaggles of mean-spirited, cynical men and women, many of whom still smoked archaic cigarettes and cigars, worked feverishly to finish their articles and file them for the morning deadlines of the Print and Web editions of their newspaper. 

Phones rang, people slammed on computer keyboards, people muttered, yelled and cursed; this room of nasty, cynical reporters was no place for someone with a sensitive stomach.

In a small office, the Military Affairs editor picked up one of three ringing phones and yelled, "Who the hell in the Great Casesar's Ghost are you, buddy? We got a morning edition to

finish!"

"Hiroshi," said Maples in a honey-filled voice. "Ya mean you done forgot me already?"

"Maples, you fool!" laughed Hiroshi Kamayama, an old platoon mate of his. "Okay. I got time for ya. Make it five minutes, buddy," said Kamayama as he belted down a drink of whiskey, hard and straight. "What is it?"

"A scoop for tomorrow's edition," said Maples. "We got an alien livin' right here in the Megalopolis, at the Space Fighters' Training School, and I got proof. Medical files, psych profiles, reports on her psi-abilities, where she came from, even printouts of the dame stark nekkid under a medical scanner."

"Okay, I'll give ya ten minutes," said Kamayama. "What's her name?"

"Sasha," purred Maples. "And the little slut is half-Iscandarian and is the niece of Derek and Nova Wildstar and the daughter of Starsha of Iscandar and Alex Wildstar, and she's married IN SECRET to this guy named Deke Wakefield."

Stovall laughed his butt off at that one. "Wakefield's newest piece of tail!" he said. "Maybe I can get _her_ drunk, too!"

"SHUT UP!" snapped Maples. "Hiroshi, they had her covered up good at the Academy. Ya want the files, it'll _cost_ ya," said Maples as he talked from a pay phone near a diner off-campus; he and his unsavory squad had gotten digital images and had stolen the paper files as well, leaving everything locked and secured behind them. "I got three guys here. Each of us wants a hundred thousand credits for his share. Four Hundred Thousand Credits, bud. Take it or leave it."

"That's robbery!" yelled Kamayama.

"Take it or leave it," purred Maples. "I got a card for someone at _Asahi Shimbum_ to talk to next, my friend. Wanna lose the scoop of the century? If not, pay up. Have checks ready for us when we get there…"

Kamayama sighed. "It'll be cash money, bud. I know where we can get it. My editor has this little safe, and…"

"Well get him to open it," said Maples. "Deal?"

"Deal," said Kamayama. "Meet me here at the paper at 4 AM. I'll have everything you want."

"Nice," said Maples. "Bye now."

He hung up, and the Marines whooped and hollered as they prepared to give their stolen booty to the Press.

Like it or not, Sasha's secret was about to come out.

* * *

The drop happened on time and Sasha's life story was sold to the Press while she slept. Kamayama got the files by 0430 Hours and began to call in some old favors, calling up EDF officers and former EDF officers he knew in the middle of the night. He called ten of them; only two talked, and the confirmation he got of the story cost him and his own pissed-off editor in chief another three hundred thousand credits in bribes and favors. 

Finally, Kamayama was given a "go" to begin writing his rough-draft story at 0600 Hours while his editor, Jenkins, made some calls to their video subsidiary to get a camera crew to the Wildstars' later that day. Soon, leaks of the info were boiling out (for more bribes) to CNN, Federation News, NBC (in its Washington, DC main office), MoskvaNet, the BBC, DeutscheTelefunken, Reuters, Cosmo News, Al Jazeera, 23rd Century Fox News, name the news branch, it went out. A stringer from the State-Controlled GamilNet was even getting wind of the story at the Gamilon Embassy by 0700 and was calling his Propaganda Minister on Gamilon for permission to run with the story. The Propaganda Minister he was talking with would only have about another day and a half to live (he would be called in for a 'conference' with Leader Desslok about this in a while…a conference he'd be carried out of with several mortal blaster wounds) but he gave the nod for the story to be released.

The story went out on the World Press wire as a brief squib at 0730 Hours Tokyo Megalopolis time while the Wildstars were washing up. None of them turned on the news, so they didn't catch the first announcement in the Megalopolis at 0750 Hours local time on a small video station, but Al Jazeera and Action News 6 in Philadelphia formally broke the stories as soon as they got them in their local time zones, at 6PM the previous day in Philadelphia, and 1AM the same day, Riyadh time, in the Arabic countries. By 0800 Hours local time in the Tokyo Megalopolis, insomniac news hounds in Arabia and the Afro States knew the basics of the story in the middle of the night with disclaimers that it was "unconfirmed."

Other news outlets in the Tokyo Megalopolis held the story until they got confirmation. As a result, many outlets didn't break with the story until later in the afternoon in the Megalopolis.

* * *

Nothing much was happening at the Wildstars' house because Derek, Nova, Alex, and Sasha were getting ready to go to a stadium near the Kure Space Naval Shipyards. 

That day, by request, Nova would be christening the new EDF space battleship _Nagato_ before the ship took off on her test run.

The _Nagato_, SBB-9, was an _Arizona_-class space battleship that had been authorized under a Parliamentary Emergency Fleet Building Program of August 2206. Her SBB-9 registry number was authorized on the motion of Senator Hiroshi Miyama of Great Island in memory of the previous EDF SBB-9 _Nagato_, lost in action against the Comet Empire in November of 2201. However, the previous _Nagato_ was a _Jamaica_-class Main Space Battleship. Her name was chosen because the name _Yamato_ (for "Japan") was actually taken and subsequently foreclosed upon when the original ship renovated as _Yamato_, SBB-1, was renamed the _Argo_ by Admiral Abraham Avatar in October 2199 prior to her departure to Iscandar. In her renaming request was a request by Avatar that no other EDF ship was ever to be named _Yamato_ again (since SBB-1 actually fought her very first battle in 2199 against a Gamilon disc carrier when she was still named _Yamato_).

So, upon Senator Miyama's request, _Nagato_ was first chosen in 2201 as the name of the SBB representing Japan/Great Island in the EDF, and the second _Nagato_ was named in memory of that ship, which had been credited with the kills of six Cometine space battleships and five destroyers at Saturn-Titan before her loss in the coma of the White Comet, where she was destroyed with all hands lost. Lost with her was her Captain, Captain Jonathan Miyama-Parkersburg, a distant relative (cousin four times removed) of Commander Derek Wildstar and Admiral Alex Wildstar. The fact that Nova was thus a distant relative of the first _Nagato's_ Captain by marriage is what had led to her being invited to launch the new ship.

The new ship had been under construction for several months, ever since September of 2206, to be exact. She had taken the Earth Government seven months and nearly a billion credits to complete.

So, while the news media was mulling over Sasha's story, the Wildstars were driving in an aircar towards Kure. Derek, Alex and Sasha wore their usual uniforms, while Nova wore pumps and a white and pink dress and carried a bottle of champagne in a bag.

They got to the ship, resting in the middle of Memorial Stadium, at 1100 Hours that morning. They got there just as President Mendellsohn was concluding a speech about the _Nagato_ and her crew as 50,000 members of the populace of the city admired the brand-new two-toned blue space battleship as she glistened in the sun.

"At this time," said the President. "Earth is still caught in a great war. The Comet Empire, the R'Khells, and the separatists on Earth are still endangering our way of life and our peace. I wish we could stop building warships, stop fighting, and concentrate on rebuilding. We cannot do so. Our enemies are not permitting us to do so, and we must fight on. Perhaps, this time, we can stop the Comet Empire. I pray we can do so. Today, we launch _Nagato_ into our fleet in the hope that we can win, this time. In the hope that we can finally stop this enemy, we bid the crew of this new ship Godspeed with our other warriors…"

Then, as the crowd cheered, Mendellsohn bowed and stepped off the podium.

* * *

A moment later, on a platform near the _Nagato's_ bow, a Shinto priest, Buddhist priest, Catholic priest, a Protestant minister, a Jewish rabbi, and a Muslim imam came up to the ship and began offering prayers and blessings in their traditional fashions while Derek Wildstar, Alex Wildstar, Sasha, and Nova got onto a lift to ride up to the platform. While the Imam was concluding his blessings on the _Nagato_, Nova handed over her champagne bottle to a waiting enlisted man from the _Nagato's_ new crew, who tied the champagne bottle into a ribbon-type holder. 

Then, a staff officer introduced Nova after she kissed Derek on the cheek. She came up to the edge of the rail with many cheers, grasping the champagne bottle as she took the microphone.

Then, she said, "To protect the peace of Earth, I now christen thee _Nagato!_ Good luck!"

Nova then stood up on tiptoe and swung the bottle as hard as she could.

The bottle smashed against the new ship's bow below the wave motion gun, and the military band played a loud flourish as confetti and streamers blew all over the place. The crowd cheered as the Wildstars then bowed, and then they ran towards the lift to board the ship as the building roar of her main engine's energy buildup blew over the crowd.

Before long, the Wildstars and Sasha were aboard the _Nagato_, and they were ushered up to the Captain's Quarters.

* * *

The takeoff only took a few minutes, but Sasha's legs shook as she sat behind a table in the Captain's Quarters of the _Nagato_. _I can't believe this_, she thought as a steward began serving them lunch. _I'm getting spacesick!_

"Admiral Wildstar," said Sasha as she looked at her father, being careful to hide her true relationship to Alex (or, for that matter, Derek or Nova…). "I'm not feeling well, sir…"

Alex looked at her with concern as Nova opened her purse. "Just some spacesickness…the Midshipman doesn't have her space legs, yet," said Nova as she dug in a pillbox for something.. "Sasha, take this with the juice. It'll help you."

Sasha nodded weakly as she tried to keep from throwing up her breakfast. "I feel terrible…"

"Take the pill," said Nova. "It'll pass…"

Captain Jan Vanderveer, the elderly skipper of the _Nagato_, walked in a moment later. "Good afternoon, Admiral, Commodore..," he said as he shook the hands of the Wildstar brothers. "I don't have a lot of time to be here with you…I hope you're enjoying the ride?"

"The Midshipman is getting a little spacesick," said Derek. "But, I've been aboard ships on trials before…we're fine…"

"She has a nice ride," said Nova as she got up to look at the stars as they began coming out as the space battleship reached the edge of the atmosphere. Then, the ship trembled under her, and she screamed and held onto the edge of the table to keep her stomach from slamming into it.

"What the _heck_?" muttered Captain Vanderveer as his hat flew off. The klaxons immediately came on as the lighting in the Captain's quarters went red.

"Commander Mizuki, what in blazes is going on down there?" snapped Vanderveer as he stumbled over to his communications unit.

"This is the first bridge…we're under attack! Comet Empire planes just pounced on us as we went through main engine cutoff!" snapped the ship's first officer. "Bridge tower took an indirect hit…helm's damaged, cosmo-radar's damaged…the officers at those posts are wounded…"

"Are the Red Centaurs aboard us yet?" snapped Vanderveer.

"Not yet, sir. They're fighting through flak, sir! We have two Superstars on board, _Kamisama_ knows who the heck on this ship can fly them…"

"You've got a qualified pilot on this ship," snapped Derek Wildstar as he threw off his peacoat, ascot, and hat.

"Derek!" cried Nova.

"Thanks for the concern, but I need a helmet and space gear," said Derek.

"I'll fly as your Radar Intercept Officer," snapped Nova.

"Nova, with all respect, like _hell_ you will," said Derek. "You can't get into a fighter with that," he whispered as he pulled her close and patted her stomach.

"Oh," she said as tears formed in her eyes. "Right. Well, be careful…you can't go out there alone, Derek!"

"He won't be alone," said Alex Wildstar as he threw off his cap.

"Sir?" said Vanderveer.

"You have two fighters, you have two qualified pilots to form a screen until your Tigers show up," said Alex as he shrugged off his coat as Sasha's eyes went wide. "I know, Sasha…it's going to piss off your mother…but no one attacks a ship I'm on board without _me_ doing something about it," he snapped. "Derek, it'll be great flying with you at long last, little brother."

"You remember how to fly a Superstar?" said Derek as he looked at his brother with wonder in his eyes.

"It's like riding a bike," laughed Alex. "You know it. You never get that plane out of your blood once you've flown a mission in her. C'mon, Derek…let's go…"

Derek and Alex nodded at each other, and then at Nova and Sasha, as they left.

"Where does this leave us?" said Nova.

Vanderveer bit his lip. "Mrs. Wildstar, I'm heading to the bridge. Take Miss Petrovsky with you below to stores and draw proper space uniforms. Meet us on the first bridge ASAP. I've got some work in mind for you two, based on what I know of your records."

"Yessir," said Nova as she saluted. "C'mon, Sasha. Try to hold it in.."

Sasha nodded. "I'll try…"

* * *

Before long, Derek Wildstar, in his Star Force whites and helmet and gloves, was flying a Superstar out of one of the _Nagato's_ aft launch tubes, and Alex Wildstar, in a helmet, gloves, and his Iscandarian Defense Forces uniform in blue, white and black, flew one out of the other launch tube. 

They had more than enough work to do. They could see a space battle raging with a number of Tigers and Scorpions and Paranoias off in the distance as the _Nagato's_ Flight Group tried to make it past the enemy to the ship.

However, four Scorpions were flying around, using the _Nagato_ as a target for their guns. A few pulse lasers were going off on the new ship, but it looked to Derek as if either the gunners were really green, or that maybe they were not all fitted out yet.

Derek gritted his teeth and flew his Super Starfighter down along the _Nagato's_ hull, snap-rolling and popping up just in enough time to blast a Scorpion into the next life.

Then, he flew over the deck and noticed his heart jumping into his throat as his brother, just having brought down one Scorpion gunboat, flew along with another one right on his tail. "_Alex_!" he bellowed. "Watch your six, damnit!"

"You don't need to tell _me_ twice, Derek!" snapped Alex as he made a hard roll and turn, flying about to come almost wingtip to wingtip with his brother before the Scorpion completed its roll.

Derek and Alex looked at each other through their cockpits and nodded, both of them firing at once into the Scorpion.

"Nice job, Derek," snapped Alex.

"Thanks…"

Alex then spotted a Paranoia fighter coming up on Derek's tail.

"Derek!" he snapped. "Watch _your_ six!"

"Huh?" said Derek. Then, he caught a glimpse of the enemy bird as his plane took a hit and his arm got wounded when a panel blew up. "_Damnit_!"

"What happened, Derek?"

"My plane's FUBARED and my arm's hurt!" snapped Derek.

"Don't worry, I've got your back," snapped Alex. "Just like in the neighborhood with those damned Miyagi boys," he muttered as he remembered a group of bullies who had enjoyed picking on his then-peaceful little brother…a group of bullies who had stopped when confronted one day by the very big and angry UN Space Defense Force Midshipman he had been then, that is.

"Thanks," said Derek as he held his arm and tried to manuever as Alex swooped up behind him and took aim on the enemy pilot.

"What do you think you are doing, Earthling scum?" said the Cometine pilot in regard to Derek's plane as he manuevered the fighter from the strange prone position he was lying in. "I…" Then, his heart stopped as he caught one other angry pilot on his own six. "Oh, Arishna take you, you damn…"

Then, Alex fired, and the Paranoia pilot was blown to bits.

Derek breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Alex…"

"Don't mention it," said Alex. "Keep your head up…a second wave is coming!"

"_Great_," said Derek as he ground his teeth in pain.

* * *

Sasha and Nova ran as fast as they could onto the _Nagato's_ bridge. Sasha had changed into a blue uniform she had found that looked a little like a Midshipman's uniform in two-tone blue but which contained a full collar. Nova had squeezed into a female space uniform and boots, and she also wore a blue and red peacoat over it to help to protect her stomach, and she had also found an ascot somewhere. She had also asked a Space Marine to be sure she had a weapon in case they were boarded; he had obliged with an astro-automatic. 

At the Captain's station, Vanderveer spotted them and snapped, "Midshipman Petrovsky, take over the cosmo-radar from Miss Fey. Mrs. Wildstar, since you're a qualified navigator, take the helm from Mister Manglin. Mister Manglin, go to the battle radar; Miss Fey, take over at Analysis."

"Yessir," said all four officers as they switched places. Nova carefully bucked on her harness and made sure her chair was locked in its track as she took the helm. "Helm's a little sluggish, sir," she said as she looked at Commander Mizuki, the ship's First Officer, who was running Combat in the white gloves and blue and gold peacoat he had been wearing earlier during the ceremonies.

"I know," he said. "Half the ship's not working right. They were going to fix it in the shakedown, they said. Yeah, _right_," he said as he pushed his long hair out of his eyes. Then, he looked at Nova. "You know what you're doing?"

"I was skipper of a cruiser once, and stood some watches at the helm of my ship, as well as on the _Argo_," said Nova. "If this thing will let me compensate for these screwed-up thrusters, we'll be good…."

"My stomach," gasped Sasha.

"Spacesickness bag is over there in the port drawer," said Nova in a monotone.

A few other members of the bridge crew held back snickers as Sasha used the spacesickness bag. She got rid of the mess and then noticed blips on the radar. "Oh! Enemy fleet approaching! Four Cometine space battleships and eight destroyers at RX-235, speed, eighteen space knots, range, fifteen megameters. Just getting into their own effective firing range!"

"Sure you know what you're doing?" smirked Ensign Manglin, a young blond man with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Affirmative, sir," snapped Sasha. "I just don't have my space legs yet! I haven't been on a ship for years…"

"Helm, hard about, port, fifteen degrees," said Vanderveer. "We need to intercept that lot."

Nova nodded from her post. "Helm, hard about, fifteen degrees, bringing up speed to twenty-two space knots to intercept the enemy fleet in one hundred seconds."

Vanderveer snapped, "Mizuki, Hamlin, open main guns!"

"Turret number two will be running four seconds behind, power level's down," said Miss Kira Hamlin, the ship's female artillery officer, from her post.

"Well, _compensate _for the dratted thing, Kira!" snapped Mizuki. He looked over and saw that Nova had the ship right on course. "Not bad," he muttered.

"There was one little action we had in the Rikashan war once late at night," said Nova. "I was at the helm, Derek was pointing those guns. We got them then, we'll do it now…"

Nova then gasped as the enemy fleet fired. Two shots hit the _Nagato's_ bow.

She tilted the bow downwards to evade the fire, and then she picked up speed another 0.5 space knots.

"Engine room," she said into the comm tube. "Can you give us more power?"

"I'll do our best," said the officer on duty below. "This is a _real_ test, ma'am!"

"Well, this is a real _battle_, thank you," Nova retorted. Sasha grinned a little from her post. She thought… _That's good, give 'em hell, Auntie!_

"Radar operator! Range to the enemy fleet!" snapped Vanderveer.

"They're at five degrees to port, RZ-240, speed twenty knots, range, ten point two-two megameters," said Sasha as sweat ran down her face. _This is harder than I thought,_ she thought to herself. _Especially when the ship is moving and you're getting shot at. No way is this an Academy simulator..this is real!_

"Mizuki, give us your best," said Vanderveer.

Mizuki nodded, "Kira, fire main guns!"

"Acknowledged!" said the young African-American officer. "Main guns, FIRE!"

At that, the _Nagato's_ forward main guns spoke in anger for the first time. One Cometine space battleship and two destroyers blew apart.

_Not bad_, thought Nova as she squinted at the explosions outside. A destroyer came up at them very fast, and, she cried, "HOLD ON!" and did a hard roll that caused something in the _Nagato's_ superstructure to groan a little in protest as she avoided the enemy fire quite well.

Sasha's stomach rebelled at that manuever. She began to think, _Auntie_, but bit off the words as she stammered, "Mrs….Wildstar…please remember this isn't the space coaster on the moon, ma'am!"

"I'm doing my best!" snapped back Nova as she braced her booted feet hard against the deckplates as she began a turn to evade the ruins of a newly destroyed battle satellite that the Cometines had just blown up. Of course, the battle satellite had fired at the enemy ships and had done nothing at all.

The _Nagato_ fired again, and then again, blowing up two more ships in the process.

However, the battle still raged on…

* * *

**III. THE STORY OF DANA HALL**

**San Diego: The Rio Amarillo Apartments**

**Dana Hall's Apartment**

**Monday: May 4, 2207**

**2130 Hours: Local Time**

* * *

The space battle had continued, with the ships involved passing the International Date Line into the previous day over Earth, and also, incidentially, passing over the terminator into Earth's night side over the other side of the Pacific Ocean, _aka_ The Great Easten Sea. 

In the Rio Amarillo apartment complex, a young raven-haired woman in a gauzy white dress stood in her bare feet in the grass behind her large condominium, trying to take her mind off the sadness that had perfused it lately by watching the stars that night through the macrobinoculars her late husband had left her.

The woman was named Dana Hall. Her husband, Lieutenant Alan Hall, had been a member of the EDF up until February. He had been serving on the spacecraft carrier _Wasp_ then, as a member of the Red Vipers flight group.

He had never gotten home. There had been a skirmish with the damned Comet Empire near Uranus in early February. The _Wasp_, near the end of her patrol then, had launched planes to protect a freighter. Dana's husband, Alan, had been one of the pilots who had met the Cometines. Two Paranoia fighters, they said, had taken him away from her forever in that battle and had brought two years' worth of marriage to an untimely end.

Some of the units here in this complex had been sold as condominiums the previous year, while others were still rental properties.

Tears ran down Dana's face as she thought, _It was about a year ago, now._ _Alan and I bought this unit with such high hopes for our future last April. He said he'd serve two more tours in space and could then put in for reassignment to serve with the Military Science Professors' Staff at the ROTC unit at Pan-Am University. I had just gotten into Medical School here in San Diego at San Diego Central Hospital. I completed my first semester of med school last year with high grades. Then, I got the news in mid-February when I came home from class on that cold and rainy day. Then, there was the funeral. No one was surprised when I took leave from medical school. Everyone knows a young widow needs time alone to mourn…._

Dana sighed as she scanned space with the binoculars her husband had left her. _He loved these so much…almost hate to use them…I…_

She stopped, dug her toes into the grass and gasped as she saw bright flashes.

"Something's going on," she said to herself in a low voice as she looked on, and then she turned her head to notice that her neighbor, Lynn Westland, was in the yard.

"Checking on me again?" she said with a half-rueful smile.

"You could say that," said Lynn. "I was trying to call you for the past two days to meet my daughter. She was home for one of her rare visits."

"Oh?" said Dana. "You mean the flight nurse?"

"Yes, her. She brought home someone."

"Who? A puppy? A kitten?" said Dana.

"No, Dana, a husband. I know it's a bit of a sore topic for you, but…"

"Yeah, life goes on," sighed Dana. "What's his name?"

"He's a charming young man, and a great hero, too. His name is Jefferson Davis Hardy."

"Uh…repeat that name again?"

"Jefferson Davis Hardy…he was with the First Star Force."

Dana whistled. "Your daughter has quite a catch. You know, Alan put his name in the hat twice for the Star Force. Twice, he got turned down."

"I'm sorry…Sorry to bring in these reminders of…"

"That's okay. I can't get away from it in these times," said Dana. She handed Lynn the binoculars. "Look up there near Polaris. There's lots of bright flashes at close range, maybe a few hundred megameters up."

Lynn looked. "There's another one. And another. Dana, what does this mean?"

"The air raid sirens might be going off soon," said Dana with a shrug.

"You'd better get ready to run to the shelter, then!" cried Lynn.

"Nothing doing," said Dana as she took back the binoculars. "Looks like one of our space battleships up there with a lot of planes around it fighting some kind of enemy fleet. They're going awful fast, heading east, too. Soon, they'll be out of our sight."

"But what if we get hit?" said Lynn.

"Won't matter much to me," said Dana. "Then I can go home to be with Alan. He's still out there, you know, out by Uranus, floating dead and frozen in his cockpit," she said as tears ran down her face. "They told me they couldn't retrieve him-the wreckage is adrift someplace. Maybe it's better that way. At least the worms will never get to him way out there in space."

"I told you not to talk like that," said Lynn.

"Lynn, thanks. But it doesn't matter much."

"Why?"

"I'm just…passing the time. Marking time, rather. I won't be around in a few months…"

"Stop talking like that, Dana," said Lynn with concern in her voice.

Dana just sighed and turned away. Lynn left her alone. She had come over frequently to check on the depressed young widow, but she knew when Mrs. Hall needed her space.

A few minutes later, after Dana got tired of watching the battle, she went back into her three-bedroom condomium after looking around her yard. There was a high fence around the small back yard, and she and Alan used to like the privacy, and she had used to enjoy sunbathing and gardening there. Now, she did little with the garden except pick the peas and beans that were still growing on their vines with little attention from her. She had let everything else, like the other vegetables and the flowers, go to waste.

_A good gardener could fix this place up_, she thought in despair. _With those dreams I've been having, I think one will be here in a few months…_

Dana then went into her living room after basicially ignoring the kitchen. She put some soft, soothing piano-based jazz on her stereo and threw herself into her favorite black plush beanbag chair to relax.

Dana shut her eyes, and thought of the times she and Alan had enjoyed here; times when they had been happy together; times when they had been so much in love…

She looked around again as tears flooded her eyes. She looked at the white plush rug in the middle of the living room, and blushed, remembering that she and Alan had so often made love on that rug. She had wanted so badly for him to make her pregnant that it hurt remembering it.

It had never happened, of course. There had been one little "scare" dating back from October, when they had last been together. She had missed a period, written him letters, and thought she was…

_I did a stupid thing then, so stupid, _she thought sadly as she went into what had been the first spare bedroom. They had left the second one for guests.

Dana tried to keep from crying as she looked at how she had redone the room. She had painted the walls in cheery stripes in blue and pink, had laid down a white rug, and had purchased two cribs. One was trimmed with blue, the other with pink. A blue mobile suitable for a boy, decorated with little Superstar fighters and Cosmo Tigers in blue, hung over one of the cribs. A pink mobile, decorated with angels and flowers hung over the other one. A window was slightly open, and the mobiles turned slowly in the night breeze of San Diego.

There were also baby blankets, a changing table stocked with baby oil, powder, and safety pins for diapers. She opened the drawers and found baby clothes that she had purchased that she now knew she'd never use, because she'd never have any children of her own. Yet, Dana refused to disturb them.

_Why_? Dana thought as she looked at the little boy's sailor suit in her hands and felt like crying. _The dreams I've been having. The war's going to end soon, and I know, somehow, I won't be here to see it. I know someone else will be living here after I'm gone, in a few months…another young family. Somehow, the arrangement will be a wartime one, and it will be temporary. They'll have twins, a boy and a girl. They'll be major war heroes; their ship will be in refit here in San Diego because something will have happened to Tokyo by the end of the war. I'm dreamed weird stuff with reporters here…and…._

Dana then went back into the living room. She opened a closet, and pushed aside her medical student uniforms and coats to find a white bag. She ignored it, and pulled out her textbooks; her textbooks from the first semester, which she had never sold back to the bookstore, and her barely-used textbooks from her second semester; the ones where her marks and annotations had ended somewhere around Page 210 in all of the books because around then was when she had gotten the news about Alan and when she had taken "her leave of absence". She still drew her stipend, because the school expected she would be back soon, maybe in the summer session, maybe next year. She lived on her stipend, her widow's pension, and the rent from another unit that Alan had owned in this complex. Alan had inherited it from his parents, but he thought it was a little small, which was why they had purchased this unit soon after getting married.

Dana thought, _Some_ _other medical student will need these books soon. I have no idea who, I just recognized the dreams…the young mother who will live here next will be in school here for maybe one or two years. The books won't change much; they're basic first-year books; she can use mine after I'm gone._

Dana got a marker and scratched her name out of the small EX LIBRIS stickers she had pasted in the flyleaves of her medical books.

Then, with that small task done, she left them out on her desk, knowing she wouldn't touch them again as long as she was alive.

Dana then looked over her will while playing with something in a small bag.

_I'm going to leave it all to Lynn Westland,_ she thought. _She's always been a good neighbor. She'll know what to do with it._

Dana then shut off the music (the stereo had been playing a jazzy version of "_Iscandar_") and opened her bag.

She was looking at a small metal object in her hand.

A loaded revolver.

Dana opened her mouth and calmly put the muzzle of the weapon in her mouth.

_One shot,_ she thought. _One quick shot, and it'll all be over. The dreams. The lonelieness, the emptiness, and I'll be with Alan again…I'll…_

Dana's finger tensed on the trigger, but something stopped her.

She found she couldn't do it.

She found she could not commit suicide. At least not yet.

_Why not?_ Dana sobbed as she pulled the gun out of her mouth and put on the safety and put it away. _Why can't I do it yet? Why?_

_It is not your time, yet_, came another thought. _You will most likely die soon, but not by your own hand. Wait for the right time. You still have work to do…you have to prepare this place, still…for others who will come after you…_

_Yeah, right,_ she thought. _Like sitting here waiting to die…like being the keeper of the morgue…_

At that, Dana Hall threw herself into her beanbag chair and began to cry.

She cried herself to sleep. It wasn't the first time, and it wouldn't be the last…

* * *

**IV. AFTER THE BATTLES…**

**Space Battleship _Nagato_**

**Over the Indian Ocean**

**Tuesday: May 5, 2207**

**1500 Hours: Space-Time (Great Megalopolis Time)**

* * *

"I swear, you _always_ get your arm hurt, Derek," said Nova as she stood in the Sickbay of the _Nagato_, clad in open clogs and a WHO-pattern nurse's minidress with a coverall-type back (the only medical gear they could find aboard ship that would accommodate her pregnancy), about forty-five minutes after the end of the battle. "You've hurt that darned arm more times than I can count," she said as she finished suturing up the arm while Doctor Carroll, the ship's surgeon, nodded his head at her work. 

"Good job," said the chubby doctor, who looked a bit like a younger version of Doctor Sane. "Those sutures will hold just fine."

"When will it stop twinging?" said Derek.

"Oh, it'll just get worse in the next day or so," said the doctor soothingly while Alex Wildstar and his daughter looked on. "Nurse Wildstar and I gave you a local anesthetic so you wouldn't jump out of that chair while we worked on you. My heavens, you big bad fighter pilots are so bad about pain…"

"We won, of course?" said Derek.

"We wouldn't be here if we hadn't," said Alex. "We should be home in about an hour, give or take a few minutes. I'm driving the car home, Derek."

"I can do it," grunted Derek.

"No using machinery for at least a _week_ until that heals up," snapped Doctor Carroll. "Mrs. Wildstar, here's the meds he'll need; you make sure he takes them…"

"Yessir," said Nova. Derek then gave her a hug. She smiled, appreciating the feel of his hands on her semi-bare shoulders as they embraced.

* * *

On the new Gamilon-Garuman Imperial Flagship _Excelsior_, Talan had just summoned Leader Desslok. He said it was urgent. 

"Talan, what is it?" asked Desslok.

"We've made contact with General Radnar's ship, Leader Desslok," said Talan. "He wants to speak with you at once, he says…"

"Not altogether unexpected," mused Desslok. "Let us see what he wants from us, _shall_ we?"

A staff officer on the _Excelsior's_ huge command bridge said, "Leader Desslok, we have a visual feed from Radnar."

"Put him on the main screen," said Desslok.

Radnar's aged face appeared. "Leader Desslok," he said in his deep voice. "We meet at last."

"Interesting, that we _appear_ to be on the same side," said Desslok.

"Yes, we are now also fighting Invidia, as well."

"Why is that?" said Desslok.

"It is evident that the High Authority on Great Andromeda looked over the tape which was the Donation of Zordar and recognized you as his Heir and Prince, Desslok. Therefore, I wish to swear fealty to you, Prince Desslok."

"That is _Leader_ Desslok to you, Radnar," said Desslok. "If anything, I am an equal to the Grand Emperor on Great Andromeda."

"Yes," said Radnar. "But, as I recall you saying in the conference at Melezart, you were aware of Zordar's naming you as a Prince of the Empire, and you wished to order Invidia to make peace."

"That is true," said Desslok. "She has no right to make war in her father's name. She calls _me_ an upstart? _She_ is the upstart."

"I have the rest of the power of the Comet Empire behind me, Desslok. Many of the Houses have joined my side. Together, we can put an end to this illegal war of Invidia's. I have begun to do my part…"

"Yes, I received the report from Dagon," said Desslok. "I am glad that you and he worked together, as it were, to rid the galactic regions of Gernitz. Perhaps Invidia may stop…"

"She will not," said Radnar. "We stopped them at Geratz and Peralta. I have word, on high authority, that her next target will be deeper in the Great Magellenic Cloud."

"Where?" said Desslok.

"The Sanzar System. I have spies on her ship who state she has found out where Iscandar and Gamilon lie. She also plans to strike again at Earth. She sent more forces to Earth today to try to assassinate your friends the Wildstars, and, as my spies report, a member of the Iscandarian Royal Family."

"Sasha?" said Desslok.

"I believe that was her name," said Radnar. "Our intelligence states that they were going to attack a new Earth battleship taking off on a ceremonial test run today. However, they also report the Earth forces beat them. Only one Cometine space batleship of Invidia's even got out of the Sol System."

"I am not ready to form a formal alliance with you _yet_, Radnar," said Desslok with his arms crossed across his chest. "I have little trust for _any_ of your race after Melezart, after you tried to kill me there. But, if you speak the truth, your help _would_ be appreciated. Do what you can to stop Invidia's forces as an advance force if you tell the truth. I must return home to reinforce my homeworld."

"Of course," said Radnar.

"If this works," said Desslok. "We will have more to discuss. But, if you betray me as Invidia did at Melezart…"

"Yes?" asked Radnar.

"If you betray me, all the depths of space will not be enough to hide you from my wrath, _Radnar_," snapped Desslok. "Are we clear?"

"Yes, my liege-lord," said Radnar with a bow.

"Go," said Desslok. "Get out of my sight."

At that, Desslok signalled to cut off the feed.

"Well, sir?" said Talan.

"This gives me much to think about," said Desslok as he rubbed his chin. "Yes, Talan. Much…"

* * *

That evening at 2000 Hours, Stephen Sandor was as nervous as a cat. 

He was off duty, and he was waiting in a restaurant called _The English Steakhouse_ in one of the better parts of the Megalopolis for Diane Henson to show up.

He and Diane had been associating and working together on the _Argo's_ refit for quite a long time, and he and Diane had finally agreed to formally go out to dinner together.

It would be Sandor's first date in many years. And that was why he was nervous.

He wore a suit, tie, nice boots, and he looked rather handsome.

_I hope she'll accept me and not make fun of the fact that I'm a cyborg,_ he thought.

The doors opened, and Diane came in, wearing a jumper-type minidress, sweater and boots. She actually looked rather classy for once. This surprised Sandor because Diane had always been sort of the greasy tomboy type.

"Hi," said Diane in a sultry voice.

"Hi, Diane," said Steve, who was very nervous as he got up, pulled out a chair for Diane, and helped her sit down. Then, he sat down himself. "Have a hard time getting here?"

"No, I remember this place from years ago. It had a branch in the underground city, believe it or not. When Derek was broke once, I took him there for a date."

"Alex told me some things about you," mused Sandor as he picked up a menu after a waitress robot in a white apron dropped it off.

"Drinks, gentlebeings?" asked the robot after a moment.

"Yes," said Sandor. "Let us look over the lists first."

"Thanks," said the robot, who left.

"What were they?" said Diane.

"Let's not get into those now," said Sandor. "Suffice to say…"

"Yeah," said Diane. "Let's change the subject! The last time I was here, was underground, with Derek. Who were you here with last time? You said you took a girl here before, Steve."

"Yeah, it was sorta, kinda a date," said Sandor as he began to get nervous at the memory. The waitress robot came back and Sandor said, "I remember the beer list. I'd like a Guinness Stout, please."

"And you, dear?" said the robot as she turned to Diane.

"Same thing," said Henson.

"Understood, thanks," said the robot as she turned and went off to the bar. Steve and Diane chatted as the robot came back three minutes later with the drinks and then was dismissed.

Sandor sipped at his ale as he said, "Now, back to the last time I was here. It was the summer of 2199, right after the _Paladin_ had left for the Battle of Pluto. After that, I was assigned to the _Yamato's_ reconstruction, and I met an old protégé' of mine there."

"Who was it?" said Diane.

"The girl was more interested in medicine than technical items, but she was no slouch at computer programming, either. I taught an advanced course in Gaussian Logic for two semesters as a guest instructor at a private college in North America and she was absolutely brilliant. But very young. And that was the problem. I felt too old around her then, when I met her when she was eighteen, and she had just turned twenty-one when we met up again. Our time for dinner was a sorta-kinda date," said Sandor. "We had been working together on the _Yamato_, and, well, even though dinner went well…"

"Did she know about your…uh?" said Diane as she tapped an arm.

"Yeah," said Steve. "Never mattered to her, though. In fact, she helped design two sets I used. But, it never felt right even thinking of dating someone close to ten years younger than me. As we ate and talked, she kind of came to the same decision. She was nice about it; even kissed me goodnight on the cheek," said Steve. "And I danced with her that night," said Sandor as he watched some couples on the dance floor by the bar. "Only time, until her wedding, of course. Kid even gave me another kiss on her wedding day. On the cheek. Very chaste girl…."

"Well, who is it or was it?" said Diane.

"You two went at it once in the ring," said Steve with an almost warped smile.

"Nova?" said Diane. "You went out with _her_ once?"

"Once," said Steve. "It was even more awkward than this time," he laughed. "She even had on that same dress she wore on the way to Iscandar when Tinwit lifted her skirt in the wardroom that time. We were working together, we thought, why not go out to eat one night? Then, it went weird. Almost as bad as with Tricia, but…"

"Who's Tricia?" said Diane.

"Only Alex and Nova know about her," said Sandor. "My ex-wife. I was with her for a year around 2196. We divorced the next year when we found we couldn't have children together, and…"

"Steve, I'm sorry," said Diane as she patted his hand. "What happened?"

"My fault…part of the accident," said Steve. "They got…parts of me back together. They work…Tricia and I had a more or less normal marriage, except for the fact that we couldn't do that one thing. That one simple thing."

"What?"

"Have a child together," said Sandor. "That was important to Tricia, and when Nova brought up the same topic…just saying she'd like to have kids someday, but was in no rush for it…"

"Did she know?" said Diane. "About you, I mean?"

"No," said Steve. "She hadn't…ever read that part of my medical records. When she did a day or two later, she apologized to me left and right for innocently bringing up the topic. She never mentioned children around me again, until after we found out she was pregnant and she woke up from that tube, that is. Even then, she tries not to say much, but…"

"Her stomach does the talking for her," giggled Diane.

"Yeah. I always looked out for her afterwards, like a kid sister. Really stunk almost seeing her get killed that time on the Cosmo-DNA unit by that gas on the way home from Iscandar….and…"

The waitress robot came back. Aware they hadn't looked at the menus, Steve and Diane ordered prime rib and steak fries and she left. Then, Diane said, "So, what do you want out of the future?"

"A professorship, full-time, someday," said Steve.

"Working on your doctorate?" said Diane.

"Yes," said Sandor.

"That's nice."

"My third one," he said with a blush.

"What?" said Diane. "I mean, you always have your head in some circuits someplace, you never mention…"

"All the nights I sit up doing pure research because I can't sleep well?" said Sandor. "I don't sleep much. Maybe five hours a night. Hope that doesn't bother you. There's all sorts of things about me that people find weird."

"There's things about me that people find weird, too," said Diane. "Like the fact that…well…there was Derek, there was Randy Parmon, there was one other guy, and then there was Tatiana."

"The pilot?" said Sandor.

"Yeah…Lubyanska…" sighed Diane. "This is the part where you probably…get up and walk out…but we were more than friends…"

"So?" said Steve as Diane's eyes went wide. "People try things," he said.

"Thanks for seeing it that way," said Diane as her eyes glistened.

"Hey," he whispered. "We both have issues. "After all, I'm mister bionic…"

Diane blushed. "I was just wondering…uhh…?"

"I said I was fully functional," whispered Sandor. "Except for being sterile..everything else works…."

"Yoo much information," said Diane. Sandor shrugged. Both of them chuckled at that.

Then, Sandor's portable phone rang.

"Who the heck would want me _here_?" he muttered. "Hello, Sandor speaking."

"Steve?" said Alex Wildstar's voice at the other end. Sandor's eyes went wide when he heard the anger in his voice.

"What's wrong?"

"We just got home," said Alex. "There's reporters all over the place, yelling crazy stuff through the doors, the windows…they're even on the damn _porch_!"

"What kind of crazy stuff?" snapped Steve. "Are those _cretins_ bothering Nova again about her babies?"

"No, it's worse," said Alex. "You two had a big staff aircar requisitioned tonight, right?" said Alex.

"Yeah…a six-man monstrosity…all I could get…what a nerd car, huh?"

"We can't even get at ours," said Alex. "They're all over the place, like bloodhounds on the scent of a story…"

"What?" snapped Sandor as the waitress robot brought dinner.

"Princess," said Alex. "Her secret is out."

"_Bozhe moi_," said Steve in his native Russian. He said, "Alex, we'll be there ASAP and get you out of the city." Then, Steve looked at the robot. "Wrap those dinners up, please. Here's a hundred," he said as he got out a credit note. "Get those out fast. No need to worry about change."

"This is not logical," said the robot.

"No!" barked Sandor. "It's not!"

The robot left as Sandor hung up.

Diane asked, "Steve, what was that about? Should I get a cab home?"

"It's an emergency. No, you're coming with me. You like fighting, you might be useful."

"What's going on?"

"Bad night at the Wildstars," said Sandor. "I'll explain in the car."

* * *

**V. SASHA REVEALED**

**The Wildstar Residence**

**Tuesday: May 5, 2207**

**2030 Hours: Space-Time (Great Megalopolis Time)**

* * *

"This is Harvey Lee Jones, live from the Wildstars'" said a well-known muckraking and "crusading" investigative video commentator, an ex-lawyer (disbarred) who worked for Cosmo News as he spoke into a mike right on Derek and Nova's front porch being captured on video by a camera girl while other reporters gathered in the yard, yelling questions, while a mob of onlookers began to gather around them beyond a small ring of police. "The rumors began early today, but it is now substantiated that the Wildstar family has been harboring a deep secret here on Earth. The youngest daughter of Queen Starsha of Iscandar and Admiral Alex Wildstar of the Iscandarian forces has been living here on Earth for years under the assumed name of 'Sasha Petrovsky', and this alien hybrid creature has even been attending the Space Fighters' Training School as a Midshipman, thanks to your tax credits." 

Jones continued as he held up a picture of Sasha from a copy of the medical records that had been given to him. "We know she is maybe four or five years old, but appears to be twenty-one, thanks to her strange alien growth patterns. Are there other things that are _strange_ about this Princess? Does she have bizarre alien powers like her mother? Could she be a threat to the human race? It has also come out that she is secretly married to an Earth pilot. Will she produce strange children? What is her motive? Can we trust Iscandar for implanting an agent amongst us?"

Inside the house, Sasha knelt by a window on a cushioned settee and cried; she was able to hear the reporter through the glass.

"Daddy, what a xenophobic _bastard_ he is!"

"How does Mother feel about this?" said Alex as Nova brought her some tea, tiptoeing up on her bare feet to do so.

"She hates it," said Sasha as she took the tea from Nova and shakily drank some. "And she is getting _very_ angry at this."

"What I'm doing is trying to figure out an escape route," said Derek. "Alex, maybe we could go out a window…jump out…"

"We all could, _if_ Nova wasn't pregnant," said Alex.

"OH…right," said Derek as he slammed a fist into the couch.

"You guys take Sasha and leave me," said Nova as she wiped away tears. "They can't hurt me in my own house. The worst they can do is keep me from sleeping. And I can't sleep anyhow," she sobbed.

"I'm not leaving you here with those mobs around," said Derek. "Sounds like it's getting ugly."

"Did you call Security?" said Alex.

"Yeah," said Derek. "They said their men will have to fight their way through this, like everyone else. The normal agent in a car near the house just got overwhelmed, they said…"

Nova gritted her teeth and picked up one of her clogs. "I'll go out there and talk to them."

"Nova! You can't!" said Derek.

"Wanna bet? I don't appreciate people trespassing around _our _house, Derek!"

"You've got a point," he sighed as he got up in his sock feet and uniform. Alex had likewise doffed his boots; only Sasha kept hers on; the one-piece uniform she had on, of course, made it rather hard for her to shed her boots.

Nova walked briskly out of the living room, through the foyer, and then she opened the door and stepped outside, leaving the door open for the others.

Jones saw her walking out as much of the crowd cheered while others booed. Nova saw reporters, lights, and protestors with signs. She then turned her dark eyes on the reporter and put her hands on her hips as the cameras turned to face her. The spectacle was on live video, being seen around much of the globe as a "breaking story".

"Ah, Mrs. Wildstar," said Jones. "Do you have any comment?"

"Yes, I do," said Nova in a tart voice. "I'm not usually this rude, but you're trespassing on private property."

"So?" said Jones. "The world has a right to know, Nova."

"You do not call me by my first name," snapped Nova. "And you have ten seconds to get your filthy _self_ off my porch!"

Derek stepped out behind her, followed by Alex, and then, as Alex protested, Sasha herself came onto the porch.

"The world has a right to know who you've been harboring here," said Jones as he shoved the microphone in Nova's face. Then, other reporters screamed, "Answer him!"

"Answer him!" yelled another one.

Then, a chant of "Answer him, Answer him, _Answer _him!" started up.

"Answer me!" yelled Jones. Then, he turned to Nova and said, "come on, woman, talk!" as he got into her face and slapped her in the shoulder.

"Answer this," snapped back Nova. With a loud slap, Nova slapped the man's hand and knocked the microphone out of his hand; as it flew out of his hand, it knocked his fedora off.

"I could have you in prison for that, dear." hissed Jones.

"Same for what you did, you idiot! Let's see you try it!" barked Nova.

Derek than ran up beside her and said, "Didn't you hear my wife, sir? You are not wanted here. We do not want to talk about Midshipman Petrovsky tonight. End of story! Get off my property!"

Someone else handed Jones a microphone and a file. "This is a copy of her medical file, Wildstar! Do you deny this is true?"

"We have no comment," snapped Derek.

"Do you deny it is true?" insisted Jones.

"No comment!" said Derek as Alex stood dangerously silent behind Derek and beside Sasha.

"Look at this," said Jones, trying to elicit a response like a prosecutor for good video. "Live, on TV, you _deny_ this?" he yelled as he shoved the file in Nova's face.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Nova with tears running down her face as the rest of the Press stopped their shouted questions and began to mutter amongst themselves. Even they were starting to get sickened at the sight of a pregnant woman being badgered like that.

"DO YOU DENY THIS, YOU FOOL….?" yelled Jones.

He never got to finish as Derek Wildstar just lost it and punched him in the gut. He doubled over, but because he wasn't hit in the solar plexus, he coughed and ran around the Wildstars and shoved the microphone right in Sasha's face.

"What is your name?" he demanded.

"That's not important," cried Sasha as Nova stepped back to put her arms around her.

Jones brandished the file and said, "This file says your name is Wildstar, Midshipman! Where were you born?"

Sasha stared him down like a cornered animal and then screamed in his face as Nova tried to protect her, "_Iscandar!_ Okay? Put me in prison, chain me up like a freak, I'm HALF ISCANDARIAN, all right?" she yelled with fire in her eyes as the crowd really began to mutter and yell at that.

"Then tell us what you are doing on Earth, _alien_," said Jones into his microphone with undisguised hatred and flame in his eyes.

"I was learning to help you idiots defend it," said Sasha. "And I'm half-human," she said in a low, growling voice that even Alex had never heard before.

"Sasha," said Alex. "The police are coming, and a car is coming, let's…"

"Not yet, Daddy," she said as the crowd went berserk with mumbles again.

"Okay," said Jones as he stepped back a little while Sasha kissed Nova and stepped out of her arms to face him alone. Then, she said, "I am Princess Sasha of Iscandar, the daughter, people, of Alex Wildstar and Queen Starsha of Iscandar. Jones, do you have anything to say to me?"

"Yes, _freak…_" he said as the crowd gasped. "Is it true you are secretly married?" he said as Alex came up behind her.

"This interview is over," said Alex.

"No it's not," said Jones. "Sasha, are you married? To an Earthling?" he said as he shoved the file into her face.

But, he miscalculated the shove. A metal edge of the file caught her cheek and cut it.

Sasha stepped back and screamed.

Alex Wildstar then rolled up his sleeves, determined the beat the living tar out of this man.

But Sasha put her hand to her cheek and said, "i'm…bleeding…you've…hurt me!"

"Do you bleed like us?" yelled the reporter as he wiped his finger across the bloody cut.

Alex was about to belt him, and Derek was drawing his Astro-Automatic to fire a warning shot into the air, but Sasha kicked Jones out of her face first with a kick in the shins as an unearthly glow burned in her eyes.

Then, she made a fist with her right hand, and then extended her fingers at Jones, yelling, in a feral roar, "EAT THIS, JONES!"

And then, to everyone's shock, something like blue lightning roared out of her hand and smashed into Jones.

Jones dropped his microphone with an unearthly howl of feedback as the energy roared into him, and he screamed like a tortured puppy as the energy gave out, leaving smoking wounds on his stomach. He gasped.

"Don't mess with me!" said Sasha as she picked up the microphone as some people began to cheer and applaud. Then, she said, "I declare this over. Let us get out of here!"

Someone in the crowd booed loudly, and yelled, "YOU FREAK!"

Others began to boo as the police tried to run over, but two of the goons in the crowd picked small rocks from the edge of the Wildstars' driveway and threw rocks at the porch.

One rock smashed through one of the Wildstars' windows, while another one skipped onto the porch and hit Nova in one of her bare calves, while another one knocked an enraged Alex's Naval cap off.

Then, a final stone, aimed right at Sasha, hit her right in the side of the head.

Hard.

Sasha collapsed like a rag doll before her father's enraged eyes.

Alex went to his knees and held his daughter. "Oh, Goddess, Sasha!"

Derek raised his weapon and fired one warning shot into the air as an enraged Nova picked up a broom from off the porch and brandished it at a few more reporters.

"Don't you dare!" she yelled as the horn of an aircar sounded as bright lights parted the crowd.

An aircar sped across the yard, barely missed a tree, and then stopped right before the steps as the techtite canopy lifted back, and Stephen Sandor opened his glove compartment and extended an astro-automatic at the crowd as the police gathered around the car.

"The next one to throw a rock is _dead_!" he snapped as Alex carried an unconscious Sasha like a doll in his arms into the aircar. Nova was helped into the car by Derek, and Diane Henson helped buckle them up.

Then, Sandor shut the canopy of the aircar and floored it while executing a hard turn like a fighter pilot.

Rocks and bottles bounced off the car as the police and security forces finally opened fire on the rioters. Nova looked on at Sasha lying inert in Alex's arms and at the rioters and some video cameramen trying to take pictures of the melee as some people fell dead outside.

"Oh, God!" Nova cried as she put her face into her hands. "Derek, there are times when I HATE this planet!"

"Me too," said a numb Derek. "Me too, Nova…Steve, where are we going?"

"The Iscandarian Embassy," said Sandor. "We've been summoned there."

"By whom?" said Alex as tears ran down his face.

"Starsha," said Sandor. "And she is not happy."

* * *

**VI. DEKE'S PRIVATE HELL**

**Spacecraft Carrier _Wasp_**

**The Vicinity of Planet Beemira**

**Wedenesday: May 6, 2207**

**0023 Hours: Space-Time (Great Megalopolis Time)**

* * *

Deke Wakefield, exhausted from a long patrol that day as the _Wasp_ drew closer to Balan, lay in a hellish and disturbing dream that was making him toss, turn, moan and soak his bunk with sweat. 

In this dream, he was back in the underground city of San Diego again at the time of the food riots with his weapon DJ in his hands; only now, he wore a standard EDF uniform.

As if in slow motion, he turned towards Sasha Morningstar, the young mother who had been trying to make peace with her ragged dress open and a baby at the breast of her semi-naked body.

As if condemned to repeat the same moves over and over again, Deke fired DJ at her. The bullets flew, knocking her out of one of her sandals, spraying blood everywhere.

She fell with her eyes open, and Deke ran to her.

Only, when Deke got there, the face and body had changed.

To Deke's horror, the woman lying there ruined, almost naked, and bleeding from mortal wounds wasn't Sasha Morningstar.

It was Nova Wildstar, lying there with an eye shot out.

Nova tried to speak as she reached up a trembling, bloody hand at his. "You…Deke…you killed my babies. I…wasn't," said the dying Nova in his dream as she coughed up a huge gout of blood. "I wasn't….doing any harm…"

"No…" replied Deke. "You weren't…"

Nova's hand trembled, and then she dissolved before his eyes and became the worst vision of all.

Sasha.

Sasha shook, extended a hand as she tried to sit up and the rags of her dress tore off, and said to Deke, "Deke…I'm so sorry…you killed me, didn't you?"

"No I didn't," sobbed Deke. "I…."

"The bullets came…from DJ…I know it….dying…"

"Sasha, don't go!" cried Deke as he hugged her shaking body.

"Deke…I…" she said. Then, she exhaled and went limp in his arms as her eyes fixed, dilated, and her bladder relaxed in death.

Sasha was dead.

"SASHA!" he screamed as he held her bloody, mutilated, limp body. "SASHA!"

"Hello there," snapped an authoritative voice behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" Deke demanded as a reporter in a fedora shoved a microphone into his face.

"Harvey Lee Jones, Cosmo News!" he snapped. "Do you admit to murdering your own mutant Iscandarian wife, Wakefield? Do you confess to this on live TV?"

Deke was horrified as he saw a TV camera focusing on him in his grief and Sasha's mutilated, unclad form. He tried to cover one of her bloody breasts and yelled, "I admit to nothing! DROP DEAD!"

Jones continued with, "The rumors began early today, but it is now substantiated that the Wildstar family has been harboring a deep secret on Earth and you were hiding her in your back pocket, Lieutenant! The youngest daughter of Queen Starsha of Iscandar and Admiral Alex Wildstar of the Iscandarian forces was living here on Earth for years under the assumed name of 'Sasha Petrovsky', and this alien hybrid creature has even been attending the Space Fighters' Training School as a Midshipman, thanks to your tax credits. And now you just _murdered_ her. How does that make you feel, losing your Princess? Are you shocked? Are you disgusted? You're a killer, like one of your contemporaries said…"

"Who?" hissed Deke.

Then, Jones' form began to dissolve and melt into something that looked like a rotting corpse in an EDF Midshipman's uniform. To Deke's shock, the weird apparition was Mick Stovall. Only it was a Stovall with maggots crawling from his eyes as something like red fire burned in the empty eye sockets.

"She always said you were a killer," said Stovall in a dragging, deep parody of his good old boy's nasty voice. "Dawn said that you ruined everything you touched, Wakefield. She said you ruined her life. _We_ know that you killed Sasha Morningstar. _We_ know that you were alternating between wanting to rape and kill Nova Wildstar when she was half-dead in your arms on Melezart….boy…cute, wasn't she?"

"You sick piece of garbage!" yelled Deke as he tried to protect Sasha's rapidly stiffening corpse from Stovall's gaze. "How would you like to EAT THIS?" he said as he pointed DJ at the Stovall-thing with a free hand.

Deke fired, but the monster just laughed and sealed the barrel of DJ and made it blow up.

Now, Deke was screaming in agony from self-inflicted shrapnel wounds.

"WHO ARE YOU?" screamed Wakefield as he noticed that Sasha was literally crumbling into a skeleton in his arms.

"Sasha used to be cute but she ain't now," said Stovall. "_We_ hurt her! Me and my buddies! She's between a rock and a headache, son! LITERALLY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Gave her a headache with a rock, my boys did," said Stovall as he turned into a Thing in a black robe with a skull-face.

"WHO ARE YOU?" yelled Deke.

"Your worst nightmare. Your death. Sasha's death," said the Thing in an unnaturally deep voice. "And the Bringer of Slavery and Death for Earth, Wakefield. I'm pleased to meet you. And my name is Ekogaru!"

Deke screamed.

* * *

Wakefield sat up, in his bed. 

He had just screamed himself awake.

And he was covered with sweat.

He knew he was back on the _Wasp_ when he heard a banging at the hatch and heard Brew yelling out in the passage. "Dekesticks! Yo, cuz! You woke me and Bangs up, _man_! What's wrong with you in there? Need a Brew?"

"Had…a…nightmare.." muttered Wakefield as he stumbled up out of his bunk in his skivvies and unlocked the hatch. Brew came in, followed by Gabrielle "Bangs" Capistrano. Brew had on sweat pants and a bare chest; Bangs wore a long sleep shirt in yellow.

"Shoot," said Wakefield when he noticed Bangs there. "Need to get on a bathrobe…"

"It's okay," said Bangs. "I won't look."

"Ain't right," muttered Deke as he threw on his robe and then sat on his bunk with his 3S drumsticks, beating a cadence against the side of his bunk while Brew and Bangs looked on.

"What's wrong?" said Brew.

"Nightmare about…about…a lady friend," he said, correcting himself as Bangs looked on.

"So you _are_ hooked up with someone, Sticks," said Bangs.

"Don't wanna get into gossip now, but…yes," he said. "Brew, I had this really bad dream about my squirrel. In the dream, I shot her like I did with that Morningstar girl years ago…"

"You shot a girl once?" said Bangs, who looked nervously at Brew and Deke.

"Yeah…in the Junior Space Cadet Corps, food riots during the Gamilon War, it was a horrible Goddamn mess of an accident," said Wakefield. "Only this time, Brew, she morphed into Nova and then my squirrel as she lay dying."

"By Nova, do you mean Nova _Wildstar_?" said Bangs. "How do you know Ms. Star Force, aka "Ms. Concrete Thighs" amongst us ladies?"

Deke nodded glumly. "I've had…contact with her. I saved her life during a recent mission we were on. She's as batty as her samurai husband, fighting green guys when she's pregnant…"

"Interesting," said Bangs. "So you dreamed you shot your girlfriend?"

"Whom I miss very badly, yeah," said Deke. "That's why I've been so mean lately. All I've been dreaming about is her, her, her. I'm going space happy myself, Brew. I need my squirrel."

"We can't ship her where _we're_ goin'," said Brew. "At least not yet…"

"You need a squirrel cage?" said Bangs.

"Do you even know what a squirrel is?" said Deke.

"I've…heard the term," said Bangs. "Sir, are you up to flying that next patrol at 0700 with us?"

"I will be if I can get back to sleep and have some space java when I get up," said Deke.

"Well, get the hell to sleep, bro," said Brew. "Don't have any more nightmares."

"I won't," replied Deke as they left. Brew thought Wakefield sounded like Eeyore the donkey at that point.

* * *

"This explains a lot of shit," said Bangs as she walked back down the passage with Brew. 

"Yeah, he needs help," said Brew.

"This sounds like one officer we need to get laid," said Bangs. "That can be arranged. I know people and his squirrel will never need…"

"No, Bangs," said Brew. "Wakefield's not a "girl in every spaceport" type."

"We can go down to Beemira and find him a lady bug from that other hive they discovered by the equator near the signal monitoring base. Turns out Queen Melina _wasn't_ the last of her kind like she said before she died. Hah. Those bugs…they creep me out looking at them….brr…but maybe he could use a female, just to…relieve his tensions…"

"He won't even do that," said Brew as he rolled up his eyes.

"Do a bug?" said Bangs.

"You _horrible_," said Brew in a slurred, half-asleep voice as he glared at her. "No, Deke would _not_ mate with a Beeperson. Don't think many humans would."

"We gotta get him laid before he blows a thruster gasket," said Bangs. "But how?"

"You sleep on it," said Brew. "I know I will…"

"Thanks."

* * *

**VII. SASHA IN HIDING**

**Planet Earth**

**Vicinity of the Greater Megalopolis**

**Sarushima** **Island**

**The Iscandarian Embassy**

**Wedenesday: May 6, 2207**

**0530 Hours: Space-Time (Great Megalopolis Time)**

* * *

For security purposes, the embassies of the Iscandarian, Gamilon, and Rikashan governments were all hidden away on an island in Tokyo Bay called Sarushima Island. 

This island had been a gun emplacement up until the end of World War II, and had later been home to a missile battery during the Unification Wars. The planet bombings had largely wiped the place clean, and, thus, the now-forested, mostly unihabited island was now the hidden (and, by necessity, secret) site of the Iscandarian, Gamilon, and Rikashan Embassies here on Earth. There was no regular civilian access to the place, and that cover was maintained by some misinformation that the site was still "radioactive" from the planet bombs. A carefully picked Marine Company kept the place secure and secret along with the equivalent of Marines from Iscandar, Gamilon, and Rikasha.

The Iscandarian Embassy, with its crystalline spires, was the tallest building on the hilly, forested island. The next tallest was the Rikashan Embassy, a structure that looked like a forbidding fortress made of stone. The Gamilon Embassy, a complex of bleak mushroom-shaped buildings that looked a bit like their departed base on Balan, was nearly hidden, ironically, at the bottom of a planet bomb crater that the Gamilon War had caused. The bit of background radiation there actually made the place rather pleasant and congenial for the Gamilons, who were used to surviving in areas with a high radiation count. And the desolate ambience of the hole they lived in somewhat reminded the Gamilons of their homeworld. It creeped out the Terrans who had to serve around the complex, though.

Sasha woke up in a woozy haze in a room she didn't recognize for a moment.

"Where…am I…?" she said

She looked around, noticing that she now wore a pure white nightgown, and that she was looking at crystalline walls that surrounded her; a dim light was filtering through since the sun was just coming up.

"You're in the Iscandarian Embassy, Sasha," said Nova in a soft voice.

Sasha looked over at her aunt, who was still in the WHO-style nurse's coverall she had been wearing the previous day. She was still barefoot, and she looked like she had barely slept.

"Why am I here?" said Sasha.

"Sanctuary," said Nova. "After that mob hit you in the head with a rock on our porch, we had to get you to a safe house. It's here. You're okay. For now."

"What about the Academy?" said Sasha. "I have classes…I…"

Nova bowed her head. "You won't ever have to see that place again, Sasha. Now why don't you rest?"

"Why not?" cried Sasha. "I wasn't to know what's going to happen to me!"

"You'll be kept safe," said Nova in a soothing voice. "I'm afraid it's going to be a while before you can walk around on Earth again by yourself. However, a lot of people here on Earth are behind you, Sasha. Many world leaders and religious leaders and politicians are offering their deepest apologies."

"But I want to go back to school!" sobbed Sasha. "Nova, I was on the honor committee…I liked being a Midshipman…I have my cruise to do….I won't let a few idiots keep me from…"

"Security risk," said Nova. "We spent all night up talking about you; that is, Derek, myself, the Commander, the Commandant of the Academy, Aliscea, Sandor, your father, your sister, your mother…that is, of course, when Doctor Sane, myself, Aliscea, and Doctor Penalba here at the Embassy weren't all in here checking on you." Nova bit her lip, and then decided it would be better _not_ to tell Sasha that she had been so sick earlier that her vital signs had been fluttering. Aliscea had helped Nova and the doctors stabilize Sasha.

Nova also didn't tell Sasha that Aliscea found evidence that she had been _psychically_ as well as physically wounded in the riot. Aliscea had been back by the Wildstars' house in the middle of the night and had found evidence that Ekogaru himself had been there among the rioters! How, or in what form he had been there, even Aliscea did not know. But it was known that the Dark Lord had somehow incited some of this madness. Thus, the repercussions from Starsha and Desslok were not as bad as they might have been otherwise.

"Mother knows about this?"

"She contacted us while you were out."

"Where's my sister?"

Nova looked at the chronometer on her wrist. "She should be back from the city in that jet ferry in about an hour. She is at the President's office now, presenting a formal diplomatic note of protest from your mother to the Earth Government. The Gamilon Ambassador is there, too."

"I almost wish he'd go back to that creepy crater he crawled out of," said Sasha with a shiver. "Ever been there to the Embassy, Nova?"

"Yes, it was interesting, but creepy. I wonder why they have to have that weird moaning noise everywhere they go?"

"Has to do with the ventilation systems they like," said Sasha. "Astra told me they like a very even, sterile atmosphere in their ships and buildings."

Then, Commodore Wildstar came in. He was in his uniform, and had gotten boots from somewhere. "Hi, Nova," he said. Then, he looked at Sasha. "You're awake?"

"I think I am," she said with a shrug. "I've been having bad dreams. Same with Dekeee..."

"How bad?" said Derek.

"You don't want to know," said Sasha with a shiver. "Where were you, Uncle?"

"Over bugging the Gamilons," he said. "Steve and I thought their egghead scientists must have _some_ idea of where Ekogaru went."

"Do they?" asked Sasha.

"No. And then they told me to go home and to go to sleep," said Derek as he looked at the floor. Then, he looked over at Nova. "Why are you not wearing shoes?"

"I left them at home, Derek. Besides, I like being barefoot at five in the morning. I wish I could get some sleep," she said as she yawned.

Then, Sasha's sister Astra strode into the room in her purple gown, followed by two Iscandarian retainers and two EDF Space Marines. "Sasha. You're well!"

"Not totally, sis, but…well enough," said Sasha.

"I have finished my business before your President for the day and have received all due apologies and assurances that those miscreants are being searched for," Astra said as she bowed formally to Derek and Nova. "The Queen is satisfied for the time being. That reporter, Jones, is imprisoned now. No, you didn't kill him with that strange outburst of psi-energy. We wonder where _that_ came from, by the way. The Pellian is a possible suspect. At any rate, the Earth Government is helping to heal this rift by searching for the others and they have imposed a press blackout on most of this matter. But your secret is out, Sasha. Your mother will want to speak with you in a moment. Your Uncle has something to give you."

"What?" sighed Sasha. "I'm not a cadet any more, so…"

"They told you?" said Derek.

Sasha looked at Nova. "Auntie Nova told me."

Derek looked at Nova. "You wrecked my surprise," he said with a grin.

"Oh, _Derek_," sighed Nova in a fashion that did not look amused. "No. I didn't tell her _everything_ yet."

"About what?" said Sasha.

"Owing to the fact that you fought in battle yesterday in the _Nagato_ and then got wounded in battle near our home," said Derek," it was decided to withdraw you for security purposes from the Space Fighters' Training school so that you could continue your remaining educational requirements by correspondence…"

"..oh," said Sasha. "Where?"

"On the _Argo_ when we leave Earth in a few days after our undercover trip to Europe," said Derek. "You have been placed in the First Star Force. As an Ensign," he said as he opened a small box and handed it to her.

"Uncle?" said Sasha as she looked at the small anchor that would soon be pinned to her uniform. "I…."

"Aboard the _Argo_ in public, _Ensign_ Wakefield, that will be 'sir'," said Derek. "Oh. You don't have to keep that a secret anymore, Sasha. You are on the ship's crew register now as Enisgn Sasha Wakefield, Navigation Group Officer. Deke will be informed of the news soon after he gets to Iscandar. Which is where we're heading, too."

"Why am I going _home_?" said Sasha.

"Word from Desslok," said Astra. "He has received intelligence indicating that the Cometines are threatening the Sanzar System as their next major objective. The _Argo_ will be going there along with the new spacecraft carrier _Princess Astra_ to bolster the defenses, and maybe fight the decisive battle of the war near Gamilon and Iscandar. It is hoped we can keep them from ever coming to Earth."

Sasha nodded, not liking the idea much until she realized, _Isn't that where Deke is headed? Maybe I'll see him again!_

This, she was in a better mood for when she had to meet with her mother.

* * *

A while later, after having been left alone and after having dressed again in normal civilian clothing (jeans, a top, sandals) that someone in the embassy had left for her, Sasha went to the Communications Room in the Embassy complex to meet with her mother. 

Queen Starsha was waiting on the visual image, sprawled on her couch with her long hair all around her.

Sasha bowed to her image and then said, "Mother, it's been a while. You're looking well."

"Sasha, I wish I could say the same of you. Please be seated."

Sasha sat down in her chair and said, "A lot has changed, Mother. I'm so sorry…"

Starsha sighed. "While you complicated matters somewhat in what you learned from the Pellian Aliscea…."

"Mother, she didn't quite teach me to do…that. I was trying to use telekinesis to push away that reporter, that was all. Instead, I tapped…"

"Strange things are happening to you, Sasha. We think that in some ways, you are a throwback to things about our culture we long thought buried or suppressed."

"Mother?"

Starsha sighed. "In the Times of Chaos long ago, we were not as pacifistic as we are now. We also had an unfortunate tendency, long ago, to at times form extrememly strong psionic bonds with our mates. Those bonds wre often unpredictable, and often dangerous. They tapped parts of the mind and powers that we would rather not access in our more enlightened times."

"You mean Iscandarians practiced something like the Pellian custom of _Shalinskar_?"

"Crudely, yes, Sasha. These were called Consort Bonds. Lovers who married and bonded in this fashion were invincible warriors together. I deplore the fighting we have had to get into, but…"

"Mother," said Sasha. "Read my lips. The Cometines attacked _us_. The R'Khells attacked _us_. The Abomination Ekogaru attacked _us_. Why _shouldn't_ we kick their butts to the next Galaxy?"

"My daughter," sighed Starsha. "Goddess help you. You are turning…into a bully…"

"What are you going to say next, Mother? That I'm acting like a _Gamilon_?"

Queen Starsha shut her eyes. "I will not deny that the thought has crossed my mind…"

Sasha gave her mother a look as if to say "_hmph!_" while making two fists. "Mother, I can't help it if that reporter shoved his file into my face! Nor can I help it if he shoved himself onto a tree of energy I created."

"That…I know. Just be cautious. Your father…"

"What about my father?" said Sasha.

"I can't say," said Starsha. "Just try to be as close to him as you can. And send your thoughts and love to Deke. It is…your destiny."

Sasha's eyebrows went up at that one. "Mother? You approve of him?"

"I will not give my opinion," said Queen Starsha. "But the man is going insane without you there. In the name of simple humanity, think of him since you had to marry and then part in this war in this fashion. And sustain him with your thoughts until you meet again and be careful. That is all I shall say until we meet again. Farewell, Sasha."

Then, the screen went dark. At her mother's end.

At that, Sasha just shut her eyes.

And tried to keep from crying.

* * *

A little later that morning, Jefferson Hardy and Dawn Hardy were putting the finishing touches on an apartment in the Megalopolis that they had just leased and were moving into. They had spent their first night there, with a lot of boxes unpacked and a lot of things (like the video unit) still not hooked up. However, a radio was on, and Dawn sighed and shook her head when she heard the news and heard a limited recap of Sasha's story on talk radio. 

"Oh, Jeff, that's _weird_," said Dawn. "Who would let something like that out? They say someone broke into the Academy and stole her medical records."

"If they were Earth Defense," said Hardy. "They won't be stayin' Earth Defense for very long, ah bet."

"Who are you trying to call?" asked Dawn as she saw Hardy dialing a phone number from their newly connected vidphone.

"Wildstah," said Hardy. "He never answered my messages; wonder where he's been? Trying his portable…"

Hardy let the phone ring three times, and he almost jumped when he got an answer. "Hello, Commodore Derek Wildstar. Hope you're doing well, sir…"

"Wildstah!" said Hardy. "Where have you and Nova been?"

"Travelling and preoccupied with business. Let's say we're at the Iscandarian Embassy right now…seeing to a relative."

"I'm sorry," said Hardy.

"Where have you been?" said Derek. "Nova and I have been trying to call _you_ for a few days."

"Well, long story, but I went to Las Vegas with Miss Westland…"

"The nurse? How is she?" asked Derek.

"Fine. But she's Mrs. Hardy now. We…eloped, Wildstah. Decided to get married in a hurry kinda like you and Nova did."

"Well, we didn't get married in Las Vegas," said Derek, a bit surprised. "But, well, I hope you're happy with Dawn, and…"

Then, Hardy heard a small commotion, and he heard Nova at the other end. "Hi, Jeff. Congratulations, hon! I was expecting this sooner or later out of you two…"

Hardy smiled as he heard Derek at the other end saying, "I wasn't…"

"I was," said Nova. "Jeff, keep this on the QT, but..well…I think we will be seeing you soon…new orders coming down the pipeline, shall we say."

Hardy nodded. "I think I get the idea, Nova. Coming?"

"Uh-huh."

"You can't! You're pregnant."

"Wanna bet?" smiled Nova. "Take care, you two. And good luck from Derek and I!"

"Take care, Missus Nova," said Hardy.

* * *

**VIII. A PRINCESS ENRAGED**

**The _Eritz Gatlantis_**

**10,000 Lightyears Within The Great Magellenic Cloud**

**Thursday, May 7, 2207**

**2000 Hours: Standard Earth Space-Time**

* * *

"Major Helmval, tell me you are kidding!" hissed Princess Invidia as she stared down the sole surviving commanding officer, the Captain of a Cometine destroyer, who had escaped the holocaust of a few days ago caused by Radnar and Dagon. "We _lost_ Gernitz and his Dreadnought?" 

"Yes, Princess," said the trembling officer. "The whole fleet was destroyed. My ship the only one that got away from it. Radnar turned on us."

"I _told_ you he'd be trouble, Princess," said Gorse. "We have lost about half our fleet strength."

"More than half thanks to the cursed Earthlings," said Dyre. "They fight well, the damned Earthers. Even with a ship still not quite finished."

"So did we kill the Wildstars and that Princess?" said Invidia.

"No," said Dyre. "And word came out that she escaped the Josiahites and their sympathizers, too. It appears to us that she may soon learn of our connection to the R'Khells and those traitors on Earth. If she does, disaster! And that cursed Dagon told Desslok we are in the Great Magellenic Cloud, along with, I think, Radnar."

"Radnar is working with _Desslok_?" hissed Invidia.

"It is a possibility they are working to overthrow us. If they get help from Andromeda…with so many of our ships gone…me maybe have, two, three hundred ships left…"

Invidia sat with her lips pressed hard together. _We will lose_, she thought. _Just a matter of time._ _I won't admit that yet. But maybe we can pull something out of this and salvage our heads before the Emperor. Or, we can at least take our enemies to utter destruction with us._

"Gorse, what about Erugar?" said Invidia. "Heard from him yet?"

"We did," said Dyre. "They are almost at Earth. What our generals failed to do near Earth, they might do…kill the Wildstars."

"Good," said Invidia. "Lieutenant, get us some wine…let us drink a toast."

"To what?" said Dyre.

"To the death of the Wildstars, the occupation of Gamilon and Iscandar, and the enslavement or extermination of the Earthlings," said Invidia. "That is a good toast, isn't it?"

"Yes," said Dyre. "A splendid toast, Princess."

At that, they all laughed.

* * *

**To Be Continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE **

**STAR BLAZERS—THE PRINCESS AND THE SURFER**

**Being the seventh part of **_**THE NEW COMET**_**--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

* * *

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of Derek A.C. Wakefield (as usual)---_Freddo_

* * *

**ACT TWO: MURDER ON THE NEW ORIENT EXPRESS**

* * *

**I. A SEASON OF REST**

**Planet Earth**

**The City of Rome**

**Friday: May 8, 2207**

**1200 Hours: Local Time**

* * *

It was a warm day in Rome. 

Derek, Nova, Alex, and Sasha had taken a jumpjet from the Tokyo Megalopolis west to Italy to begin their planned vacation there.

They were informed they would have Earth security watching them, and they were a little afraid of the Italian _Paparazzi _in their own land.

Still, when they landed, the mob scene was fairly subdued. The family gave a quick and friendly interview in the Rome airport terminal, where Sasha confirmed she was married, but she didn't get into much detail about Deke.

Later that morning, they went shopping, Derek and Alex were comfortable in their regular uniforms (although they soon left their peacoats at the hotel because of the heat) while Nova and Sasha wore the shorts, tops and sandals they had worn for the flight. The young women bought more in the boutiques than the men did, and they wenr back to their hotel to change to their new outfits; Nova wore a light black maternity dress, necklace and matching flat black sandals she had purchased, and Sasha bought a white dress and sandals combination. Derek and Alex were amused with their black and white look, and they both observed that they somehow looked younger in their dresses.

Their first stop that morning was to be New Saint Peter's, where Nova and Derek were scheduled for a private audience with Pope Paul VIII.

* * *

No reporters bothered Alex and Sasha in St. Peter's square as they looked around the rebuilt, somewhat more modernistic-looking seat of Catholicism and its allied Christian denominations of 23rd Century Earth (who had signed a religious treaty of confraternity in Rome known as the Abrahamic Ecumenical Compact of 2204, which was hoped would quiet some of the inter-denominational squabbling that had led to the Josiahites' violence) while Nova and Derek had gone in alone to see His Holiness. Alex and Sasha had actually been invited, but neither of them felt comfortable seeing the informal honorary head of Christendom on Earth because neither of them subscribed to the Christian faith. 

So, watched by the reconstituted Swiss Guards, the young officer and his daughter walked around the square looking at the artwork that had been preserved.

"What's that?" said Sasha as they stopped before an obelisk in the center of the square. The bells of St. Peter's began to ring noon as pigeons took flight, scared at the sound of the bells.

"An ancient obelisk from Egypt. It was later erected here by the Romans; it's supposed to be very old."

"My mother's dynasty was old when this stone obelisk was new," said Sasha. "Amazing that someithing this old survived the planet bombings."

"It is. Shall we go inside?"

"I don't know if I feel comfortable in there," said Sasha as she looked at the domed, modernistic, basilica looming before them.

"Just for the artwork," said Alex. "I'd like to see it."

Sasha nodded. "Lead the way, Daddy…"

* * *

In an audience room inside St. Peter's, Derek and Nova knelt and kissed the ring of the elderly Pope, a Japanese Cardinal named John Ryusuke Taguchi; the Cardinal had been elected and had taken the name of Paul VIII in 2203. He wasn't the only prelate in the room; Derek and Nova were also introduced to Imam Ahmed Ali, the titular head of Islam on Earth from Baghdad, and the High Priest Moishe Cohen, the titular head of Judaism on Earth from Jerusalem. 

"It is an honor to meet you two young people," said Paul VIII. "I was hoping to meet with one of you ever since I left the Great Island to come here."

"Thank you, Father," said Nova with a quiet simplicity. "I'm sorry that the three of you could never manage to bring the Josiahites into the Compact and end the open religious strife on Earth they have been causing."

"As representatives of the three faiths that come from Abraham," said Imam Ali, "We were hoping that we could create a unity from diversity and stop the terrorism caused by these Josiahites when we signed our compact, Father," said Ali.

"It is unfortunate that these rebels never joined hands with us, Ahmed, my friend. I agree with you," said the High Priest. "I mean, now, in our times, with humanity again and again being threatened by alien invaders, wasn't it rather silly to be squabbling over the Temple Mount, among other places?"

"I've seen pictures of the Third Temple," said Derek. "How does it work, again?"

"We finally agreed that the Temple had been built on a site to the north of the rebuilt Dome of the Rock, after much research" said Ali.

"We came to a consensus around the time of the Compact that rebuilding the Temple would not endanger the Dome of the Rock, and would not interfere with the Christian Church of the Teachings being built to the south," said Cohen.

"The Church of the Teachings being the place that we found where Christ gave His last great discourse in the Temple Courts on Holy Week," said the Pope. "So, now we have sites sacred to Christianity, Islam, and Judaism at last on the Temple Mount, and all co-existing in peace and mutual respect for what we all believe about the site. Amazing what the unity of the people of Earth has accomplished. You would never thought this sort of thing would have happened in the 20th or 21st centuries when we were all at each other's throats."

"It's a shame some of us are still like that," said Derek. "Or that some still won't recognize those who are different…"

"You mean your niece?" said the Pope.

"Yes," said Nova. "It's such a shame that she feels less welcome on Earth now because of what happened. She didn't even feel like coming in with us to meet the three of you."

"Please assure her I am asking Allah to bless her and watch over her. It is because of the kindness of her mother that we are even alive and breathing on the surface now," said Ali.

"May the Holy One watch over her," said Cohen. "Thanks to the testimony of my ancestors who suffered under the Nazis, I know what it is like to suffer persecution simply because of who you are."

"I want you to give her this," said the Pope as he handed Nova a small cross necklace. "She may not believe in Him, but I have blessed this for her personally. Maybe it will offer her some comfort and protection."

"Thank you," said Nova.

"Now, our time runs short, gentlemen," said the Pope as he looked at the other two holy men that sat with him in the room. "Since it is my understanding that they will be leaving Earth again soon to fight the Cometines in what might be the decisive battle of the war, I would like to hear their confessions, offer them my personal absolution, and then bless them before we leave. Not to slight you, but this requires confidentiality."

"Of course. We ask if we may bless you two before we leave," said Ali.

"We don't mind, sir," said Derek. "Thank you."

"Bless you, my children," said the Imam as he raised his hand in a gesture of benediction and then began to pray in Arabic.

Inside St. Peter's, Sasha and her father stopped to look at Michelangelo's _Pieta_ near the Altar of Saint Sebastian. Both of them looked solemnly at the ancient and beautiful marble statue of the dead Christ in the lap of Mary after the Crucifixion.

"Sad but beautiful imagery," said Sasha. "Isn't this statue ancient, too?"

"It is," said Alex.

"I almost want to cry looking at it," said Sasha. "She looks so sad…"

"I know," said Alex. "This can move you even if you don't believe in what happened."

Sasha nodded solemnly. "In so many of your tales here on Earth, there is such an abiding sadness. And yet a hope. From what I know of this myth, this was Good Friday. Easter Sunday turned out to be a very different story."

"Every one of the tales believed in on Earth, most of them, have a hopeful ending. Buddhism teaches Nirvana. These faiths teach Heaven. Our belief on Iscandar teaches of a Unity with the All. We all believe there is something beyond what we see…what we touch," said Alex as, in the distance, a choir sang in lonely counterpoint to the vaguely heard prayers of a bishop offering mass at one of the new basilica's side altars.

"I know there is," said Sasha. "But it isn't always pleasant…I've been having…horrible dreams."

"About what?"

"Deke being hurt," said Sasha quietly. "Hurt, mutilated, killed. I hope that I don't end up holding his dead body in my lap like that…."

Alex sighed, not knowing what to say to that. "I can't say it won't happen…the way things are going, I may not even get back to Iscandar alive."

"Don't say that, Daddy!" cried Sasha. "Please tell me you'll be safe!"

"I hope I will be," he said quietly as Derek and Nova came up to them. "Well?"

"We feel a bit better now," said Derek. "He gave us a blessing, absolution, and Communion before we left. You?"

"We were just looking at this," said Alex.

"And praying Deke doesn't end up like that…or Father," said Sasha as she wiped tears away from her cheeks.

"It'll be okay," said Nova as she hugged Sasha. "We'll be fine and on our way to Iscandar in a few days…"

"I hope so," said Sasha.

* * *

Later on, after that solemn early afternnon visit to the basilica, the four of them went to a beautiful restaurant near the few remaining ruins of the Colosseum called_Il Guerriero Bello_ , Italian for "The Beautiful Warrior". The proprietor had a slightly odd sense of humor; he had decorated the place in a sort of gladiator motif, but most of the gladiators were female. Alex had discovered the place years ago when he had served on Earth before heading off on the _Paladin_ for his date with destiny, and he thought _If the place still exists, Nova and Sasha will probably get a kick out of it, given that they're both beautiful warriors. _

As he guessed, both of them had liked it, although Nova seemed a bit more enthusiastic about the Roman and Tuscan-styled artwork than Sasha was. Alex wasn't sure if the Maitre'd had recognized them or not, but it seemed that their private back room was quite appropriate, since Nova and Sasha found themselves sitting in front of a painting of Mother Town at night. It was one of the few departures from the Roman motif of the place, even though the painting, incongruously, had a gladiator's sword hanging over it.

"So what are we getting?" asked Derek.

Nova looked across the table at her husband and smiled; Derek could hear one of her new Italian sandals tapping out a rhythm on the tile floor under the table as she thought. "Anything with lots of meat in it, or simulated meat. I'm as hungry as a horse tonight, and I sure know why!"

"Sounds like a good idea," said Sasha. "I'm hungry too."

"Surely you don't want to get fat," teased her father.

"Excuse me?" said Nova. "I am not _fat_. I am nearly six months pregnant, Alex. There is a difference!"

"Sorry," said Alex.

"Daddy," said Sasha. "I'm hungry! I've been walking around all day, and I'm really hungry, too."

"Try the _Manzo toscano con i funghi_, Sasha," suggested Nova.

"What's that? I don't know any Italian, Auntie!"

"Tuscan Beef with Mushrooms, if I remember my smattering of Italian right. I'm getting the _Manzo Toscano Dei Gladiators Supremo_ myself."

"You're gonna be stuffed, little sister," laughed Alex. "If I remember correctly, they give you everything but the kitchen sink in that dish. You even have some calamari in it."

"Neat!" said Nova. "I like that! Derek, you order that, too."

Derek sat considering while Sasha said, "What's calamari?"

"Squid, hon," said Nova as she tapped her niece's bare knee where her hemline ended. "You know, little sea creatures with tentacles…"

"EEEEEEEEWWWWW!" cried Sasha as she made an awful face. "I like fish, and most seafood, but not things with tentacles! Auntie, please don't make me look at your food! What's gotten _into_ you anyway? Where's your usual veggies? I thought you'd like the fried eggplant?" Sasha added to herself _Aren't you trying to grow some eggplant in that garden of yours at home?_

"They went Arrivederci with the Roman breeze," said Nova. Nova then patted her stomach and whispered, "They're really kicking tonight, too…"

"Oh," said Sasha. Then, she laughed and poured herself a second glass of Chianti from a wine bottle decorated with a wicker basket at its bottom. Derek nodded, so Nova also poured him some, too. Nova, of course, was eschewing acohol as usual during her pregnancy tonight; she had more than enough to drink with a big glass of fruit juice.

The waiter (a human this time) came along and they ordered; Nova and Derek had the same thing, Sasha had the Tuscan Beef with Mushrooms, and Alex ordered a special ravioli dish made with white wine, garlic butter, and rare spices. It was a difference he had had with his brother since childhood; Alex tended to like more elaborate gourmet stuff while Derek liked to shovel down whatever he could get his hands on. Nova had given him a more slightly discriminating and elegant palate during the seven years that they had both dated and then had been married. However, Alex and Derek had exchanged a look earlier when looking around for lunch; the two brothers had wanted to find a Japanese stand selling _bento_ boxes, like the sort they had enjoyed during the last day their parents had been alive. Unfortunately, they hadn't been able to find such a stand around St. Peter's or the Forum Romanum. Also, the typically insane Roman drivers had distracted them a bit as they had walked around.

After the waiter left, and then returned a few minutes later with a salad bowl, Sasha said, "Dad, can't I have some more?"

"Really, I'd hold off," said Alex.

"Derek, Nova, could you two excuse us for a moment?" said Alex.

"Sure?" said Derek. "Why?"

"I need to talk to Sasha in private for a moment. Sasha, follow me outside to the balcony. That way, it looks like we'll be getting air."

"Yes, daddy," said Sasha in a meek tone. Sasha stood, with her white sandals bumping her chair as she got up. She and her father disappeared together.

"Now what's that about?" said Derek.

Nova sighed. "I know, but I don't think I can tell you."

"Why not?"

"It'd violate a confidence Sasha has in me, Derek. I'm sorry."

"Over Deke..?"

"Yes.." said Nova. "Okay. I can tell you a little. She has been having dreams. Bad ones. And she needs him….more than ever…"

A small chiming sound came from Nova's purse. She picked it up and saw that a text message had come in on her portable phone.

"Message?" said Derek.

Nova nodded as she checked the message. "This is weird," she said. "It's from Brew…Mister Marrable, _aka_ Toad."

"What does it say?"

"It must be some code," said Nova. "I'll read it," she said in a whisper.

"_**Nova: Help. Deke is climbing the bulkheads. Send Squirrel ASAP by airmail…BREW**_."

Nova rolled her eyes. "Squirrel? What's a squirrel? Is this some code?"

Derek blushed hotly. "Nova…I…"

"You're really _blushing_," said Nova as they sat alone in the dark private back room. "I…"

Derek looked around. The restaurant was very dark, and no one was around; the waiter had just dropped off a salad bowl before Alex and Sasha had left. "Uh…Nova…if I may demonstrate…I know what you put on under that dress this morning…" he whispered.

"Or what I took a risk and _didn't_ put on due to this sticky heat?" she whispered back, blushing herself as Derek put his hand on her bare knee under the table and then tenderly ran his hand up her thigh and beneath the just-above-knee length hem of her light summer dress with its full pleated skirt.

"Derek," Nova whispered. "Where are your fingers _going_?"

"That is the pilots' definition of 'squirrel'" he whispered with a blush as he found…just the right spot.

"OH, NO! Oh, God," whispered Nova. "I get the picture, oh God…" she whispered as she shivered while Derek gave her a silent object lesson what 'squirrel' meant. To her, the teasing lesson felt _wonderful_ in the dark. "Derek? He was talkiing about Sasha?"

"Yes…should I stop…?"

"Yes, please, I…no…yes…mmm…what if your _brother _sees me like this? What if that waiter comes back now?" She looked down at her breasts as _incredibly_ passionate and naughty thoughts and ideas ran through her mind as her toes curled up in her sandals. "Please!" she whispered. "My…nipples are coming up under this dress…look.."

"Stop?" said Derek with a sweet but twisted little grin.

_God, you are being such a fighter-jock tease_, thought Nova. _I might have to slap you if you don't stop that…except…feels good…whatiswrongwithme?_

"Yes, no, yes…God, you are driving me _crazy_!" she said. "Please, Derek. I'll have to give you a rain check.." she whispered.

"Until when?" said Derek as he got his hands off his wife's thigh.

"Tonight back in the suite," whispered Nova. Then, she kicked off her light black sandal and began to run her toes over the cuff of her husband's uniform pants under the table. "Then I promise you can play Roman Hands all you want behind closed doors. That and more…"

"What are you hinting at?" asked Derek.

"Guess," said Nova as she had her hand over his crotch. "Oh, My God, you poor thing," she whispered. "Rain check…IOU, you get the idea…just not in a _restaurant_!" she said as she petted him affectionately in just the right spot while fishing around for her shoe. She found it a moment later.

They looked around for Alex and Sasha, and then they smiled at each other and stole a deep kiss over the table in the semi-darkened room.

A long kiss.

_I wonder where Alex is?_ Derek thought as he and Nova shared their kiss.

Then, Nova whispered, "we'd better go the _Signores_' and _Signoras'_ and wash up…quick…"

"Agreed…"

* * *

On the balcony, Alex stood watching his daughter as her hair blew in the breeze. "I've been having these strange…really strange…dreams about Deke, Daddy." 

"How strange?" said Alex.

Sasha looked down at her shoes, curling up her toes uncomfortably before saying, "When you have to be far away from Mother for a while, how do you handle it?"

"Sasha, that's a bit…personal…"

"I was able to tell Auntie how these dreams have been making me feel…couldn't tell Uncle…especially since I had a crush on him once…"

Alex shook his head at her. "I don't know if I want to hear this one or not…"

"Well…Deke and I…we went in the guest room in Uncle Derek's house the one night we were together and we closed the door, and…"

"I think I can guess what you were doing," said Alex. "Not playing board games…and that is perfectly natural."

"Right…and, ever since then…I've had these dreams about him…some scary, some beautiful, and I wake up crying, or very embarrassed, because…"

"I think I can guess why…he'll be on Iscandar…you'll eventually be on Iscandar. You might get some time together, you may…"

"I'd _better _have some time with him!" said Sasha in a huff.

"Sasha, you are now an officer of the Defense Forces. You go where your commanding officer tells you to go. You sneeze when your CO tells you to sneeze. And if the Fleet wanted you to have a husband…"

"It would have issued me one," sighed Sasha. "But I _have_ a husband! That's the one thing that is driving me crazy…I…."

Alex sighed. "We'll talk later."

"Why?"

"Consider this conversation. We left my little brother all alone in a dark room with your aunt. Without us there, Goddess knows what might happen…"

Sasha blushed. "I wish I had been left alone in a dark room with Deke right about now…" she stammered.

"Sasha?"

"Nothing, Daddy. Let's go see if we can keep Uncle and Auntie out of trouble…"

* * *

The four of them all got back to their table just four minutes before the waiter arrived with their dinner. No one openly commented at the fact that Derek and Nova were stealing lots of glances at each other over dinner and holding hands a lot. There seemed to be quite a bit of playful, smouldering tension between the young marrieds as they ate. Sasha knew this because she had felt her Auntie kicking Uncle Derek under the table at least twice for something that he was whispering near-silently to her in Japanese while just moving his lips. 

Alex chuckled to himself, recognizing all the signs and recognizing that his little brother and sister-in-law would want to be alone ASAP when they got back to the hotel; and remembering that Starsha had made _him_ feel like that the night before he had left Iscandar a few weeks ago. However, Sasha felt even more lonely than ever as this happened.

When Sasha got back to her room at the hotel, she was very relieved when she was finally alone in her room. After she showered, she threw herself onto her bed naked and wept into her pillow for a very long time. Then, and only then, did she fall into an uneasy and haunted sleep.

* * *

**II. BRYAN HARTCLIFFE'S UNWELCOME REVELATION**

**Planet Earth**

**The Great Megalopolis**

**Saturday: May 9, 2207**

**0545 Hours: Local Time**

* * *

In the meantime, in the Megalopolis, a scene was taking place in the apartment of Bryan and Angie Hartcliffe around dawn that was _not _very pleasant at all. 

"Bryan," snapped Angie as she stood in her shorty pajamas and pushed away her husband. "If you think you and I are going to sleep together and cuddle this morning after what _you_ pulled the previous night…"

"What is it I pulled?" said Bryan, whose hair had grown a bit longer. He wore only a t-shirt, and his eyes were red as he yelled at his wife. "And ya know we're gonna be together on the _Argo_ again this upcoming patrol, so ya'd better friggin' wake up and smell the coffee, Mrs. Hartcliffe!"

"What is it you _pulled_?" yelled Angie. "Bryan, wake up and smell the vodka! You were out until 0500 _last_ night after we had this same argument!"

"Yeah, and ya said you were sick to yer stomach last night, too!" yelled Bryan. "Is it any wonder I hadda go out drinkin' with some of the Scarabs?"

"And who's this friend you were looking up?" snapped Angie.

"I tried to hook up with Hardy after we played, he's turned bloody homebody with his new piece o' arse…that Dawn bird…"

"Like _you_ should be," snapped Angie. "And why don't you put on some more clothes?"

"I thought yer liked lookin' at me," said Bryan.

"Then why did you come home with lipstick all over you last night, Bryan? Do your male friends wear lipstick and kiss you on the cheek?"

"And what if they did?" he snapped. "Way it's goin', they might me more accomodatin' than you, ya crackablocker _fishwife_!"

"Bryan, you are not John Lennon!" roared Angie. "The man is dead. And when we met him in the past, he said you needed to rehearse!"

"Why are you not puttin' out for me, _huh?_" yelled Bryan as he grabbed Angie by the hair. She screamed and slapped him, but he slapped her back.

He stood over her holding a vase as he said, "Any more crap outta you and…"

"I'm calling the police if you don't stop this!" yelled Angie.

"Explain why you're not sleepin' with me tonight and I'll let this drop," said Bryan.

"All right, Bryan. I'll tell you! I took a pregnancy test the other day. TWICE!"

"And?"

"I'm pregnant, Bryan. Unfortunately, the child is yours. _Unfortunately_!"

"Oh, that's why yer actin' like something from hell? You're knocked up! You've got a balloon growin' in there! A bloody balloon! And you'll get ugly and fat!"

"You did it to me ten days ago, idiot! It's your fault! You forgot to use protection!"

"I don't like 'em and you know that," huffed Bryan. "You weren't getting' your shot, were ya?"

"I forgot! And part of me hoped you'd remember that!"

"Well, I didn't," said Bryan. "So _screw off_!"

Angie grew so upset that then she slapped Bryan in the face and then threw up all over him.

"Oh!" he yelled. "You're as vile as The Bunny, huh?"

"What Bunny?"

"The Giant Bunny Rabbit that's been lookin' in me window every night," snapped Bryan.

"You are _messed up_!" screamed Angie. "If I didn't love you and this baby so much, I'd have an abortion and dump _you_!"

"Then why don't ya!" yelled Hartcliffe.

Angie grabbed up his underwear, gym shorts, and flip-flops and threw them at him. "Take these and your damned wallet and keys and get OUT of here! I don't want to see any more of you today!"

"We've been up arguin' all night, where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Go find a buddy's apartment, OR the BOQ hallway, of the cockpit of your plane, or an alley or something!" screamed Angie. "JUST GO! I'm having morning sickness and I don't need YOU around!"

At that Bryan left, slamming the door behind him. Angie collapsed on the bed crying after he left.

* * *

A little while later, Nova and Derek were cuddling in bed in their hotel room. They had relieved each other of their clothes soon after getting in and putting out the "DO NOT DISTURB" sign, and the lovemaking had been both intense and very sweet. 

"Did I ever tell you, Derek, how much I love you?" said Nova.

"I know…"

"Even if you drive me insane at times…"

"I do weird things because I like seeing you smile…Nova.."

"Derek, love," she said as she kissed his bare chest while he affectionately stroked one of her breasts.

"They _ar_e getting a little bigger…" said Derek as he played with his wife's boobs affectionately and smiled. "You look so cute like this…"

"They're getting ready to nurse our children," whispered Nova. "Just about three…three and a half months to go, more or less," she said with a sweet yawn. "My due date might be sometime in August or maybe early September now. But they say twins sometimes come early…"

Derek kissed his young, pregnant wife again when a little phone rang.

"Huh?" said Derek.

"I kept my portable on," said Nova as she sat up, pulling the sheet around her bosom for decency. "I hope that's not Sasha in trouble; I told her to call me on the portable if…"

"If _what_?" yawned Derek.

Nova grabbed the portable off her bedside table and said, "Eager? Derek, this is Eager's caller ID from his BOQ apartment. What could _he_ want? It's around 0500 in the Megalopolis, the next day…"

Nova answered. "Hello? Eager? Nova here. _What's wrong_?" she said in a high, concerned voice.

"Hello there, luv…how's the balloon growin'?" came back a slurred Scouse voice on the other end as an image came up on Nova's screen. It was that of a drunken-looking sot with very greasy, skanky-looking hair and a bit of a growth of beard who wore glasses and a battered EDF Star Force Navigation Group shirt. The dim lighting in the room made his reddish-brown hair look bright red and weird. He looked somewhat insane.

Nova knew who it was at once.

"_Hartcliffe_?" snapped Nova in a brittle, angry voice that almost made her drop her blanket…she just pulled it up over herself again while Hartcliffe leered at her cleavage. "Bryan Hartcliffe, you just woke me up. I need my sleep in my condition! What do you _want_?"

"Do women like you always act 'alf crazy when they's preggers? (hic)"

"Bryan, you're _drunk_," said Nova with disdain as Derek rolled his eyes. "Where's Angie?"

"She's pregnant and crazy so the bird threw me outta the nest. This bird has flown…isn't it good…Norweeegian Wood…"

"Hartcliffe!" yelled Eager at his end. "Who're you callin'!"

"What does he want?" yelled another sleepy voice. Nova then noticed Chris Eager coming up in pajama bottoms with no top, while a young, very short woman with shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes stood nearby in a floor-length bathrobe that only showed her toes.

Eager turned the visiphone away from Hartcliffe and said, "Nova, I'm real sorry. That guy just showed up half an hour ago, drunk and covered with throw-up. You can see ah put one of my old uniform shirts on 'im but…"

"Thanks, Eager," sighed Nova as Derek came into the frame and embraced her. "As you can see, I'm…we're…sorta occupied right now….please leave us alone?"

Eager's long-time girlfriend and now fiancee' Lisa Parkerson got into the frame. "Mr and Mrs, Wildstar, we're so sorry," she said in a soft Texas voice. "I was here with Chris and we were planning the wedding…and…up to other things…when _he_ showed up. Does the Earth Defense Forces really take drunken pirates like _him_?"

Hartcliffe screamed a high, gooney laugh and threw something against the wall. "Hey!" yelled Eager. "That's barbecue sauce I made! That's the last straw, Hartcliffe! You're outta here!" said Eager as he grabbed the drunken pilot and began to hustle the struggling man out the door.

"Sorry we done bothered you two," said Lisa with an apologetic smile before she cut off.

"That stupid pilot!" said Wildstar. "Remember the last time he was in the house?" said Wildstar.

"Yeah, we found him carving things in the walls after he drank half a bottle of vodka," sighed Nova. "Almost as bad as that nervous habit Deke Wakefield has of hitting everything with those big drumsticks of his, including the furniture in the guest room! I have a drum practice knee pad I bought him that I'll give him so he gets the hint and I don't have to sand down and revarnish the furniture again! Well, let's go back to sleep," yawned Nova.

"If we _can_," said Derek.

* * *

**III. DEPARTURES**

**Planet Earth**

**Euroland**

**Vienna****Megalopolis Central Station**

**Sunday: May 10, 2207**

**0900 Hours: Local Time**

* * *

Sasha now wore a dark blue sailor dress as she followed her father across the concourse of the Vienna Central train station. 

She, her father, and Derek and Nova had left Rome, had crossed France and Germany in one high-speed maglev train, and had stopped overnight in Berlin. The next day, they had taken another train to Vienna, Austria overnight.

They were now changing to the last train they'd take on this journey; _The New Orient Express._

The New Orient Express ran from Vienna to Istanbul to St. Petersburg and then to Moscow, Ekaterinburg, Manchuria, and Vladivostok. It was a luxury cruise train, Sasha's father had said, and it would take three days to get to Vladivostok, where they would board a cruise ship to sail back home to Great Island, from which they were scheduled to leave Earth aboard the _Argo_ on the 17th.

"I wonder what powers this train?" asked Sasha. "Another one of those humming fusion locomotives that just glides along?"

"Well, it's a fusion locomotive," smiled Alex. "But, it's a bit different. It's on display on the through track," he said.

"I can't wait to see that engine," said Nova as she ran up in a summery white sleeveless minidress pulling Derek along by one hand. He wore a suit in dark grey with a bright red tie. She was carrying a stereo camera, and she looked like a giddy tourist.

Derek laughed, "Nova, why are you so interested in a locomotive?"

"Because, Derek, it's not just _any_ kind of locomotive!" she said happily. "It runs on a real steel track, for one thing; it's not a maglev train!"

"Oh?" said Derek.

Nova laughed and made Derek follow her down the escalator to the platform, running down the steps with amazing lightness and nimbleness in her white satin sandals…the same heels she had worn with her wedding dress, as a matter of fact.

Finally, Derek smiled when he found out why Nova was so darn interested in a locomotive as they got outside on the platform.

The New Orient Express was a long, blue train. At its head was a huge, simmering, hissing steam locomotive that looked like it was about two hundred years old. The engine was a shiny blue and black, with huge red driving wheels partly obscured by clouds of steam that hissed around it.

Nova was taking pictures of the huge locomotive as if she had spotted a new form of elephant. When it blew its whistle, everyone laughed as she nearly jumped out of her shoes with fright.

"Scared of it?" teased Derek.

"I didn't expect it would have a whistle _that_ loud!" cried Nova with a laugh. She kissed Derek while Sasha observed that her aunt looked a bit like a little girl set loose in a candy store.

"It sure looks old," said Alex.

"It's _not_ old!" huffed Nova. "Read the builder's plate up there!" Then, Nova read off a brass plate on the engine's tender on the right side, "New Soviet P-36 4-8-4 Heavy Fusion Powered Locomotive. Built Under World Contract 4-444563. New Baldwin Locomotive Works, Philadelphia, North America, 2/6/2205." Nova then ran up over a pedestrian bridge to take more pictures of the hissing iron horse before she ran back to her husband.

The PA system then said, "_First Call, New Orient Express. Boarding on Track Eighteen for Istanbul, Saint Petersburg, and all points East! BOARD!_"

"That's the signal," said Derek as a robot came up pushing their baggage cart filled with luggage. "I understand we're in the last car," he said. "Let's go back down the platform…"

Sasha smiled at her father, kissed him, and then they skipped down the platform together towards the rear of the train.

* * *

Near the end of the platform, Erugar was waiting for them, clothed in a railroad steward's uniform with a high-collared black coat with a red lining, along with Yvona, Aga, and the rest of their weird group. They nodded at the train's actual conductor, an elderly man with muttonchop sideburns who looked at a pocket chronometer. "Fifteen more minutes to departure, people. I hope the line knew what they were doing when they sent the six of you to maintain this private car at the rear of the train. See to it that no curiosity seekers get aboard this car, and see to it that anyone entering this car has a special Blue Ticket," he said. "It's a party of four, and they are in this car by the grace of the railway for their own peace and quiet. You are to be inobtrusive but attentive when you serve them. Is that understood?" 

"Yessir!" said the group as Erugar, Yvona and the others clicked their heels. Yvona had psionicially changed her hair color so that it was dark brown, and she had made her face look a little different. She was afraid of being recognized.

"You are a strange looking woman," he said as he looked down at the dwarfish Aga in her jacket, skirt, and heels. He wondered why this weird dwarf was smoking a cigar.

"Aga been all over," she said. "Aga help Miss Yvona here cook all sorts good foods. Aga _like_ helping Yvona. She…"

"Quiet, dear," said Yvona as she trod on Aga's toes with the shiny open-toe pump she wore. "Please pardon her, sir. Aga's not the…sharpest tool in the shed."

"I see that," said the conductor. "Pray that you be attentive with the guests. And, Aga, if that be your name, put out that damned cigar before you get onto the train! We need no passenger complaints about that ugly cheroot of yours!"

"He not like Aga," Aga muttered as the old man left. "Aga get him. Aga throw him _off train_, Mrs. Yvona. Aga…"

"We are not supposed to harm anyone but _them_," said Yvona with a whisper. "Is that not correct, Erugar?"

"We shall see," he replied with evil good humor. "Father's not that particular how he wants the job done, and neither is the Princess. They just want this group _dead_, that is all…"

Yvona nodded as she thought, _I wish there was some way to keep them from being killed. I don't feel right about this,_ she thought. _But how?_

Then, Yvona saw them approaching, and her heart sank.

Commodore Wildstar was in a suit, holding hands and laughing as he spoke with his young wife, who looked pretty in a lacy white sundress that bared her back. She had very long legs and wore pretty white heels.

Yvona also felt sickened when she saw her niece's prominent stomach. She was obviously pregnant, and was happily munching on a red apple that she had bought off a platform vendor.

_I can't hurt a pregnant woman,_ she thought as she helped Derek and then Nova over the platform gap onto the train car after checking their tickets. As Yvona held Nova's hand for a moment while assisting her, she almost wanted to caresss it, psychicially feeling the young strength of the mother-to-be, who was bursting with life, as well as the innocent power of the two growing babies inside her.

It also made her think uncomfortably of how she felt when she had been pregnant with Erugar. And, finally, the strong, sweet affection she sensed between Derek and Nova almost made her want to cry. _Ekogaru never held me like that when I was pregnant with his child_, thought Yvona bitterly as she saw Derek embracing his young wife and kissing her on the nose while caressing her tummy for a moment.

Next, Yvona helped Alex into the car, and trembled when she felt how cold his hand felt.

Finally, she grabbed Sasha's hand.

Yvona stopped when she felt the power, life, and confusion in the heart of the young half-Iscandarian. Sasha looked at her and said, "Do I _know_ you from somewhere, Miss?"

"I am afraid not," replied Yvona. "We've…never met…"

"You seem confused about something," said Sasha in utter innocence.

Yvona was taken aback, but she then said, "Miss, I am confused…"

"About what?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. Thank you…for your…ticket…" said Yvona.

Sasha nodded at her and said, "Have a good trip, Miss."

"I'll try," replied Yvona.

"I didn't know we had a private car," said Derek as he and Nova got inside the car and waited as a robot brought some of their bags to their private bedroom compartment.

"That girl out there," said Nova. "This may sound weird, but…"

"But what, Nova?"

"She looked a _little_ like Yvona. That must be a coincidence, since her hair looks different. And..isn't she dead?"

"Yes, supposedly," said Derek as he doffed his suit jacket as he sat on the bed.

* * *

The train got moving a while later. For a steam train, it was fairly fast, moving at a good two hundred kilometers per hour, or one hundred and twenty-four miles per hour, once it got going on its smooth track. By a little after 1500 Vienna time, they were pulling into the station in Istanbul and having lunch in the lounge in their car. The train pulled out twenty minutes later for its run from Istanbul to St. Petersburg, which was scheduled to take ten hours. Much of the run would be overnight, since they were scheduled to arrive at about 0400 hours the next morning Vienna time, or about 0600 hours local St. Petersburg time in the Soviet Union. After a fueling and water stop, the train was scheduled to stop at 0630 for a stopover at Tsarkoe Selo Park, in Pushkin, at the site of the old summer palaces of the Tsars. One of them, the Catherine Palace, was being slowly rebuilt again as a World Heritage Site, complete with a reproduction of the fabled Amber Room. The train was scheduled to make a eight-hour stopover there to allow tourists to tour the site and the park before dinner on the train. 

While the train stopped at Pushkin station, Sasha came out of her compartment, where she had had a very uneasy night. She wore shorts, a top, and low sneakers, and she shut her eyes as her father, in black pants and boots and a white turtleneck, gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek as she met him in the car's observation lounge.

"Good morning, Sasha," said Alex.

"Morning, Daddy."

"Did you sleep…?"

Sasha shook her head. "I miss Deke so much. I wish he was on this train with us…"

"I know…but…"

"I know, too," said Sasha as a frustrated tear ran down her cheek. "Why did the train stop?"

"You must have been sleeping," replied Alex. "The steward said we're having a stop at Tsarkoe Selo."

"Tsar's village?" said Sasha. "There aren't any more Tsars. For some reason, your Earth government brought back your grey old Soviet Union."

"That was done by the people of Russia and surrounding states," said Alex. "They wanted a central authority and order again after the Unification Wars, which were especially bloody in the old southern and Balkan Republics. They were actually considering bringing back a Tsar, but they couldn't find a descendant and the people voted on a more elgalatarian government. The new Russian/Soviet Federated Government is actually a local neo-socialist government that allows more personal freedoms than the old USSR of the 20th century did. Of course, under the Federal Constitution, they can only go so far in controlling local affairs. And about your question, Sasha, Tsarskoe Selo is a big park, except for the Catherine Palace Museum."

"Oh, a big museum? Reminds me of parts of Iscandar that they haven't resettled yet, around the Great Cemetery…"

"Yes, Sasha…some people use that as a park…"

"And, I sense, a make-out center," said Sasha. "I miss Deke so damn much!" Then, Sasha added, while tapping her head, "I felt Auntie and Uncle for a little bit last night…"

"Sasha, didn't your mother say it's not polite to root around in people's heads without their permission?" said Alex sternly.

"I couldn't help it," said Sasha. "They were…uh…you know…err…and sometimes, when they're…uh….it's like they're close to regular Earthlings that are bonded, and they…uh…give off funky mental waves. I picked up on them..couldn"t help it..!"

"They were both _kalinsta_," sighed Alex, using an Iscandarian term. "Starsha taught me some basic techniques to avoid that…"

"Broadcasting? But they're both Earthlings! How can they…?"

"Well, your mother told me that they _are_ very close and that Nova, who was naturally intuitive to begin with, had her mental abilities left boosted somewhat by her contacts with Aliscea and the Pellian Matrix when they had to fight Ekogaru in the Astral Realm. Starsha doesn't know if it was temporary or if what happened might mean that Nova might be a next step in the development of the human race…"

"How can that be?"

"Maybe it all started with the Cosmo-DNA," sighed Alex. "Your mother knows how the machine nearly brought Nova back from the verge of death from Gamilon sleeping gas when she used it. Starsha didn't think they'd do it, but she later told me it was _never intended_ for an unshielded human to sit up in the control seat of the Cosmo-DNA and to turn it on right from there…that's why she intended it to be activated by remote control from a distance. Instead, your aunt activated that machine in a thin nurse's minidress, her underwear, and thin boots with bare legs. Not very much protection. Starsha didn't foresee Nova doing that for the love of Derek and to save the _Argo_ from the Gamilons. Who knows what being so close to the epicenter of a Cosmo Regeneration Wave almost unprotected did to her on a long-term basis?" Alex sighed. "Iscandarian physics and psycho-science is nothing to play around with. Starsha thinks she should have had time to brief them longer on every aspect on how to use the machine properly, but…"

"Earth was dying; there was no time, and Iscandar had no engineers left on it; Mother told me she didn't think of every angle until after they had left Iscandar…all she could do was to give them all the parts of the machine and the basic plans and give them some idea of how to put it together…" said Sasha. "Mother also admitted to me she was never quite sure if the Cosmo-DNA would _work_ correctly on Earth." Then, she dropped her voice to a whisper as she said, "And, she once said, she thinks it may have had abilities even stranger and greater than just being able to wipe out radiation and restore a planet's environment. She did say it had strange operating modes that haven't been tested in many centuries, and it may have been forgotten what those modes were even suppsed to be _for._"

"Right," sighed Alex. "At any rate, no one knows what might happen with Nova and her children, but your mother _did_ tell me once that Ekogaru seems to fear her a great deal and wants her dead. It might be best for us to arrange for Aliscea to train Nova somewhat so she can develop some mental shields…although…I don't know…that thing you did at Derek's house…is that some new strange wrinkle Aliscea taught you?"

"No, she just taught me telekinesis, to a limited degree," sighed Sasha. "I was just trying to push back that reporter when I got energy coming from my hands instead! I don't quite know how that…"

"Let's just say that it's part of the mystery of this age," said Alex.

"Huh?"

"Your mother told me before I left that Earth and Iscandar were going to undergo some very scary and interesting things in the next few weeks, months, years, and decades," said Alex. "Just like her, she wouldn't tell me most of it, but, she said she has foreseen many strange things…including how Ekogaru will be defeated in the end. She said she didn't want to talk about it…"

"I don't blame her," said Sasha.

"Why?"

"I've felt some of the same things, Daddy. I don't…."

Then, their conversation was interrupted by Derek and Nova coming into the observation lounge. Derek looked a little embarrased; Nova had gotten him to dress in a short-sleeved rugby shirt, shorts, and sandals. Nova had on a dark blue bikini-like halter top that bared her stomach, and she also wore white maternity shorts under her stomach and something like a flat newsgirl hat; she went barefoot and carried a big shoulder bag.

"Where's your shoes?" giggled Sasha. "You'll need to have shoes on to go into the museum! And why is your stomach bare?"

"I think I'd prefer to walk around the park, maybe take a swim…this is actually a swimsuit" said Nova as she pointed at her top. "It looks beautiful outside today and I feel claustrophobic in this train. Sasha, aren't Derek's legs _cute_?"

Sasha giggled while the great Commodore blushed! "He looks adorable, Nova! I wonder how Deke looks in shorts?"

"It looks like his old soccer outfit from grammar school," chuckled Alex.

"Alex, one more crack outta you about this outfit Nova stuck me in…" said Derek with a laugh.

"And what?" said Alex. "Little brother, are you suggesting we have a _fight_?"

"Beat him, Daddy!" giggled Sasha as Derek pulled a mean face and Alex winked at Sasha and got up with his fists cocked.

"Just wait a minute," growled Nova as she went up on her toes and looked dangerous. "Anyone who wants to hurt Derek has to get past _me_, first. Wanna try it, Alex?"

"Derek, I give up!" laughed Alex as he looked at the almost-comical spectacle of a pregnant wife trying to defend her husband from a play "fight" that was never going to happen between the two tightly-knit brothers. "Goddess, no wonder Desslok wouldn't shoot you, Nova! You defend him like a Tigress!"

"Why shouldn't I?" she said as she kissed her husband. "C'mon, Derek, let's go! I want to see if we can take some pictures of those deer that are supposed to be around here…"

"And butterflies," said Derek.

"Butterflies," sighed Nova. "That's great! Let's go!"

The laughing couple said goodbye to Alex and Sasha and left.

"They're comical," chuckled Alex as he watched Nova and Derek leaving the train with the other tourists.

"Don't you think we should go, too?" said Sasha. "I don't want to be in here all day, either!"

"Right," said Alex as two stewards came in and nodded goodbye to them. "Let's go."

* * *

One of the "stewards", Earth traitor Boris Vladmirovich Barinietsyn, looked at his co-laborer, Ivan Denisovitch Drachev, after Sasha and Alex had left and he was sure there were no more guests on the private car, and he said, "So when does Erugar want us to kill them?" 

"Some place where we are far from help of any kind," said Drachev. "Erugar wants us to wait until we reach a point at the Soviet-Manchurian border in about two days. Then, we will strike…when they don't expect it…"

Deglits, the Cometine who didn't have to wear any makeup (unlike most of the other aliens) because he looked Terran already came out of the kitchen and said, "We can poison their food then if you want. We poison them, then they die in their beds…"

"No, Erugar wants something different so that they can begin to see each other _die_," said Barinietsyn…

Ekar, a Cometine dressed like a trainman who looked pale because he wore a rubber mask supplied by the Black Nebulans, came in and said, "We are developing a plan to deal with the engine crew so we can get control of this damned train…"

"Good," said Erugar as he came in. "I hope you figured out how to run this primitive heavy-water fueled teakettle of a choo-choo train, Shanda!"

"Choo-choo train?" laughed Shanda. "If I didn't know you better, boy, you should still be playing with toy trains!"

Erugar struck Ekar hard across the face. "One more such comment, you green goblin, and you die! Are we understoood?"

"Yessir," hissed Ekar while he wondered, _Is there some way we can kill this upstart and assume command of this sabotage operation ourselves? I want the glory from Invidia for myself! I don't want honors from some R'Khell freak grown in an inferior clone's stomach! Especially when one of our jobs is killing that Iscandarian-Terran halfbreed freak and three stupid, primitive Earthlings on holiday!_

* * *

**IV. THE LAST MISSION OF LT. KATRINA SAVELA**

**The Vicinity of the _Eritz Gatlantis_**

**The Great Magellenic Cloud**

**Sunday: May 10, 2207**

**1500 Hours: Earth Space-Time (Tokyo Megalopolis Time)**

* * *

"Hot damn, we found her!" laughed a young Pellian fighter pilot with longish dark hair named Lt. Katrina Savela. "I wonder why her Comet field is down, Yenger?" asked Savela's wingman. She and Yenger were among part of a squadron of fourteen pilots who had flown their black Pellian Starbat fighters off the Pellian Space Battleship _Kasonder_. 

"Katrina, no need to over-analyze this," said Lt. Paulus Yenger as he nodded to Katrina and gave her a thumbs-up from inside his cockpit. "Go for it…."

"It's suicidal, attacking that thing," she said as they approached the _Eritz Gatlantis_; even then, Cometine Paranoia interceptors and Scorpion gunboats were pouring out of the shape of the _Eritz Gatlantis_, surrounded by gas, as she sat in the ocean on a mostly ocean-covered world that the _Kasonder_ had found her on, by sheer luck.

"That's why it's a great idea!" laughed Paulus. "Maybe we can kill Invidia herself!"

Savela laughed. Then, in her deeply-accented, somewhat gravelly voice, she snapped, "Third Squadron, we will attack! Our objective, the Comet Fortress! Pick random targets and fire at will!"

"Understood!" snapped the assistant squadron leader.

The sleek black Pellian spaceplanes roared in a moment later, spurning the fire that the Cometines were putting up as they blasted in at high speed towards the massive Cometine Fortress, which was hiding out in the sea on a small planet in the Great Magellenic Cloud.

"Wooeee….in we go!" laughed Lt. Savela as she lowered her black visor and pressed her brown-booted foot down on her ship's rudder pedals as she used her stick to lead a bombing run against the buildings of House Gatlantis' Comet Empire City.

"Princess!" cried General Dyre as he ran up, out of breath.

"How dare you bother me?" snapped Invidia as she looked at a screen. She got her response later when the attack klaxons came up. "Who's shooting at us _here_?" she snarled.

"Pellians," said Dyre with an utter sense of disdain in his voice. "A small flotilla of theirs is above us in low orbit, and they think they can harass us!"

"So, launch interceptors! Shoot the lot of them _down_!" raged Invidia as she slapped Dyre across the face.

"Why are you slapping me like that?" said Dyre.

"You idiot, you are losing again! Is it not your job to defend us? And _me_?"

"I…" said Dyre.

"Forget it! We will discuss this _latest _revolting development later on, General Dyre!" hissed Invidia. "For now, we have other business! Like saving our heads!"

"I can agree with that," said Dyre. "Gorse! Get the Twelth and Fourteenth Squadrons out there! Crush the enemy! NOW!"

* * *

The _Kasonder_ herself dived in from orbit, firing at the _Eritz Gatlantis_ just as several ships from the Cometine Fortress roared up out of the ocean and began to counterattack the Pellian space battleship. The Pellian ship was aided by some of her Starbats, which fired missiles furiously into a Cometine destroyer, finishing her off quickly. 

Then, a Cometine space battleship and three more destroyers engaged the _Kasonder_, which struck back furiously with her main guns as the battle continued near the edge of the small planet's atmosphere.

"Don't let that battleship fire its shock guns at us!" roared Captain Helmvall, the _Kasonder's_ skipper, as the Pellian ship evaded fire from the Cometine ship's vortex guns even as one of the destroyers came into close range and let loose with all she had. "What part of that ship are those things mounted on, Talser?"

"The main bridge tower, sir!" said Lieutenant Commander Talser from the _Kasonder's_ command station.

"Target that portion of the ship! Wipe them out!"

The _Kasonder _took more fire as Talser retargeted her gun turrets on the Cometine battleship. Then, the Pellian ship fired, and it successfully blew the bridge tower of the enemy battlewagon to bits.

However, a crazed Cometine destroyer captain rammed the _Kasonder_ with his ship in a suicide run, blowing it to bits and ending most of the Pellians' brave offensive against the enemy.

Near the planet, though, vicious fighting was still going on.

The fighting around the _Eritz Gatlantis_ continued as Katrina led her forces expertly among the buildings of the Fortress, dodging fire that would have gotten her twice over.

The third time was not the charm for Katrina. Her plane was hit, and it spiralled in among the buildings of the _Eritz Gatlantis_, coming in out of control as the ship's belt began to rotate and the gas shield began to come up.

Not far away, Katrina saw a landing strip amongst some buildings. She tried to pull her nose up to get back to her ship, but nothing happened.

_Tractor beam!_Katrina thought angrily as the strip loomed up. She shut off her engines, cursed, and got her personal hand blaster out of the holster she wore on her hip. "They won't get _me_ without a bloody fight," she muttered.

The plane slammed down on the strip, and it was dragged into a landing bay by the tractor beam a moment later. A line of Cometine troopers in blue uniforms was waiting with their rifles trained on her as soon as her plane screeched to a stop.

A Cometine officer came up to the plane and said, "Enemy pilot, you are to realize that you are outnumbered, and that we have beaten your forces and demand that you are to…surrender! We want you aliv…"

He got a laser through him as Katrina popped the cockpit canopy and fired.

The troopers surrounded her plane, and one fired at her hand. Before Katrina could react, her gloved hand had a hole burned in it and she screamed and dropped her blaster.

Lt. Savela kicked at the troopers as they grabbed at her, but another one fired another kind of weapon.

Something sharp punched its way into her neck, clad in thin vinylite between the top of her black flightsuit and her silver and black helmet.

Katrina heard and saw no more as she flopped across her cockpit seat like a dead fish.

"Got her?" said a trooper.

"We sure did, Sergeant," said another.

"Good. Her plane's fairly intact," he said as he and some others ascended a maintenance platform and climbed onto the wing of the black flying-wing style astrofighter. "She still is, too," said the Cometine as he tore her helmet off and gasped.

"She looks just like Princess Invidia!" said a trooper as he raised Katrina's limp head and tore the sedative dart out of her neck. "Look! The spitting image of her!"

"Except that she has a little more hair around the widows' peak," sneered another trooper. He unzipped her flight suit and exposed her sports-bra style undergarment while feeling her chest. "Still alive, too. I'm getting a strong heatbeat!"

"She'll wish she wasn't when Intelligence gets done with her," laughed another trooper. "Hey, Kerzak! Help me lift this witch up!"

"Yeah, won't Invidia be amused to meet her twin?" laughed Kerzak as they felt the _Eritz Gatlantis _lifting off the small planet.

"Wonder how much she'll be wearing when she meets her?" sneered Klenak, another trooper.

"Not much," sneered Kerzak. "This suit will come off her for analysis. Funny, huh?"

"Yeah," said the Cometines as they dragged Katrina out of the cockpit. "Real funny, sir."

"Bet she'll pay for killing Lieutenant Razel," sneered Kerzak.

"Yeah…Princess Invidia's gonna make sure of it."

Then, as the Cometines set Katrina's limp body on the maintenance lift, one of them gave her a good kick. All of the Cometines laughed roughly.

Being a prisoner of the Comet Empire was not a humane experience.

* * *

**V. SUNNY AFTERNOON OF PEACE**

**The USSR: Tsarskoe Selo Park**

**Sunday: May 10, 2207**

**1300 Hours: Local Time (1800 Hours: Tokyo Megalopolis Time)**

* * *

Nova was laughing as she and Derek swam together off the shores of the Great Pond near the Children's Island in the park. They had taken a boat ride there, and, after walking around a bit, they had found a little cove, and Derek had discarded his shirt and shoes there while Nova had pulled off her shorts (she wore a bikini bottom that matched her top beneath them), and the two lovers had then jumped into the pond. 

They raced each other for a while. Even pregnant, Nova was a very strong swimmer who was more than a match for her husband. Finally, they stopped and began to tread water, and spent some time splashing each other before swimming back to shore on the Children's Island.

There, they found a pleasant spot near the spot they had left their clothes to lie in the sun in a thicket of high sunflowers and bushes not far from a large tree.

Nova spread out a blanket from her bag, and the young couple plopped down on their backs, wiggling their toes in the grass as they watched the clouds above.

"It's so peaceful here, Derek," said Nova. "I could spend the whole day like this…watching the clouds…"

"Hmmm," replied Commodore Wildstar.

"Watching the birds…"

Derek looked at her and replied "Hmmm…" with a smile.

"getting romantic," whispered Nova as she ran a finger over Derek's chest and rolled over to kiss him.

Derek didn't answer with "Hmmm," this time…he answered by hugging Nova and giving her a kiss. "You've wanted to do this a lot more lately," he whispered.

"Must be the pregnancy. There are times when my hormones have been going crazy…especially during the second trimester," she said as she kissed him again. "I've been more sensitive all over. I want you more…"

"I think I've sort of guessed," chuckled Derek as he began to run a hand under Nova's top. "Mind?"

Nova enthusiasticially shook her head and whispered, "There's no one around. You saw those signs….nude sunbathing is allowed here…"

"So?"

"What do we usually wear to play in?" whispered Nova as she began to undo her top while Derek kissed her. She paused and began to sing, "_I want you…I want you so bad…It's driving me mad, It's…_"

"Less singing, more kissing," repeated Derek as he kissed her neck. Her top was about to come off when they were shocked out of their reverie by some rustling in their little sanctuary of bushes and flowers and the voice of a little girl saying, "Are you two getting _mooshy_ on us? Yeccch!"

Derek and Nova stopped, and found they were blushing furiously as they looked at a little blond girl in a sundress and hat tapping her bare foot in the grass and looking very mad.

"Did anyone ever tell you it's not polite to spy on people when they're alone?" snapped Derek.

"I spy on my Mommy and Daddy all the time," said the insistent little girl. "I think my baby brother got made on one of those times where I wasn't spying on them. Bad Mommy and Daddy!"

"You sure are a precocious little thing," said a blushing Nova as she tied her top again at her back. "How do you know about this stuff?"

"I'm not precocious, I'm three and a half!" said the little girl. "My name is Marina Ivanova Demidovsky! I can write it it both Standard English and Old Russian, and I read lots of books. Including some of Mommy's books she puts up on the high shelves. That is how I know you do not find babies in the cabbage patch!" Then, she saw Nova. "Are you going to have a baby, or did you just eat too much candy?"

"Well, since you sure know a lot, Marina," said Nova. "Yes, I'm having a baby. Two of them."

"You're a bad man, Commodore Derek Wildstar, giving her baby bumps!" said Marina with her hands on her hips. "Soon, we'll have to look for the zipper in her tummy to let them _out_!"

"Zipper?" said Derek with a look somewhere between amusement to annoyance.

"Obviously, she didn't read that far ahead in the book," said Nova. "Marina, you're very sweet, but it's not nice to walk in on mommies and daddies trying to be alone. What you did was _very_ naughty."

"You two are _naughty_, too," said Marina. "I'm going to tell my Mommy on you, and…"

"_Marina!_" yelled a young woman as she came into the thicket. "_That's_ where you ended up!"

Derek and Nova looked up. A blond woman who looked like Sasha with shorter hair popped into the thicket, clad in a sundress, sandals, and carrying a baby boy in a sailor outfit at one slightly bared breast. She looked down at Derek and Nova and blushed. "Was she bothering you two?"

"Yes," huffed Derek.

"Mommy, this is Derek Wildstar!" said Marina in a high-pitched rapid-fire voice. "He should be in space on the _Argo_ watching for the big bad green men with big heads, but, instead, he is playing naughty games with his wife Mrs. Nova, who is about to pop her baby zipper!"

Nova rolled up her eyes at that, not sure if she wanted to laugh at Marina, yell at her, hug her, or slap her. Nova's eyes met those of her mother, and she guessed that her mother was thinking much the same thing.

"My name is Demida Petrava Demidovsky," she said. "This is my youngest, Dmitri. Did she just surprise you when you were trying to be alone on a beautiful day?"

Nova nodded, blushing. "We're on leave."

"We go back into space in just a few days," said Derek. "The way this war is going, we may never see that sky, or those clouds, or our sun, again."

"I am so sorry," said Demida as she grabbed Marina's hand and looked sternly at her before she looked at Derek and Nova. "She is so curious. Please forgive her…."

"Forgiven," said Nova as she looked sweetly at her scowling husband. "I guess if we want to be…romantic, we should go back to our train…we thought this place was private…"

"There…is a smaller island to the north," said Demida. "You can take your boat there. I know about it. No one goes there...you will be safe…and private. I know with this war, you need privacy…I…"

"How do you know?" said Derek.

The young woman said, "That is where Michael and I…where…we lay in the sun to make Dmitri…a year ago…I…" Then, she said. "Forgive me, now…I am blushing. Thinking of Michael…"

"Where is Michael?" said Nova.

"In space now, on the spacecraft carrier _Wasp_. On his way to Iscandar. I do not know when we will see him again…I…"

Then, Demida began to cry. Nova found her bag and gave Demida a hanky that she used to wipe her eyes. "Thank you, you are so kind…"

"Don't mention it," said Derek. "Nova, let's go…let's enjoy our afternoon, and…"

"And what?" asked Nova.

"Then begin thinking about what we have to do next…on the _Argo_. And hope the war hasn't followed us here…"

Nova nodded grimly at that.

* * *

**VI. WARTIME AGAIN**

**Near the Spacecraft Carrier _Wasp_**

**Deep Space: The Vicinity of Planet Balan**

**Tuesday: May 12, 2207**

**0023 Hours: Earth Space-Time (Tokyo Megalopolis Time)**

* * *

"How many more are out there?" barked Deke Wakefield as he attacked a Cometine boat from the cockpit of his Cosmo Tiger as he again engaged the relentless Cometine enemy in battle about two parsecs away from the Balan system. 

His squadron was being backed up in this battle by the Red Devils, a torpedo plane squadron from the _Wasp_ under the command of an older pilot named Lt. Cmdr Vincent "Pizza" Parodi. Parodi had been one of the few pilots left from the EDF carrier _Hermes_, one of the two carriers that had survived Saturn-Titan in 2201, because it had failed to take off, along with its mate, the now-destroyed _Akagi, _due to engine problems. After the battle, Parodi had actually helped to defend the battered ship by taking off in a sortie while she was in dock, and he had taken out some Scorpions, just the start of a promising career. And, like Parodi, the _Hermes_ was still active in the Fleet, along with the _Akagi's_ replacement, launched in 2203, known as the _Kaga_. Eventually, the _Argo_, _Arizona_, _Wasp_, _Kaga_, _Hermes_, _Nagato_, _Essex_, and _Potemkin_ would all find themselves bound together by fate in one historic and decisive battle near the end of this tale as Task Force 2.0, but that would not happen for several more weeks.

"Four Scorpion boats, sir," said Jr. Lt. Michael Demidovsky, one of Wakefield's two wingmen on this mission. He had a wife and two children, who had met the Wildstars two days ago near his home in Pushkin.

"They're coming in pretty fast; trying to keep us from getting at that carrier," said "Bangs" Capistrano as she led her flight in beside Wakefield's.

"We can't get near it, either, man!" said Brew from further away through heavy static as he led his squadron in to attack the large enemy carrier from another angle. "The Gamilons say they'll have reinforcements here in eleven minutes as soon as their tri-deck boat can warp here and launch."

"Tell those blue freaks we may not _have_ eleven minutes, Brew!" snapped Wakefield. "Not that I'm too eager for Gamilon help right now. I'd prefer to take care of this myself!"

"Sticks, there's one on your six, sir!" said Demidovsky.

"Damn him, just what I needed!" said Wakefield as he turned hard. His other wingman, Jr. Lt. Patricia "Stripes" Dodd, swung about and dispatched the plane on Wakefield's tail as Deke sighed a sigh of relief.

"Saved your tail, Sticks," said Patricia. "Now we're even from that battle from yesterday where you saved me."

"Thanks, Stripes," said Wakefield. He looked over and nodded at Demidovsky. "Ivan," he said, calling the Russian fighter pilot by his callsign. "Stay on my six and have your gunner swivel about those guns to help my gunner cover us. I need to send that next green goblin to the next life…."

"Got it," said "Ivan".

Wakefieldcontinued to pursue his Scorpion until he got into position to fire missiles at it.

A moment later, he fired, and two missiles detached themselves and blasted into the Scorpion's belly with a spectacular flare of light.

Then, a huge target showed itself on Wakefield's scope.

"One of the two carriers," said Brew over his headset. "Clear shot, Sticks."

"You get the stern, we got the bow," said Wakefield. "Trojans, GO!"

A moment later, the Trojans blasted in, attacking the light carrier from two corridors. Its anti-spacecraft gunners were overwhelmed, and soon, the carrier was smoking in several places from missile hits as one Cometine laser blasted home, killing off an Ensign from Capistrano's flght of Wakefield's squadron.

"We lost Nakayama!" yelled Bangs.

"I'll write his parents later," snapped Wakefield as he ground his teeth. "Guys, we have to get that damned carrier! Ivan, Stripes, we'll fire together!"

"Roger!" yelled both pilots together as they lined up their sights on the enemy ship. "Ready!"

"My guys are ready at the stern," said Brew.

"Execute!" snapped Deke as he dodged flak from the carrier.

Six Cosmo Tigers fired two missiles each against the carrier. In a moment, Deke was elated when he began to see hits. His hit; major damage. Ivan's load hit; the side of the carrier was ripped open with an explosion. Stripes' and Brew's missiles hit; the enemy carrier slowed down with a last burst of its thrusters and began to drift as it blossomed with two more explosions.

Brew's wingman "Bishop" Chessman got two more missiles in there. Then, his wingman got the bridge tower and flight deck as the carrier finally blew apart into a spectacular ball of fire.

"Guys, pull out!" laughed Deke. "Scratch one carrier, repeat, scratch one enemy carrier! The torpedo planes got the second one; we got most of the escorts."

"What's left?" snapped Bangs.

"The flagship and its escorts; the next target," said Deke.

"All planes!" said a voice from the _Wasp_. It was the voice of Lt. Cmdr. Darryl Benson, the ship's Carrier Air Group Leader, or "CAG". "Disengage and return to base! The Combat Group Leader tells me that the enemy flagship is in the range of our main guns! You swing about to base via course Bravo-Delta Twelve, Wakefield! Mister Parodi, you bring your Red Devil torpedo planes home via course Bravo-Mike Fourteen! Acknowledge first, Parodi!"

"That'll take about twenty minutes," said Brew over Deke's headset as Parodi acknowledged as Red Devil Leader. "Think we have enough heavy water avgas to get us home?"

"We have enough fuel for twenty-four more minutes, we're copacetic," said Deke. "_Trojans!_ Disengage and head back to base via parabola Bravo-Delta Twelve! The _Wasp_ is going to fire!" Deke then switched frequencies and said, "_Wasp_, this is Trojan Leader! Acknowledged, on our way home!"

"Good, we will fire in one hundred and ten seconds."

"Did that Gamilon ship ever show up?"

"Negative; they say they are on their way."

"Well, then they can just look at wreckage," laughed Deke. "We did a better job at defending the Joint Base at Balan by ourselves!"

"Yeah, we sure did," chuckled Brew. "We sure did."

* * *

**The _New Orient Express_**

**Monday May 11, 2332 Hours (Outer Manchuria Time)**

* * *

At roughly the same time that Deke was finishing his battle, his spouse Sasha lay in a thin nightgown in her shade-darkened sleeping car compartment on the _New Orient Express_, which had gotten very, very hot. The humidity of Outer Manchuria at this time of year had filtered in through the train, and Sasha lay there in a very discontented and depressed mood. 

_I miss my Deke.._so much, she thought. _And it is so darn hot in here…_

At that, Sasha pulled off her nightgown. She lay nude on the bed as tears of pain and frustration ran down her cheeks.

Then, like a teenager in a very bad mood, she began to let her hands wander, and…

* * *

Deke Wakefield flew on, feeling thoughts of Sasha running incessantly through his mind as, suddenly, a very disturbing yet sensual image came to his mind; an image of Sasha, naked, rolling around on a bed, wanting him very badly as her hands wandered to very interesting places on her anatomy and her leg came up, exposing a view that both aroused him and drove him mad. 

Deke tried to concentrate on his controls and his plane as he felt the Tiger's engines vibrating beneath his seat. Then, space was lit up with a bright flash that distracted him. Three more such flashes came as he realized that the _Wasp_ was letting loose its main guns against the remainder of the Cometine fleet.

Deke blinked, seeing the image of Sasha rolling in utter abandon in his mind; he practicially saw her face flashing across the inside of his canopy as his body went more berserk, all on its own, as he heard Sasha murmurning, "_Deke…Goddess…Deke…Goddess..Deke…oh…my…please…Deke…_"

Wakefieldfound, with shock, that one of his gloved hands had gone to his crotch, of its own accord. _I'm flying, damnit!_ Deke thought as he tried to jerk his hand away from there. But, more maddening thoughts of Sasha came to his mind. He remembered more and more of her on their wedding night, remembered how gorgeous she had looked….felt…tasted…

"Oh…Cripes.." he muttered. "_Sasha_!"

* * *

Sasha momentarily came back to reality, shutting her eyes as her legs and body trembled; every flex and movement of her body-her arms, stomach, thighs, legs, toes…everything felt like an exquisite agony as Deke's urgent face came back to her mind again, and she let her hands wander like mad, gasping Deke's name as she knew what was about to happen… 

Sasha thought of herself, Deke, herself and Deke together, rolling with delight and abandon on a beach that was on Iscandar, and then, in a rolling, grassy field on Iscandar, not far from the Fields of Rememberance, not far from the cat-like gravestones on the planet.

Sasha cried to Deke, and thought that she heard and felt him answering.

Then, Sasha cried, "Deke, Deke, OH DEKE!" as the inevtiable happened…

* * *

Then, Deke floated on air in his cockpit as things became very hot and sticky for him. He thought he was dreaming this. 

But, when he came to, he found he was five minutes away from the ship, and with an extreme stickiness in his pants.

"Oh, God, I'm gonna have to change when we land," he said.

Then, a moment later, Brew's voice came up. "Yo, bro? Sticks! You okay?"

"Fine, cuz," he said. "Why are you calling?"

"Bangs, man! She said you were breathin' heavy and she heard you on the circuit! What happened?"

"Don't wanna..talk about it..," gasped Deke.

"Sticks?"

"Brew, I said, I DO NOT WANT TO DISCUSS THIS! AND I WILL BE FIVE MINUTES LATE FOR DEBRIEFING!" he snapped as he cut his radio off.

"What'd I say?" said Brew. "Damn, Sticks, you in a bad mood!"

* * *

The train trembled hard beneath Sasha as she lay spent in an exhausted, sweaty afterglow. 

Her mind and senses were very confused.

She felt herself, she felt Deke, and she even felt the ghostly image of her Uncle and Nova in her mind and knew that with intense embarrasment that _they_ were up to the same thing she had been doing. _Only Nova didn't have to fly solo_, she thought in intense embarrasment as she felt the train slamming, banging, and screeching to a sudden stop in the middle of the night. Sasha threw on her nightgown, shoved her bare feet into her sandals, and threw up the shade.

"We've stopped," she said to herself. "In the middle of nowhere! In the middle of the night on an empty steppe! What the heck is going..?"

Then, she heard slamming, cursing, and yelling outside. One voice sounded like her Uncle.

The other one sounded like Nova, screaming. The third was her father.

"Daddy!" cried Sasha.

She was about to throw open the door to the compartment when it flew open on its own. Sasha screamed, and grabbed a combat knife up from amongst her possessions.

She snarled and was about to lash out at the intruder with her knife when she saw it was her Aunt Nova!

Nova wore a thin white nightgown just like her own (they had bought them together in Rome) with sandals on her own bare feet. Inexplicably, her Aunt was carrying a baseball bat. A baseball bat that had blood smearing one end. Nova's hair was messed up, and her face looked out of breath and her eyes looked wild and demented.

Worst of all, Sasha could see that, just like herself, Nova had been rudely interrupted while in the midst of some rather intimate activities. She could even see some strands of Uncle's dark brown hair interspersed with her own honey-blond locks.

"What were you doing in here?" gasped Nova.

"Same thing you and Uncle were, I guess," snapped Sasha. "Sorry I almost stabbed you…what's going…?"

"Listen," said Nova as she slipped in and slammed the door shut. "I was in bed with Uncle when two members of the train crew burst in and tried to attack us…for _no reason_! They were going to kill your uncle."

"What were they going to do to you?" said Sasha.

"Rape and kill me, I guess," snapped Nova. "Uncle has a combat knife. It's now buried in the chest of one of those guys. I found this," she said as she swung her baseball bat around like a cat's tail.

"What's that horrible pinkish-grey stuff on the end of it in the blood?" said Sasha.

Nova looked at it rather distractedly. "I got a home run…on my attacker's head. I think that's some of his brain. He had on some kind of mask over his face. His skin was green. He was a Comet Imperial agent," Nova said in a weirdly calm voice. "Don't mess with me," she said in a low, calm voice.

"Who's messing with you, Aunt Nova? I'm so _scared_!" cried Sasha as she ran to her Aunt's arms for comfort.

"You have to pull yourself together, Sasha. Barricade that door the best you can and stay in here. The train stopped because I pulled the emergency brake. Derek, me, and your father fought off the first bunch-but we think there's more of them coming."

Sasha felt a sudden flash. "I know there's more of them coming," she said. Then, a clearer flash came to her. "Nova, go protect my father. You can't do anything more against this."

"Sasha?" said Nova.

Sasha pulled on a midshipman's peacoat from her luggage; she did that to cover herself some more. "You and Uncle made sure I was issued this," she said as she opened a small box and took out an Astro-Automatic. She powered it up and put it in a holster she had never used before. "Go stay with Uncle and my dad. I'll wait here."

"Wait? For what? For who?"

"The son of the Dark Lord," said Sasha in a trembling yet angry voice. "Ekogaru has fathered some kind of weird son. And he's helping a bunch of Cometine agents attack us. And he's right here on this train! I feel him! GO!"

Nova nodded, and left.

* * *

Alex Wildstar stood in his pajamas and Derek Wildstar stood in his sweat pants and a Star Force shirt in a vestible of the train car with the door open as the sound of crickets in the night of Manchuria mixed with the sound of frogs near the Amur River, which they had just crossed on a high bridge before the raiders had struck. The stopped train's air brakes still hissed in some weird rythym as clouds of steam came up from the steam-powered air-conditioning system beneath the car that was connected to the locomotive by pipework and electrical cables that connected the train cars to each other. 

"What do you think they're doing?" said Alex as he stood holding an Astro-Automatic. "We killed the first bunch they sent."

Derek snarled as he heard gunshots in the distance; his hand tensed around the grip of his laser weapon. "Trying to take hostages, I think. That's why we all scared them off so easily…_Cowards_!"

Nova ran into the vestibule. "Derek, Alex! Thank heavens you're all right!"

"How's Sasha?" said Alex as he grabbed Nova's shoulders. "Goddess, you're shaking."

"If you just had to brain someone wth a baseball bat four minutes ago, you'd be shaking, too," snapped Nova. "I just checked on our Princess. She's okay, but…"

"But _what_?" said Derek.

"She said she felt Ekogaru's son on this train. His son? I didn't know he _had_ a son!"

"Sounds like he does," said Alex.

"So what do we do?" said Nova.

Derek thought a minute. "Nova, go back in the train and try to protect Sasha. Get on a dress or something and get your weapon out, too."

Nova nodded and took off.

Then, Alex said, "Derek, you guard this vestibule. I'll go aft and guard the back hatch."

"You be careful," said Derek.

Alex nodded and ran off.

A moment later, a laser gunshot pierced the door between the Wildstars' car and the front of the train.

Derek ducked and flew back around the edge of the doorway between the cars as shots whizzed down the diaphragm.

Derek returned fire and heard a vicious scream.

The door at the rear of the car in front of them crashed open and a dead Cometine with green skin who had torn off his mask fell into the vestibule before Derek's bare feet.

"Damn you," Wildstar muttered. "What are you people doing?"

Then, there was a yell and a heavy-set man with Caucasian skin tones but a strange-looking mustache and goatee jumped in over the body of the fallen Cometine.

He lashed out against Derek with a knife that cut a deep gash in his uniform-clad chest. Derek kicked him away with a fierce Thai kick-boxing style move and then he brought up his Astro-Automatic.

Derek fired, but the raider lashed out with a metal whip of some kind and knocked the weapon out of Wildstar's hand.

"_Damn_ you!" yelled Derek as he took a punch from his snarling enemy, who lashed out again with his whip.

The whip hit Derek's back, and he screamed as he felt an electrical charge going into him, even through his rumpled clothes.

"What the..?" said Wildstar as he tried to reach for his weapon but was stopped by a heavy foot stepping on his hand.

His enemy kicked him down, and Derek felt some kind of invisible, strangling hand against his throat as the man stared at him and smiled.

"Let me introduce myself, Derek _Wildstar_," sneered his enemy in heavily-accented Standard English. "You killed Ekar, you killed Drachev, you killed Barinietsyn. You will not kill me. I am R'Khell. My name is Lieutenant Harmas Shanda, R'Khell Sacred Special Forces. Invidia and Ekogaru want all of you dead. Like that?"

Wildstar snarled and shook his head as the R'Khell bent over him, breaking the field but then crushing Derek's windpipe with his own strong, firece, ham-like hands as he began to strangle him by hand.

"And now, great hero of Earth Derek Wildstar. Have fun. Because in a short time, you _die_!"

Wildstar tried to get his hands up, but it was getting harder to draw breath as he struggled against the R'Khell's greater strength.

_This is it_, he thought. _All these battles, and it ends here, killed in the middle of nowhere by some rotten, vile…lousy…_

Derek tried to spring again for a last desperate fight, but he felt like he was fighting through water as he grew weaker.

He was beginning to lose consciousness as he looked up at the sneering, vicious, laughing face of his mustachioed enemy….

…the man who was apparently succeeding in killing him at last.

* * *

**To Be Continued….**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE **

**STAR BLAZERS—THE PRINCESS AND THE SURFER**

**Being the seventh part of **_**THE NEW COMET**_**--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

* * *

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of Derek A.C. Wakefield (as usual)---_Freddo_

* * *

**ACT THREE: RACE TO THE GREAT MAGELLENIC CLOUD**

* * *

**I. CHAOS AND MADNESS**

**Planet Earth**

**Outer Manchuria**

**Aboard the _New Orient Express_**

**May 12, 2207: 0032 Hours**

* * *

Derek Wildstar's consciousness was fading when he suddenly heard a loud smacking noise that sounded like a watermelon smashing onto a pavement and felt the hands about his throat loosening.

_Huh?_Derek thought in utter shock. He couldn't see anything because the R'Khell soldier had suddenly collapsed on top of him.

Derek coughed and tried to catch his breath as he realized that his hand was soaked with blood.

"This…can't be mine," he gasped out loud.

"Oh, my God, Derek you're _all right_!" said a familiar voice. 

"N…Nova?" muttered Derek.

He kicked away the body of Shanda and observed that the R'Khell raider was missing the top of his skull…and much of his brain.

Derek looked around, and saw that there was blood, brain matter, skull pieces, and hair all over the place. 

Nova was standing over him, huffing and puffing in a dress that had been white and now looked like some crazed abstract artist had smeared red paint all over it. She was holding a half-broken baseball bat.

"Why'd you use a _bat _on his head, Nova?" 

"Because I didn't want to shoot _you_ by accident!" said Nova as she threw the bat aside and knelt to hug Derek fiercely. "You're _bleeding_!" she cried as she looked at his chest.

"I'll be all right," he gasped.

"No you won't!" cried Nova. "Back to our compartment! I'm taping you up!" said Nova as she helped her husband up. "I hope that Alex and Sasha can hold them off!"

"Yeah, me too," said Derek. "But why are they being so messy about this attack?"

"I've got no idea," said Nova. "They're acting like they're insane!"

* * *

In the meantime, in the kitchen of the car's dining area, Erugar was being utterly humiliated by Deglits. The old Cometine Major had grabbed the R'Khell commander by his collar, and he was banging the enraged young man against the bulkhead.

"You _idiot!_" yelled Major Deglits in his chef's uniform. "Now they are on to us! I told you once, and I told you twice, we should have just _poisoned_ them!"

"No thrill of the hunt in just poisoning anyone, you fool!" roared Erugar.

"You child!" said Deglits. "I have this poison in my effects. Totally tasteless and totally odorless. A few drops of it in their wine last night or coffee this morning would have just quietly killed them. No fuss. No mess. Then we would have been off the train and I could have signalled for a pickup! Instead, you caused both my men to be killed, and they are on to us!"

"Because your people had no spirit, we are losing," said Erugar. "We should have fought harder! Those four Terran fools!

"So, you should have _expected_ that with a frontal attack. Except for the half-Iscandarian, the other three of these people are all hardened and experienced soldiers, despite their deceptively peaceful appearances off-duty. Corner special operations people and they will fight," said Deglits. "You should have listened to me, son," he said. "I have been sent by Invidia and Dyre on five other asssasination opeartions. They all have suceeded. This is the first time we lost…I…"

"QUIET!" roared Erugar as he lashed out psionicially at Deglits. Then, he killed him with his mental powers by making his heart stop.

A moment later, he felt Sasha approaching the kitchen. "Now, _you_ next," he said as he caught an image of her, now clad in a blue minidress, in his mind and prepared to lash out with his mind. He would give her a cerebral hemorrhage and then blow her out of the train. It would be very easy and quick.

However, as he focused on Sasha, meaning to literally blow her out the bulkhead, he felt something blocking his attack and blowing his own mental force _back at him_.

"What?" he roared. "How dare you? Who does this?" he snarled as he hit the sink harder.

"This has gone far enough," said Yvona's clone to her very shocked son as she solidified before his eyes.

"_Mother_?"

"If we arouse her, we arouse Aliscea, and we arouse others," said Yvona as she slapped him. "Besides, I cannot kill my niece. Not now."

"Why not?" roared Erugar.

"Because she is expecting, and the life in her is innocent," said Yvona. "We are failing, and…we are going to lose this battle soon, so why not just give it up, and…?"

Erugar screamed, lashing out at his own mother a moment later.

He blasted two bolts of energy at her; one bounced off of her, and the other one went through her…and just missed Nova, who had just run into the kitchen with an Astro-Automatic and a fresh white and pink dress on.

"What is going _on_ in here?" cried Nova.

"Get back," said the woman in the black peacoat as she shook her head and exposed her identity to Nova as her reddish-blond hair came exposed as her psionic disguise was dropped. There was no more energy to maintain it; she would need all her power to fight her mad son.

"Yvona?" yelled Nova as she drew her weapon and swivelled at her. "Aunt Yvona? You're dead! I _killed_ you!"

"Yes and no. All explanations later!" she said. "Get behind me?"

"Get _behind_ you?" said Nova.

"Do it!" yelled Yvona as Erugar laughed and raised his hands. "He means to kill both of us!"

Sasha ran in and looked shocked as Erugar directed a blast of flame at them. Yvona deflected most of it, but Sasha screamed as some of it hit her foot between the toe and ankle straps of her sandal while there were sounds of severe fighting and yelling outside. The burn would not be major; Nova would bandage it later…but, it _would_ hurt.

"What are _you_ doing here, Yvona?" said Nova.

"I am not the one you fought or the one you knew!" said Yvona. "I am a copy of her."

"Copy?" said Nova with raised eyebrows.

"Made by the Dark Lord, who just wants to destroy us!" cried Yvona. "But I have my _own_ mind now! Get behind me! NOW!"

Erugar snarled and mentally threw a knife at Yvona, who took it in her shoulder, protecting Nova and Sasha from the knife. Then, Yvona lashed out at Erugar, blowing green energy into her son as tears ran down her cheeks. _I don't want to kill him,_ she thought. _But do I have a choice?_

Erugar screamed, and fired blue energy back at Yvona, which hit her hard, and blew into her body as Nova screamed. Yvona stepped aside, and then, to everyone's surprise, she screamed some strange words, and a portal of pinkish blue force opened behind her. 

Mortally wounded, Yvona prepared to throw herself into the dimensional tunnel she had opened. But, before she did, she grabbed her son's hand, and dragged the surprised R'Khell commander into the vortex with her.

"Good luck fighting them, Nova!" screamed Yvona as she dragged Erugar off, and out of this tale as they disappeared into the vortex, and somewhere else into time-space…she knew not where or when. She was dying; she didn't care.

But, a moment later, she was gone as the portal closed with a loud clap. 

"What the heck was that?" said Nova.

Sasha looked around, shrugged and said, "Auntie Nova, I have no idea?"

"How did she live?" said Nova. "And why the _hell_ did she help us?"

"I'm as puzzled as you are," said Sasha. She shut her eyes. "There's only two of them left alive on this train, and they're both wounded. Let's go out there and protect Daddy and Derek."

"Right," said Nova as she shook tears out of her eyes, stunned by her Aunt Yvona's bizarre return and equally bizarre sacrifice.

* * *

The heroic actions of Yvona's clone weren't noticed only in Manchuria.

Stovall awoke in the middle of the night in his barracks cubicle with the Sphere under his pillow only to find the Dark Lord's evil spectre near his bed with his glowing white eyes nearly closed. Strange harpsichord music that gave Stovall chills rang out softly from nowhere in the room. The music sounded like a dirge. It was, of course, the Dark Lord summoning up the _Passicaglia and Fugue in C Minor_. A very dark, deadly, and slow version of the piece.

"What happened?" muttered Stovall.

"A great _setback_," hissed Ekogaru as the Thing opened his eyes. "That ungrateful stinking clone of Yvona…I cannot believe what she just _did_."

"What?" said Stovall.

"Took a mortal wound for her niece and killed our son, my wonderful Abomination of a son…" said the Dark Lord. "She chooses that woman over our own _son_?"

"Where did she take Erugar?" said Stovall. "Maybe he ain't dead, Boss…."

"Do _NOT_ trifle with me," said Ekogaru. "I must report failure to Invidia. Yvona dragged herself and our son to another dimension. _Curse her!_ May she be accursed forever! Utter failure, except…"

"Except what?" said Stovall.

The Dark Lord smiled and laughed. "One of them, at least, will die. Just a matter of time, yes. Poison. It did our work. Even though they did not know it…"

"Yeah, boss," 

"Poison…will do…our work," said Ekogaru as he faded away into nothingness.

The next person that Ekogaru visited that night was Princess Invidia.

Invidia was lying on a couch in her palace, relaxing and reading a dark book on effective new methods of torture to use on her Pellian prisoner when the Dark One appeared. Of course, he was not bound by the normal rules of time and space because he was, after all, a pormanteau of a ghost and several evil spirits.

"Where did you come from?" said Invidia.

"A pit of despair," said Ekogaru. "Like to come there with me?"

"No," said Invidia. "I am beginning to regret I ever met you."

"Don't blame me for ruining your life, Ingrate," said Ekogaru. "You were doing a nice job of it yourself before I dragged you out of the Pit of Death. Mourn for me, Invidia. My wife is dead. I think. Her spirit now forever beyond my grasp. And she killed my son. And it was your fault. I think."

"You think?" laughed Invidia. "So you want to marry _me_ now?"

"The thought has crossed my mind," said Ekogaru. "But, no. You are too old."

"How old is too old?" said the Dark Lord.

"Three thousand is a bit old for me," said Invidia. "And you need a new shroud. Yours stinks of mold, I'll wager!"

"We need a new plan," said Ekogaru. "Our enemies just grow more determined. I have a new plan in mind for the Earthlings since I have lost my two greatest servants…one to defection, the other because he was not prepared adequately for the tasks ahead. Now, both dead and lost to me. I must…make other plans."

"So am I," said Invidia. "I plan to take a Gamilon world without them being prepared for it. Take it and destroy it. We will try again at Pogi. We are not far from there. We will strike, and we will destroy that base world! It will be an example to Desslok."

"Then?"

"Then, our next stop will be the Sanzar System. And, Gamilon and Iscandar will be our next targets."

"Not bad," said Ekogaru. Then, he mused. "The Marine I possess. He will be on his way to Iscandar, I foresee. I will meet you there. You deal with Desslok and the physical forces. I shall do battle with Queen Starsha, and that damned Astrena. At last, they shall be defeated. Then, Earth will be our next, and our final target!"

"An excellent plan, Ekogaru," laughed Invidia. "A _splendid_ plan…"

* * *

**II. AN UNEXPEXCTED BLOW**

**Planet Earth**

**Outer Manchuria**

**Aboard the _New Orient Express_**

**May 12, 2207: 0250 Hours**

* * *

Aboard the _New Orient Express_, Alex Wildstar was helping Derek search the corpse of the last of the raiders who had survived the battle up to the point where Erugar had been defeated. Namely, the R'Khell Vaga, who had been killed in a knife fight with Alex Wildstar.

Derek was helping Alex patch up a knife slash on his chest while Alex said, "I wonder why this wound burns like this. Did yours burn?"

"No," replied Derek. "I'm fine. I don't feel like that at _all_, Alex. Except for its hurting because it was a wound, of course." Derek looked at Alex's wound as he remembered his own combat first aid skills to clean the wound. Nova, the real expert at this, was going through the rest of the train with Sasha, on a mission to get help, console the scared and heartbroken civilians who had been harmed in the attack, and to treat the rest of the wounded until the medics they were calling would show up. 

Derek looked at the wound. "There's something bubbling in this wound, Alex. God knows _what_ it is, except…"

"Derek," said Alex as the room began to spin around. "I'm not feeling good…"

"Alex?"

"Check his knife..I drove it into one of the seats…"

Derek did so while watching his brother, who was getting very pale very fast.

Derek looked at the knife, and saw some sort of mechanism in the hilt of the R'Khell knife. When activated, it released something that dripped, and…

"Poison!" yelled Derek.

"What?" said Alex as he coughed hard.

"Alex, this was some sort of assassin's knife. They poisoned you through that slash wound! Oh, no!"

"Explains why I feel so…lousy..I.."

Then, three people came in. An elderly gentleman with a trainman's uniform on, followed by Nova and Sasha.

"My name is Trainman Perivosky," said the old man. "They killed the conductor, but I have taken over this train in his stead. I am so sorry that we allowed those people to infiltrate that train. All of them are accounted for but one; that weird little dwarf woman who was seen cackling and running off into a swamp not far from the river. But I am sure she will be found soon. Your women here have called Earh Defense bases in China and the USSR for help."

"Derek, Alex, medics should be coming soon," said Nova. "We're going to be airlifted right to Central Hospital in the Megalopolis."

"Daddy, are you all right?" said Sasha.

"I'm hurt, Princess," gasped Alex. "Knife wound…and it was poisoned!"

"Poisoned!" said Sasha. "Oh no!" Sasha hugged her father while feeling the wound. "Nova, I can't do much for this…it's already too deep in his system!"

Nova tore open a bag and got out a syringe. "This will at least slow the effects," she said as she pulled the cover off a very large needle. "Alex, I will put this in your arm, 50 ccs," she said.

Alex braced himself while Nova jabbed his arm with the syringe. The shot hurt, but whatever was in the stuff made it easier to breathe.

"Derek, you next," said Nova as she made him pull off his shirt. 

"I didn't feel any burning sensation when they slashed _me_, Nova…"

"This is insurance for you," snapped Nova as she undid another large syringe from its wrapper. "Now shut your eyes and take this…"

Derek shut his eyes and tried to keep from screaming as Nova punched the needle into his bicep and gave him a quick injection. Then Nova said, "Sasha, write this down! I gave Derek and your father 50cc each of multispectrum Perinax Basic by simple subcutaneous-intramuscular injection."

"Right," said Sasha, wondering what sort of drug Nova was even talking about as she scribbled down a note.

Then, Nova looked out and saw some Medevac Boats landing near the tracks and said, "They're here! Derek, help me get Alex dressed, you too. We have a little walk ahead of us…"

"Sounds very encouraging," said Alex. "Particularly because I am…getting….short of breath…"

"Alex, you've got to hang on," said Derek. "You know sub-orbital jump flights don't take long. We'll have you in a trauma center in maybe fifteen or twenty minutes."

Alex nodded at that, moving slowly as he realized what was happening to him.

_I'm slipping away_, he thought. _It's a race between me and this poison. I wonder which one of us will win? If I win, I'll live. If the poison wins…I'll die. How charming…_

* * *

Planet Pogi was a large Gamilon base world located just two hundred lightyears away from Gamilon and Iscandar in the Great Magellenic Cloud. It had been reoccupied by the Gamilons and rebuilt after 2203. General Dagon had already fought several actions to protect the planet from surge after surge from the Cometines.

This day, he and his forces were surprised by the ferocity of the assault.

_It seems like they've thrown everything they have at this one planet,_Dagon thought as he sat on his flagship, watching impassively as the Cometines fought like madmen. He had already fired two proximity-fused proton missiles at them and had destroyed about forty of their ships.

But, they were _still coming_.

"General!" cried Gelantz, now Dagon's XO. "They just destroyed the last carrier! What course do you recommend, sir?"

"Take them down into the next life with us!" snapped Dagon. "I…"

"Sir!" said one of Dagon's officers. "They just fired a spread of anti-matter missiles at Pogi!"

"Stop them!" roared Dagon. "Even if we all die trying, we have to…"

"Sir!" said another officer. "Long-range scans report a heavy warp disturbance seven hundred _gerad_ off to port!"

"What?" yelled Dagon as a visual image came up on the screen.

"The New Comet!" someone yelled.

"Hard about one hundred eighty degrees, clear out of its gravitational field!" snapped Dagon. "Then we come about and counterattack that thing, and…"

"Too late," said Gelantz as missile after missile began to slowly blow apart Pogi. Then, a flare of light came in their windows as the planet and its base were destroyed. Utterly destroyed.

Then, a moment later, the Comet came.

Dagon's eyes went wide and horrified as the New Comet began to devour his fleet like some sort of ravening beast as the Cometine Fleet that had come out of it and destroyed Pogi and much of his fleet roared ahead of them through the gas that had been Pogi.

A moment later, after Dagon gave an order to warp out, _emergency_ power, he screamed as he felt his flagship swirling down into the maw of the Comet.

Soon, it was no more, along with his whole fleet. 

"Princess," said Dyre as he came up before Invidia's throne and saluted. "Complete success. The Gamilon battle fleet in this system is destroyed, along with their base at Pogi. We have won this round!"

"Great," said Invidia. "Now, connect me to Gamilon."

"Gamilon?"

"I want to speak to Leader Desslok," she said with an acidic little grin. "Let's rub his _nose_ in this defeat, shall we?"

At that, the evil Cometines had a great laugh.

* * *

A Gamilon surveillance satellite that had survived the disaster at Pogi was now beaming images of the devastation and the arrogant Comet and its Fleet back to Gamilon.

"This is horrible!" said Astrena in rage as she watched the images from Desslok's Command Center in the palace in Gamilstadt.

"A major battle fleet just destroyed," said Talan. "General Keeling, we have to locate them and destroy them! It is that simple!"

"Agreed," said Keeling. "Remember, Talan, you and I do not decide strategy here…"

"Leader Desslok will surely agree this is an _outrage_!" said Talan. "We cannot bear this insult, and…"

"Are you speaking for me _again_, Talan," queried a melodic male voice as everyone in the Command Center snapped to attention and saluted as Leader Desslok came in with a snap of his cape. "Astrena, you look upset. What has happened?"

"This, sire," said another staff General as he handed Desslok a computer padd with a readout of what happened. Desslok absorbed the bad news in a few moments, and made a fist in rage as he shut his eyes. "Dagon should have done better than _that_," said the Leader. "And we also lost Pogi?"

"Destroyed, Leader Desslok," said Talan. "Destroyed by _that_," he said as he pointed at one of the screens at the dreaded image of the New White Comet.

Desslok snarled and looked at the screen. "So, Invidia. You still have a few tricks up your sleeve. Do not worry. Wound me and I can _also_ be dangerous," said Desslok. Then, he turned to Astrena. "I hate to ask this, Astrena," he said in a low voice. "Do you have enough power to reach out and just strike her down where she stands?"

Astrena shook her head. "Not today," she said. "I was visiting our wounded and doing what we could, and…"

Desslok nodded. "Thank you for considering it," he replied. "Keeling! We have a vast Home Fleet! Tell them that I will lead them in the new _Excelsior_. Ready the fleet for launch…we can still get them, and…"

"Sir!" said a Gamilon officer. "Princess Invidia is sending us a transmission from her Comet! Visual and audio! She wants to speak directly to Leader Desslok!"

"Put her on," said Desslok. "I will speak with her."

A moment later, an image of Invidia in a red gown, holding her phone, came up on the screen on Gamilon.

"Hello, Invidia," said Desslok after a servant brought him a phone set of his own, even though he kept the speakers on so all could hear his conversation. "How _amusing_ that you have come to my Empire to share the latest in the way of jokes and gossip with me. What do you have to joke about today?"

"How easy it was to destroy your _great_ General Dagon once we used the right tactics," said Invidia. "His flagship was torn into many little pieces, Desslok. It was _beautiful_."

"I think I liked you better when you told jokes about your father, Invidia."

"Like my new _palace_, Desslok?" she said. "It is gorgeous. Too bad you will never come here, except perhaps in chains! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha _ha!_"

"Enough in the way of _jokes_, Invidia," Desslok replied in a dangerous tone. "What do you _really_ want?"

"I want you to consider surrendering, Desslok. Surrender, and we will be _merciful _to you and your race. I may even let you live and serve again as one of my generals."

"Have you had too much to drink, Invidia?" said Desslok. "I'd sooner cut my throat than serve again under your command. The last time was bad enough. Never again. Besides, aren't you aware that you have been deposed by your own people? Why should I join forces with a fugitive?"

"I will redeem myself in the eyes of my people when I bring them news that we have defeated you and your stupid Earthling friends. And I want all those nice scientific secrets on Iscandar, Desslok. What are you and Starsha hiding there, anyhow? Or maybe your husband has been visiting his old love Starsha by night, Astrena? Wouldn't it be funny if we found evidence that the great love of Desslok and Starsha continues as a sordid little affair?"

"You're _sick_," hissed Astrena at her enemy. "You have a warped, evil little mind! He has been faithful to me."

"How do you know _that_?" said Invidia.

"I am carrying his second child," said Astrena. "We just found out."

"Fool," said Invidia. "I hope your little brat dies. Just like the brats your decorated friend the Terran woman is carrying. The one I almost killed, remember?"

"You are warped!" snapped Astrena.

"We knew that long ago, Astrena," said Desslok. "Invidia, if you want to have a decisive battle, remain there in the Pogi System, and I'll give you one. In the name of all of the warrior spirits and departed ones of Gamilon and Garuman, I challenge you to a duel of honor. I propose that we meet in a day or so we can decide who is the master of this galaxy. Once and for all."

"I will prefer my own terms," said Invidia. "I will give you some time to consider a surrender, Desslok. I give you fifty-five days. Fifty-five days to take inventory and consider if you want to surrender or not. At the end of those fifty-five days, if we do not hear from you, we will attack the Sanzar System."

"I would prefer to find _you_ first," said Desslok. "And meet on my terms. I refuse your surrender offer."

Invidia just laughed. "Very well, now you have it. We will attack your new Gamilon and finish it off. We will take your precious Iscandar, next. We will drive your forces, and the Earthlings off and then we will enslave the little planet. _Then_, you will surrender."

"Never."

"Have it your way, Desslok!"

At that, Invidia cut the transmission off.

"Talan, ready the fleet…I'll pursue her there!" said Desslok.

Then, the surveillance satellite showed the Comet disappearing.

"Leader Desslok!" said one of his men. "It did a space warp! The Comet and her entire fleet are gone!"

"Track them!" snapped the Gamilon Leader.

"We will analyze all the results," said Keeling with a nod. He ran off.

"Talan, we need to let our allies know this," said Desslok. "Connect me to Queen Starsha. Then, next, connect me to our Embassy on Earth, and then to Commodore Derek Wildstar. He and I need to have a long talk…and we need to warn them so we can confer on a defense."

"Of course," said Talan.

At that, Desslok and Astrena looked at each other and left together.

* * *

**III. A GRAVE THREAT…**

**Planet Earth**

**SBB _Argo_ Medevac Shuttle #21107**

**Over The Great Eastern Sea**

**May 12, 2207: 0402 Hours (Great Megalopolis Time)**

* * *

"Makes sense, somehow," said Jefferson Hardy as he piloted Medevac Shuttle #21107, which had taken off from the _Argo_ just a few minutes beforehand as a call for help had come from Manchuria at the small EDF Base at Harbin. "Dawn, we get home, and then we get a call from Sandor to report to the ship and fly off."

"Yeah, in the middle of the night," sighed Dawn Hardy. "Good thing I was able to get dressed real fast," she yawned. "Need help flying it?"

Hardy shook his head. "We're right on course for the Megalopolis. Practicially a sub-orbital milk run…"

"Or it would be if Alex Wildstar wasn't the one lying there in the aft compartment critically ill," said Dawn. She looked at the course readout. "Central Hospital?"

Jeff nodded. "They already have a landing pad cleared for us. Doctor Sane called and let me know. He's there, along with Aliscea."

"Aliscea?"

Hardy nodded. "He said she just showed up."

"Good, we'll need help cleaning his system out. Good thing that Nova and Samantha Cleveland got to him fast," said Dawn.

"We need you in here, Mrs. Hardy!" yelled Nova through the hatch.

Dawn kissed Hardy and ran off.

* * *

Alex Wildstar was thrashing in agony on a bed in the aft portion of the shuttlecraft. He was covered with sweat as Sasha desperately tried to wipe his brow. He now wore nothing but a rag thrown hastily over his crotch; Nova and Cleveland had been forced to cut off all of his clothes to place several IV's and a cathether in him. 

"How is his blood?" said Dawn.

Nova was looking at results from a portable analysis machine that held a test tube of Alex's blood; she looked a little pathetic in her white knee-length dress and sandals as she worked. Sasha looked at her and said, "Auntie, how is it?"

"We're doing what we can. The poison seems to be some kind of nerve toxin that binds to red corpuscles. Horrible stuff!"

"Can we save him?" asked Derek.

"It's gonna be rough," said Dawn as Cleveland made Alex cry out as she put a needle into his hip. He screamed again as Nova took a blood sample from the bottom of his bare foot.

"How much more can you _do_ to him?" screamed Sasha with her fists up.

"Derek…Derek…please send my love to Starsha…please…" murmured Alex.

"You're gonna make it, _nissan_," said Derek as he recited the Japanese word for "big brother." "You're gonna pull through this…"

"Mother's very upset," said Sasha as she wept. "I'm trying to send to Dekeee, too. Can't send much except emotions," she said.

"Is that a good idea?" said Derek.

"I can't help it!" cried Sasha.

Nova glanced out a viewport and said, "I recognize those lights; we're almost over the Great Island; we're over Shikoku now. We'd better get secure for landing."

A chime went off as Hardy said over the intership system; "All hands, we are on final approach for the Megalopolis. Secure for landing."

"Get us ready," said Derek.

Nova began strapping Alex down. "This'll hurt, Alex, but we have to do this…"

Alex Wildstar nodded. He felt everything beginning to slip away; it was not good.

* * *

About twenty-five minutes later, Deke Wakefield stood in the main messhall at attention with his pilots, surrounded by the other squadrons on the _Wasp_.

Brew looked at Deke and said, "I wonder what the crew has been mustered here for? We just did another space warp…"

"At 0400?" said Deke. "That was weird. Something's up…"

"What's going on?" said Brew.

Then, Deke whispered to Brew, "She's real upset…I feel it…"

"Who?"

"Squirrel," whispered Deke. "First, she went…weird on me earlier tonight…"

"What happened?" said Brew.

"Very embarrassing, Brew…I _don't_ want to discuss it! But now, she's as upset as hell…something bad has happened…it's…"

"Look, the Captain is coming," said Bangs as she nudged Wakefield's arm while Captain Jackson came up, followed by his Command staff.

A long moment passed as the First Officer snapped, "Captain on deck!" The crew snapped to attention, and waited until Captain Jackson came up.

Finally, Jackson said, "At ease, people. I've just received a communique' from Earth. The Comet Empire has launched a new, major offensive against the Gamilons and the Great Magellenic Cloud. Gamilon, Iscandar, and our scientific colony on Iscandar and the diplomatic staff on Gamilon and Iscandar are all threatened. The intelligence says that a major attack is expected in a few weeks. It could be very deadly. The Gamilons just lost a major planet to the enemy. Needless to say, we are in great danger."

"Because of this new threat, gentlemen and ladies, we are wanted on Iscandar within the next seventy-two hours. We will have to push this carrier hard and do three more space warps within that time. We must get there. It is that simple. The ship will remain on alert for all of those warps and the periods between said warps. Then, immediately upon arrival at Iscandar, the Trojans and the Buccaneers will fly off this ship at once for deployment to our colony near New Fiji Island on Iscandar. We have charts of that island, the bases there, and the general climactic conditions. Pilots, your squadron commanders will brief you on the island and its conditions later this morning after we brief them."

Capatin Jackson paused. "Of course, the Trojans and the Buccaneers will be leaving us soon, leaving only the Red Devils and the Mad Dogs deployed on this boat," he said, referring to the ship's Torpedo Plane Group and the third Fighter Group. "However, those of you in those Groups will continue to be flying with us. We will _not_ be heading back to Earth at once as planned." Jackson paused again to let this sink in as Deke thought, _What's_ _goin' on back on Earth? What the heck has been happening?_

Captain Jackson then said, "We will be deployed to Iscandar, along with the space battleship _Guatemala_, which is already there along with some native Iscandarian, Pellian, and Gamilon forces. In light of the news on Earth, three more heavy ships will be joining us in the next few days. The spacecraft carrier _Shiryu_, which will be carrying primary Space Marine fighters, mid-sized torpedo boats, and many, many Mud Marines, will be joining us in a few weeks. However, two more ships are due to leave Earth within the next day. Namely, a new spacecraft carrier, the _Yorktown_-class spacecraft carrier _Princess Astra_, which has just been turned over to the Royal Government of Iscandar, and staffed by a volunteer crew of Iscandarians, Pellians, and Earthmen, under the command of a new Fleet Commander for Iscandar. However, that Admiral will serve with us but will command only his own Iscandarian and Pellian forces. Operational command of our Group, hereby designated as Task Group 2.0, will be vested in that of a flag officer from Earth, serving on his own flagship, the third and last heavy ship designated as flagship of the entire Combined Earth Defense Force on Iscandar. To man this flagship, ladies and gentlemen, the First Star Force has just been mustered up."

A _very_ excited hubbub filled the room. The Scuttlebutt Express was now off and running. Captain Jackson had to clap his hands once for silence. "Ladies and Gentlemen, as you have probably already guessed, the _Argo_ leaves Earth tomorrow to act as our flagship. Commodore Derek Wildstar will be our operational commander. While he is currently dealing with a dire personal matter, he will be briefed tomorrow by Commanding General Singleton. He will be told to expect combat, major combat, in the next few weeks. I will expect no less of you. You know your jobs, and it has been a pleasure serving with you. But, playtime is over. We have to get to work! _Dismissed_!"

At that, with a room full of hubbub, the officers and enlisted of the _Wasp_ dispersed to their jobs.

Deke was almost too busy to deal with the bit of doubt that hung around him like a little rat chewing at his psyche. But, later, after Captain Jackson had briefed him on Iscandar, he got to sit down around 0500 and think, _I feel a bit of angst coming off Sasha. I hope she's all right._

* * *

Dawn came slow and cold to the Greater Megalopolis that morning around 0600 as Derek Wildstar found himself waiting in the same bland waiting room in Central Hospital outside of the ICU and the Internal Medicine Operating Suites that he had already seen far too much of for several tense hours on April the 20th when Nova's life and the lives of their children had hung in the balance. There was the same bland _muzak_ playing on the speakers overhead, the same dog-eared back issue of _Jane's Space Warship Journal, _and the same battered table. 

Wildstar was sitting near Sasha, but, except for a few hugs, she seemed to want to be left alone. She looked like Derek felt; tired and with dark circles under her eyes.

"Is Daddy going to live? Is he going to _make_ it?" said Sasha. "They haven't said anything yet. Did Nova tell you anything?"

"No, I barely saw her since we got here. She went inside with your father to work on him with the others. I saw her for a short time when they called me into the side operating room, though. That's when she and that doctor finished fixing my chest and taking blood samples."

"Did she tell you anything?"

Derek shook his head. "She didn't say a thing about your father. In that room, she was just holding my hand and assisting as some intern used a sealant on my chest gash before she rebandaged it. She was in nurses' clothes by then. Still had those white sandals on, though. She must've rushed to get dressed."

"Oh. I saw her stick her head out to call for Doctor Sane…was her dress bloody when she saw you?"

Derek couldn't lie; he shook his head.

"Then, that was Daddy's blood on that dress," said Sasha as she began to cry again.

Derek just hugged her, and she accepted the hug back, until she said, "Wish Deekee was here…"

"Me too," said Derek.

A moment later, Sandor came in, wearing, of all things, his blue and white Star Force uniform and blue and red peacoat.

"Steve?" said Derek.

"I was summoned to the _Argo_ almost two hours ago," he said as he shook hands with Derek and then hugged Sasha. "We were getting ready…for…"

"For _what_?" said a puzzled Wildstar.

Then, Sandor pulled out an envelope. "Look over this fast. Sasha's cleared to hear this, because she'll be coming with us."

"Coming with us," said Derek. Then, he grabbed Sandor and said, "When? I thought we had a few days."

"The Star Force is being mustered now, Captain," said Sandor in a low voice. "Twenty-four hours from now, they want us to shove off."

Sandor shushed Sasha as Derek tore open the envelope and read his orders; very fast. "I should be on the ship now," snapped Derek as he gritted his teeth and held back tears of rage. "You're the XO. You should be there too, Steve!"

"They're giving us until 1100 to report," said Sandor. "Thanks to your mother's intercession," he said as he looked at Sasha.

"Why the rush?" asked Sasha.

Derek sighed. _How much should I tell her? All of it-this says she is coming with us…so…_

"Your mother wants you home," sighed Derek. "For two reasons. One, to accompany your father home, whether he gets better, or whether he…"

"Don't talk about that!" wept Sasha. "What's the other reason?"

"Iscandar's in grave danger," said Derek as he grabbed her hands. "Your mother will be in danger. Deke will be in danger. Even Desslok will be in danger."

"Why?"

"Invidia just attacked a major Gamilon planet; planet Pogi," said Sandor. "They destroyed it with antimatter missiles-destroyed a Gamilon fleet with their New Comet…"

"What?" cried Sasha.

"Invidia sent Desslok a challenge," said Sandor in a whisper. "Surrender, or Gamilon and Iscandar will face the same fate. She's taken the gloves off now. This will be a bare-knuckles fight to the end."

Sasha picked up a magazine and threw it across the room. "_Damn_ that Invidia! Damn Ekogaru! Damn the Comet Empire! _Damn_ the R'Khells!" screamed Sasha in sheer rage. "First Daddy, and now Mom and Deke! Can't they just leave us _alone_?"

"Commodore Derek Wildstar," said a deep voice that no one recognized.

Derek and the others turned their heads and looked as a Japanese Buddhist priest, in his somber black and white robes, with Buddhist rosary beads and shaven head, came into the room.

"_Kamisama_," said Derek as he put his head into his hands. "Did they call you?"

"Yes, one of the doctors did. It does not look good," said the priest. "I am Priest Kozama. I will be honest with you; I am usually called to the hospital, only when…"

"When what?" said Sasha. "My Daddy isn't a Buddhist!"

"He was still registered as one in the old registers we kept," said Kozama. "I hate to bring bad news, but we usually come here only when someone is about to leave behind mortality and become a Buddha."

"_Nooo_!" cried Sasha as she slammed the table with her fists and really began to cry. "I…I don't want to think about…"

Then, Doctor Sane came out through the swinging doors, looking very depressed, and followed by a crying Nova. 

"Doctor?" said Sasha.

He wouldn't look at her, and wouldn't look at Derek, either, but Nova met her husband's eyes and just shook her head slowly.

"Doc?" said Derek. "_Doctor Sane_?"

Sane just nodded at the priest, who immediately began to count his beads and mumble otherworldy-sounding Buddhist _sutras_ in low Japanese. 

"Derek…we did all that we could…."

"Doc?" said Derek as Sandor wiped his eyes and Sasha rocked and put her face in her hands.

"We lost him eight minutes ago," said Sane in a depressed voice. "Nova insisted that we keep on trying. I did. Nothing worked. Your brother's gone, Derek."

Sasha got up, ran to her uncle, and hugged him hard while she wept. In her grief, knowing sterility was no longer necessary, Nova just grabbed the two of them and also cried with her husband and niece.

Sandor bowed his head as the tears ran.

Everything was silent, with only the priest chanting, for a moment as the sun finished coming up in one of the windows…

…and Aliscea Rosstowski ran in, her black dress fluttering about her legs and her hair coming behind her like fire.

"What are you crying about?" she snapped in a cold voice that almost made Sasha want to slap her.

"If you're so cosmic, you should know," snapped Sasha in anger. "They just killed my father!"

"Nonsense," said Aliscea. "Nova, where is he?"

"In there," said Nova. "We just put the sheet over him….he's…"

"No he's not…not yet," said Aliscea as she gave them a look that brooked no opposition. "Sasha, we have just five minutes left. No..make that four. Take me to him."

"But, he's not even washed," snapped Doctor Sane. "He…"

"Your mother sent me," said Aliscea as she walked towards the OR with her sandals slapping hard against the floor with each angry step. "Let's get to _work_."

* * *

Alex Wildstar lay still, with a sheet over his head. Aliscea pulled the blood-stained sheet down to his neck, exposing the pale, sleeping face as Sasha looked on in awe. All the others had followed her in, save for the Buddhist priest, who would be defiled by being so close to Alex's dead body. The heart, brain, and other monitors were all connected to him. All of them were flatline, silent, and as dead as Alex apparently was.

Aliscea grabbed his temples and stood for a long moment with her eyes shut. Then, she said, "There's still residual brain activity. Doctor Sane, Nova, your instruments could not detect it. The flame of his soul still lives, but it is about to go out. I think we can just recall him and begin to repair the damage…"

Aliscea shut her eyes, and seemed to shrink into herself for a moment before Sasha felt another presence in the room.

"_Mother?_" she whispered.

"_I am holding him through Aliscea_," said Queen Starsha's voice in Sasha's mind. "_I did this for him once before, when I found him on Iscandar. I recalled him then, but…_"

"_We_ will recall him," said Aliscea in a soft, but stern voice as she whispered at Alex's still face, almost lip to lip with him. "Alexander, come back to us," she said softly. "Come back to Starsha. Come back to your Sasha. Come back to Derek. Come to Steve. Come to Nova…come to me…we need you…it isn't time your yet…it…"

A soft golden light came from Aliscea's body and hands as she breathed deeply. Then, she raised her head, looked up at the ceiling, and screamed. No, she _howled!_

The howl was an unearthly sound that contorted her face. For a moment, Aliscea actually seemed to wither and look old as the howl turned into an animalistic growl and white, flaming energy rose up around her and shot into Alex's body.

Then, Aliscea fell over him, looking for a moment like some old crone as the light faded and everything went silent.

Then, the heart monitors, brain monitor, all of the other monitors beeped insanely as green lights flashed. Patterns appeared and went berserk on the screens as the flatlines turned into wild activity. 

Then, things quieted down as Doctor Sane looked on in shock. "The life signs…"

"…all normal…" said Nova. "But he's unconscious…he's…I…Doctor Sane and Doctor Vitelli and I…we…pronounced him…"

"…like hell I am dead.." muttered Alex after taking a deep breath as Aliscea got up on shaking legs with her youthful appearance slowly returning. Derek looked on in shock as his brother slowly lifted up his head. Nova jumped back and almost screamed.

Alex cocked his head and murmured, "Derek…go tell that Buddhist priest out there to shut up. I'm not dead. Although I think I was about to be before Aliscea there and Starsha called me back."

"Daddy!" said Sasha as she hugged him. "You're _back_!"

"Wherever I've been, I'm back," said Alex. "Hey, Steve. What are you doing here?" he said as he looked at Sandor.

Sandor laughed an almost wicked laugh. "Waiting by your deathbed, you big jerk…"

"Yeah…right," said Alex. He tried to lift a leg. "Still pretty weak…"

"You need to rest," said Nova as she got a wet sponge and dabbed his head.

"So do you, kid. Derek, take her home."

"But..well…I have to be on the _Argo_ by 1100," said Derek. "We're taking you home…if he can travel, that is…"

"Oh, we've got room for him in Sickbay," said Doctor Sane with a big smile. "Although, I thought for a bit you were going back to Iscandar another way…"

"Well…I don't think I can go back on the _Princess Astra_, now," said Alex. "I was going to be in command. Derek, tell Conor he's got my carrier, at least until I'm better. I'm appointing him…Deputy Captain…"

"Got it," said Derek as he shook tears out of his eyes and hugged Nova. Then, he looked at her. "Are you coming with us? I mean…I don't know if you're going to be in any shape to be on a warship, soon," he said.

"Starsha says it's important," said Aliscea. "If this war ends with us alive, I foresee, then it will end right before your children are born, Derek and Nova," said Aliscea in a low voice. "For them to have a future, you both have to be there…until the end."

Derek looked at Nova with a questioning, silent look, who nodded once, blushing. Then, Nova said to Derek. "Derek?"

"Yes?"

"Remember when we left Iscandar, and you said that Starsha and Alex would be the Adam and Eve of a brand-new Iscandar?"

"Yes?"

"It's our turn now…for Earth," said Nova with a smile. Then, she and Derek held hands.

"We won't part again until this war ends," said Commodore Wildstar.

"No…we won't," agreed Nova.

"Sasha, are you ready?" said Sandor.

She nodded. "We have a job to do, I think?"

"We have to get you into uniform, first," said Derek.

"I'll put something on aboard ship," said Sasha. "I have this certain outfit in mind…it's at home…"

Derek raised his eyebrows until Nova said, "Our stuff's at the house, Derek. We need to close it up until we get home…"

"I'll get Dawn and Miss Cleveland to get Alex ready to travel back to the ship," said Doctor Sane. "We'll meet there, Nova," he said with a sigh. "I don't like the idea of you going…"

"Doc, I've made up my mind," said Nova with a grin.

"Let's go," said Derek. "A great red and blue lady is waiting for us."

* * *

**IV. COMING HOME**

**Planet Earth**

**College Point Dockyards**

**Underwater Dock Number Five**

**Space Battleship _Argo_ **

**May 12, 2207: 1054 Hours **

* * *

Commodore Derek Wildstar had almost made it his tradition to take a good look at her every time they were about to take off.

Actually, as Nova had always put it, two ladies always made his heart speed up. One was Nova herself, as she well knew.

The other was "the other woman" in Nova's life, as she liked to say when she was teasing him.

This other "lady" always wore shiny blue-grey and red, and, in her own way, she was just as trim and curvy as Mrs. Wildstar was.

This other lady, of course, was the _Argo_.

She looked like a magnificent dragon, ready to wake up as she rested in her new berth not that far from Heroes' Hill, in a new secure undersea dockyard. 

Next to her slept the Flagship of the Combined Fleet, the _Pennsylvania_. Admiral Yamanami was just coming aboard her now, preparing for a quiet days' work filled with tension, not knowing when he'd be called to duty again on his flagship.

The activity of the dock now focused on getting the _Argo_ stocked and ready for liftoff in less than a day from now.

Still, Derek had enough time for a long look before he turned around and went up the gangplank, knowing somehow that he would not be touching Earth again with his boots either until the war was over or…

_I don't want to think about that now,_he thought. _We're going to win, you and I!_

* * *

"Captain on the bridge!" snapped Kitano a moment later as Wildstar came in through the starboard hatch.

Derek looked around at the crew, at attention. Eager, Sandor, Domon, Homer, Yamazaki…, and Senior Lieutenant Haruo Nishina was back again at Artillery…all of them were at their appointed spots. All of them in their Star Force uniforms again, ready to go.

"It's been a long time, Wildstar," said Eager.

"Not _that_ long," said Derek as he stood behind the Command station. "It's been less than a month, guys."

"It feels like years," said Yamazaki. "Is Nova all right?"

Derek nodded. "She's below in Sickbay, helping with Alex. She'll be up here in uniform in a while."

IQ-9's dome came up; he was at Analysis. "Nova's coming _with_ us?"

"Yes she is," said Derek. "She'll have a skirt on most of the time now, except when we have to go into battle. Her legs are bothering her. You know why."

"_Can I…?"_ said IQ-9.

"No," said Derek. "Not if I were you."

"Why not?"

"She's become very good with a Louisville Slugger, lately," said Derek, trying to make light of their horrid experience. 

"Really?" said IQ-9.

"Yes. Just _trust_ me," said Derek with an evil grin.

A moment later, the hatch whizzed open, and Nova stepped in, wearing a male-pattern Star Force shirt over her tummy, with a belted skirt that bared her legs, and white sandals on her feet. 

Homer applauded, while Eager let out a good-natured wolf whistle. Then, he said, "Like ah said, you'll still right purty, Mrs. Nova," as she blushed. "How far along are ya?"

"Getting very close to six months, more or less," said Nova as she walked over to Analysis. "IQ, I'm going to need that seat. I want you to take over at Secondary Analysis on Bridge Number Two."

"Why, Nova? I am best suited for this position."

"True, but I have a rotating teaching assignment on this part of the cruise as well as my regular duties as Living Group Leader and Head Nurse. I'll be at that post at times, and at times I'll be at other posts."

"I see." IQ-9 got up, staring intensely at Nova. 

"Don't even think about that," huffed Nova as she turned and bent over to punch in some access codes, while quickly nodding over her shoulder at a surprised Derek. "If you are even _thinking_ about that with my back turned to you, in a skirt…"

IQ-9's hand stealthily extended to the edge of Nova's skirt at the back and gently began to pull it up.

"You tinwit!" laughed Sandor as Nova finally "noticed" a bit of her panties showing. She screamed and flipped around. 

"_IQ-9_!" she yelled while the crew laughed and applauded.

"I hope you got _that_ out of your systems, IQ," snapped Nova as she smoothed down her skirt (fully expecting he would do this at least once)

"Looks as good as ever, Nova!" he laughed as he turned his sensor dome towards the port side hatchway at the aft part of the bridge. "My sensors have gone weird…there's two of you, Nova!"

"Two of me?" said Nova. 

"I think he's going batty," said Nishina.

"He went batty long ago," commented Homer as he followed IQ-9 to the hatchway. Sandor got up and followed both of them as Derek got up.

A moment later, the hatchway whizzed open…

…and a lovely vision in a blue skirt, jacket, and dark blue boots stepped onto the _Argo's_ bridge with a shy smile as all of the rest of the crew, save for Derek, Nova, and Sandor stood goggle-mouthed at just how _cute_ she was.

"Everyone," said Sandor. "Meet our newest crew member, Ensign Sasha Wakefield, Princess of Iscandar. Let's just say she's been in the news lately. She was just commissoned. She'll be a Cosmo Radar, Tactical Radar, and Navigator-Pilot trainee under the command of Nova and Kitano."

"She picks things up…very quickly," said Derek Wildstar. "She's also my niece, and she's a married woman. Her husband is Senior Lieutenant Deke Wakefield, currently on the carrier _Wasp_, which is almost at Iscandar now. She will also be training as a Radar Survey Officer under Mister Wakefield's command when we get to Iscandar. So…"

"I get it…paws off the Princess!" laughed Eager.

"She's going to be my new target," said IQ-9. "Nova's getting too old."

"Thanks a _lot_," huffed Nova as the crew laughed and Sasha looked rather warily at the squat little machine. "I'll take you to your post to check in, Mrs. Wakefield," he burbled.

"Thanks, I can do it myself," said Sasha in a sweet, melodic voice that sounded to Nishina like a cross between her mother Starsha and a young Australian woman. Sasha walked over very quickly to the cosmo-radar and sat down. "Nova…how do you log into this unit? The controls are…"

"I'll show you," said Nova. "The units here on the _Argo_ just have the keypads in funny places," she said. Nova punched in the basic code, and then whispered to her, "what's your new password?"

"_Deekee_," she whispered back with a blush.

"Spell that, please?"

"delta-echo-echo-kilo-echo-echo," whispered Sasha. 

"Got it," said Nova. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

* * *

A few minutes later, a message came in on the _Argo's_ first bridge. "Visual communication over the long-distance space net!" said Homer. "Priority One Echo message for Commodore Wildstar! Message encrypted and scrambled. Turning on our encyption units at our end."

"Now, who the heck would be using a Diplomatic Command code to call us?" said Wildstar.

Kitano shrugged as Nova came over to her husband and said, "I think I have an idea, Derek?"

"Who?"

Nova whispered a single word in Derek's ear as Homer's eyes went wide. "Wildstar! It's from _Gamilon_!"

A moment later, a familiar blue face came up on the _Argo's_ main screen. "We meet again, Star Force," said the mellifulous voice of the speaker on the screen.

"Nova, you were right," whispered Derek. Then, he looked up. "Good morning, Desslok. What brings you to us today?"

"News of a major defeat for us," said Desslok. "Invidia just destroyed General Dagon's fleet along with Planet Pogi. And she's threatening an attack on Iscandar and Gamilon in fifty-four days. Is the _Argo_ ready to come to our aid?"

"Yes. We take off tomorrow," replied Commodore Wildstar. "We expect to be there soon."

"Starsha asks how Alex Wildstar is doing? I didn't know he was ill…"

"He was," said Derek. "Nova, Sasha, he, and I were on a train on leave when Cometine and R'Khell agents attacked us. They were being led by a R'Khell called Erugar and by a clone of Yvona Josiah."

"Strange. Someone like that tried to assasinate me years ago, too."

"Alex was poisoned by a knife wound and we almost lost him. But he's in our Sickbay now. Send word to Starsha we are bringing him back."

"I shall," said Desslok. "We shall be glad to see you. The Cometine harassment of our shipping continues. They're trying to strangle my Empire, and that General Radnar, who aided us…"

"Yes, I was briefed on him…" said Derek.

"Radnar is now suspiciously absent," said Desslok. "I wonder who side he is _really _on?"

"I guess we will find out," said Wildstar.

"Yes…I believe we will," said Desslok as a dangerous light shone in his eyes. "Best wishes. May you have a safe journey to Iscandar. I'll do what I can to send escorts along the way, if you need help."

Derek nodded as the screen went dark.

* * *

Later that day, at 1730 Hours, Commodore Wildstar called a briefing. Except for the Black Tigers (who were again down to two squadrons, one led by Hardy, the other led by Bryan Hartcliffe), and a few stragglers who were still checking in, most of the Star Force was already aboard.

After having an alteration done so that she would have a full collar to pull up on her Midshipman's uniform in case it was needed as a spacesuit, Sasha stood beside Nova in the Central Strategy Room as Kitano reviewed their upcoming course to Iscandar on the main deck panel.

"Barring any incidents, and adjusting for the _Princess Astra's_ maximum warp rate, we can make it to Iscandar in about fifteen days, with one long warp each day," said Kitano as he pointed at the graphic with his pointer. "After our test warp tomorrow, our first warp tomorrow will take us beyond the Orion Area to the area beyond the Voton Stars. We will miss Red Star this time, of course…"

"Of course, we will be on alert all of these times," said Wildstar.

"Of course," said Nishina. "What I've studied of the log entries sent back by the _Wasp_ indicates that the Cometines have been harassing them on the way to the Magellenic Cloud. They'll probably give us a harder time becaise they want us destroyed more badly."

"We'll probably see action soon, then," said Sandor. "Nova?"

"Well..I have a larger spacesuit packed at my station if I really need it in an emergency," said Nova. "I can still struggle into a regular uniform, somewhat larger in size, if I have to and we're expecting action. But my primary job on the bridge will be helping Kitano instruct Mrs. Wakefield."

"Mrs. Wakefield," said Derek. "You're going to have to learn a lot, and in a very short time…possibly in combat conditions. Up for it?"

"Yessir," said Sasha, as she thought, _I hope I don't get spacesick again! That'd be so funny, if I barfed while at my post here on the _Argo_. No…it wouldn't be funny._

"How is the engine?" asked Wildstar as he looked at Tim Orion, who had command of the engine room crew, with Diane Henson as his second-in-command in the engine room.

"The wave engine is fine. We were running static tests and tuning her when we got the news about our takeoff. The engine can handle it. I don't know about the rest of the ship, though…"

"We were testing the weapons systems and electronics when we got the call," said Sandor. "We think everything will work. Luckily, we will have an escort in the form of the _Princess Astra_." Sandor made a new graphic come up. "She's one of our dependable _Yorktown_-class spacecraft carriers, like the _Wasp_. Her main engine has just had an uprated supercharger installed so she can manuever with us and keep up with us in cruising speed and warp frequency. The Iscandarians and Pellians aboard her were just learning her ropes under the guidance of some of our officers and men who will be on board. Luckily, her skipper, Conor of Iscandar, has some battle experience under his belt, along with the ship's XO…"

"Isn't that Dash?" said Homer.

"Yes, it's Dash," said Sandor. "He's Combat Group Leader of the _Princess Astra_ for this mission. He was glad to get the assignment, and he had some space destroyer and space frigate commands before this. If he survives this war, he'll be in line to get a cruiser or battleship next."

"He's comin' up in the world," said Eager.

"The start of a new generation of warriors," said Homer.

Nova bent over and held her stomach. "Ouch," she muttered.

"Nova, are you all right?" said Sandor.

"Yes, the new generation just gave me a good sharp kick in there," laughed Nova. "Just wait until some of you ladies get pregnant."

The crew had a chuckle at this.

"Going on," said Derek. "Next?"

* * *

**V. DEPARTING UNDER PRESSURE**

**Planet Earth**

**College Point Dockyards**

**Underwater Dock Number Five**

**Space Battleship _Argo_ **

**May 13, 2207: 0548 Hours**

* * *

"We are now off dockyard power umbilicals," said Sandor as the sound of energy buildup in the _Argo's_ auxilary engines filled the ship. "_Pennsylvania_ sends word that it is battened down, sealed, and locked in her berth and she wishes us luck," said Sandor over the sound of the takeoff klaxons on the _Argo_. "Dock is green for undersea takeoff, particularly because we're still being watched by those space boats that have been around ever since 0430."

"Eager, still picking up enemy spacecraft?" said Wildstar.

"If there's Scorpions around, there's only two of them," said Eager. "Telemetry comning through the base and defense network sensors to us via wireless link. Sending through telemetry to Sasha."

At her post, Sasha sat nervously as she tried to remember which buttons to push. Nova sent her an instant message from Analysis to jog her memory, and Sasha got the right code in a moment later as sweat was staining her uniform. "Confirmed; two Cometine Scorpions above the Great Eastern Sea at ten kilometers distance from us; altitude, eight thousand meters. Visual image on main screen."

An image came up of the grey, pre-dawn sky, and of two black Scorpion gunboats with the familiar bug-like flashing sensors slung below.

"Confirmed," said Nova from Analysis. Because of the tense takeoff atmosphere, she had on a freshly altered set of male-pattern trousers rather than a skirt. She still had sandals on for her swollen ankles, (and her back was beginning to ache a bit today) but she had a normal space boot-and-gloves set ready with her helmet at her post. "Cometine recon boats. They're scanning our dock like crazy, along with Dock Twelve where the _Princess Astra_ is beginning to get ready to follow us."

"Recon ships," said Nishina. "Can't do much to hurt us."

"But they _can_ call back to their carrier," said Sandor. "There's got to be one around. We're being set up."

"Hardy indicates the Black Tigers are waiting at Idlewild Base; ready to intercept on their way to the ship if they have to," said Homer. "Defense Command is on alert; they're trying to get two battle satellites into range to get those birds."

"Like _that'll_ do any good," said Eager.

"I hope they don't mess up and hit _us_," said Domon as he looked at Nova.

"That's _not_ a comfortable thought, Ryusuke," said Nova.

"It is still a possibility," said Kitano. "Yamazaki, how's the engines?"

"Port and starboard boosters balancing well.We're ready."

"Ready?" said Nova from her post as she looked aft at her husband with a little grin and a thumbs-up. "We'd better get out of here before they get too wise to us, right?"

"Hey…No time like the present," said Commodore Wildstar with a grin in his peacoat as he put his intership comm unit on line. Then, he turned more serious as he said, "Attention, all hands. We are pulling in the gangway and making final preparations for undersea takeoff! We will cruise along underwater for a while before blasting out in the Great Eastern Sea. Make sure all combat stations are green and ready. We are being tracked by the enemy. We could be attacked at any time. We had two spacesuit drills last night. You people know what to do."

Down in Sickbay, Doctor Sane looked at Dawn. Dawn wore her regular uniform, along with an Astro-Automatic. Sane's eyebrows went up when he saw that. "You've changed your ethics?"

"No, Nova talked me into it at 0300 during the last spacesuit drill," sighed Dawn. "She told me what could happen if we get boarded."

"Smart girl," said Sane with a proud nod. 

"I don't like the idea, but you might have to shoot to survive."

"Want some Spring Water?" asked Sane as he popped the cork on his ever-handy bottle and had a drink.

"If it's the kind of "Spring Water" you gave me yesterday after the hospital, _no way_," said Dawn with a smile. "Sir, how do you drink that stuff all the time?"

"It's an acquired taste," he said as he drank some right from the bottle. Then, he poured Dawn a small glass as he smiled with a red face. "Here! Take some!"

Dawn sighed and sipped at the drink. She nearly spit it out. "Arrrgh! What _proof_ is this stuff?"

"I brew it myself," said Sane. "Depends upon how much rice I put in the mash. Of course, we start with water from that spring Captain Avatar liked, and…"

"Did he drink this rotgut?" said Dawn.

"All the time!" laughed Doctor Sane as he took more.

_No wonder he died at his age_, thought Dawn irritably.

* * *

"Water level now at the first bridge!" said Sandor as the dock filled with more seawater.

"Word to the Commander sent; we're departing in ten minutes," said Homer.

"Good," said Commodore Wildstar. "Sasha, still getting any telemetry from the dock?"

"It just went dead," said Sasha. "We'll be blind until we're out of the dock," she said.

"We'll be able to start picking up again at 100 meters' depth of seawater," said Nova. "Until then, watch the sonar. They've used magnet torpedoes against us in the past when our units were manuvering in the sea on other planets. They recently took out a space frigate like that in the sea on Pluto."

"Can…can their Scorpions drop those?" asked Sasha.

Sandor looked at her and nodded.

"Great," she said.

"All first bridge stations, final status reports!" said Wildstar.

"Communications, GO!" snapped Homer.

"Gunnery units standing by," said Nishina.

"Analysis computers standing by; no further new telemetry from dock," said Nova.

"Combat posts standing by," said Domon. "Solid green on all weapons and flight systems except for wave motion gun and aft wave counterattack missiles. Condition of those systems yellow standby."

"Helm ready," said Kitano.

"Mechanical condition of ship 98.92 percent ready," said Sandor. "Running final diganostic tests now on weapons systems on yellow."

"Tactical sensor suite ready!" said Eager.

Then, Sasha realized it was _her_ turn to report. "Comso-Radar ready!" she cried out.

"Engineering on standby," said Yamazaki.

"Aft wave counterattack missiles ready; wave motion gun reads ready," said Sandor. "Captain, condition of ship is one hundred percent ready."

Derek nodded. A moment later, he asked, "Yamazaki, buoyancy status?"

"Full buoyancy," he said.

"Flooding operation completed," said Sandor. "Clear for takeoff, Wildstar."

"Release the gantry lock," Derek snapped.

Kitano worked a few levers, and a clanging sound resounded through the _Argo's_ hull as the gantry lock let go.

"All hands, secure for takeoff," said Wildstar.

Everyone put on their safety harnesses. 

"All hands on Bridge One, secure for takeoff," repeated Sandor.

"Bridge Two ready," said the gruff voice of Senior Lieutenant Goro Raiden from below. 

"Bridge Three Auxilary Control ready, " said the Third Bridge Crew Chief, Lieutenant Victor Peale of Intelligence, from his battle station. 

"Activate gyro-stabiizer; astral compass on, and ready for auxilary engine power," said Kitano.

"Ahead slow, point four speed," said Commodore Wildstar.

"Aye, ahead slow, point four," said Kitano as he worked the helm and throttle. Underwater, the _Argo's _auxilary engines lit off, and the ship began to move forward.

_We're moving!_Sasha thought with excitement. _We're on our way!_

"Gate open," said Wildstar.

"Aye, gate open," said Kitano as he worked the controls that opened the dockyard gate to the open sea.

A moment passed as the ship gained speed. "The _Argo_ has cleared the dock," said Sandor.

Derek sat for a moment as the ship cruised through the sea, and then, he said, "Speed up to four, Kitano. Commence course change five degrees starboard."

"Speed, four knots, course change, five, aye," said Kitano. "Yaw and roll dampers locked on! Ten minutes to open sea. Mister Yamazaki, wave motion engine status?"

"Power to the starting cylinder," said Yamazaki.

"Begin start sequence now," said Commodore Wildstar.

"Yessir…engine crew, begin energy buildup in the wave motion engine…light off afterburner…supercharger set!"

"Lighting off afterburner…supercharger set!" responded Tim Orion from below. 

"Wave motion engine energy level, twenty percent…and rising," said Yamazaki.

"Six minutes to surfacing," said Kitano.

"Oh no!" cried Sasha. "Sonar is picking up objects coming for us!"

"What?" said Kitano, looking around. "Nova, give me an analysis on that! _Pronto_!"

Sasha gave him a black look as she then said, "Sir, I'm trying to make sense of this data…I…Nova!"

"Give me a second!" barked Nova as she typed furiously. "I'm almost as fast as Tinwit on this, but not quite. No!" she said as the flow of data made sense to her. "Magnet missiles heading for us! Metallic signature, Cometine! They're not unfused, _either_!"

"Speed, forty statute knots," said Sasha. "Direction, off the starboard beam…"

"Hang on," said Kitano as he made a hard turn underwater. "Taking evasive action! Speed up to twenty-two knots statute!"

"Captain!" called Homer. "The _Princess Astra_ tells us they've taken a hit!"

"Ready torpedoes, continue evasive!" barked Wildstar.

"Bow torpedoes ready, locking target!" said Domon. "FIRE!"

He fired, and there were two sharp blasts.

"Second wave!" cried Sasha as she concentrated hard to make the words tumble out while the data changed and her stomach did cartwheels. Even underwater, she was starting to get sick again. "Direction 45 degrees a'starboard, speed, forty-two knots! Three bogies, one passing under us, second locked onto third bridge!"

"Brace for impact!" barked Wildstar as the magnetic missile locked onto the bottom of the _Argo's_ third bridge and went off with a loud bang that shook the ship. Nova gasped while Sasha screamed. 

"Third bridge damaged!" said Sandor.

"This is Peale," said a voice over the PA a moment later. "We've sprung a leak; water's flooding in!"

"Third Bridge crew, evacuate your positions and seal watertight hatches!" barked Commodore Wildstar while, in the chaos, Eager yelled, while Sandor's eyes widened, "_More_ missiles approachin'!"

"Speed, forty-three knots!" cried Sasha. "How can they be making them go _faster_?"

"They're probably getting closer with their boats overhead," said Nova. "The closer they get, the faster they launch those things…"

"Or maybe they have some new technology we don't know about yet, Nova," added Sandor.

"Captain," said Homer. "Hardy's reporting contact with bogies! Luckily, they just got off the runway at Idlewild!"

"Hardy!" said Wildstar. "Engage enemy and remain engaged until we tell you otherwise!"

"Roger!" barked Hardy from the cockpit of his Cosmo Tiger. "Hartcliffe, get your people on those bogies to port!"

"Understood, got it," said Bryan Hartcliffe. "All right, mates, let's show these blokes what we're _made_ out of!"

A moment later, the Scorpions that were over the ocean were dealing with the Black Tigers as they closed and began making things very rough.

* * *

Three more minutes passed.

"Wave motion engine, energy level now at 75 percent and building," said Yamazaki.

"Ascending angle, twenty-two degrees, speed, twenty-one knots," said Kitano. "Depth, two hundred and twelve meters; two minutes to surfacing!"

"Damage being repaired," said Sandor.

_Good,_thought Sasha. _I hope this is over…it probably isn't…_

"The _Princess Astra_ reports two and a half minutes to surfacing; she was only lightly hit," said Homer. "Headquarters reports two battle satellites destroyed five enemy boats."

"Hey!" laughed Eager. "They _finally_ hit somethin' with those!"

"Wave motion engine pressure now at eighty-five percent," said Yamazaki. "Make that eighty-nine percent!"

"One minute to surfacing," said Kitano. "Increasing thrust to auxilaries-speed now increasing to seventy-five knots…increasing to eighty knots!"

Sasha felt excitement as she felt g-forces just beginning to push her gently back in her seat. It felt a little like being on a roller coaster; both scary and exhilarating at once.

"Sasha, be ready to scan the sky as soon as we break the surface," said Derek. "Nova, ready to change analysis to radar data."

"Roger," said Nova from her post while Sasha remembered the manual from last night and began to get ready to flick switches.

"Thirty seconds," said Kitano.

Not far away, several Scorpion gunboats flew in formation. "Flight control on _Velganna_s," said the lead pilot to his carrier group officer on his ship. "Request permission to engage the _Argo_ as she emerges!"

On the Cometine light carrier _Velgannas_, the enemy CAG looked at his Captain, who shook his head. "Negative, Bulnar! Go up to eighty thousand _gerad_ altitude, and get them right when they are closing their ship's wings. I am spotting EDF vessels thirteen time units away, and I don't want to engage a whole fleet with our squadron! If we are going to finish the _Argo_, we have to be hasty about it and do it in the next eleven time units!"

"Yessir," said the squadron leader. "Units two, three, and nine, we are pulling out! Go to plan _Higaz_!"

"Yessir!" said the Cometine pilots in their flight armor. 

* * *

"Wave motion engine, energy level, one hundred and twenty percent!" snapped Yamazaki. "Ten seconds to starting!"

"Ten seconds to surfacing," said Kitano as he began the final launch countdown. "Ten..nine…eight…seven..six…"

At that, the _Argo's_ bow began to emerge from the Great Eastern Sea as dawn finally hit the Megalopolis. The ship's wet hull glittered like a deadly knife in the early-morning light.

"…five…four…three….two…one…"

"Weather deck fully surfaced!" barked Kitano as the ship surged up and began blasting forward like a stone going along the water. "Speed, now one hundred and twenty knots…ready for launch speed!"

"Ready on wave engine!" said Yamazaki.

"Main engine ready for thrust!" said Kitano.

"_Argo_, ascend!" said Commodore Wildstar. 

"Aye, _Argo_, ascending!" yelled Kitano.

He flicked on the wave motion engine and rotated the flght yoke back.

The _Argo_ blasted up out of the ocean a moment later. 

The ship emerged slowly, like a wreck struggling up from Davy Jones' locker as the thrust of the wave engine lifted the heavy ship up. Sasha burped and put a hand up to her mouth-she had just barely avoided throwing up when the angle of the deck suddenly changed.

"Ya look green!" said Eager as the _Argo's_ whole bow pierced the water as they emerged.

"I am," she moaned.

"Let's hope that they don't come back while we're launching! Fingers crossed, guys!" laughed Domon as the rest of the ship lifted off into the air at last and left the sea behind as she slowly began to climb in a cloud of water and steam. Beside him, he could see that Nova had crossed her fingers…and, as he looked down at her in her open sandals, her toes, as well.

"Do you _always_ do that?" said Domon.

Nova smiled and nodded. "You've never seen it before because I've always had boots on when we took off.." 

Domon nodded as Kitano barked, "The ship is now fully aloft! Trim for cruising speed! Main wings, open!"

Sasha heard and felt a whir and then a loud clunk as the _Argo's _wings opened. The bridge was beginning to smell a little of hot circuits, hot machine oil, and of fresh air just released from the vents and oxygen generators as the ship scooped in a few seconds of fresh air with a slight salt tang and then switched over from undersea mode to surface mode to flight mode. Sasha immediately noticed that the _Argo_ seemed to be much more _alive_ somehow than the sterile-feeling _Nagato_ was.

It was a very uncanny but awe-inspiring sense in the ancient ship that had once been the sea-going battleship _Yamato_.

_On this girl, you _know _you're on a ship,_ she thought as she watched her radar while the sea disappeared below them at an alarming rate as the ship roared further up into the sky, leaving the Great Eastern Sea and the Megalopolis further and further behind.

While a rushing, smooth roar built up below them, the sky through the windows quickly turned deep blue, and then, it turned indigo as the _Argo_ rushed eastwards in a steep, fast ascending angle. 

"Altitude, Kitano?" asked Commodore Wildstar.

"Switching algorithims from statute to spacial measures," said Kitano. "Altitude, one megameter over ocean surface. About to achieve low orbit. Speed, eighteen space knots."

"Sasha, any enemy forces about?"

"No, sir, they seem to have let off?" said Sasha. "Deck planes spotted to aft! Speed, one hundred space knots and slowing. They're ours!" she said with relief in her voice as she switched the view to aft. 

"Request permission to land," said Hardy's voice over the speakers. "Or we would if you guys would slow down a little?"

"Kitano, reduce speed to fifteen space knots…pick up the Black Tigers. Open lower fighter bay hatch!" 

A moment later, the Black Tigers began to land as, up in space, the _Argo_ cruised at low orbit over Midway Island in the Pacific to make the pickup. She was flanked by the _Princess Astra_ as she cruised on about a few hundred kilometers beside her. 

"We're in orbit," said Kitano. "Takeoff completed!"

Commodore Wildstar got up and doffed his peacoat and scarf, leaving it on the seat. "All hands, prepare for honors!" he said as he walked down to the main deck level of the first bridge. "Sasha, main screen on, forward view!"

"Yessir!" she said.

Then, not knowing what to do, she got up, and obeyed orders as Wildstar snapped, "All hands, face aft! Honors for Captain Avatar!" he said as everyone on the ship symbolically saluted Heroes' Hill. On the First Bridge, they looked at the plaque over the Captain's station as those who were old enough to remember the man saluted old Avatar, and those not old enough to remember him saluted the legend of the _Argo's_ first skipper.

Then, Wildstar said, "About face…honors for the Earth!"

The crew then turned about and came to attention, saluting Earth as the _Argo_ slowly slid higher and higher up into orbit. Nova was beside Derek and she stood to his left with a smile as Sasha and the others stood behind him holding their salute. Nova then began to reflect back as the final lyrics of a song came into her mind….

_See the girl, she's waving to you…_

_The scarf, so bright and red…_

_As you race into the Blue…_

_She is waving, waving to you…_

_As you travel on your way…_

_And night, turns into day…._

_You will carry in your heart,_

_Memories of that Scarlet Scarf…_

_Romance is yours…_

_As you travel into endless stars…_

_Romance is yours_

_As you speed out past distant Mars.._

_La la la la la…_

_La la la la la…_

_We will return again;_

_We will return!_

_Yes,_thought Nova as tears ran down her cheeks. _We'll be back. You'll see…we'll be back! And we'll win!_

* * *

The time was now 0620 Hours. The _Argo_ had just left Earth.

And on the _Velgannas_, nine time units had just clicked away.

"Execute," said the ship's Captain, a General Pijar, with an evil smile as he put his hand around a handgrip.

Ten Cometine gunboats got into position before the ship's bow, they were ready.

"Princess Invidia will love this," said General Pijar. "Activate SMITE unit!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE **

**STAR BLAZERS—THE PRINCESS AND THE SURFER**

**Being the seventh part of _THE NEW COMET_-- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of Derek A.C. Wakefield (as usual)--_Freddo_

**ACT FOUR: TALES OF ISCANDAR AND BALAN**

**I. PRESSURE CONTINUES**

**In Orbit Over Planet Earth**

**Space Battleship _Argo_ **

**May 13, 2207: 0621 Hours (Standard Earth Space-Time)**

**"No!"** cried Sasha as soon as she wiped her eyes and sat down again at her post as soon as the Salute had ended and the _Argo_ began to gather more speed in order to blast out of orbit to begin their journey. "Enemy ships! Appearing all around us!"

"Appearing?" said Domon.

"_Visual_, Sasha!" barked Commodore Wildstar. He recognized the pattern at once. "Sandor? It can't be, but..it is! They're using the Gamilons' technology again!"

"Hmmm…The Comet Empire is using the design of the Gamilon Space Matter Instant Transporting Equipment," replied Sandor. "They call it SMITE."

"Pulse lasers, ready to fire to port!" said Domon. "Kitano, evade!"

Kitano looked back to Commodore Wildstar, who nodded.

"Evasive action! This is going to be a hard turn, people!" said Kitano.

The _Argo_ turned to evade the first few Cometine missiles as planes started to launch from the aft deck of the _Princess Astra_. "Captain Conor is launching a torpedo squadron and a fighter squadron to protect our task group!" said Homer as he caught a signal.

"Tell them we're also launching planes!" snapped Derek. "Domon, scramble the Black Tigers!"

"Yessir," said Domon.

A moment later, the available twenty-four planes of the Tigers began to roar out of the _Argo's_ lower bay again as Lieutenant Angie Hartcliffe, who was now serving on the ship in Flight Control since she was now expecting (she wasn't permitted to serve as a fighter pilot while carrying a child). She sat in her bay above the flight deck directing the Tigers off the ship. She had sort of reconciled with Bryan, but she was very depressed. A look at Nova earlier that morning had depressed her further; she didn't relish the idea of having a stomach and swollen ankles and aching legs.

_Bryan ruined my life doing this to me_, Angie thought as she worked, watching the Tigers flying out on their latest mission. She shut her eyes as she recognized her own former Tiger, the _Surfer Girl_, taking off with its name painted out, and now under the command of a new nugget Ensign who had just been assigned to the Black Tigers.

Angie then recognized the next plane on the deck. Number 013; Bryan's plane, with its Union Jack painted on its side.

"Lieutenant, cleared for takeoff," she said wearily into her mike.

"'avin' fun up there, luv?" said Hartcliffe.

"Don't rub it in, Bryan! Just take off!" snapped Angie.

"Acknowledged, _luv_," said Bryan as he took off.

A moment later, the short-haired, hornrimmed-glasses wearing Senior Lieutenant named John Wochinski who was the Section Chief of Flight Control came up to Angie and said, "Mrs. Hartcliffe. We are in combat. You will watch your damn emotions on duty. Do I make myself _clear_?"

"Yessir," said Angie as she looked down at the boots of her unwelcome yellow on white uniform.

"And it's not our fault you're pregnant," he snapped.

"Sir, permission to speak freely?"

"Hartcliffe's was the last plane out-granted."

"I didn't ask for this, _sir_: And I didn't want it. And my emotions and hormones are going berserk, _sir_."

"It takes _two_ to tango, Mrs. Hartcliffe," said Wochinski. "And we have another pregnant woman on this ship. Mrs. Wildstar does her job and never makes _any_ sort of excuses. Got that?"

"Yessir."

"You quit using what you did as an excuse! Now get back to work! Or we can just ship you home to knit booties in a ground command if you'd prefer that."

_You boys' club chauvinist pig_, Angie thought as she wiped away a tear and went back to tracking the Tigers.

Around the _Argo_, two minutes later, two Cometine destroyers had warped in and had made strafing runs against her. Two more had also strafed the _Princess Astra_.

"Main enemy fleet spotted," said Sasha. "Three light carriers, three battleships, and fifteen more destroyers! Range, fourteen megameters.."

"Sir," said Homer. "Admiral Carson says he can bring the Eighth Battleship Squadron into range of the enemy fleet in four minutes. He says they're at RPX-225, thirteen point five megameters off our starboard bow…"

"Confirmed," said Sasha. "Their speed is nineteen space knots; slowly accelerating…"

The _Argo_ shook from another hit, but Commodore Wildstar thought, "Domon, what's the range of the wave motion cartridges again?"

"Twelve megameters; same as the uprated main guns," said Domon.

"We could just do it. They should be in range in about ninety seconds. Homer, recall Hardy after they make one run against the enemy, and then have the _Princess Astra_ recall her planes after they do the same. A spread of wave motion cartridges from our nine man guns and the _Princess Astra's_ six main mounts would be fifteen percent of the firepower of the wave motion gun. Domon, have the gunners prepare wave cartridges."

"Yessir," said Domon.

General Pijar watched the battle from the bridge of the _Velgannas_ in a bad mood.

"They're fighting too hard, Major Dristna," said Pijar. "I thought this would throw them off-balance, but…"

"It looks like this attack isn't bothering them at all. We warp them in, they just fight them off. We even tried that at close range with the destroyers, but…"

"They're just shrugging off the destroyers, even though they've taken six major hits already," said Pijar. "They say the _Argo_ isn't quite a mortal ship. They say it has eerie supernatural powers of some kind. I thought those were drunken tales they shared in the bars on the _Eritz Gatlantis_. Now, I start to believe them.."

"Sir, we have to hurry," said Dristna as a lower-ranking officer saluted him and handed him a padd. "Radar says that the major enemy fleet is now three time-units away…no..make that two…"

"Recover planes, begin making preparation for departure," said General Pijar. "Use the bow SMITE units to send in the last two destroyers; they can warp back to our rendezvous point after we finish."

"When will that be?"

"Later. We will see the _Argo_ later on," said Pijar. "When they have no place to hide…"

"Great plan, sir," said Dristna.

"What? Just _one_ run?" said Hardy as he and his pilots began to attack the enemy fleet.

"The Captain says do what damage you can and then head back," replied Domon in his headset.

"We can do lots of damage," said Hardy with a grin as he watched two pilots from the Avengers scoring hits. They were a Pellian refugee squadron from the Blackeye Galaxy now based on the _Princess Astra_ who were flying EDF torpedo planes, and they seemed to take pride in their work.

"You have your orders," said Domon. "Wildstar thinks we can get all of them with a few shots now. They're not hanging back any longer. Why's that?"

"Overconfident," huffed Hardy as he evaded some laser fire and tore in towards one of the Cometine carriers with his nose guns blazing. He smiled evilly as he noticed a few members of the Cometine maintenance crew on the flight deck being turned into burned bone matter, gristle, flesh, hair, teeth and eyeballs in a hurry by his handiwork. _Ya ugly green scalawags_, he thought. _How do you like that?_ he thought again as he pumped two missiles into the carrier and left it in action but burning before heading back to base.

Bryan Hartcliffe screamed a warwhoop as he attacked a destroyer. Then, he laughed evilly when he and his wingmen saw the destroyer going up like a torch, and then he heard, "Hardy to second squadron. Return to base! The _Argo's_ going to fire!"

"Roger, even though it was a fun day for us," said Hartcliffe. "Back to base!"

The planes began to head home a moment later.

"Our planes are out of the target area now; and it its now nine megameters to the enemy fleet," said Nova as she had gotten up and was helping Sasha with some calculations. Sasha's stomach was very queasy about now after about close to half a stomach-churning hour in combat. "Derek, I think we're clear to fire those wave cartridges…"

"Domon?" said Commodore Wildstar.

"We're in range now," said Domon.

"Open a channel to the _Princess Astra_, Homer…," said Derek. "Audio only."

"Yessir, " said Homer. "Open!"

"This is the _Argo_!" said Wildstar. "All Earth and Iscandarian units-OPEN FIRE!"

A moment later, the _Argo_ fired. After the wave cartridges were fired, the guns were quickly converted to fire in regular firing mode again for another round.

General Pijar watched in shock as one of his battleships, five of his destroyers, and one of his carriers was quickly reduced to wreckage.

"Damn! Major, this is not to our advatange!" said Pijar. "One last stand, and then, we…"

"General! The Earth battleship squadron is approaching our rear flank from around their moon! I wish Zordar really _had_ destroyed that thing! We'll be trapped soon!"

"Make preparations to warp out!" snapped Pijar. "We'll deal with the Star Force later! We need to get out of here with our own skins intact!"

Nearby on the flagship of the EDF Eighth Battleship Squadron, an _Andromeda_-class space battleship known as the _Orion_, Admiral Carson said, "What is the first ship of ours in range?"

"The _North Carolina_, sir," said his XO.

"Have them open fire first!"

Soon, General Pijar was howling in frustration as fire came in from the _North Carolina_ and her escorts, who were helping the _Argo_ and the _Princess Astra_ cream his fleet.

A moment later, General Pijar warped away in defeat, with just two carriers, two battleships, and twelve destroyers left. But, he had done a measure of damage that day.

There were dead on the _Argo_, and she had taken damage.

_Not a bad start to my day_, he thought as he emerged from warp a few minutes later out beyond Pluto. _And maybe I get deal with them again out here beyond their asteroid belts that used to be Minerva and Brumus…_he thought.

**II. A TIME OF QUIET**

**Between Earth and the Moon**

**Space Battleship _Argo_ **

**May 13, 2207: 0930 Hours (Standard Earth Space-Time)**

"That was some battle," said Eager a while after the battle. He was on the _Argo's_ bridge, but Nova had just come up a little while ago from Sickbay where she had been helping Dawn and Doctor Sane tend to the wounded and dying aboard ship. She was still in her nurse's tunic, and she was pushing a coffee cart.

"Where did Sasha go?" said Nova, puzzled at why Raiden was at the radar.

"Girl got spacesick or somethin'" said Raiden. "Hadda go running off to her room after you got called away, ma'am. She kinda threw up all over that pretty blue uniform o' hers."

"Poor dear," sighed Nova. "Well, she'll get over it in a few days. It took me a little while to gain space legs when we started out, and…I've been helping her out with some Trinox…so she doesn't have to make a formal sick call…that's all she needs now; her confidence is already shaken up enough."

"I remember this one time after our first space warp back in 2199, Nova," said Homer. "Didn't I hear you being sick in the head?"

"Homer, why did you have to remember _that_?" said Nova.

Sandor came onto the Bridge a moment later.

"How's the damage?" said Commdore Wildstar.

"It could've been much worse," sighed Sandor as he wiped some grease off his hands with a rag. "Luckily, Peale kept casualties to a minimum on the third bridge."

"I should probably recommend him for something," said Wildstar. "How are we on the warp test schedule?"

"On time if Sasha can get here on time," said Nova. "Derek, what do you think about my plan?"

"It sounds good. Let's start executing it now."

"Yessir," said Nova. She turned to Kitano. "Would you move over to Analysis for this warp? I'm going to be at the helm so we can put Sasha through all the numbers for calculating this warp to Mars from Area 14, Bisect 19. It's routine, but I'll do it by the book."

"Aye aye, ma'am…" said Kitano. He moved over while Nova went over all of the instruments, memorizing again what was needed so she could show Sasha each step of the procedure.

Sasha came up a moment later, wearing a fresh uniform and looking very sheepish.

"Nova, is Daddy okay?" she asked. "I haven't been able to see him down there for a few hours. And there's this one nurse down there that keeps on giving me dirty looks for some reason. I don't know why. She's got kind of a funny face I remember from somewhere, but…"

"He's fine," said Nova. "And we'll discuss that bit later," sighed Nova, feeling more than a little like a mother right now in more ways than one. "Now go report to the Skipper. We were waiting for you."

"Yes. Sir," she said as she reported to Derek. "I'm very sorry that I got ill…I.."

"No apologies needed. Sasha, wait over there by the port side computer terminal for Nova. She'll help you on your next assignment; calculating our space warp test."

Sasha swallowed hard at that one. She knew the theory and the math behind it _very_ well, but the thought of _actually_ calculating a live warp (and this would be the first space warp she had taken since her childhood) made her a little queasy.

She met Nova by the computer, and sighed as they got to work together at punching in all of the equations and formulae needed to time the warp correctly in time and space.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER….**

Sasha stood before the Captain's console with Nova at her side, holding a magnetized smart card filled with punch marks and data.

"Sasha, tell the Captain the info that you will be uploading for the warp," said Nova.

"Aye, aye," said Sasha. Sasha looked up at Derek and said, "Captain, I have calculated that the best location for the warp to Mars is Area 14, Bisect 19. Best timing is 1001 and twenty seconds."

"Homer, signal the _Princess Astra_, have them sync with these figures…" said Commodore Wildstar.

"Yessir," said Homer.

"Hold the card," said Nova. "Take it with you to the radar, Sasha."

Sasha did so. Nova showed her where to insert it and how to do a run of the data and then correct any errors. "Now, we will upload this data to Navigation and you'll set the timing for automatic from your post. I normally do the whole job from there, but this is to show you what we have to do. I'll actually be warping the ship with your data, and…"

"You'll be?"

"Yes, it's to serve as your instructor. We'll go through the procedure step by step. Kitano will help me."

"Ma'am, did you ever do this before?"

Nova raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"I mean…warp the ship and all…"

"I usually calculate it, but, yes, I'm trained to run the helm, too," said Nova. "I've warped the ship a few times. Venture showed me how to do it before you were even born. Why are you _doubting_ me, Sasha?" said Nova with her hands on her hips. She sounded a little put out about it.

"Just a weird feeling I have about this warp. I'm scared," said Sasha.

"We all get a little scared whenever we have to perform a space warp," said Sandor. "It's normal."

"I'm a little scared of _her_ behind the wheel of a car," whispered Sasha. "Sometimes, she and Uncle drive a little crazy. And I hope my sense of direction is good. I don't want to have the ship plunge into another universe and run into Coruscant or some weird place like that."

"That universe is fictional," said Eager.

"How do _you_ know that?" said Sasha.

Nova cleared her throat as they got ready for the warp.

There was a long checklist that was memorized by Navigation. Kitano recited "check" to each step, helping in the training as Nova looked over Sasha's steps from the helm.

"Timing matrix," said Nova.

"Checked and locked in. Ship now running on automatic timing."

"Wave engine pulse rate," said Nova.

"Normal. Engineer, transfer power couplings and all fusings to Helm control," said Sasha.

"Transferred," said Yamazaki.

"Astral compass heading," said Nova. "Nominal from helm. Radar, does it agree?"

"In sync," said Sasha from her post. "Astral compass heading true gamma aye."

"Wave engine power levels," said Nova.

"Power surge building up," said Yamazaki as the power curve came up. "Buildup to one hundred twenty percent in fifty seconds."

"Secure all hands," said Nova.

Then, Sasha flicked up a switch. Her voice, a little nervous, sounded over the ship's PA for the first time. "Attention, all hands! Two minutes to space warp! Make sure all crew and movable objects secure! Ready for the warp surge, it may…"

Nova raised her hand. "Ninety seconds to warp! Bridge crew, check safety harnesses!"

The harnesses snapped to and locked.

Nova, the last one harnessed, ran over to Sasha to check hers. "That should be tighter…that'll do it…"

"It's squeezing in my boobs," she whispered as she took a deep breath.

"You get used to it. You'll make it." Nova ran back and locked herself in, expertly making sure that her harness was on just right for her own changing figure due to the twins. "Radar, final timing, sync!" Nova called out.

"Fifty seconds to warp!" cried Sasha as she remembered to flick on the klaxons. "Thirty seconds to warp, all hands. Chrono on automatic. Execute aye or nay?"

"Aye," snapped Nova. "Check time-space sensor graph!"

"Peaks reading!" said Sasha as she and Nova brought up the distinctive pattern of pulses as the sensors read the waves and valleys of time-space in the region. "Nearing point of peak 422 Alpha Reckoned, confirmed via automatic astrolabe."

"Go or no go for Peak 422 pattern!" barked Nova.

"Go!" barked Sasha.

"Go or no go for main engine thrust wave and auto surge tachyonic dampers!" cried Nova. "Analysis, confirm!"

"Go on engine," barked Yamazaki.

"Go on check from Analysis," said Kitano. "Radar, upload final course compensated lock to helm!"

"Uploaded!" snapped Sasha as she punched several buttons and everything went green at her post. A chime rang from her board's main workstation screen over the surge of the wave engine, and the radar scanning mode changed as a message appeared on the rectangular screen below the large radar hemispheres. **_WARP SYSTEMS LOCKED. DANGER. FURTHER ADJUSTMENTS WILL ABORT WARP. Do you want to adjust? Yes/No._**

Sweating like crazy, Sasha hit the button below NO. Lights began to flash on her screen as a strange but familiar graphic came up.

"Go for final warp countdown!" said Kitano from his post.

"Execute!" said Derek from his post.

"Warp countdown!" said Nova's voice over the speakers as she made further adjustments at her end and prepared to make the warp. "Dimensional lock true azimuth! Twenty seconds! Fifteen seconds!"

As the blip went over the peaks and valleys in fine detail and made its usual bleeping noise to convergence lock, Nova called out, "Ten seconds to space warp! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six!"

_I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared, I'M SCARED_, thought Sasha as she almost wanted to cry while everyone else looked so calm.

"Three …two..one…zero…CV lock, ready!" said Nova as all the lines converged as she had seen so many times. Kitano gave her a thumbs-up as she looked back at Derek, who snapped, "GO! WARP!"

"WARP!" repeated Nova as she pulled back the throttles.

Sasha watched as, outside, the _Princess Astra_, travelling ahead of them, suddenly turned into a long stream of lights as it flashed away into subspace.

The wave engine roared, and Sasha felt a kick from behind, as, too awed and shocked to remember to close her eyes, she saw the stars outside suddenly turning into weird streaks of light as she got a disconcerting feeling that she was going to float right out of her harness as all of the lights roared past in a weird convergence that felt as if time-space was going down a weird drainpipe into a sink…

The _Argo_ then blasted into subspace with a weird, pulsating, keening roar that was both felt as well as heard.

Lights roared past Sasha's eyes, and then through them. Sasha almost wanted to scream as she felt lighter than air, dizzy, and strange as she saw things turn transparent….

Like Sandor's uniform. With shock, she could see that his arms and legs were not normal, but were filled with all sorts of weird wires and circuits rather than bones and muscle.

_He's a cyborg!_ Sasha thought in shock. _And why does he have mini fusion bombs built into those things? This is weird!_

Sasha looked up and then almost screamed as she saw a skeleton sitting in Nova's see-through chair. A skeleton with two tiny skeletons near the pelvis, just floating in mid-air…

Then, flesh and bone grew back over the skeletons, and Nova was just apparently sitting there clad in only semi-transparent underwear. She kept her eyes firmly closed during the dizzying, weird lightshow.

Lights and what looked like whole galaxies flew at Sasha in this weird world of blue light that was filled with distorted, strange humming noises and roaring winds. She screamed as she saw a sun coming at her hair…

And, she screamed again and looked down and saw she had on no uniform.

_I'm naked!_ Sasha thought. _In front of everyone, I…._

_Time does strange things between universes,_ _between dimensions…_responded her mother's voice. _It is normal._ _Sasha, close your eyes!_

_Why?_

_It could drive you mad…close…._

Sasha looked down at herself and saw her own heart beating. It was weird, nauseating, and fascinating all at once.

Then, Sasha felt sick. She felt like she wanted to really, _really_ barf.

She did. But a galaxy came out of her mouth and roared away in weird streaks of light, and…

Suddenly, everything went dead and black.

More flashes came, and something like lightning went off.

When a very, dizzy, sick, and disoriented Sasha looked around again, she saw Mars in front of the _Argo_. All looked serene, peaceful, and quiet, save for two things. One was a weird humming noise in her ears that took a moment to fade away, and the other was the fact that her lap felt wet.

Sasha looked down and gulped.

"Nova?" she squeaked.

"Sasha, nothing to worry about, we made it through all right," she said with a smile as she walked towards her niece. "Great job on those calculations! Kitano is taking back the helm, we're right on course and on benchmark, I…what's wrong, Sasha?"

"I got sick again, auntie," she said in a small voice. "All over my lap this time.."

"Why?" said Nova as she looked. "Oh, poor dear! I'll get a rag and wipe you off. How'd it happen?" said Nova as she ran for a medkit.

"I did something really stupid."

"What?" asked Nova as she came over with the rag and shushed Eager from whispering stuff to Homer, who was nearby to watch. "What happened?"

"I opened my eyes when we warped. It was weird…what I saw scared me!"

"Well, now you know why we close our eyes," sighed Nova as she opened the medkit.

**III. DEKE'S OBSERVATIONS**

**The Sanzar System**

**Between Iscandar and Gamilon**

**May 15, 2207: 1100 Hours (Standard Earth Space-Time)**

"So what do you think, sir?" asked Stripes as she and Ivan flew in formation beside Deke Wakefield as they beheld the two planets that were before them right after having blasted off the _Wasp's_ deck and made a turn.

"I'm trying not to," he said.

"But we've read about them at the Academy, seen them in holos; it's amazing to actually _see_ Gamilon and Iscandar up close and personal for the first time," said Stripes. "They're _beautiful_."

_No comment on Gamilon_, thought Deke as he looked to his left at the homeworld of Desslok and his race. The planet was mostly dark green, with many traces of craters, mountains, rocky formations, and seas on it. It was shrouded partly in clouds, and there were many glittering cities on its surface. _You can see the lights of his arrogant cities right from orbit, and it probably looked and smelled far worse when it was still polluted, _thought Deke. _The place still looks weird…and I hear even the sky down there is green. Yeccch! I wonder why they need our help…looks like Desslok can make more than enough trouble by himself, _thought Deke as he saw a squadron of those weird green and yellow organic-looking destroyers going past in the distance. The thought that he was looking this close at the ships and homeworld of the race that had killed his parents and sister during the bombings and their aftereffects made Deke almost want to throw up. The fact that he was remembering the courteous but cold eyes of Desslok made it even worse.

Wakefield then turned his view towards the right, following a course change as he literally and figuratively turned his back on Gamilon. Iscandar, a strangely perfect ocean-blue world shrouded in a few clouds, was waiting before him.

The planet gave him many complex emotions. _Sasha was born here_, he thought. _She has eyes like this planet; glittering, pretty, mysterious. I've never met her mother, of course. Her father is all right, but…her mother? I guess we'll have to meet someday. I wonder if she's all too perfect like that planet. Yeah…she had a pretty planet to sit on while the barbarians next door were making us sit in stinking cities under the Earth like tombs, slowly starving, dying of radiation sickness, and being poor_. An image of Sasha Morningstar came to Deke's mind and he thought, _I wonder if Queen Starsha can picture a woman looking like her daughter leading a food protest dressed in nothing but two rags and plastic sandals? I wonder if she'd give a damn about something like that. Peaceniks. And we're supposed to be protecting them with the big, bad-assed Gamilons right next door? Man, give me a break!_

The thoughts were driven from Deke's mind as he had to check in with New Fiji Island Ground Control, which had picked them up.

Deke was all procedure again as he led his squadron down into a clear, almost cloudless, painfully blue sky. When they were lower, Deke felt the inside of his canopy and found that it felt just a bit warm…possibly from the air outside?

He followed an astro-compass heading right towards a great island-like Continent near the equator filled with bays and islands that looked very small from the air-islands that were very bright against a deep blue sea that looked like old pictures of Hawaii that Deke had seen-pictures from before the wars.

Finally, Deke found New Fiji Island. It looked like it was about eighty kilometers to the south of the great city at the equator called Mother Town. It was an island in a bay that was far larger than it looked from the air. It had white and golden beaches all around it, but there was a long peninsula that jutted from the main continent that was very close to an edge of the island where Deke could tell, even from the air, that the waves looked positively _gnarly_. Deke had done some surfing, some of it with Dawn, some with other male friends of his, and had even spent a platonic surf weekend with Nova when Derek had been away for some business and she had just been bored and had picked him and Cory Conroy up.

_Whatever the heck that beach is called, I'd love to go there with Sasha,_ he thought. There didn't seem to be much around it; it looked like a great spot.

The beeping of his controls brought him back to where he was. "Trojan leader," said a southern North American-sounding voice from Ground Control-someone from Earth on this alien planet. "You're cleared for landing on Runway 18 West. Acknowledged."

Deke looked down at the criss-cross of runways at the southern part of the island-and noticed that the numbers were marked in Terran characters as well as two other kinds of characters. "Ground control, Trojan Leader here. Acknowledged. Ready for landing. Group will follow me in…"

"Acknowledged," said Ground Control as Deke glanced down and counted the runways-looked like there were five of them, with a sixth being dug out of the island before his eyes. He focused on the navigation lights and beam for Runway 18 West and prepared his Tiger for landing on Iscandar with butterflies in his stomach.

After Wakefield landed his plane and filled out the needed paperwork after he and the ground crew had parked it nose-outwards in a landing bay that was was also a blast revetment for the planes, Deke lugged his seabag and other bags off to a BOQ complex that looked strangely Terran, and rather bleak. He found out his billet was a building known as Building 305. he also found upon landing that the island was hot, sandy, humid, and seemed rampant with green tropical growth in the sections that weren't paved.

He also noticed odd-looking people walking around. He was military and quite regulation in his EDF blues and flight boots, but he noticed people walking around in hula shirts and shorts; while some had on khaki pants.

_Is this Iscandar, or Waikiki? _Deke thought. He caught a few nurses giggling as they walked past-they all had on white uniforms-but they were shorty coveralls of some type that looked like the sort he had seen on some WHO nurses. Some wore light blouses under them, while others seemed to have on no shirts at all, which surprised Deke a little even though their fronts were quite decently covered. The girls' footwear all seemed to be clogs or sandals of various kinds; not a single EDF medical boot here.

"Hey!" said some guy with reflectorized sunglasses, a hula shirt, EDF blue pants, and flip-flops as he came up. "You one of the _new_ guys?"

"Are you Earth Defense?" said Deke.

"Yeah, I'm Junior Lieutenant Ed Wilson, section leader with the Black Aces. Who the hell are you?"

Wakefield was shocked with the relative lack of protocol as he said, "Senior Lieutenant Deke Wakefield, Group Leader of the Trojans. And aren't you supposed to _salute_ when you see a superior officer?"

"Sir," said Wilson as he gave a sloppy salute. "Just come in off your boat?"

"Yes I did," said Wakefield. "Now, granted, discipline might be different here, but…damn, it's hot…"

"You need a hula shirt and flip-flops, sir," said Wilson. "No one here dresses like you except if we're flying or called in to see the brass."

"When's the last patrol you flew?"

"Last night. Got a green dude's recon boat. They're sniffing around this place. The non-peacenik Iscandarians, which you will find a few of, and the Gamilons, agree with us that some serious crap is on its way here. Which is why you're here. I hear scuttlebutt the big strategy is to try and stop Invidia out here before she ever gets to Earth."

"How are you talking with Iscandarians and Gamilons?"

"They live with us. Here on this island," said Wilson as some guy threw him a can of soda. "Yeah. No shit. The blue guys mostly keep to themselves. But, we all meet up at the slop chutes. Sometimes we talk, other times, we fight. Mostly the latter. So many of those Gamilons act like they own all of _space_."

"And they're on our side?" said Wakefield.

Wilson nodded. "I heard scuttlebutt about you, sir. From the _Gamilons_, of all people. I heard that you met Leader Desslok once and he gave you a medal. What brought that on?"

"I…don't want to talk about it," Deke replied.

"Whatever," said Wilson. "We're over at Five Hundred Section some time if you want to hang out. I'll buy you a beer, sir."

"Thanks," said Deke. He was very depressed.

He wondered if he'd ever get back home again to see Sasha alive.

An hour later, in Building 305, after debriefing the squadron, Deke filled out more paperwork, and knowing he would have some time to himself, he dragged his gear and DJ and his sticks into a small cinderblock-lined room that was very hot. He flicked on an Earth-made climate control unit that sounded like kind of swamp cooler that was built into one of the cinderblock bulkheads and the first thing he put on the desk was his picture of Sasha. He shut the door and locked it after a minute.

_Sasha_, he thought. _Have you ever been to this island? It's hot here. Hot. The sun is very bright, and the air is different. Would you know about this place? I think you would._

"It's weird here," said Deke to himself as he pulled off his shirt and lay down on his bunk in his pants, undershirt, and dog tags while banging on the bunk with his drumsticks. "I'm married, and I can't talk about it. I have a half-Iscandarian wife, and I can't tell anyone here about her. I don't know if I'll ever see her again. My ex-fiancee' is now an enemy, judging from that talk we had several weeks ago. Sasha, I'm separated from you, far away, on your home planet, part of it that seems to be a dump."

Deke picked up his water glass and threw it against the wall until it shattered. "I want to go back to Earth! _Damnit_! Sasha, I miss you! I want to go home! I want this damn war to be over already! All right?"

Then, he wept, banging his bunk in rage and utter frustration.

Later on that day, after flying a mission, Deke took a liberty call with Brew and Bangs and found out that there was a whole town around the base on the island.

To Deke it looked weird; some buildings looked Terran, while others looked Iscandarian; they looked crystalline.

"Who lives _here_?" said Deke.

"Scientific colony, I heard," said Bangs as she munched on some Iscandarian fruit that looked like an apple. She had changed into a short skirt, white top, and sneakers, while Brew wore flip-flops, long khaki shorts, and his EDF blouse, which was half-open.

"When are you getting flip-flops, man?" said Brew.

"Never," said Deke. "I hate them."

"Don't like having your feet out or something?" asked Bangs.

"Don't mind that-I just hate straps between my toes. I'll wear Roman-type sandals, not those things."

"We gotta get him in a hula shirt, Bangs," said Brew. "We get him outta that uniform, maybe he'll loosen up a bit?"

The town was full of people in civilian clothing of all kinds; Terran, what he guessed to be Iscandarian (quite a few women with longish, light hair that reminded him of Sasha in light, long single-colored pastel dresses that blew in the breeze), and some in darker clothing but a somewhat tough Terran appearance that he guessed had to be Pellian.

Deke heard weird music around a corner, and found some orange person in white robes playing something that looked like a cross between a sitar and a balalaika. It sounded weird, and his moaning singing in an alien language sounded just as weird to Deke.

"_Haa..aiiie…laga ega v'ra transha ete showw ega, zhan, jeeee, eta evada, oooooo…_", sang the orange person as people threw money into his cup.

"Ah, yes, you people, I see have you just met the local Rikashan," said a deep voice behind them.

Wakefield turned around and looked rather annoyed. Facing him was a very big blue Gamilon in the sort of ugly brown space armor favored by some of their race. "The name's Haratz, Earthers. What do you think of the local beggar and con-man?"

"How do you know he's a con-man?" said Deke as he stared down the Gamilon.

"I understand a bit of his song. Singing about how he's crippled and needs alms. What a joke. The man has two legs, and I think he has two arms. I see him coming out of the liquor shop every night with a new bag after he sings all day. We're allies, Earther barbarian friends. Want to help me roll him so I can make a donation for the honor of my superior?"

"First, I may be from Earth, but I'm no barbarian," said Deke.

"Oh, sympathy for the old man?" said Haratz as he rolled his eyes. "Baron Delvitz told me about you Earthlings. Nice, peaceful, kind, forgiving…makes me sick…"

"Refusing to kick people when they're down?" snapped Bangs with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, pity me the thought," said Haratz. "Well, lost cause. I'm just looking for an honest Earthling, that's all, like your dumb legend about the man with the lamp looking for an honest Greek or some rot like that. I didn't find it in you people. Good day."

Deke was gritting his teeth, but Brew grabbed his arm. "Hey! Deke!"

"I want to get that guy…so bad," whispered Deke.

"First day here, sir. It'll look bad," said Bangs. "Maybe we won't run into that particular Gamilon again."

"Yeah, I hope not," said Deke.

Sadly, he'd be wrong.

**TWO DAYS LATER….**

Deke found out that being a Group Leader gave him some perks. When he wasn't flying with his planes on patrol (which was usually at least once a day) or in skirmishes (mostly with Cometine recon boats nosing around Iscandar), he had some time to himself, and he had a computer installed in his bleak little room so he could e-mail other pilots, commanders, and the like.

He had been getting e-mails from Sasha that had been forwarded to him on the _Wasp_; up to a point, that is. The last one had arrived maybe six days ago, and Sasha had been writing in haste, she had said. The letter had been affectionate; she said she was in a public Net café' in Pushkin, in the USSR, with her father, and Derek and Nova on an unexpected bit of leave; and they had made a stopover on a train ride that would get them to Vladivostok in a few days. She had sent greetings from Alex, Derek, and Nova and she had said that she couldn't wait until they met again, and that she missed him terribly and loved him deeply and would write him again soon when she got back to Great Island.

That had been the last he had heard from her. It was now going on a week since there had been any contact. He had written her back at least four or five times; no response.

Granted, he thought. _I've been out of the loop myself…but this isn't like her. It is making me real paranoid. It's beginning to remind me of Dawn's non-communicativeness._

Deke sighed and ran through his e-mail list again. _There has to be something here from her…something, he thought. Check it again…I…_

Three more e-mails came in a moment later as he checked. Two were from members of his Group; they could wait. The third…just had a _very_ cryptic subject line of

**NEWS-IN-HASTE (RE: "SQUIRREL") **and it was dated today.

SQUIRREL? Deke thought. Who knows that, but Sasha, Brew, and I? It's our little joke, and….

Then, Deke's heart almost stopped when he read the address line that indicated where it had come from: **_wildstar.novaedf-netSBB CENSORED_**

_What?_ Deke thought. _How does Nova know that? Unless something has gone wrong, and…._

Deke opened the letter, It read:

_Lt, Cmdr Deke Wakefield:_

_Hi. I'm writing carefully here and in great haste. I'm writing for Sasha because she told me she forgot to write you. The past few days have been very stressful for her, but you'll find out more when Sasha catches up with you again very soon on the rebound (not in a bad way, though). We got a message about you from Brew that has us worried. Hope you're OK._

_Sasha and I are serving together on an emergency basis on a large CENSORED somewhere in space. Things changed for her in a hurry a few days ago at the SFTS, and she has been graduated early, shall we say? Some idiot on Earth let a tiger-striped cat out of the bag. We're still trying to learn who it is so we can boil him in oil & turn him into a French Fry. I am training her personally in what can be considered her summer Midshipman cruise. The poor dear is very busy and having a hard time getting her space legs but she says hi and that she loves you very much and misses you horribly. I am trying to get her to write you herself when her stomach settles down._

_I'm here with Derek. Wartime restrictions have gotten even tighter; can't say where we all are or where we're going. However, as to where-you will have a much more definitive answer in a few days-if we live through this. We've had three space battles with our mutual aspargus-colored "friends" and their allies where we are now, and Derek thinks there's more coming. _

_Talk with you soon. If Sasha doesn't write you herself in the next day or so, I will kick her or put her to work in the galley. She thinks I'm acting like a Cadet Company Commander now. You have your subordinates. You know what it is LIKE. It's more like being a mom in my case-in more ways than one. This pregnancy is driving me BUGS!_

_Best,_

_"auntie" Nova, LTCMDR_

_PS: she says "hi, deekee…" just popped into my office, Sasha, you are NOSY!_

Deke put his head into his hands and sighed.

_This is crazy_, he thought._ Okay. They're no longer on Earth? WHY? How bad has it gotten back home?_

Deke did some thinking. He was surprised that it had even slipped out that the three of them were in space together. The bad job that the censoring parser did on the address did let out that they were aboard a space battlewagon someplace. Where, Nova had been very good at keeping secret.

_It might be the _Argo_, it might be the _Arizona thought Deke. _If it's Wildstar commanding, has to be a Star Force mission of some kind. Why did they graduate Sasha early, though? And they usually don't put Midshipmen on space battleships for their summer cruises-usually it is just on a cruiser near Earth. And what is this thing about letting a tiger-striped cat out of the bag? And why is she on a ship in combat? Obviously Cometines-Nova was sneaky about putting that in, but it has to be green guys…and their buddies. And Sasha's spacesick all the time? They have to be doing warps someplace. And in a hell of a hurry…_

Then, the news from the briefing they had been through on the _Wasp_ kicked into Deke's head. He remembered exactly what Captain Jackson had said at the briefing; it was:

_…two more ships are due to leave Earth within the next day. Namely, a new spacecraft carrier, the Yorktown-class spacecraft carrier Princess Astra, which has just been turned over to the Royal Government of Iscandar, and staffed by a volunteer crew of Iscandarians, Pellians, and Earthmen, under the command of a new Fleet Commander for Iscandar. However, that Admiral will serve with us but will command only his own Iscandarian and Pellian forces. Operational command of our Group, hereby designated as Task Group 2.0, will be vested in that of a flag officer from Earth, serving on his own flagship, the third and last heavy ship designated as flagship of the entire Combined Earth Defense Force on Iscandar. To man this flagship, ladies and gentlemen, the First Star Force has just been mustered up… the Argo leaves Earth tomorrow to act as our flagship. Commodore Derek Wildstar will be our operational commander. While he is currently dealing with a dire personal matter, he will be briefed tomorrow by Commanding General Singleton. He will be told to expect combat, major combat, in the next few weeks…_

Deke did a lot of reckoning in a hurry. _Jackson__ told us in confidence the _Argo_ is on its way here real fast_, he thought. _We know Wildstar's coming here in a hell of a hurry. An Iscandarian task force is coming, too. Probably under Alex's command. Where Derek Wildstar goes, so there goes Nova. She should be on Earth with that pregnancy but they're still joined at the hip. Shoot, maybe Earth is getting attacked and Nova's actually safer there on that ship with Derek? And where Derek and Nova are, Nova slipped out that Sasha is. And she's spacesick. And that they're having to fight through crap to get here. Namely, "asparagus-colored" friends and their allies. Green guys. Comet Empire; maybe R'Khells. Makes sense. If the First Star Force is on its way here, it probably has every ship Invidia can spawn coming at it. Three space battles already. And you will have a "definitive answer in a few days as to where she is?" Yeah, no shit, Nova. She may not know we got briefed that they're coming already. Okay, Sasha. I know you're on your way here. If you live through this. Being on a red and blue battleship with a big target painted on it for the green guys is not the safest place in the universe. _

_And, _thought Deke, _Why didn't the computer censor that "auntie" reference? Or much on our relationship? And where did Nova learn the word 'squirrel' from? Brew? Man, Brew, you and I are gonna have to have a big talk…_

Deke printed out Nova's e-mail, erased it, and put the printout in his pocket. Then, he threw on a hula shirt over his bare chest, put on the new purple "Trojans" gimme cap that he had just had ordered for the unit, and he made sure his new surfer baggies were up, and he stepped out with his sticks in his pocket and his old Shetland rifle DJ slung over one shoulder.

_Damn, forgot to put on my shoes,_ Deke thought as he ran back and buckled on the "Waverider" surfer-type Roman sandals he had just picked up. Then, after putting on his glasses, Deke went off to have it out with Brew.

Deke and Brew were walking down a beach on New Fiji Island, watching the surf as Gamilon fighters roared off in the distance way over their heads.

"You haven't heard all the scuttlebutt, Deke," said Brew. "You know those Iscandarian protestors who want us off the planet because we are so warlike?"

"Met and seen a few," said Deke in a dull fashion as he sat down in the sand after getting out his sticks, which he used to beat rudis into the sand for a bit. "Damn Iscandarian natives banging those dumb drums. They're off the beat. Those peaceniks wouldn't know what a war drum was, let alone how to play one". Deke then beat a 'native' rythym against the sole of his sandal with his sticks, to Brew's amusement.

"Well, the scuttlebutt says that they're readying an old dockyard up at the north end of the island for the Task Force when it shows up here. It's by that old fishing town where the Iscandarian fishing fleet would leave from years and years ago. It's not far from that beach you were leerin' at, maybe four or five klicks away on foot, five or four by boat. They just stuck the _Wasp_ and the battleship _Guatemala_ there last night."

"I'll be damned," said Deke. "I thought they were docked at Mother Town…"

"Starsha said _move them_. She got enough petitions from her subjects as to not want to offend anyone. So, instead, a bunch of Iscandarians and Pellians got drafted to dredge around those old docks for more heavies. There's a real big dock made of stone at the south end of the dockyard where they have Marines guarding something that communications techs are building. A downlink for the _Argo_, I think? And they're protesting that, too."

"Why?"

"Some Iscandarian religious taboo is close to being violated or something. There's some kind of secret sacred beach somewhere in the area that's either sacred to the Royal Family or spirits of Iscandar or the _mwena_…"

"What's a _mwena_?"

"Like the _kami_ of Iscandar or something-the friendly guardian spirits who guard the place…or so they believe, Deke," said Brew. "Heard this from an Iscandarian chick named Staci who is like a year and a half old, she's maybe like twenty or so. The peaceniks are saying that putting warships within ten klicks of the sacred beach defiles it and will make the _mwena _very angry and harm the sacredness of the Royal Family and guarantee a great disaster."

Deke let out a raspberry and said, "How stupid," as he twirled his finger in the air.

"There's more. Wherever this funky damn beach is, only the Royal Family or their guests are even supposed to put their toes in the sand there. Anyone who defiles the beach will supposedly fall under a curse, bring disaster to the Royal Family and Iscandar, and make the _mwena_ throw a tsunami at you or something."

"That's weird," said Deke. "Wanna hear about something else that's weird?"

"What?"

Deke then produced the e-mail from Nova. "Read this, and then explain some _shit_ to me, cuz," said Deke.

"You sound pissed, man!" said Brew.

"Kinda-sorta," said Deke. "Read this."

Brew read it, and said, "Shoot, man! They're deliverin' yer Squirrel to you by Star Force mail if ya read between the lines!"

"How did Nova know that term?" said Deke.

"I asked her to send Squirrel to us, and somethin' happened, and they're shippin' her here in the next few. Has to be it."

"Why did you write Nova?"

"Deke, Bangs asked me to and I agreed. You've been as nasty as a Goddamn bear in heat the past few weeks, Sticks!"

"Any wonder, Brew? They dragged me away on our wedding night, practically…put me on a ship and sent me here COD."

"I didn't think they'd actually do it…I was jokin'…kinda…" said Brew. "Wildstar and Nova must've pulled strings to do it. Probably even yo' father-in-law or maybe even the mother-in-law you don't wanna meet pulled it off for you. They say Queen Starsha is very mysterious. She probably watchin' us right now, bro!"

"Who?"

"Starsha, bro! She could follow the Star Force from more than halfway across the galaxy. They say she knows everything."

"Yeah?" said Deke. "If she's like the all-powerful Wizard of Oz, or something, let her come out of her Emerald or Diamond City and answer me this! Why the hell did she sit on the Cosmo-DNA for years and let my mom, dad, and Kathi die? And why not openly bring Sasha here rather than all this sneakin' around mysterious crap? Let her show up and tell me, and…"

Then, Deke stopped. Over the sound of the waves, he heard sweet, musical feminine laughter in his mind.

"What the?" said Deke.

"Sticks? You're standing there with your mouth open…what?"

Then, Deke heard an old/young female voice in his head that sounded like Sasha, but which also sounded much different, saying to him, "_Deke Wakefield! This is Starsha! Starsha of Iscandar! Be careful what you ask for, Deke! You might just get it!_ _Be very careful! More is dependent upon this than you know…be very kind to Sasha. She needs you right now…more than you can understand…beware of the legendary Consort-he is within you. Much is awakening that once slept. I will tell you more when we meet again. This is Starsha! Of the planet Iscandar…I am Iscandar…"_

Then, a big, gnarly wave came in, and Deke shut his mouth.

"Brew," said Deke.

"What happened to you, man? You looked _retarded_ for a moment."

"I'm scared, Brew."

"Why?"

"We're on her damn planet. She might be as strange as Desslok. Toying with us. Starsha just placed a collect call to me. To my head."

"You _heard _from Starsha?"

Deke nodded. "Are we flying today?"

"No, we're off today-rare thing."

"Good. We're requistioning a boat and going straight to Mother Town, Brew. She owes me a better explanation than that weird cosmic stuff…I am pissed. I am going to have it out with that lady. Once and for all."

"I thought you said we couldn't get you within ten klicks of that palace, Dekesticks! And if you're doin' this, leave DJ home, bro!"

Deke banged out a native rythym again. "Changed my mind."

**IV. DEKE'S FIRST TRY…**

**The Sanzar System**

**Planet Iscandar**

**Mother**** Town**

**May 17, 2207: 1400 Hours (Standard Space-Time)**

It was close to sunset when Deke and Brew finally got to Mother Town, Iscandar's capital city.

The previously empty city had more people in it than even a few years ago, even though it was nowhere near full to capacity. People in Iscandarian and Pellian attire watched Deke and Brew nervously as they rode a small jetcar up one of the pathways up towards the Royal Palace complex.

Deke was carrying DJ over his back and he was still in his civilian clothes, but he made sure he had brought his EDF ID card, as well as a copy of his marriage license.

He stopped in a park near the tramway station that had once been empty.

It was now filled with protestors. Most of them looked Iscandarian. Some were banging drums

_Those are supposed to be war drums?_ Deke thought. _They wouldn't know what a war chant was if one hit them in the face. They can't even keep a good beat!_

"Another war-monger!" yelled a woman in white who was holding a sign that said:

**GAMILONS**

**PELLIANS**

**EARTHLINGS**

**YOUR HIGHNESS-REMOVE THEM FROM ISCANDAR!**

"You are not wanted here!" she cried. "The _mwena_ are sickened by you and the Gamilons!"

"Gamilons and their buddies off Iscandar!" yelled another one, a male in purple.

"Earthling go home!" screamed another one, a tall young man with a beard.

Then, another one of them, a girl in a long dress in green and bare feet looked at Deke's ballcap, which bore a Trojan helmet on it, and said, "Earther! Your squadron symbology; is it truly that of a vicious warrior?"

Deke sighed, "Aye matey, We live to pillage, plunder, and cut our enemy's throats out. Even though you pacifists cannot fight your way out of a paper bag!"

"Oh, how uncouth!" she said.

"Aye," said Deke as he rolled his eyes. "It's a dirty job, but somebody's gotta do it to protect your butts."

"Why don't you go to Gamilon, then?" she asked.

"Because we _here_," said Brew.

Then, a tall Iscandarian in what looked like EDF blues with a white peacoat trimmed in purple and gold (the inside of the high collar and cuffs were purple) with an eight-pointed star where the anchor should have been said, "Let the Earthlings pass without let or interference; they are our sworn allies and have legitimate business with Her Highness. Go your way, brothers and sisters, or we may be forced to be sterner than our wont with you," he said as he just touched the grip of the EDF astro-automatic he was carrying.

The Iscandarians gave the tall soldier in white, blue, purple and gold a dark look as they left. Finally, the soldier bowed to Deke. "Sir. I am Lieutenant Brana of the Royal Iscandarian Defense Forces; part of the palace guard. You are expected, m'Lord Wakefield."

"_m' Lord_?" said Deke as he almost dropped his bag.

"Precisely, sir. We know whom you are; we know what you want. Or, rather, _she_ knows. She awaits you, or, rather, is debating how to handle you. Please come this way."

Deke began to take off DJ. "Do I need to explain this?"

Brana shook his head. "I am armed. So are you. And _she_ knows you need to carry your…_surety_…with you all of the time to satisfy a deep emotional need. We would not take that from you. We do not fear you, lord Consort," he said in a low voice. "At least not when you are sane."

"She's _seeing_ us?" said Brew.

"She is considering the matter and Lord Wakefield's thoughts. I know much of her mind and thought. Please follow me."

Deke and Brew were escorted in silence by Brana into crystalline rooms that were _way_ beyond their pay grades. There was a quiet, chiming sound in some of the rooms, and the palace only looked more otherworldy as one went up on some kind of living belt what Deke saw was a long, curving walkway up high into the Royal Palace Tower.

About halfway up the tower, Brana stopped, and escorted them through a strange doorway that opened like an iris. "This way, please. This is one of the Chambers of Waiting. Please make yourself comfortable. Refreshment has been provided, keyed to your needs."

Deke and Brew sat down on a soft, curved couch that was before a round table that was set forth with food. Food that seemed to be from Earth.

They ate, impressed by the flavor and taste of the buttery-light fish filets in pure white that they were served, with spiced white rice (or something like it) and bowls of red, sweet fruits. There was wine of some kind in crystal goblets, clear wine that went to their heads in a quiet, unassuming way.

Finally, an iris whispered open and a young woman with long honey-blonde hair, a long pink diaphonous gown that lightly swathed a beautiful figure, and gold sandals on her feet whispered her way into the room and bowed to them.

Deke and Brew looked at each other and at her, and they bowed. "Queen Starsha," said Brew. "I didn't think you wore pink…."

"Aren't you the new Princess Astra?" said Deke.

The young woman laughed softly in a sweet voice. "No. I am so sorry. You are mistaken. I am not Queen Starsha, and the younger Princess Astra, daughter of the Queen, is still on Earth at our Embassy. I am Novalia. A Lady of Waiting of the Queen's Court, and serving today as Royal Messenger. My parents named me after your dear heroine from Earth who looks so much like our late heroine Princess Astra for whom the Queen mistook her when she first met, the honored Lady Nova, who nearly sacrificed her life twice to save Earth and once to save the Gamilon Leader. Her Highness is proud of the Lady and honored her with her rank as a gift. Possibly even prouder of her than her own daughters. And we are proud to have you here, Lord. You have the favor of the Queen."

"Let me get this straight? Nova has Royal rank here?" said Deke. "She never told me…"

"I met the Lady only once, when I was small. She said, whatever this means…"she doesn't bother with this sort of thing-she is a working girl from Colorado…?" "

"That sounds like our Nova," laughed Brew.

"Brew, _hush_," said Deke. "Why is everyone here calling me "Lord" all of a sudden?"

"Because you _are_ the Lord Consort of Princess Sasha, sir. Do you not know when you bonded with her it conferred upon you Royal Authority? Nova's rank is a gift. Yours is by blood and right. That is why the Queen permitted you in here with your weapon, and why she had me meet with you. First, she pleads your forgiveness for not meeting with you today in Person. She has much that weighs heavily upon her mind. I may even think she might be deathly ill, even though she tries to hide it."

"Why?" said Deke.

"They must not have told you; forgive me, Lord," said Novalia. "On Earth, the Cometines and R'Khells tried to kill Commodore Derek Wildstar, Lady Nova, Princess Sasha, and our Prince Consort Alex Wildstar. They lightly wounded Commodore Wildstar and the Princess. Lady Nova alone was unharmed this time. They nearly succeeded in killing the Prince Consort Alex Wildstar. Only Starsha and Aliscea of Pellias, working together, saved his life. The Queen is still very drained and weak from the great outlay of power she had to extend over one hundred and forty-eight thousand lightyears to touch Alex and save him. That is why she cannot see you now. She could touch you with her great mind, but do nothing more. She is also heartsick over the Prince Consort's condition and has withdrawn very deeply into herself. The _Argo_ brings him and the Princess to us in the night. She has foreseen that. She also knows that the _Argo_ has seen battle three times. Once with the Cometines. Once with the accursed R'Khells who worship a man who should be long-dead. And once with the danger of the Black Fleet."

"The Black Fleet?" said Deke. "Ma'am, pardon my French, what the _hell_ is that?"

"Cold mechanical beings from the Black Fox Nebula allied with the cold, cruel Invidia," said Novalia as she shivered. "Their leader and warlord is a vicious man who has long had designs on Iscandar. His messengers sent threats to Queen Starsha as far back as your year 2201. He would have invaded Iscandar and Gamilon then if, ironically, disaster brought by the Vile Nameless One that the R'Khells worship had not come to us. In his perverse way, the Nameless One saved us without intending to. But now, the Queen thinks maybe he might be engineering our doom by other means. The Nameless. Invidia. And the Warlord Skaldart. A trinity of evil. Of sickness. Of Death. Of all we hate. And in answer to your questions, Lord Wakefield, everything that befell you, Earth, Iscandar, and Gamilon was part of a greater whole still being played out, a whole where even the Queen herself is just one piece on a cosmic gaming board. Queen Starsha pleads your forgiveness for not doing more and sooner. She said if the Great Plague had not hit, she would have possibly sent help to you on Earth sooner. She will meet with you in person soon with Sasha, if she wins through the blockades, to explain much. She just begs you give her time to recover. And to see her Alex again," said Novalia as tears began to come from her delicate eyes. "Please. Queen Starsha begs you to leave in amity and peace. She begs you not to feel hate for her, And she says she loves you, Lord Wakefield. Like a dear son."

"I…don't know what to say," stammered Deke. "I'll be honest. Tell her I'm sorry she's been through so much, and I appreciate what she's done, but…well…it still hurts. Like hell. I lost my mom, dad, and little sister to the Gamilons. I…"

"She feels your pain, if it helps. And remember, Lord. She lost her own dear sister Astra to them, too. She still misses her very much. Maybe that is why she loves your Lady Nova so much. Nova reminds the Queen so much of the late Princess that some feel that maybe a part of the Princess Astra lives again in your dear Nova. She sees a bright future for her, for Sasha, for you, for Earth. If we survive this hour of crisis, that is. She begs you to go, for now."

"And?" said Deke.

"To try to be at peace," said the gentle Novalia as she embraced Deke as he got up. "This comes from the Queen to you. Go in peace."

At that, Deke nodded. "Very well, then. Tell her…I'll let her be. I'm sorry to hear about Alex. And I hope she will be well."

"Thank you, Lord."

Later, back on New Fiji Island, Deke sat in a slop chute with Brew, drinking a beer and acting _very_ depressed.

"This is so damn weird," said Deke. "Starsha knows everything about me. And she won't even say a bad word to me or say boo. What do you make of that?"

"Weird, man."

"And my life is part of a big _game_?" said Deke. "And she says she's sick and is sending her love to me? Yeah, Deke. Don't worry. We're on a _chessboard_. I'm a Queen or Bishop and you're a knight and Princess Astra was a knight and Nova's a knight and Sasha's a rook and Dawn's a bishop and your parents and Kathy were pawns. Who's playing chess with us, then? God? The Devil?"

"You've had too many beers, cuz," said Brew.

"How'd ya know that?"

"There ain't three knights on a chessboard on one side, Sticks. You drink any more than those three beers you had, you'll have a horrible hangover when flying tomorrow, Deke!"

"Well…_excuuuuuse me_, Brew," snapped Deke. "Okay. I'll stop drinking. Maybe I'll go take DJ to the beach and shoot at something. I am so bummed!"

"If Starsha can see you right now, she must think you're pathetic."

"Let her think what she wants, Brew. Let her think what she wants."

**V. A VICIOUS BATTLE NEAR BALAN**

**The Vicinity of Planet Balan**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**May 19, 2207: 1400 Hours (Standard Space-Time)**

Sasha Wakefield had become far more competent in the past few days, having served more watches at the cosmo-radar, tactical radar, Analysis, and even at the helm.

She no longer grew as spacesick as she had used to, and she had learned her duties even better under the guidance of Nova and Kitano.

Now, having warped at about 10,000 lightyears per day, with an extra space warp early this afternoon, the _Argo_ had reached the Balan System, the eternal halfway point of a trip to Iscandar. The _Princess Astra_ had gone a little ahead; she was now a thousand lightyears ahead of them, training with her planes and a few Gamilon destroyers in an empty part of space beyond the Joint Base.

"I'm so glad that we made it to Balan at last," said Sasha from the Cosmo-Radar as she looked at the strange planet in the distance. "What's it like?"

Sandor turned his head. "I"ve been there a few times on field expeditions with Nova. It is a warm planet, and the light and heat on the planet comes from the fact that it is still cooling from the explosion of this star system's formational disk that made it. Balan's star is a small, low-magnitude red star that is relatively cool. Balan doesn't get a lot of heat from its star; as I said, most of its heat is from its equatorial area, which is still cooling. That's why the Gamilons once had an artificial sun there."

"If we stop there, will I need a spacesuit?" asked Sasha.

"No," said Nova from Analysis. "One of the funny things about Balan is that it has a breathable atmosphere even though it is a bit cool at times and hot at others. That's why we and the Gamilons both have a Joint Base there under the Alliance Treaty. It's used as a stopover and supply point for shipping from both of our races between the Milky Way and the Great Magellenic Cloud."

"Captain, Standard Orbit of Balan achieved," said Kitano. "Switching to autopilot in station-keeping mode. Orbital perigee 900 kilometers above Balan surface."

"The base acknowledges our arrival in standard orbit," said Homer. And, there's another message coming in to us," said Homer. "It's from near the edge of the system."

"Put it on video," said Commodore Wildstar.

"Aye, aye, Captain."

Derek nodded as a Captain in the all-black and gold peacoat of the civilian New Cunard Line came on the screen. "Ahoy, ESS _Argo_," said the Captain of the civilian ship. "I'm Captain Walter Berrigan, skipper of the SS _Aquitania_. We're on our way to Iscandar, as well. We will be in orbit with you in a few hours. Some of our passengers want to explore Balan, believe it or not."

"Not much to see," said Derek.

"Unless they like picnics where the space turtles steal everything," said Nova with a laugh. "Remember that picnic we had that time, Derek?"

Derek rolled up his eyes at that memory. "Oh, that," he said.

He remembered the scene with some amusement. It had been May of 2204, and they had been on Balan on a survey mission in their travels.

One of the Balanodons had appeared, attacked their food, and then had attacked a cup of Nova's coffee while she had been kneeling on his peacoat making some of it.

It seemed to like it.

Nobody knew why.

It seemed the creatures had a taste for it.

_Lucky them_, Derek had thought with amusement as he jerked his mind back to the present.

A moment later, the bridge doors whizzed open, and, walking on Dawn Hardy's arm, Alex Wildstar came onto the _Argo'_s bridge!

"Admiral Wildstar!" laughed Derek as Dawn helped him lean on a cane. Nova looked back. She was saddened to see that Alex was still looking about five years older.

"Ah, Admiral?" said Captain Berrigan.

"Hullo, Walter," said Alex in a surprisingly strong voice as Dawn, very professional-looking in a standard EDF nurses' tunic and boots with an Astro-Automatic at her belt, looked up at Captain Berrigan and then hissed a little as she saw the back of Sasha's head.

"_Her_ again," whispered Dawn, as Alex heard and his eyebrows went up.

"I beg your pardon?" muttered Alex.

"That _girl_ at the radar. I don't mean Nova. She's a very nice woman. I mean the Ensign Apprentice, sir. She and I don't get along. I don't _like_ her much."

"Why?" said Alex.

"Personal reasons."

"Mrs. Hardy, we shall discuss this _later_ in Sickbay," snapped Alex. "Right now, I have things to discuss with Captain Berrigan."

"Yessir," said Dawn, as she stood there looking abashed. As she did so, Sasha looked back, and, for a moment, Sasha looked daggers at her before she noticed her father and broke out in a wide smile. She knew enough protocol to know that all she could do was smile at her father. Derek noticed and snapped, "_Ensign!_" He then thought, _Sasha, we have to have a talk later. This is damned peculiar, and I'd love to know what is going on between you two._

"Sir?" said Sasha as she gulped. _Did I do something wrong?_ Sasha thought in fear and innocence.

"You're relieved early for your ten-minute break so you can talk with Admiral Wildstar," snapped Derek. "_Mrs. Wildstar_, take over her station until ordered otherwise."

Nova got up and saluted. "Aye, aye, _sir_," she said, giving Sasha a surrepetitious wink as Sasha left her post and Nova sat back down in familiar territory behind her radar, taking a bag of equipment from a small access locker with her.

In the meantime, Alex looked up at Berrigan and said, "It's been a long time since the old days on the _Centurion_, Captain."

"I remember," said Berrigan. "We were supposed to be together again on the _Paladin_, but I got hurt so badly in that skirmish we had with the Gamilons near Io that I had to go home to recuperate while you got the _Paladin's_ command. You were just supposed to be the First Officer, but they needed people everywhere then."

"How's the arm?" said Alex.

"Infection set in and they had to amputate and replace it with a bionic one." Berrigan raised his right hand. "Luckily, a very eccentric little short doctor and his nurse worked on me back on Earth. The little nurse took me on as one of her pet projects," he said with a grin as Nova curled her toes in her sandals and blushed bashfully. "Did a good job, too."

"Is that nurse behind the radar on this bridge?" asked Commodore Wildstar.

"Yes, she is," said Berrigan. "Sir, I think you're that crazy midshipman I once met at that basketball game, and…"

"He is," snapped Alex. "My brother, Derek," said Alex.

"We have to get together on Balan later on," said Berrigan. "I'd like to see you and Admiral Wildstar of Iscandar again, Commodore."

"That'd be a great idea. When should the rendezvous be?" said Derek, as the signal from the cruise ship suddenly went dead.

"What happened?" snapped Sasha from near her father, whom she had been about to talk with for a moment.

"Communications, run the wave pattern," barked back Domon.

"_Jamming waves_!" said Homer.

Suddenly, pinkish energy beams skipped over the _Argo's_ foredeck, causing explosions outside ahead of the main guns.

"Missiles approaching!" snapped Nova as she flicked on the alert klaxons. She tracked the missiles as she quickly opened her access locker, took out her bag, and exchanged her sandals for grey slightly oversized space boots that fit her swelling ankles fine and made she made sure her gloves and helmet were at the ready in case they were needed. "Three destroyers off the port beam, distance, one megameter! They just warped in!"

"Sasha!" barked Derek. "Take over at Analysis! Nova! Remain at your post unless ordered otherwise! Mrs. Hardy, get Admiral Wildstar back to Sickbay!"

Dawn nodded. A moment later, she nearly fell over as the bridge tower took a hit above the second bridge a moment later. The lights went out as Sasha restrained a scream. Then, they came back, but half her screens weren't working.

"Sandor!" she said. "Systems problems on my power trunk!"

"Well, reboot the workstation computers, then!"

"I'm trying!" cried Sasha.

"Domon, ready port side counterattack missiles!" ordered Derek as Dawn turned to hustle Alex back to Sickbay.

"Ready! Locked on target!"

"FIRE!" barked Commodore Wildstar.

The missiles fired as Sasha got up and looked at Nova while Domon was saying, "Interfacing combat systems with main computer. Nishina! Ready to open guns on my mark!"

"Yessir!" said Nishina. In the meantime, Nova glared at Sasha. "You're supposed to be at your post!" Nova said. "The Captain ordered it!"

"I'm having problems with the computers, ma'am! I need help making these scans in the gamma-six range. Can you help?"

"Yes, I know about how to program the backups. Captain, request permission to assist Sasha in long-range analysis scans!"

"Granted," grunted Derek. "Get back to your post as soon as you're done, Nova!"

"Yessir! Eager! Scan as best you can with the tactical radar until I get back," said Nova as she got up.

"Roger!" said Eager. In the meantime, Nova huddled with Sasha as she helped her make some scans at Analysis. Finally, Nova said. "There's an enemy fleet in the area, Derek!"

"Enemy fleet?" said Nishina.

"Make that _two _fleets," said Sasha as she made more scans with Nova's help. "One is after the _Aquitana_ and her escort frigates! Distance, several hundred megameters! The other is roaring in over Balan, distance, eighty megameters and closing fast! It's Black Nebulan! One heavy space battleship, two light space battleships, and twenty-two escort destroyers! I've got it now, Nova! One destroyer at close range! Putting it up on video!"

A Black Nebulan destroyer appeared on the main screen, at close range. "Okay," said Nova. "Captain, returning to my post."

As Nova ran back to the comso-radar and called out the range and bearing of the enemy ship, Homer's eyebrows went up. "Communication from the enemy fleet, on visual!" snapped Homer.

Derek gritted his teeth as the vile, bald visage of a blue-grey Black Nebulan appeared on the _Argo's_ main screen.

"Are you Commodore Derek Wildstar, the Captain of this ship?" snapped the Black Nebulan.

"I am," said Derek as he stood up and faced down the enemy commander. "What is your name?"

"Commodore Groden, Wildstar. I am one of the Warlords of our reviving race. We have sworn loyalty to Princess Invidia to aid her in her noble cause of vengeance. Working with her suits us for now. What are you doing here in _our_ space?"

"The space around this world is jointly claimed by the Federation of United Earth Governments and the Gamilon Empire," snapped Derek. "You've no right to be in our territorial airspace! I demand you leave!"

"We demand _you_ leave," said Groden. "Preferably after you give yourselves up to our towing tractor beams. You are all wanted on the _Eritz Gatlantis_ on capital charges of sedition against Invidia, as you surrendered to her years ago. Surrender, and maybe she'll take it into consideration and let all of you just share a session of torment in the Sphere of Joy before you become our _slaves_ rather than to be slowly beheaded and eviscerated."

"Oh, I see," said Commodore Wildstar with a smirk on his face. "Invidia must have seen _Braveheart_ one too many times."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind," said Derek with another smirk. "Nova, get Homer to turn him off."

"Yessir," said Nova dryly as she ran to Homer's post. Then, she cut off the Black Nebulan.

"Stop playing with my comm board, Nova!" snapped Homer.

"Why?" said Nova.

"Now what were you _doing_, Wildstar?" barked Sandor as he ran up while the red alert klaxons came up.

"Trying to throw him off-balance by mocking him," said Derek.

"I caught on," said Nova as she pulled up the belt of her male-patterned slacks. "Getting them mad will mean they'll make really stupid decisions in battle."

"I see," said Sandor.

"Main guns ready!" said Domon. "Black Tigers standing by. Missiles, ready! Bow torpedoes, ready!"

"Is that destroyer targeted?" asked Commodore Wildstar.

"Yessir," said Domon.

"OPEN FIRE!" said Wildstar just as the destroyer began to make a run against the _Argo_.

The _Argo's_ main guns went off. A moment later, two Black Nebulan destroyers no longer existed.

The enemy began to fire back at the _Argo_, which took several more hits. Soon, she was holding off the enemy fleet with all of her pulse lasers going off as enemy planes came in for the attack. She took several hits, but the damage was minor.

Nova and Sasha were soon working together as a team, with Nova tracking the enemy ships while Sasha was able to pick up emissions from the fleet that indicated when they were about to warp.

Also, she was able to see ahead into time somewhat, thanks to her clairivoyance, and she was able to predict where the Black Nebulan ships would warp out. She impressed the rest of the bridge crew when her guesses always turned out to be accurate.

"There's more coming at RPX-212," she said. "Domon, retarget Number Two turret there!"

"There's nothing there!" he said.

"_Yet," _said Sasha as sweat ran down her cheeks as she looked forward into time, trying not to exhaust herself with the strenuous concentration required for this psychic exercise. "Give them about five seconds."

"That's enough time!" said Commodore Wildstar. "Domon, retarget main guns!"

"Yessir!" replied Domon. "Nishina, retarget Turret Two. Angle, plus five degrees!"

"Aye, angle plus fiver," said Nishina as he locked on target. A moment later, four Black Nebulan destroyers warped in at that point.

They were evaporated as soon as they finished their space warp as the _Argo_ fired two bursts at them from Turret Number Two as Turret Number One continued to fire at Black Nebulan ships coming in from a different corridor of attack.

Sasha just smiled at that.

The Black Tigers took off a moment later. The Star Force soon found that Gamilon destroyers had come up from Balan to help them defend the ship and the base, accompanied by a Group of EDF torpedo planes from the base.

Hardy and Hartcliffe were soon in heavy battle with the Black Nebulan planes while the Gamilon destroyers began to help the _Argo_ blast away the Black Nebulan destroyers.

The _Argo_ was damaged, smoking in three places, and battered, but she held her own as the battle raged on.

On the bridge of his Black Nebulan flagship, the space battleship _Keriades_, Commodore Groden was so angry that he had killed one of his own men with his blaster for daring to question an order.

"And do not do it again, fools!" screamed Groden. "First the boy from the _Argo_ mocks me with his sarcasm in the face of our might and his pointless resistance in the face of our power, and now, that idiot Kyser had to object to my keeping the ship in this position."

"Sir, they _do_ have their wave motion gun," said another officer, named Blanther, as Kyser's remains were dragged off the bridge. "And I wouldn't put it past them to use it. This was supposed to be a raid to damage that Earth liner and damage the _Argo_ to delay her arrival at Iscandar. We have accomplished our objectives. I recommend that we retire, sir and…"

"What?" snapped Groden. "Do you fancy being shot _next_?"

"Message coming in on visual!" said Groden's comm officer.

"Is it that idiot Wildstar?" said Groden.

"No, it's from Gamilon, sir! Coming in on the Gamilon comm net to us and the base at Balan!"

"Put it on," said Groden.

A moment later, a smiling blue-skinned, blond-haired face came in on the ship's main screen. "Wildstar and my base commander tells me that you're giving us a bit of a time at Balan," said Leader Desslok as he looked at Groden with some amusement, as if Groden was some sort of toy designed for Desslok's benefit. "What brought this on? Is Princess Invidia in a very bad mood today?"

"You're as bad as he is!" screamed Groden as he ignored two of his officers trying to share intelligence with him. "Sir," said one. "The Earther combat planes are pulling back, along with the Gamilon units. This trend would indicate…:"

"Shut up, I am talking!" roared Groden as he snarled while Desslok had a drink poured for him by one of his female servants. The female bowed and handed him a wine goblet, which Desslok swirled around and smelled. "I'm savoring the bouquet, Commodore. The smell of our victory. Too bad you won't be there to see it!" Desslok then laughed and cut off.

"_Why not_?" yelled Groden as another officer said, "Sir! Clear path in front of the _Argo_. Reading tachyon buildup in the ship, which has just stopped!"

"Damn them! Ready all guns, target..the _Argo!_ "

"The Gamilons are also firing at us, m'lord!" said the radar officer as heavy fire came in from a Gamilon space battleship and many destroyers. Many Black Nebulan ships in the fleet perished at that.

"Fools! Ignore the Gamilon ships! I want the Star Force dead! Blast those fools from space forever!"

At that, the _Keriades_ and her escorts fired a whithering barrage at the _Argo_. One, two, three, four barrages roared in towards the _Argo_.

The damage would have seriously ruined almost any other ship. Groden laughed as he ordered the main screen on his flagship turned up to full magnification to watch the show. He grinned as the _Argo_ took hit after hit.

When it was over, she was smoking in more places…but still fairly intact….

…and that cursed bright light at the bow of the _Argo_ was only getting brighter.

_What?_ thought Groden _What keeps that accursed space battleship alive?_

On the _Argo_, over the building whine of the wave motion gun charging up, Sandor looked hard at his screens as he was conducting damage control crews to various parts of the ship. "Closing blast doors near Frame 110, Deck Three! Sealing off port side observation deck!"

"Auxiliary engine on port side slightly damaged but functional for thrust after firing!" said Yamazaki. "Energy buildup in main engine now ninety percent!"

"Second part of the enemy fleet has made rendezvous with main fleet!" cried Nova from her post. "Range to enemy fleet, nine point two megameters; dead ahead of the bow! Their speed is increasing! Brace for sixth wave of missiles! We might be getting atmospheric shock waves now! Our orbit has decayed and we are in Balan's troposphere!"

The _Argo_ took more hits, and the destruction of three nearby Gamilon destroyers fighting alongside of the _Argo_ made Kitano work hard to adjust the ship's course. He stood ready to open the wings if needed as the ship slowly descended into Balan's atmosphere.

"Captain?" said Domon from his post. "Should we abort the firing sequence?"

"Belay that order!" snapped Commodore Wildstar as Sasha looked back at him in apprehension. "Begin final sequence!"

"Acknowledged!" said Domon. "Target scope, open! Electric crossgauge enhanced brightness level six! Main body of enemy fleet acquired at nine megameters' range! Thirty seconds to firing! All hands, secure anti-flash and anti-shock defenses!" barked Domon as the _Argo _took more glancing hits from the enemy fleet.

With hands trembling with fear and excitement, Sasha pulled down the fabled goggles over her eyes for the first time in a live combat firing of a wave motion gun.

The unearthly whine in the ship was now coming even more quickly as Kitano pulled more levers and then said, "Domon, control transferred to you!"

"Energy charge, one hundred and ten percent!" reported Yamazaki.

"Damage control complete; all fires extinguished in compartments on fire by evacuating hands and selectively blowing airlocks," said Sandor. "Structural integrity of hull sufficient to stand wave motion gun firing shock, Captain," said Sandor as he looked back at Commodore Wildstar.

The Captain nodded. "Domon, clear for final adjustments!"

"Aye! Final adjustments made, course _locked_," said Domon. "Fifteen seconds to firing! Open safety lock!"

Down below, in the bow portion, the _Argo's_ firing gate safety lock opened as the firing unit locked into place and the anti-recoil device was enabled.

"Safety lock open," said a Combat Group officer down below in the bow.

"Energy charge, one hundred and twenty percent!" said Yamazaki as more enemy plasma beams roared past the _Argo_.

"Committed to firing?" snapped Derek from his post at the aft portion of the bridge.

"Committed!" said Domon.

"Begin ten-second countdown!" snapped Derek as the wave gun and engine reached the apex of their unearthly howl as the ship's firing gate glowed brightly.

"Ten…" snapped Domon. "Nine! Eight! Seven! _Six!_"

Groden finally caught on that he was staring his death right in the face. "Damn! The Gamilons have stopped firing!"

"They are about to fire, sir!" said Blanther.

"All ships, disengage! Ready emergency warp sequence! We're retiring from the…"

"Three…two…one, zero! FIRE!" said Domon.

Domon fired the _Argo's_ wave motion gun a moment later.

The released energy made the anti-recoil tube shoot back as a huge pulse of deadly blue energy blasted out of the bow firing gate of the _Argo_.

The energy roared towards the Black Nebulan Fleet like a terrible cyclone of power.

There was an incredibly violent explosion as the wave energy began to dissolve the enemy ships, along with their reactors and Beta Energy, which reacted horribly wth the Wave Energy from the Gun.

Groden's eyes went wide with shock right before they were forever blinded as he suddenly felt a terrible heat on his bald pate.

Then, he screamed in a most undignified manner as his space battleship began to melt around him like a snowball in a nuclear reactor, followed by his own fusion of synthetic and natural flesh and bones as his metal and synthskin body went up in painful flames, followed as his organic head dissolved right before it exploded.

Soon, Groden and his fleet were no more as the tachyon energy pulse from the _Argo's_ wave motion gun scraped the upper part of Balan's atmosphere before roaring back off into space as the planet's curvature dropped away below it.

On the _Argo_, Sasha looked on at the spectacle in shock as Sandor took all sorts of readings. "Hmm..," he said. "Sasha! Pick up all of the data you can about that fireball and download the data here."

"Yessir," she said as she worked.

"Enemy fleet completely destroyed," said Nova from her post.

"Distress signal coming in from the _Aquitania_!" said Homer. "Message reads: '_SOS! Escort frigates destroyed in combat! Lifeboats on port side destroyed with major damage! Engines damaged! Casualties about ten percent of passengers and crew! Request aid from all ships in area! Acknowledge!'"_

"Homer, acknowledge!" said Commodore Wildstar. "Nova, read their location!"

"Yessir," said Nova. "Range to liner, eighty megameters! Location, KNX-170 off our starboard stern! Speed, six space knots! Little apparent attitude control! Reading heavy debris field around liner! No other ships in area!"

"We have to help them," said Derek. "Homer, send word we're on our way, and then communicate with the Gamilons! Kitano, one hundred and eighty degrees, hard about!"

"Coming about, full," said Kitano as the Argo, with her energy regenerated, made a hard turn about.

"Full speed ahead to wreck site!" snapped Wildstar. "Nova, leave your post and go below to assist in rescue efforts on the medical boats and the Cosmo Hound! You know the drill! Sasha, take her post!"

"Yessir," said both women together as they began to make ready to go. Nova pulled on her gloves, made sure her boots were on tightly, and popped on her helmet before leaving the First Bridge.

**TEN MINUTES LATER…**

"No, Mrs. Hardy," said Nova as she stuck her head into the hatch of Medical Boat #21107 in the _Argo's_ upper starboard flight bay a few minutes later. "I'm going to take command with Mister Hartcliffe on the flight deck of the Hound. We're going aboard with six medics and fourteen ship Marines. This is your mission with Ensign Kowalski. For now, this is your boat, Dawn!"

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, ma'am?" said Dawn.

"I'll be fine," said Nova. "And I've dealt with Hartcliffe before. I know how to make him shut up if I have to."

"Good hunting, ma'am," said Dawn. "See you on the _Aquitania_."

"Thanks," said Nova as she left.

_I'm in command of this boat,_ thought Dawn in shock. _I'm the senior officer here! They actually trust me. I can't let them down._

"So, what are we doing, ma'am?" said Ensign Stan Kowalski, a member of the Space Fighters' Training School Class of 2207 who had been graduated a few days early and tapped to join the Black Tigers. He had just been in combat for his first two times in their first battle when leaving Earth, and had just come back in from battle with two more Black Nebulan kills to his credit. He had never thought he would be in a position to rack up five kills in just a few days.

"You know the procedure, Kowalski. Fly us there just behind the command ship, which, in this case, will be that big Cosmo Hound. Hartcliffe will be pilot and communications control, while Nova is co-pilot and C and C of the mission. She wanted to get in more flying time before it becomes unsafe for her to do so."

"She can fly now?"

"As long as it's not combat or a fighter," said Dawn. "That's why Angelique Hartcliffe is grounded."

"Oh, her," said Kowalski. "Poor thing…she's so depressed."

"Yeah, I can see why," said Dawn. "Look at that thing she has for a husband. Scuttlebutt has it that the only woman on this command he gets along with is Nova, and that is only during their rehearsals for that pick-up band of theirs on the aft observation port off-duty."

"What do they play?"

"Stan, this is the line-up right now. Hartcliffe; lead guitar and vocals. Nova, portable keyboards or rhythm guitar and vocals. Some guy from Navigation, bass. That weird bleached blond Ensign Apprentice in the baby-blue Midshipman's uniform who creeps me out, saxophone. No drummer yet. And I won't play with them, either, even though I used to play drums in school. Too many bad memories."

"Weird band," said Kowalski.

"Actually, I heard them for a little bit. They're pretty good," said Dawn. "Except for that sax player. She stinks."

In the meantime, down below, as the _Argo's_ launch plate opened in the starboard side and the Cosmo Hound was lowered, Nova looked at Hartcliffe and said, "Lieutenant, try not to be an idiot today? There are women and children present on that ship."

"I have to cut out the dead baby jokes when we get to the ship?" he said.

"Yes, you do," sighed Nova.

"I got a real good one for ya, luv…. How do you stop a baby from looking up at you with that cute little baby face and gurgling happily with that little baby mouth and waving at you with those little baby fingers and little baby toes?"

Nova sighed and looked at him with angry, crossed eyes. "How?"

"Gouge its eyes out, luv!" he laughed as he got ready to take off.

"You realize my position," said Nova in a low, dangerous voice.

"Yeah! You're gettin' real fat! How's the balloon growin'?"

"My twins are not a _balloon_," hissed Nova.

"I also 'ear you're barefoot and pregnant like Angie is. That true?"

"No, I have been wearing sandals when my boots hurt," said Nova. "Are you going to cut this out, or must I make it a direct order?"

"Boy, you're getting whiny," snorted Hartcliffe. "All right, Nova. I'll stop it!"

"Thank you, _Bryan_," snapped back Nova.

**SEVEN HOURS LATER…**

Much later that day, a bit past 2130 Hours, Nova finally was granted leave to sit down in her cabin for a bit.

She gratefully got off her aching feet and slipped her sandals off under the table as she got to eat some of her own cooking.

After the rescue and triage operation of the _Aquitania__'s_ passengers and crew, Nova had brought a fairly uninjured Captain Berrigan safely to the _Argo_. After working with Doctor Sane and the rest of her nurses in surgery and medical treatment, Nova and Dawn had evacuated the less-injured cases to the Balan base hospital. They left the more critical cases in Sickbay until they could be stabilized.

In the meantime, repair crews from the _Argo_ and several Gamilon ships prepared the _Aquitania_ for a long-range tow to a shipyard on Gamilon, where she would be repaired.

Then, after a quick, hurried change out of her Medical uniform into her duty uniform and skirt, Nova had helped the kitchen staff make dinner for a private dinner in the Captain's cabin.

Dinner was for Admiral Alex Wildstar, Commodore Derek Wildstar, and Captain Berringer, which she then took upstairs as head waitress in her peacoat. This was done with the help of a strong and very nervous enlisted male mess steward from Living Group.

"Not bad," said Captain Berringer. "Who made the prime rib?"

"I did," said Nova. "McCutcheon made the rest, but I insisted upon broiling those myself. That's the top-grade Monfort from Colorado. We only break it out on special occassions."

"I think you should use the rest of it up when we make Iscandar," said Alex.

"No," said Nova. "I'm saving it."

"For when?" said Berringer.

"The end of the war," said Nova as tears gathered in her eyes.

"I pray to God this thing will end this year. Preferably in the next few weeks."

Derek nodded. "Nova," he said. "Do we need that Private here?"

Nova shook her head. "Private Connors…." "Aye, aye, ma'am?" said the enlisted steward in the yellow and black of Living Group near the cart. "You're relieved for now," she said.

"Thank you, ma'am." "We made that other rib portion for Sandor and left it under the warmer, but he's still busy, Connors."

Nova paused to chew on her fingertip before she said, "When you get below, tell McCutcheon I gave you permission for a forty-minute break and for you to eat that rib meal. It's yours."

"Thank you, ma'am!" said Connors as he popped a hearty salute in his apron. Alex smiled as he left. "Like a typical kid on his first mission, Derek."

"This _is_ his first mission," said Nova. "He's literally right out of Advanced Rate Training and boot camp."

"He's good," said Derek. "Remember when we put Domon in the galley on his first mission for a short time?" Nova smiled. "He hated it, but he did a good job." "He did…" said Derek.

Later on, Nova, still in her uniform skirt and top, being too tired to take off anything but her sandals, lay beside Derek in their cabin around 0200.

Both of the lovers watched the stars outside as they lay together, nearly asleep.

"I'm glad we rescued those people, Derek," said Nova.

"Yeah, me too," he said in a sleepy voice. He looked at her. "Want me to undress you?"

"After you close the privacy cover," she said with a yawn. "Turn down the lights. Sorry, Derek, too tired to do much but sleep…have a…"

"…headache?" said Derek.

Nova nodded.

"Okay," said Derek as he got up. He was about to close the cover as Nova began to undo her shirt when the comm buzzer bleeped. Loudly.

"Kuso!" hissed Derek, who had his boots off. "Who wants me at 0208? We've been at it all day."

Derek banged the switch and turned on the comm unit. "Captain's quarters! Wildstar here!"

"This is Homer," said the comm officer. "Captain, someone's wanting to speak to you. _Now_. They're on Balan."

"Now?" said Derek. "Okay, patch him up here!"

A moment later, Derek heard a familiar voice he hadn't heard in years.

"Hey, _Wildhair!_ Remember me?"

"Why, you lousy, rotten…"

"You forgot about me? Name's Melvin. You met me in the past. Remember? Or do ya think that was a dream, too, like that damn Trans-America Race?"

"Seadragon?" said a puzzled Derek. "Okay, what do you want?"

"I'm on Balan. In the dark. By Victor's Mesa by Saguro Rock."

"I know where that is," said a sleepy Nova as she got up. "Okay, Melvin. What do you want?"

"You wanted answers about why Yvona changed her spots like a big cat? And what Ekogaru has to do with this? Ya want answers?"

"Yes, I did," said Nova.

"I got them for you and Derek. Meet me. 0400. Saguro Rock. You'll recognize me. I'll look like the Drunken Hermit."

Then, he clicked off. Derek looked at Nova. "Is this a trick?" Nova shook her head. "I remember him. I don't think so, Derek…"

"Should we go down there?" said Derek.

"What does your heart tell you?" said Nova. She gazed at him in the near-dark, and he slowly nodded. "Nova, let's go."

**VI. THE HERMIT APPEARS**

**Planet Balan**

**The Desert**

**May 20, 2207: 0400 Hours (Standard Space-Time)**

On Balan, in the desert area near one of the volcanoes, Derek and Nova Wildstar carefully landed the landing craft near the location that Melvin had requested that they land at. Victor's Mesa and Saguro Rock.

"I wonder what Melvin will look like this time?" said Derek.

Nova shrugged as she got up, her grey space boots scraping the deck of the landing boat a little as she walked. Her back hurt, it was 0400, and she had barely slept after their latest battle with the Black Fleet and the rescue of the passenger liner _Aquitana._. "I don't know for sure; but he said he had an explanation for what caused Yvona…or that clone of her, to change her ways and help us. He also said he had an explanation for Ekogaru and his actions. He said something about…a drunken Hermit?"

"Can we trust him?" asked Derek.

"I trust him," said Nova. "It's the weirdest thing. I didn't wake up Sasha for this because…well…because something in my heart just says this is right. Somehow. Melvin helped us before, remember? He will most likely do it again."

"Let's go, then," said Derek as he doffed his helmet. "No time to talk to a Melvin like 0400 in the morning, right?"

"Yeah," said Nova as she yawned. She held her stomach, "I could be dreaming all of this. It could be a bit of bad beef. Or yesterday's gravy?"

"Where did I hear that before?" said Derek.

"Charles Dickens," said Nova as they left the landing boat after the ramp came down.

On Balan, the hot, steamy air hung with a strange menace. The dim light came from the volcanoes and the parts of the world around the equator that were still semi-molten and glowing. Yet, the air on the odd world was quite breathable. It was very dark on this part of Balan, and the stars were out in the sullen sky, which glowed deep red.

They walked a few hundred meters towards a rock formation that looked like a huge saguro cactus, only made of stone. It was where they were told to come, many, many kilometers away from the new Joint Base that Gamilon and Earth had rebuilt here. The Joint Base was the only place they knew of where anyone lived on the planet. As promised, a lone human was sitting there, on a high rock formation.

He stood up, and looked very commanding. He suddenly unhooded a blazing lamp that he held in one hand. The Light in the lamp burned pure white with a frightening, yet pure intensity in the darkness, and made it very hard to see Melvin's face.

The eccentric old "bum" was clad in filthy robes of dirty brown or grey; (the color was hard to tell in the strange Light) and he wore something like a monk's cowl over his face. He leaned on a large staff, and he looked tired. He kept his hands almost concealed as he leaned on his staff and held up his Light, and Nova could see only dirty boots showing at the edge of his robe.

Yet, Nova recognized the engimatic figure. _He looks like the Hermit from the Tarot Deck Card IX; or a monk…or…or some weird wizard….or…something more?_

"_Halloooo_!" he called out, in his charcteristic rough, strong voice, as if he had been engaged in public speaking once in his life. He seemed to know how to project. "Commodore Derek Michael Kodai Wildstar! Lieutenant Commander Nova Dawn Forrester Wildstar, RN! I am pleased to meet yas again, shall we say? Even though, I have been long watching you. Before Pennsylvania in '67, that is. And, I wasn't always drunk."

"Watching us?" said Derek.

Melvin nodded. "I see" said Derek. "I remember you better now. That time on Earth. Forgive us on the line before. We've met too many people with strange powers in the past few years; some benign…others…like…"

"Ekogaru. Yes you can say his name. Oh…what he really is…you were told, I remember, by Astrena of Pellias, that he was an ancient engineer, scientist, and mystic from the Planet Rikasha who turned evil and corrupt long ago. I know I am correct in this…_arrrr_" said the old man as he coughed.

"You are," said Derek. "So what is he? How can he cling to life like that?" said Wildstar, who was again beginning to instinctively trust this odd being named Melvin.

"Being consists of multiple universes, shall we say? Multiple places exist where great decisions are made. Quantum theory allows for there to be many timestreams, variations on one theme. All started and overseen by the same great Composer, as it were. Variations on one great Theme. Versions of one Song that vary a little. I know. I told Melvin this. Wait. I am Melvin. Sorry. I'm actin' goofy. Weird. Up my tree with a killer bee," he chuckled. "If I'm a space chick, wait until ya meets a real one."

"Okay…" said Derek.

"Who are you? What are you?" said Nova.

"Part Goon, part Time Lord, part I dunno what I'm part of. I was asked to come and help you. There is an ultimate Theme to everything, Derek," said Melvin as he suddenly turned cold and dead-serious. The grumble disappeared from his voice, and he stood up tall and almost threatening as he said in what Derek suspected was his _real_ persona, which was powerful, wise, and somehow a bit cold and very intelligent. "What that is, I _can't_ expound upon. Not allowed to."

Then, Melvin, or the Hermit, paused. Then, he said, "Ekogaru, shall we say, was a wise man once. He turned corrupt in his youth. He wanted power. Dominance. The quick and easy path. The Yin. The Dark Side of the Force. The Devil. Whatever you call it, Ekogaru fell for one of its emissaries or lieutenants who had been doing some universe-hopping. This spirit, for lack of a better term, has been around before in other universes, some real, some what you think were fictional. Eldrad, Randall Flagg, Old Nick, Mephistopheles, Yavada, M'Quall, Set, Sauron the Great, oh, he's gotten around, all right. Takes people, uses them up, spits them out, creates chaos and destruction in the name of helping people when he just wants the whole pie for himself like the Masters he serves, this time, he's calling himself Ekogaru. This Thing bound with what is left of the spirit of the dead Rikashan called Ekogaru and he keeps him alive in some trinket, and he also possesses people because he wants a body again. Nova, he paid your body a little visit once to kill Derek when you were sort of almost outside of it with Aliscea on the astral plane years ago."

"Derek told me about that,"said Nova as she shivered. "Occassionally, he wants to pop back in there."

"Nova?" said Derek.

"I do a good job of keeping him out. Although I do not know how I do it."

"He's trying to find another Host again. He uses a person on Earth that I am not allowed to identify right now, because I am not clear of who he is…although he is also considering Invidia strongly as a new Host. He may use her, he may not."

"How did Yvona figure into all of this?" said Nova. "Or, her clone?'

"Ekogaru wanted to marry Yvona, possess her, take her over, and have a strange child through her. When you had to kill her, Nova, when you had to do that, Ekogaru had a backup plan. Before the original Yvona's spirit left her body to go to a place of Waiting where her exact fate is still being determined in full while it is hoped she can learn from her mistakes, her memories were dumped into a new model he made from her organic components. Call her Yvona Version 2.0. The Clone. Ekogaru thought he had a soulless automaton at first that he could use for his own ends. However, Destiny decided to take pity on the Clone and the Source behind it All caused her to truly awaken and become fully alive," said Melvin.

"Like the Blue Fairy and Pinnochio?" said a puzzled Nova. "A puppet who became a real boy?"

"Apt analogy, Nova. Yvona's Clone became a real person. And as a real person, she felt remorse for the actions Ekogaru had manipulated her to perform. She came alive in her soul and called out to Destiny for help based the sad beliefs she knew from her memories. But, since she was changing, and being wooed to change by other forces, she found a kinder form of those beliefs and a more benevolent image of the one she believed in within her heart than Ekogaru. In her way, in her system of beliefs, she found peace. She found peace by choosing to believe rather than being forced into it, and since she now believed in Love rather than Hate, the old, hurt Yvona in her formed by her memories and experiences began to die and she became the kind, giving person that your Aunt Yvona was meant to be, Nova, before her own pain and fears and tragedies led her into drinking and punishing others for the pain in her own sad psyche. You would have liked her."

"But she still served him?" said Nova. "She was there with the assassination team…"

"And she tried to help kill Sasha and Alex," said Derek.

"She was hoping to _stop_ them. The team was led by a strange being called Erugar, her son by Ekogaru and the body of an Earthling he possessed. This mutant creature was twisted in her womb to be an artificial version of an Iscandarian who used his powers for rage and darkness. But Ekogaru did too fine a job with him. He would listen to no one and nothing at all and went berserk. Yvona was able to drag him into a time corridor, where she has taken him out of this Universe. While she and he are still there, they are beyond your ken, with Erugar heading slowly for the same place of waiting and learning that Trelaina took Zordar to," said the Melvin.

"Where is Zordar now?" said Derek.

"His body is dead. His spirit is in a place of penalty, pain, remorse, and forced learning so he can be humbled before all of the details of his final fate, as best as I can tell you, will be determined. He has been returned to the Cosmos by Trelaina to do this in another dimension. Much is beyond your comprehension. Ekogaru is a far worse evil and parasite than he is. Although Zordar wished to use and enslave Earth, he was very kind and loyal to Leader Desslok even though he also used him. There may even be some hope for Zordar some day because even _he_ had decent qualities. I cannot foresee any for Ekogaru. But, much lies before you before he can finally be dealt with. That reckoning must come. Some day. Even Invidia's defeat will not rid us of him. And on that note, I must leave you. Thank you for coming to chat with me. Gotta go get _drunk_," said Melvin as he coughed and the weird growl returned to his voice. "They all think I'm a bum. Better that way. They don't suspect nothin! Rich, ain't it?"

"Who are you…really?" said Derek.

"Can't get into that," said Melvin in heated tones as he slurred his words and suddenly took out a bottle of booze and began drinking. "But, I _can_ tell you this. The Playwright can't show up on stage until the play is _over_. GOT IT? AIN'T OVER TIL THE FAT LADY OR THE SKINNY GLOWING SPACE CHICK OR THE BIG GUY WITH THE CROWN SINGS! This play you are in is far from over. When it is over, you will get an explanation. But, until then, goodnight, and goodbye, in its oldest sense."

Melvin nodded to them and he veiled his lamp and simply walked off behind the stone formation into the darkness and was not seen again that day by the Wildstars. Nor was he seen again by them…for a very long time.

"So what did that mean?" said Derek.

"I don't know…but I think it was meant to help us."

"Strangest space chick I've ever seen" said Derek. "What do you think he really is? We saw another side of him tonight…and…"

"I don't know, and I don't care to speculate," said Nova.

"Why not?" said Derek.

Nova looked up at the sky and said, "Derek, he scares me. What is he really like?"

Commodore Wildstar shut his eyes and stood in deep, silent thought as he held Nova's hand.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE **

**STAR BLAZERS—THE PRINCESS AND THE SURFER**

**Being the seventh part of _THE NEW COMET_-- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of Derek A.C. Wakefield (as usual)--_Freddo_

_Note: This chapter contains some mature content…just wanted to warn you…_

**ACT FIVE: THAT GAMILON JUST SHOVED HIS FACE INTO MY FIST!**

**I. MEMORIES OF STRANGE BREW…**

**The Edge of the Great Magellenic Cloud**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**May 27, 2207: 1700 Hours Standard Space-Time**

_We'll be back on Iscandar soon_, thought Sasha in a depressed fashion as she stood alone on the _Argo's_ aft observation deck. _A final three-thousand lightyear warp tomorrow, and a few hours' worth of sublight travel into the system, and we're there._

_I don't know how I'm going to face being home again_, thought Sasha _I__ want to see Deke so badly, but Iscandar has bad memories…from when I left. I feel like I left in shame after that damned Gamilon Baron Harmen Rizak Von Delvitz used me while I was dating General Fraken. He practically raped me that horrible night in April of 2204…no…he did rape me. There was no consent…how can you consent when you're knocked out with a spiked drink?_

_I was dating Fraken then; Duke Fraken of Gamilon, Major General of his forces. He was honorable-we only kissed a few times. He was charming. More like a companion after Talva drowned on Iscandar. Poor Talva. That accursed Von Delvitz…He used words, flattery, and a spiked drink to lure me into bed with him in what was then his mansion on the beach as Fraken's executive officer…I remember it…_

Sasha shut her eyes and tried to keep from sobbing as she remembered the night of April 14, 2204…

It had started on Iscandar…Sasha remembered as her mind took her over three years back into the past…

**April 14, 2204**

**Planet Iscandar**

**New Fiji Island**

**The Cocoanut Grove Bar…**

The Coconaut Grove Bar was one of the main watering holes near the Joint Fighter Base on Iscandar. Sasha, who was clad in a white top, denim shorts, and white sandals as she waited at the bar for General Fraken to come back to her from a talk with some members of his command, was used to the place and its slightly funky/seedy atmosphere, with its U-shaped bar and decorations in an eclectic style that shocked most fresh-off-Earth Terrans who ended up on Iscandar guarding the slowly growing population of Iscandar and the Pellian, Terran, and Gamilon scientists here on the planet.

Most of the bar looked like it was done up with palm trees, Terran tiki-style art, and fishnets, with weird-looking Gamilon abstract art on the walls and oddball Iscandarian and Pellian sculptures all over the place.

"Hey," said an Earth pilot with short hair who showed up. "Want a drink, hon?"

"No thanks," said Sasha airily as she swirled around her Mud Slide, a favorite drink of hers. Her Auntie Nova had given her a taste for the creamy, sweet drink, usually with very little alcohol in it the way Nova liked it."As you can see, I've got one."

"How about some foosball, then. Are you from Earth?"

"My dad is," said Sasha as she began tapping her toes to the subdued Terran Big Band music playing in the bar. "Thanks, but Ive got a date tonight…"

"Oh?" said the pilot, who turned up his nose as if he had smelled something nasty when Fraken appeared, with his high-collared cape snapping about him as he came over.

"Sasha, is this man bothering you?" said Fraken as he smiled at the Earth pilot under his brown mustache.

"No, Farrell, he's not," said Sasha with a shy smile.

"Farrell?" said the Terran pilot with raised eyebrows.

"I am Major General Duke Lochner Farrell Von Fraken, commanding officer of the twenty-ninth Combat Task Force of the Gamilon Empire, based here on Iscandar on special assignment," he said as he clicked his booted heels and saluted. "I am accompanying Miss Sasha tonight, thank you. Sasha, shall we have this dance?"

Sasha got up, nodded, and went off with Fraken, whom, to her surprise, danced a good jitterbug to "_In the Mood_", even though he was a rather adventurous, raffish dancer in a handsome sort of way. Then, the band began playing "_Moonlight Serenade_" as their dance turned slow. Fraken began to dance an expert waltz, then, being careful not to step on Sasha's toes.

Sasha giggled during their dance. "Where did you learn to dance an Earth dance like this?"

"Here on Iscandar, two years ago, thanks to your Aunt, aboard the _Argo_," he said in a soft voice. "That was during the Rikashan War…before you were even born. Actually, I diverge. I think you were being concieved around that general time frame."

Sasha laughed softly. "You bad man…wipe that grin off your face. I need to know you a bit better, first."

"Before what?" whispered Fraken.

"Before I'll jump into the sack with you, Farrell," said Sasha softly as Fraken held her. Normally, she wasn't attracted to Gamilons, but Fraken's handsome, rougish ways and charm had turned her on somewhat. He was a noble, and he was very kind to her in his way. _I wonder how many women he's had?_ Sasha thought in a cute way. Sasha had heard that Fraken had dated two other Gamilon women; one of them was Inge Gernan (before she had been made a Countess and sent to Earth for a time as Ambassador, that is), who was a ship's captain in his command right now. Of course, Sasha didn't know that Gernan would eventually end up as the Duchess Inge Gernan Von Fraken someday, but she knew that Fraken had a reputation for playing the field, and she wondered if he'd settle down with her or if it would just be another fling for him.

"Be wary of someone," said Fraken.

"Who?"

"Brigadier Baron Von Delvitz. My Executive Officer, and second-in-command of my spacecraft carrier, the _Ekalata_." _Moonlight Serenade_ ended as the band began playing an old Iscandarian piece called _Devasha_, that brought tears to the eyes of other Iscandarians from the scattered Exploration Forces who had returned home at last because the song had been popular right before the Great Plague that only some of them had survived. Sasha's mind was jolted back to her surroundings as Fraken said, "Baron Von Delvitz is not a nice man. I have tried to have him transferred out of my command already. Unfortunately, they tell me I cannot always choose my subordinates. Be very wary of that man, Sasha. He is not a good man. He has dark feelings in his heart."

"Towards me?" said Sasha.

"I will protect you if need be," said Fraken in words that would later prove sad and ironic. "Just be cautious of him if you see him, Sasha. Now, as for our dance?"

_I'm seeing Farrell now_, thought Sasha as they danced, _because I need some fun in my life after Talva's funeral. Finding the poor man dead, washed up on the beach like that…_Sasha also wondered if Fraken was the raffish pilot with the face that was hidden from her that she saw in her dreams every now and then. Sasha had been having a recurrent dream of herself in the back seat of some very fast plane, flying in combat as the man she knew would be her husband flew in the forward seat; and they were in a scary but exhilirating battle together against the Cometines…over Iscandar! Sasha didn't know enough about planes or military uniforms yet to recognize that she would be flying in a Cosmo Tiger II and that the blue uniform she had on was a Terran uniform..but she would find out what her dream meant in 2207, since, as she stood reminiscing on the _Argo_, she was only a few weeks away from the fulfillment of her dream.

Finally, the song ended, and Fraken escorted Sasha back to the bar. He was about to sit beside her, and the night would have gone very differently had he just stayed and then taken her home decorously as promised, with nothing more happening than a hug and good-night kiss before they parted.

"General," said a Gamilon in that brown space armor that Sasha had never cared for as he snapped that fascistic Gamilon salute that Sasha had never quite cared for, either. "Captain Egalin needs to discuss some radar plots with you; he just came back in with the destroyers. It is most suspicious!"

"Damn, we might have to go into action _now_?" hissed Fraken. "Leftenant, I _am_ occupied."

"Sir, please," said the Leftenant as he nodded apologetically.

"I will be back in maybe twenty to thirty minutes. The Lone Wolf of the Cosmic depths shall return!" said Fraken as he kissed Sasha's hand and left the bar in a hurry.

Sasha sat tapping her fingers on the bar as the band began to play an Earth tune, "_The Breakup Song_." The lead singer, Sasha noticed, was a young Terran in a blue EDF pilot's uniform with a mop of wild brown hair, a mustache, and weird-looking little round glasses who was playing a long, deranged, distortion-filled intro on a black and white electric guitar. Sasha had no idea who he was, but she would come to know him very well (to her displeasure) in later years as he pointed at her and said, in a _very_ weird nasal Anglian accent, "Hey, _luv_! You out there with the blond 'air and the denim shorts?"

"Me?" squeaked Sasha.

"Me mates in the band asked me to dedicate this to you, _luv!_ We think you can find much better than Mister Mustache! So why don'tcha break up with 'im and come keep me warm tonight? Me wife's back on 'arth and she'll never know!"

"I'd never!" said Sasha with her nose up in the air as she turned down Bryan Hartcliffe dead flat. "_Hmph_!"

"Ah, go bug off, yer floozie!" said Hartcliffe as the band laughed. Sasha turned red as the band began to play and sing "The Breakup Song" with that _obnoxious Brit_ singing lead.

_Ya broke up for good just an 'our ago…_

_Uh uh ha ha uh uho ohh…_

Sasha heard a heavy voice next to her a moment later, as she turned her bar stool about. "Excuse me, Miss, is that weird little man up there annoying you? I can have him _shot_."

"Who are you?" snapped Sasha as she looked hard at the new Gamilon who was facing her. He had browish hair, a bit of a goatee, and a rather impressive uniform. He also looked handsome, and he grinned as he sat down beside Sasha.

"I am Baron General Harmen Rizak Von Delvitz, Sasha. I know you as I have seen you with Fraken."

"Oh?" said Sasha as he looked at her legs with almost undisguised lust. "If he's told you about me, you must know he is accompanying me tonight and has been called away on business. If you'd leave me alone while I wait for him…"

"I'd like to buy you a drink," said Von Delvitz.

"I've had enough."

"Sasha, one drink. That, and a bit of conversation, and then Fraken should be back. You look like a most intriguing young lady."

"I am, but not for you," said Sasha.

"Please?"

"How many times and in how many languages must I say 'no'?" snapped Sasha.

"One drink. It is Gamilon. It is called _Panja_. Very sweet and good. And they serve it here. That is my price for leaving you be," he said as a wolfish idea burned in his mind.

_All right_, she thought to herself as a vague sense of danger went across her nerve endings. _Fraken warned me about him, but…what can one drink hurt? Not like he wants to sleep with me or anything…not here, anyhow. There's people around._

"Order your drink!" said Sasha. "I'll taste it if you'll let me be!"

"Fine," said Delvitz. "A nice drink, for a nice woman," he said as he handed it to her; making sure that Sasha didn't see him adding some ordinary powdered sugar to the drink. _That will activate the natural sopforics, _he thought_. A spoonful of sugar really makes the medicine go down…_

Sasha took the drink and took two sips. "This goes to your head!" she laughed as the stuff began to go down.

Sasha felt the room spinning in an almost fun way as the stuff worked down her defenses. "Wheeee!" she giggled as she sipped at it. "It tastes nice! What's in this stuff?"

"A nice brew from fruits, thought long-lost, that we again grow on Gamilon," said Delvitz in a voice that was beginning to sound comically distorted to Sasha. The Brit's band was playing a weird rock-organ based version of Bach's _Toccata and Fugue in D-Minor_ with heavy drums.

Sasha would not have taken another sip if her head hadn't been distorted by the rest of the strange brew, but, against her better judgment (because she wanted to laugh at Delvitz's weird voice) she did.

The room then spun around as lights began to swirl, and Sasha passed out on the bar with a smile on her face. She didn't know the rest, but, later, some of her Terran friends who had overheard (but who had been too far away to do much about it) told her what they had seen Delvitz do.

"What did you _do_ to her?" said the Pellian bartender as he looked at Delvitz.

"Nothing a big tip won't cure. She must not be used to Panja, Righ. Poor dear. Let me take her home to my manor to sleep it off. Tell Fraken she just left," he said as he put a big tip on the bar. "See you later, friend Righ."

With lust in his face, Delvitz picked Sasha up in his arms and carried her off as he whistled and four of his guards came along to accompany him out of the bar as he left carrying Sasha…

_The rest of it?_ Sasha thought as tears ran down her face. _Thank the Goddess, I was out the rest of that night…but I knew what had happened the next morning when I woke up naked in his bed, hurting all over..in an old Iscandarian mansion far up the coast he had taken over for his own vile purposes. He had me the normal way, and he had me in a way…no…I don't even want to think about that._

_And he wanted to do it again…was starting to do it again, when I came to._

_I should have emasculated him with that sword, or run him through right then…but I was too scared after I fought him off. I struggled away from him, hurting all over, and I just ran. I ran for my life, out the living room, where I saw what were left of my clothes burned in that weird Gamilon fireplace they put in there…and saw smashed wine goblets all over the place in the fireplace, and I just took off down the beach._

_I stopped running two kilometers away, went swimming naked to just wash the feel of him off me even though the salt hurt me, and I ran down that beach with nothing and in nothing. I ran right to Father, and, well, he took care of me, and…_

_Delvitz was never seen on Iscandar again. I heard from Fraken later in a letter that he "dealt with him" and left him to Desslok to finish the rest before he was banished. I never saw Fraken again. If he knew Delvitz was like that, why did he leave me alone in a place where he was even three damned kilometers away? "I never thought even he would do that…he had never used drugs before, Sasha," he wrote back. Yeah, right…_

Sasha jumped back to the present when a hand touched her on the shoulder. She nearly wanted to belt the intruder, given her dark state of mind (luckily, she didn't dredge up this memory often) until she looked and saw that it was just Uncle in his white and red Star Force uniform.

"What's on your mind?" said Derek.

"You don't want to know, Uncle," said Sasha with a sigh.

"Von Delvitz?" he said softly.

"How do you know about _that_?" snapped Sasha.

"The Press," said Wildstar as he sighed in disgust. "I wasn't going to tell you, but those human jackals who dug out your background…that was supposed to be secret, published it in a damn newspaper article before the Government slapped the story down. They got it from your Medical records. It's in your psych profile and medical files. Nova and Doctor Sane never talked about it. Not even to me. Thank Buddha for confidentiality, and may those jerks go to prison… "

Sasha cried again. _I remember that first month on Earth,_ she thought. _Right before Beast Barracks, seeing Nova every week in that little office for counseling, drinking her tea, and crying a lot. At least Auntie hugged me and cried with me as we discussed it. I couldn't ever say much to Mother about it. But Auntie understood. Me with Delvitz, her with that Sparks degenerate on Iscandar on Diamond Island. She knew right where I was coming from, other than being my Auntie who was always there for me, even when Mother couldn't be. Not like some of those other doctors, who were so cold about it…_

"I feel sick again," sobbed Sasha. "I know Deke's on Iscandar, and Mother…that's the only thing that makes going back there again bearable, but…it fits, somehow? I ran from a scandal on Iscandar to Earth, and here I am running off Earth back home to lay low with my sick father in the middle of a war. "

"I'm so sorry," said Derek. "Sasha, I'm glad I found you. Nova is busy with some patients from the liner, or she would have been looking for you to ask you on her own, but I have some questions of my own. What is going on between you and that one nurse in Sickbay?"

"Her? The one with the funny blond bangs?" asked Sasha. "We haven't said a civil word since I piped on board. She really seems to _hate_ me for some reason. Maybe it's because I'm half-Iscandarian?"

"No, it's not quite that," said Derek. "Your father had a talk with her a few hours ago that wasn't very instructive. She just said about you, '_there is some nasty history between me and the Ensign Apprentice'_ and she refused to go into it. What sort of history is there? Did she give you a hard time at the Academy or something, maybe? If so, I can put her in her place, fast. Or have Nova do it. I don't know who could do it better."

"Not much," said Sasha. "I never met her before. But I've seen her face before…I know it was her."

"When?" said Derek.

"Before all this stuff about me came out, right after Deke and I got married, I was house-sitting for you and Nova in early May. Then, this lady called our house, asking for Nova. She said she was a friend of hers. I had on my striped jammies that I borrowed from Auntie. We're always exchanging stuff. This lady looked nice-brown hair, nice face. She asked for Nova. I said she was in the Denver Megalopolis with you."

"And?"

"This nice lady must be related to that _nurse_, Uncle. While I was talking in all innocence to her, not saying who I was or anything, that _nurse_ showed up in a nightgown and robe. And she began to stare at me over that viewscreen from that house with such _hatred_ in her eyes. She looked as if she wanted to scratch my eyes out over long-distance! I could never figure out why. No one on Earth except for Deke and you and Nova and a few others knew who I was….at least _then_."

"Did she say anything to you?"

Sasha shook her head. "I talked with this lady and she hung up. My senses were going after that. I had a hard time going back to sleep that night. I almost wanted to call Denver and talk to you and Auntie about it, but I thought better of it. What are you going to do about her?"

Derek sighed. "I can't control anyone's feelings, and she outranks you by a few months…she's just an Ensign, too, but with more seniority than you…but, I expect you two to keep it professional. I will talk with her later to try and get to the bottom of this because it is giving me the creeps, but let me know if this goes beyond anything more than snide looks and a few snide words. Got that?"

"Yessir," said Sasha with a pale smile.

"We'll talk later, Sasha," said Derek as he left Sasha alone to her depression.

_Deke,_ she thought. _I miss you so much!_

But, later on, Dawn Hardy had her own questions about this.

At 1800, Dawn met Hardy in the messhall. They kissed across the table as she said, "So how did the latest patrol go, Jeff?"

"Borin'," he said. "Nice and quiet out theah for once. No Cometines, no R'Khells, and not even any Gamilons around. Those Gamilons went ahead of us towin' the _Aquitania_ with those lines and powah cables connected to her warp units until she gets her engines repaired in flight and can warp back to the Sanzar System with us tomorrow by herself. I understand Sandor helped them jury-rig the arrangement…."

"I did," said Sandor as he came over. "We had to really do a lot of work, and it was hard getting them through that warp we did yesterday, but they're two thousand lightyears ahead of us now. They'll make port on Gamilon tonight, I think…"

"Yessuh. The _Princess Astra_ is about a megameter behind us now, so I made a rendezvous with some of her Pellian and Iscandarian pilots, and then we split off to patrol our ships," as he looked at Dawn, who had reverted back to her WHO uniform complete with a pendant that she and Jeff had spoken of a little but had been tip-toeing around lately. "Why are you wearing that again?"

"Just weird feelings about that other uniform," she said as Sandor nodded at Hardy and left; Dawn figured out why a moment later when Nova was beckoning Sandor over to her table. The two of them began talking about something in very low voices as Dawn looked at Jeff and said. "I've been having a lot of weird feelings lately. None of them make any sense."

"About what?"

"That girl, Jeff. The blond Midshipman who's been running around."

"They have a couple of blond girl Midshipmen on this ship this cruise, Dawn," said Hardy with a sigh. "Try ta be more specific."

"The girl in the blue uniform. With the long blond hair."

"There's _four_ girls on this ship in blue Second-Class uniforms," said Jeff as he threw up his hands. "Three of them have long blond hair. I don't know any of their names. I just see 'em in the passages. I normally don't bother with strange nuggets in the Communications and Navigation sections. I have _enough_ on mah hands with those four nuggets they put into our squadrons and with those patrols. sorry, I've been busier than a June Bug tryin' to make babies. Some of 'em don't know their butts from a hole in the ground. I heard from someone one of those nugget Second-Class girls was in on a briefing they had on this boat on the 12th while they were still in dock befoah we even flew aboard."

"Would this girl have funny burgundy-brown eyes…and?"

Then, Dawn paused. A shiver went down her back as Sasha came up to their table carrying a tray of food. "Would you be talking about _me_?" she said in a low voice.

"No comment, Ms. Nosy _Mind-Reader,_" snapped Dawn as Hardy studied her. "What's your name?"

"Sir, no disrespect meant, I'm very tired and down today. And I don't think my husband would appreciate your efforts to pick me up."

"I'm so _sorry_," said Dawn in a snide voice. "_My_ husband just asked you your name, Miss. You seem to have an attitude from…"

"My name's Sasha," she snapped. "You can read all about me in the gossip pages in the papers."

"I don't read papers; I think they're stupid," said Hardy as Nova whispered something to Sandor and got up, her skirt swinging about her thighs quickly as she walked over to Sasha. Hardy got a look at her face,. Nova did not look perky or happy. In fact, she looked downright po'ed over something.

Nova came over a moment later, stood beside Sasha, and said, "Ensign Hardy. Do you know who this girl is?"

"I wish I didn't," sang Dawn.

"Okay, you don't know," said Nova. "Sasha, was she saying anything about your parentage?"

"No," said Sasha as she looked down at the deck.

"You're sure?" said Nova.

Sasha nodded.

"And you really don't know who this Ensign Apprentice is?" said Nova.

"I don't read the gossip columns, either, Nova," huffed Dawn. "Do _you_ know her?"

Nova nodded, and bent down to Dawn's ear. "She's very sensitive and is going through some heavy personal stuff. The less asked about her right now, the better it will be. You'll hear who she is soon enough, I guess. She's been having enough teasing this voyage. Knock it off. And even though I know you are a _civilian_, that is not a _suggestion_. Are we clear, Miss?"

"Aye, aye, ma'am," said Dawn in a low voice. She had never been on her hero Nova's bad side before, and didn't want to start now. "Are you two related, ma'am?"

Nova nodded. "You'll find out how in a few days. Straighten up and fly right, Ensign," she said in a low voice. "Sasha, let's go. You can talk with me by ourselves over dinner."

"Okay," said Sasha as she gave Dawn one more black look before she walked off behind Nova.

"Sasha," said Dawn in a low voice to Hardy. "She has been giving me the creeps."

"Since when?" said Hardy.

Dawn then recounted her tale of seeing Sasha over the comm unit that night on the Second of May. She finished by saying, "She sent shivers up my back then, and set my teeth on edge. The feeling seems to be mutual, and I've said maybe three sentences to her since she piped on board with the _other_ rookies they called up for this cruise. We must be digging the bottom of the barrel if we need cadets."

"Yeah. Dawn, she really bugs you for some reason. _Why?_ Although I do think I heard about her…or someone who looks like her…in a news story. Something about some Iscandarian Princess found on Earth or something. But that couldn't be her, as a nugget, or anything? Could it?"

"It could be, Jeff…but that doesn't explain something else?"

"What?"

"Why am I having weird dreams about her…being with my vengeful ex-_boyfriend_?"

"Your vengeful ex-boyfriend?" said Hardy.

Dawn nodded. "I mentioned him a little, Jeff. He is a bad memory, and…"

"You spoke about him before," said Jeff. "Bad memories. If he's such a bad memory, then why are you still wearin' his star pendant?"

Dawn sighed. _Mom, you were right,_ she thought. _I knew this would come up sooner or later. That, and the charm anklet…_

Dawn felt as if she wanted to cry as she said, "Jeff, I'm not really hungry. Can we go somewhere private to discuss this?"

"Our cabin?"

"No…somewhere else," she said as she left her food and took Jeff out of there by the hand.

A few minutes later, on the aft observation deck, Dawn sat in a chair looking at the Sea of Stars as she finally told Jeff all about Deke and their past.

"I knew my boyfriend since we grew up together in San Diego," said Dawn.

"So what was his name? You haven't mentioned it yet."

"Deke," said Dawn as Hardy's eyes began to widen. "Deke Wakefield. The very man who killed that Sasha Morningstar girl I told you about, that was Deke. The possessive man obsessed with killing the Gamilons, that was Deke. The man I nearly married, Jeff, the man I lost to a Cosmo Tiger II and a damned Shetland frangible-round rifle named DJ, that is Deke. Deke. The man who nearly gave up his career for me in some sort of foolish, chivalrous damned…"

"So, _you're_ the mystery gal from Stovall's past? The girl who nearly got Wakefield thrown out of the Academy?"

"You knew him, Jeff?"

"One of my best students…and one of my friends…course I knew him. I still do."

"And you never told me?" she said.

"He was a damn good friend, and a very good pilot, but when we were dating, I didn't want to get that much into my military life with you," snapped Jeff, more than a little peeved. "Especially since you seemed to have this big hate thing for the military…" Jeff sighed and said, "You treated him like crap, Dawn."

"Given what happened…I can't ever tell him, Jeff, but I'll tell you. I'm sorry now and I regret it. I wear this star because it makes me think of the old times. We had good times together once, He was my best friend once, Jeff. I can't help it…"

Jeff sighed.

"You're mad at me?"

Jeff shook his head. "I feel like a thief."

"A thief?"

"I took you away from him. And now we left him all alone in the world."

"You didn't, Jeff…I did," said Dawn. "And he told me he was 'moving on'. He said he was involved with another girl. He'll live, Jeff. I…"

"You what?"

"Jeff, I've known him for most of my life. I try to keep brusque about him so I won't have to admit…"

"Do you still feel somethin' for him? Maybe marryin' me was a mistake?" said Jeff.

"It's not that at _all!_" cried Dawn. She moved her bare leg, and Jeff saw something glittering above her ankle bone on her sandal-clad foot.

"What's that? Is that his too?"

"It's mine, Jeff," she said as she motioned him over and he squatted down on his haunches. She carefully put her right foot in his lap. "It's a Rancho Carne High School Mustang charm. That was our old high school mascot, Jeff. See?"

Jeff looked at the charm anklet above Dawn's ankle. "It's kinda cute," he said as he smiled. "Nova's the only other girl I know who wears ankle bracelets. Hers says "Derek" on it. I'm not mad, Dawn," he said as he looked at her with a look in his visible eye that made her want to melt.

"I should take this off, Jeff," she said as tears ran down her face. "I'm with _you_ now, and…"

"If it makes you think nice things about Deke," said Hardy. "I still have some things around that Mio gave me."

"Your old fiancee'?"

"The one the Rikashans tortured and killed," said Jeff as he sighed. "I can never go home again to her, but I like to think nice things about her…I'm sorry I snapped at you…"

"I like to think nice things about Deke, too," said Dawn. "Maybe that's why that strange girl is getting to me. If she's Deke's new lady love…"

"Let's change the subject," said Jeff. "I don't mind if you keep on wearin' that pendant. On one condition?"

"Yes?"

"Take it off when you make love to me," whispered Jeff. "I don't want you in anything but your wedding band and maybe a cute nightie, when…"

"Jeff," said Dawn as she kissed him. Then, she smiled at Hardy and said, "I agree to your offer, Jeff."

"Good," he said back.

At that, they kissed again, and then she got onto the deck with him and they just held each other.

For a very long time.

**II. STRANGE DAYS INDEED**

**Planet Iscandar**

**New Fiji Island**

**May 28, 2207: 0600 Hours Local Planetary Time**

The sun was coming up on a beautiful, sugar-white powdered sand covered beach as two men sparred together with wooden _kendo_ bokens in the dim light under a stand of palm trees.

One of the men was Senior Lieutenant Jere "Brew" Marrable, who was trying to hold his own in his bare feet in the sand against his angry friend and sparring partner.

The other man was Senior Lieutenant Deke "Sticks" Wakefield, who was taking out his aggressions on his second squadron leader as they sparred hard.

Finally, Deke gave a good swing and knocked Brew down. They laughed and then Deke said, "I think you forgot about that from our senior year of high school. I was on the fencing team much of the time…"

"Given I just met you when I transferred to San Diego at the end of my junior year," said Brew as he laughed. "Hell, you got me to go out for fencing."

Deke put up his sword in a salute. "I'm in a vicious mood today. I'd love to drive this thing through a certain Gamilon's chest," he said as he smiled viciously.

_Oh, shit, he's smilin' again_, thought Brew. "The Gamilons are our _allies_, Sticks."

"Not this Gamilon," he said. "On our wedding night, Sasha confessed to me she had some bad history with this Gamilon Baron that she never gave me the name of. If I ever find out who this Baron is, and if he gets within ten meters of Sasha, and he puts his blue paws on her again, he is a _dead mother_, Brew. One _dead_ mother."

"You've been married to Sasha for a month…"

"And I can't wait to be with her," sighed Deke. "I wish the _Argo_ would get here now…"

Then, as if in answer to his request, Deke and Brew heard the distant, singing, whistling sound of a ship's engine on the wind.

Both of them looked up above the trees. Deke's heart was beating like mad, and he had no idea why.

_Is it the _Argo_?_ Deke thought. _Please, let it be the _Argo, he thought.

Then, Deke squinted hard at the outline of the ship as it turned a little to port and he saw a bit of its starboard side as the morning sun glinted off its silver-grey hull. "Oh, crap," said Deke. "Just the Goddamn _Wasp_, coming in from manuevers. Another fraggin' carrier…"

"There's another ship behind her, downrange and up even higher," said Brew.

"What is it?" said Deke as he glanced up at the carrier one more time with disgust as it began to slow and then pass through a high cloud.

"You can't see nothin'," sighed Brew. "She's too high up. Maybe a cruiser. Wanna watch them come in?"

Deke looked up. "Just a damn little black speck; just must have finished re-entry," muttered Deke. "It'll take at least fifteen minutes before we can make her out. Let's go. I wanna go get chow," said Deke.

"Yeah, let's go," said Brew. They gathered up their things and headed back for their boat. Deke looked up one more time, nodded in disgust as the carrier emerged from the high cloud, and said, "That beach, Brew. The one across the inlet on the mainland. I have to go surfing there…soon…"

"Not likely, the way we've been flying…" said Brew. "Let's go."

"Yeah," said Deke. They got to their boat and didn't bother looking up as they went back down the coast towards the base.

If they had looked up, they would have been able to see, about ten minutes later, that the carrier, indeed, looked just like the _Wasp_. But it wasn't. It did not have the yellowish-white markings of the EDF, though. It was marked with purple trim; as a ship of the Royal Iscandarian Defense Forces. It was the _Princess Astra_.

They also didn't notice that the ship cruising in above and behind her was _not_ a cruiser.

It was a space battleship.

And she was red and blue, and she had once been an ancient sea-going Earth battleship.

Deke didn't know why his heart was pounding like hell, but his body knew.

The _Argo_ was almost in the seas of Iscandar.

And, so was Sasha.

Sasha was almost home.

**III. ANOTHER DAY FOR DEKE…**

**Planet Iscandar**

**New Fiji Island**

**May 28, 2207: 1730 Hours Local Planetary Time**

"Okay," said Wakefield. "You mean, Haas, that you and Stripes have no idea what those other ships that landed this morning are?"

"Negative, sir," said Patricia "Stripes" Dodd as she swung her shorts-clad legs around the bar stool to face Deke and Lt. Barry Haas, a pilot from another Group based on the island. "Tried to drive up there after we landed around 1600 when we came in, and the Marines wouldn't let me near the docks. Didn't even get close enough to see who was there."

"And.." said Deke as he tapped the bar with his fingers in the Coconaut Grove bar while some music played over the bar's sound system. "…Brew and I heard when we came in that a metric buttload of medical boats were in and out today, flying people between here and the base hospital, flying people up north to Mother Town…all sorts of stuff."

"I heard the crews from those two new ships won't have liberty calls until tonight," said some man with short hair from Base HQ. Like most of the other Terrans here, he had on a hula shirt. "We might know somethin' concrete when we see them, sir."

Deke sighed hard and sipped at the beer that Brew pushed towards him. "Until then, we're in the dark…"

"Why's he so jumpy?" asked Haas.

"He's waiting for his Squirrel to show up," said Brew as the others laughed.

"Too much information, Brew. TOO MUCH INFORMATION," said Deke as he blushed. "Overshare, Brew! Bartender! Get my friend here a real cold frosty shut the hell up!"

"Bartender! BARTENDER!" yelled Stripes as she stood up at her stool. "Get my Group leader another drink! We're off tomorrow and we're trying to get him drunk!"

Stripes clapped her hands, laughed, and threw her light brown hair out of her sunglasses-clad eyes as she smiled at Deke while adjusting her hot pink lei.

"I'm gonna kill you," said Deke with a pleasant grin.

"Is that me you are referring to, _Earthling_?" said a very deep voice.

Deke tensed. _Goddam_n, he thought, _Sounds__ like that Gamilon I met when I first hit the beach here. If he is…_he thought as he cracked his knuckles.

Deke looked up, and saw he was staring right into the face of his "friend" Haratz. Haratz was in his brown armor, and was just as big, just as nasty-looking, and just as ugly as ever. Beside him stood a slightly taller Gamilon in the sort of dark green and white tunic, black and red cape, black slacks, and dark green boots favored by many of their officers. This man, Deke guessed, had had a handsome face once, or it would have been if he didn't have a big scar going across the bridge of his nose and an eyepatch over one of his eyes.

"Hey, you," said Deke.

"I am not a 'hey, you', Earthling surf bum," said the newcomer Gamilon officer in a very arrogant, rough tone of voice. "I am a _noble_ back on Gamilon. You would do _well_ to remember that."

"What I was gonna say, _sir_," snapped Deke. "Was that your buddy there in the brown armor? The big jerk? If it is, tell him he has about ten seconds to apologize for the way he talked to me or I may want to have a talk with him. And, for your information, I am an Earth Defense Forces officer and naval aviator. You owe me an apology, too."

"For what?" sneered the tall Gamilon. "Do I need to apologize for the fact that I am speaking to an _idiot_?"

Deke stood up, not caring that he was about a foot shorter than this Gamilon. "Buddy, I will have you know that even though I don't like your kind…"

"What?" snapped the Gamilon. "You admit to being a xenophobe, too? What a pity, Haratz. Another stupid xenophobe Earthling we need to educate."

Haratz laughed loudly at that as Brew got up, too, staring down the Gamilons. The room was going quiet as Haas and even Stripes stood up.

"Stripes," whispered Deke. "Go wait for us in the booth."

"Like hell I will," said Stripes. "I've been in a few fights in my time."

"Oh," said the big, tall Gamilon officer. "She wants to fight. He wants to fight. Hear that, Haratz? They want to _fight_!"

Haratz laughed. "Too bad the people from the _Teufelschiff_ aren't here yet? This would really be fun. Or, should I refer to that damned red and blue boat as the "Terran Garbage Scow"?"

"Hold it," said Brew. "What ship are you talking about?"

"The ship that devastated Gamilon years ago," said the Gamilon officer. "I am Brigadier General Baron Von Delvitz. When the _Argo_ showed up, it devastated my manor on Gamilon, killed my wife, and killed two of my children. It also ruined the plans I had for my new home on Earth. Desslok later forgave you scum. I have no idea why."

"Well, Baron," snapped back Deke. "Your Goddamn planet bombs killed my father and baby sister, and the radiation you smeared all over Earth killed my mother later on. Except for my wife, I have no family left because of you blue bastards."

"Oh?" said Von Delvitz mildly. "No great _loss_," he hissed. "Your kind are barely evolved _barbarians_!"

Deke cocked up his fists, but Delvitz threw the first blow by tripping Deke. As Deke stumbled, Delvitz slammed a fist right into the top of his head. Deke went flying against a pool table.

"Dirty fighter!" yelled Brew as he jumped into the fray by swinging at Delvitz. He connected, giving the Gamilon a bloody mouth.

Haratz went for Stripes next, but she jumped back and threw a sneaker-clad foot into his chest. Haratz fell down, but then, he got up and slapped Stripes. She went for him with a bar stool, but he just laughed and dodged as Stripes whipped the bar stool at him while Haas came up from behind and smacked Haratz in his helmeted head.

A moment later, Bangs overheard the fun and she jumped in to help Stripes, slamming her sandal-clad foot into the crotch of one of the armored Gamilons accompanying Haratz as she threw a flying kick at him.

Deke got up and went for Von Delvitz, throwing several punches at him. Deke saw, to his great pleasure, that this rotten Gamilon was staggering under his blows.

_At last!_ Deke thought to himself. _At last, I get to get in some licks against a damn Gamilon who was asking for it! This is for you, Kathi!_ Deke thought as he remembered his little sister's pretty face and punched Delvitz in the face.

Brew got in on the action, helping Deke by kicking Delvitz in the butt. Delvitz grabbed Brew and flipped him onto a table, where he crashed down on top of some Pellian couple's dinner. They screamed and ran as Brew, a little stunned, shrugged and grabbed one of their brews before the glass spilled over. _Can't waste the brew!_ Brew thought as he took a good gulp before going back into battle.

Deke took a blow to the face from Delvitz, but he barely felt it as he thought of his handsome father Alex and swung like a madman at Delvitz. _This is for you, MOM_! Deke thought as tears ran down his cheeks as he remembered his mother Jessica's beautiful face and swung and connected as Delvitz fell against the pool table.

In the meantime, Ivan, Stripes, and Bangs teamed up on Haratz, finally cornering him while Ivan tackled him and began beating the crap out of him while Stripes kicked him and a laughing Bangs dumped a pitcher of beer over the Gamilon's head, which had been stripped of its helmet. "Have some brew, buddy!" she screamed while laughing. Bangs grinned when they saw that Haratz was out for the count, so she kissed his helmet and kept it as a battle trophy.

Deke was still working on Delvitz as he dodged a pair of blows from the enraged Gamilon. _This is for Cal!_ Deke thought as he remembered the face of Dawn's father Cal Westland, whom he had come to respect as he grabbed Delvitz by his tunic and punched him hard in the nose. He thought he felt cartilage breaking as blood gushed from Delvitz's nose in a wild battle frenzy as the whole place finally erupted into a brawl as every Terran and Pellian soldier in the place went after the Gamilons.

Then, the face of his father-in-law Alex came to his mind as he remembered him and how the story of how the Gamilons had brought down the _Paladin_ and had almost killed him. _This is for Alex Wildstar!_ Deke thought as an image of the burning _Paladin_ and an injured Alex ran through his mind as he picked up a pool cue and snapped it over his knee as a stunned and terrified Von Delvitz went for the grip gun at his belt.

Deke howled and smashed the grip gun out of Delvitz's hand, using his pool cue like a club. Then, an image from a movie he had seen not long ago ran through his mind. It was a film about the first journey of the _Argo_ to Iscandar, and one of the last scenes of the movie replayed how Nova had started the Cosmo-DNA and had almost succumbed to Gamilon sleeping gas. _And this one is for my Auntie Nova, you son-of-a-bitch!_ Deke thought as he swung towards Delvitz's head with the pool cue.

"STOP IT!" yelled a surprisingly strong feminine voice as Deke turned around. "STOP IT NOW!"

Deke looked up and saw that a young woman in a pink shorts suit and pink boots had gotten up on the pool table. She looked like Nova at first glance, which made Deke start, until Deke saw that she had long hair.

"Nova?" he stammered.

"No, _Novalia_," snapped the young Iscandarian. "Deke, I'm _ashamed_ of you!"

"Lady Novalia, _he_ started it!" said Deke as he gestured towards Delvitz, who was being helped to his feet by Haratz and some of his buddies.

Novalia turned on Von Delvitz and yelled, "What are _you_ doing here? You know _you_ are _persona non grata_ on Iscandar! Especially after what you pulled that time!"

"I have been assigned here as part of your defense, Lady Novalia, explain _that_ to Starsha!" snapped Von Delvitz as he coughed up blood. "Desslok will hear of this, Earthling!" he said as he pointed at Deke. "This isn't over yet!"

"I hope it isn't!" yelled Deke as the shore patrol came in. A few other Iscandarians talked to the EDF Shore Patrol as they nodded, and then one of them turned towards Deke. "Son, you'll have to come with us."

"What about them?" snapped Deke as he pointed at the Gamilons.

"Their _ow_n men are coming for them," said the big SP. "They'll get it, too. But for now, Mister Wakefield, consider yourself under arrest."

Deke looked at Brew and hung his head.

Two hours passed as Deke Wakefield sat in the outer office of Commodore Raymond Priceman, the base commander.

Priceman, still known as "The Iceman", was still a cold and tough officer even though he had come up through the ranks. Hardy, Wildstar, and Nova had all had brushes with the man, and all had warned Deke that this man was a tough, cold man who usually cut no one any slack.

Finally, the door opened, and Brew came out hanging his head with a swollen and bruised face. "Extra duty, man. Three days of extra duty, Deke…damn! When you get in trouble, you take a lot of people with you. AND NO BEER!"

"Sorry," said Deke.

A moment later, a young female Ensign in Admin whites came out and said, "Senior Lieutenant Wakefield. The Commodore will see you now."

"Thanks," said Deke as he went in and stood on Priceman's EDF blue carpet as he faced down the black peacoat-clad flag officer who wore inhuman-looking cool mirrored aviator glasses

in silence before he saluted and said, "Senior Lieutenant Deke Wakefield, reporting as ordered, sir."

Priceman snapped back a salute and then asked Deke, "What happened?"

"Sir, I couldn't help it," said Deke. "That Gamilon started it, and he rammed his face right into my fist. Couldn't stop him; honestly…"

Priceman replied, "Wakefield, man to man, I _understand _what you did in that bar tonight. I can see they messed your face up a bit. But, unfortunately, I cannot _condone_ it. Those men are our allies, as arrogant as they might be. Our job is to be getting ready to fight the Cometines. Not the Gamilons. Not _this_ war. _Unfortunately_."

"Sir?"

"Look at that picture on my desk, Wakefield," snapped Priceman as he turned around a small picture in a picture frame. It depicted a pretty redhead smiling shyly at the camera. "I seldom tell anyone about her. Do you know who this is?"

"No, sir," said Deke.

"My wife, Victoria. She died in 2199 thanks to the Gamilons. I never remarried. I got my revenge in a battle near Mars in a fighter a few weeks afterwards. Lost an arm and an eye after they messed up my Super Starfighter, but I got better, even though I can't fly anymore thanks to the fact that my depth perception is off due to my bionic eye," said Priceman as he adjusted his aviator glasses. "That's why I always wear these shades, too. Damn bionic eye. I think we're going to have another round with the Gamilons some day, son. I trust them about as far as I can throw them. I understand what you did. But, for now, we can't condone it."

"Therefore, I'm ripping this _up_," said Priceman as he tore up the Article Fourteen report slip the SP's had filled out on Wakefield. "No formal punishment. However, I think you need to get your crap together, son. For that purpose, I am suspending you as squadron leader of the Trojans."

"What?" said Deke.

"For seventy-two hours," said Priceman with a grin. "I heard scuttlebutt that you like to surf. Go do some surfing. Do some thinking. Don't come near this base or a plane for seventy-two hours, and don't come near any _Gamilons_. I think the fact that the particular Baron we are talking about tripped you first will mean that the report of protest we are sending to Desslok will make that man go over like a turd in a punchbowl with his own kind. Starsha's not too happy, either. But, we'll discuss Starsha and some other…business…after you come back from suspension. See me here, Wakefield. Three days from now. You're dismissed."

"Thank you, sir," said Deke as he saluted. Priceman returned the salute and Deke did an about-face and left Flag Country for now.

_Could have been a lot worse_, thought Deke. _Thank Heavens that guy has something of a heart…_

About forty minutes after Deke and Brew left the Headquarters Building, Priceman's intercom went off. "_He's_ here, sir," said his secretary. "He apologizes for being late."

"Send him in," said Priceman as he put his glasses and cap back on.

A moment later, Priceman got up and saluted _his_ visitor, an officer who was also a Commodore, but a man who outranked him because he had held the rank for a longer period of time.

Commodore Derek Wildstar returned the salute and set his naval cap down on the desk as Priceman shook his hand. "Is he here?" said Wildstar with no preamble.

"Who, sir?" said Priceman.

"Wakefield. Sorry. We should have made it clearer that we wanted to see him tonight."

"Do you mean Deke Wakefield?"

"I do," said Wildstar. "Is he all right?"

"Yes and no," said Priceman. "You just missed him, sir. He was in a little fracas in the base gedunk club tonight."

"With whom?" sighed Wildstar.

"The Gamilons. No, I didn't put him in the brig, sir. They started it."

Wildstar sighed and shook his head. "Sometimes, I have a hard time looking them in the eye when I remember what they did to _my_ parents…"

"Yes," said Priceman. Then, he said, "Why did you want to see me?"

"I need an instructor for someone," said Wildstar as he opened a dossier. "And this situation is going to be a _little_ sticky, but it has to be Wakefield, and after he gets back. Let me explain why…"

"Tell me," said Priceman.

A while later, Wildstar came out of the Base Headquarters building. He smiled as he tapped lightly with his knuckles at the blacked-out window of a sleek Earth-made sports-type ground car in black.

"What is it?" questioned the car's driver as she quickly lowered the power window. "OUCH!" she yelped as one of Derek's taps tapped her lightly on the end of the nose. "Derek, would you _watch_ that?"

"Sorry, Nova," he grinned with a blush as he kissed his wife on the nose. "Priceman's agreed to assign our man to train Sasha."

"Where's _Deekee_?" cried Sasha herself as she stuck out her head from the back seat of the sports coupe that Nova was driving. She was wearing her regular blue Midhipman's uniform. "I thought he'd be right in the office!"

"He's not," replied Derek sadly as he kissed Nova on the nose again (she was still wincing slightly). Then, he got into the coupe on the passenger side, admiring his young wife's skirt-clad legs as she popped the clutch, shifted into gear, and drove off in first. Then, he turned back to Sasha and said, "Deke got into a fight with some Gamilons at the local watering hole, so Priceman suspended him for three days. He has no idea where he went after that."

Sasha furrowed her brow for a moment as she guessed that Nova was driving them back north to the docks where the _Argo_ was now docked, and she said, "I'll find him."

"Sasha, are you sure you want to be wandering around this island all by yourself?" said Nova with a concerned voice as Derek rubbed her stomach when they came to a stop sign that was in three languages. "It's going to be dark soon…"

"It's the night of the summer solstice here on Iscandar; the longest day of the year," replied Sasha. "I'll have four; five hours left to find him before the sun sets. I'll need a boat and my swimsuit."

Derek looked at Nova, and she shook her head and smiled as they shared an amused thought. "You can sign for a boat at the docks," said Derek as Nova drove off again. "How much liberty will you need?"

"The night," said Sasha brightly. "I think I know where he's going. And I know where to find him…"

"Be careful," said Nova.

"I'll try," replied Sasha with a teasing grin.

"That's the part that has us worried," replied Derek.

"I'm married to him; I know what I'm doing," sang Sasha.

"We hope so," said Derek.

**IV. THE SURFER…AND HIS LADY…**

**Planet Iscandar**

**The Southern Coast of the Great Continent**

**North of New Fiji Island**

**May 28, 2207: 1910 Hours Local Planetary Time**

Deke Wakefield had followed his orders to the smallest detail.

After leaving the squadron in the hands of Brew, Deke had rented a skimmer from the colony (along with a surfboard) and he had decided to spend his "leave" camping out on a beach up the highway from the base, just across the strait from New Fiji Island. The beach had drawn his attention many times as he had flown over it (starting from the first day they had arrived on Iscandar) and he had repeatedly seen some gnarly tubular waves breaking on a reef just offshore.

For a surf nut, it was just too tempting not to want to give it a try.

Deke finally got the skimmer to stop not far from a small cove. Clad in his hula shirt, baggy swim trunks, and sandals, he began dragging his items to shore, wading in through the warm water as he watched the surf.

_Those waves are damned gnarly_, he thought as he watched the waves crashing in while he made camp beneath a stand of palm trees that grew on the beach. He stripped off his shirt and smeared himself with sunscreen. As he got his board on its tail in the sand and began to wax it, he thought, _It's__ been so damn long since I've been surfing. And this is the perfect place to do it…._

The beach was pure white sand, surrounded on both sides by high, sandy bluffs of golden-white sand about twenty to thirty feet high that were beyond stands of palm trees. The pure white beach was in something like a valley between the two high bluffs. There were palm trees around. Deke observed that it was a _very_ pretty beach.

_I'm probably gonna wipe out the first few times I try those waves,_ thought Deke as he flicked on his portable sound system and began to play "_Pipeline_" on a continuous loop. "It's gonna be worth it," he said to himself as he saw the sun beginning to wester (and wondered why it was still so bright at just past 1900 Hours local planetary time). "Man, I need to work out that anger somehow. And maybe wiping out is the best damn way to do it."

So, Deke took his board, set it in the surf, and he paddled out to attack the waves.

Off shore, he felt a wave coming up. He got up off his knees, dug his toes onto his black and gold surfboard as he began to hang ten, and he began to capture the wave spectacularly before he wiped out and swallowed lots of Iscandarian salt water.

Undeterred (but coughing) he tried five more times. One time, he stayed on the wave for about eight seconds, while he wiped out the other four times. He found himself ingesting many, many Neptune cocktails. That is, he swallowed too much seawater and had to barf on the beach when he got back. Undeterred, he continued working at mastering the ferocious waves.

Two hours passed. On about his thirteenth try, Deke finally succeeded in shooting the greenhouse, riding in on the top of a very gnarly wave that gave him a great view of the beach.

When he made shore, he coughed a little, put his board up in the sand, and he switched his sound system to "_Surfer Girl_", missing Sasha more than ever as he considered the waves, the sun, and the solitude.

Deke then spread out his beach blanket and lay down for a nap under the palms as the sun began to set.

He wasn't sure how long he was napping, but he let Morpheus conquer him for, maybe an hour. Then, he woke up.

When Deke woke up, there was a spectacular sunset burning in the sky to the west, but the sun and sky were still bright blue in the east.

Gulls (or the Iscandarian equivalent thereof) sang in the distance as the surf rolled on, and then….

…Deke caught a glimpse of someone lying on a shady part of the sand (where the beach sand looked brown-sugar like in the fading light).

As he rubbed sleep out of his eyes, he saw that the someone was female…

…and that she had long blond hair down to her lower back, and that she was wearing a sky-blue bikini and nothing else.

"Hi, Deke," she said in a soft voice as he came over. "Looks like I found you…"

"Sasha?" he said as his eyebrows went up.

"It was me the last time I checked," she giggled as Deke plopped down on the sand beside her, still too stunned to do very much.

"I'm real," she said as she kissed him on the nose. "I'm not a mirage. See? But what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing here?" said Deke as he slowly put his arm around the bikini-clad apparition. Then, as "_Surfer Girl_" continued to play on in the background, he found she was quite real.

Very real…as they exchanged a long kiss.

"Your swimsuit is still wet," she said as she touched his stomach.

"So's yours," he said as he touched her breast. "Were you swimming?"

"Yes, while you were alseep, Deekee. We could catch cold like this," she said with a teasing wink as she got up and led Deke to his beach towel, with her bare feet leaving messy but enticing footprints in the sand as she walked. "Especially you," said Sasha as she pulled down Deke's baggy swimsuit.

"Hey!" he laughed.

They plopped down on the towel together, and Sasha began to kiss Deke as he caressed her breasts. Somewhere in the caressing, her top came off, and his lips began kissing her firm breasts, making her gasp and giggle as her nipples came up in the sunset.

As Sasha gasped and cried out softly, she went straight for Deke's crotch. As she grinned a little, she slowly went down on her knees before him, and began to purr as Wakefield realized she was preparing to do a very, VERY special favor for him.

It involved her lips...and a certain part of Deke Wakefield's anatomy...

"Do you know what today is?" said Sasha as she caught her breath while she was busy taking his breath away.

"What? What? What?" said Deke. _I can't think straight with you doing that_, he thought as she drove him crazier by undoing the ties on her bikini bottom, making herself completely naked for him as she smiled at him.

"Our one-month anniversary," said Sasha. "It must have been a long month for you. Right?"

Deke just nodded as his hands found Sasha's most delicate area as her buttocks loosened for him as he touched her round, firm bottom. Her sighs and gasps made him smile as he knew when he found the right spot. It felt like a wet rose on the beach.

"It was a long month for me," he gasped as Sasha worked him while she worked on him, driving him mad with her tongue. "It was _too_ long!"

"Well, now our wait is over," said Sasha as she smiled at him. "Was it worth it?"

Deke nodded. Sasha looked at him a second later, and her eyes locked against his. His eyes looked large, glittery, and very sensitive and very loving at this particular moment. "If anyone ever touches you like this…the way I'm touching you now…"

"Yes?" Sasha gasped as Deke continued to touch her..like that. Her toes curled in the sand at the edge of the blanket as she got very hot all over.

"If anyone but your doctor touches you in this initmate fashion, I swear unto you I will run him through with a sword or a knife. Over and over and _over_ again. Then, I will cut out his heart and make him eat it as he dies," said Deke in a strange, trembling voice as a bizarre sense of wildness ran through him. "No man shall have you but I…"

"And I will cleave for no one but thee," replied Sasha in a strange, murmuring voice as she lay on her back, trembling as Deke gave her the most initimate of kisses.

As she began to gasp and scream in the throes of release, Deke melted into her like ice cream on a hot day. She felt hot, intense, gasping pleasure as he took her, renewing their marriage vows without an ounce of shame as the surf rolled on, and his player finally turned itself off in electronic exhaustion.

But, they were not exhausted….

No…they were far from exhausted….

And, their joining went on, and on, and on….

Later on, the sun had set.

Deke had built a fire from driftwood.

The lovers, wrapped only in towels, sat beside each other eating some franks that Deke had brought in a cooler. They were roasting them in the fire on sticks as they talked.

"You know, Dekee, this beach isn't the best place in the world," said Sasha.

"Why not?"

"Dekee, you know you're not supposed to be here. This is a forbidden/sacred place for the Iscandarians. Only those of the Royal House may come here, or those that the House grants permission to."

"Oh?" he said, a bit dumbfounded. He began to say, "Sasha, we shouldn't be here.." when she cut him off with a kiss.

Then, she replied, "Why not stick around? What's it going to hurt? Trust me, I don't bite, Deke! You know that!"

They laughed, knowing very well that if she had a habit of biting, he would have found out about it…earlier…

Deke nodded, "so you say"

To that, Sasha smiled and said, "And, Deke Wakefield, when was the last time you were on a completely deserted beach naked with a woman? Especially the one you are married to? Tell me? When?"

Noting a sense of sincerity in her voice, Deke chuckled, "You got me there, Sasha. Do you have permission to be here?"

"Yes," she said. "This is where Nova taught me to swim as a little girl, matter of fact."

"Why is it sacred?"

"I was conceived here," said Sasha in an innocent voice. Deke nearly choked on his frank at that as she added "This is where the Royal Families have conceived their children for thousands of years. I think they have that taboo up to keep this place nice and private."

"How do you know?" said Deke.

"Mother told me," said Sasha as she wriggled her toes against his leg. "We aren't that prudish here on Iscandar, silly…"

"So I've noticed," said Deke as she cuddled up beside him while the fire burned on and they made more hot dogs. His player came back to life as a cover of the Beach Boys' "_Wouldn't it Be Nice_" came up randomly as they snuggled and talked.

Even though he found the feeling of her in his arms extremely comforting, a part of his brain kept flashing back inexplicably to Dawn. He was reminded of the time when his little sister Kathi told him "_ooh, Dawn's gonna hurt you Deke. U not supposed to be with any other girl_."

This led to a sense of guilt rising up within him. For some time, Deke felt torn between his past and the present with his beautiful wife there.

A moment later, as if Sasha could tell what he was thinking, she surprised him by asking; "Deke, is there or was there someone else in your life?"

Deke didn't answer right away. After thinking for a long moment, he lit another cigarette, leaned back on the blanket, stared up at the stars and said; "Once upon a time, yes. But now...only in the windmills of my mind."

Sasha didn't understand the terminology, but she picked up on the underlying meaning of his comment. Resting her head on his chest, she asked, "Deke, would you like to talk about it? I've told you about as much as I can about myself tonight. I've confided in you. Now, confide in me."

Putting an arm around her waist, Deke shook his head; "No, not really. It's not like I can go home again, Sasha, so..."

"Why can't you go home? Did you do something bad?"

He chuckled; "no, it's...a figure of speech. It's like...you can't go back and relive your past. Once you've grown up, you can't go back home and be a kid again. We're married now. I can't ever go back to the past. And I don't want to, either," he said as he hugged her. Then, Deke remained silent for a long time, recalling the events of his senior year in HS to himself as Sasha looked into his eyes and said, "You need not say anything, Deke…."

"Why not?"

"I know what you're thinking," she said as a tear ran down her face. "This beach is the place where my Iscandarian lover and I were last together. After he drowned, I haven't been back here again. Until tonight."

"Until tonight," said Deke. "There remains one fact staring me in the face…"

"What?"

"Without sacrificing my career, there was no chance of hanging on to Dawn. None at all. And I am now married to you…so…"

Sasha asked, again, "Was there any way to go back?"

He sighed, shook his head, and said; "No. Not without cutting my own throat in the process."

"Sounds painful."

Recalling again Lynn's news of Dawn becoming a flight nurse, he replied; "knowing what I do now, it would've been."

As the evening eased into night, Deke's sense of guilt subsided as his thoughts moved from the past back to the present. Before long, one thing led to another again as they kissed, and the two of them eventually threw off their towels….

…and lay back down on the blankets….

….as they again renewed their vows naked under the stars as the surf rolled on.

Fade to black…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE **

**STAR BLAZERS—THE PRINCESS AND THE SURFER**

**Being the seventh part of _THE NEW COMET_-- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of **Derek A.C. Wakefield** (as usual)

And, thanks to **Ami Meitsu** from the "Third Bridge" Board on for the comments on this tale so far.--_Freddo_

_Note: This chapter contains some mature content…just wanted to warn you…_

**ACT SIX: FOR LOVE AND FOR HONOR…**

**I. OF SUN AND SURF…**

**Planet Iscandar**

**The Southern Coast of the Great Continent**

**North of New Fiji Island**

**Sunday May 31, 2207: 0820 Hours Local Planetary Time**

Yet another morning came to Iscandar.

The surf rolled on on the sacred beach as Deke and Sasha lay in the wet sand, kissing, hugging, and cuddling in their swimwear as the ocean rolled over them.

They were so much in love that they didn't care about getting wet again and again as the surf rolled over them.

"I want you again," murmured Deke as he kissed Sasha.

"I would love to," whispered Sasha as she kissed back. "Oh, I would so much love to…" she whispered as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Then why not?" said Deke.

"Today's the thirty-first of your month of May," said Sasha in a whisper. "I"ve told you, Deke…I have to go back now."

"_Now?_"

"Or very soon, anyway," said Sasha. "I have to be back on the _Argo_ by 1100 Hours today. That is when my liberty runs out."

"Oh," said Deke as he kissed Sasha again, with a bit less ardor. "Yeah. I have to be back at the base tonight, anyhow. My exile endeth," he sighed as he got up.

"We can be together a _little_ while longer, Deke," said Sasha. "We can…work at…breaking camp."

"I wish we didn't have to," said Deke as he got his surfboard.

Sasha ran to hers and kissed Deke again. "You said you liked to see me surf," she said. "Like to see me go in one more time?" she asked as she wiggled her toes and picked up her board.

"I guess so," said Deke.

"Good," said Sasha as she kissed Deke. "Then, I'll give you a goodbye kiss."

"I hope it's more than a kiss, Mrs. Wakefield."

"It will be," said Sasha. "I have to take off this swimsuit after I surf," she said mischeviously. "And so do you…" she said as she kissed him yet again.

Then, she ran into the surf with her board.

An hour or so later, Deke found himself waking up from a drowsy sleep on his blanket. Sasha had put him to bed after their surf…in a very sweet way…with no clothes on at all.

Now, to Deke's disorientation and disappointment, she was gone. She had taken her things…as if in a rush. But, she had cleaned up much of their camp and taken her surfboard.

But, he found a note near the blanket. He unfolded the note and read:

**_Deekee:_**

**_I had to go now. You know that. I know that. But I know where your squadron is based. I think we will meet again soon. After all, we're on the same planet now._**

**_See you soon._**

**_Love and Kisses--_**

**_Sasha…_**

"Damn circumstances," muttered Deke as he held the note and cried softly. "You're here, and the bastards take you from me again. I hope we can put an end to this crap…and soon. I want you by me every night…"

Shaking his head, and wondering if the past three days had been a hallucination, Deke began to pack up and break camp packing up his things, as he prepared to return to the squadron.

"Damned squadron," he said to himself. "Damned planes. Damned war."

At that, Deke forced himself to work.

As soon as Wakefield got back to his lonely BOQ room on New Fiji Island later that day around 1300, he found a note in his room, on the bunk.

_Yet another note_, he thought. _And my seventy-two hours aren't up yet. Oh, well, let's see what's going on…_

Deke read the note; it read:

**_Senior Lieutenant Wakefield:_**

**_Report to my office at 1330, as soon as you get this. I am ending your exile early. You have a training assignment waiting for you. I will have the trainee waiting in my office._**

**_Regards,_**

**_Priceman, Raymond, Commodore, Joint Base EDF Commanding Officer._**

**_PS-Get your butt into my office in a full uniform-not looking like a God-damn surf bum._**

"Okay," said Deke to himself. He was still in a hula shirt, shorts, and sandals. And it was now 1318. "I've got five minutes. Better get changed."

At that, Wakefield began to strip and change.

He made sure he didn't forget his sticks.

Five minutes passed as it was déjà vu all over again as Deke Wakefield sat in the outer office of Commodore Raymond Priceman, the base commander.

Again, the door opened, and Brew came out once again, saying, "Sticks! Boy, do they got a surprise waitin' for you in that office!" he said with a big grin.

"I put you through three days worth of hell, and extra duty and crap, and you're smiling?" said Deke.

"_Sheeeiit!_ I heard you've done Spindletop on me, boy!" he laughed. "Oil wells! Gushers! Son of a bitch! Son of a mother…."

"Toad, would you kindly cut _out_ the editorial comments?" purred a familiar alto voice from the other side of the door.

The alto voice was female. Deke had heard that voice before, although not at any time in the past few weeks.

_Damn_! Wakefield thought. _What is Nova doing here? And what does this have to do with me?_

"Wakefield," barked Priceman from the other side of the door. "Get your butt in here and report! Then close that door!"

"Aye, _aye_, sir!" said Wakefield as he came in, saluted before Priceman's desk…

And, then, his jaw nearly dropped off.

As Deke pulled the door closed, he beheld two figures sitting before Priceman's desk in chairs.

One was a rather pregnant woman in a black and gold male-pattern Star Force top, gold skirt, and white sandals. Her hair was a lighter honey-gold than he had seen it in some time, but Nova Wildstar was rather hard to miss.

The other woman had long blonde hair, and was in a blue and white female Midshipman's uniform, and dark blue boots. She looked freshly groomed, and wore a smile as if she was the cat that had just caught a canary.

"Mister Wakefield," said Priceman in a dry voice. "Re-fasten that jaw, and try not to make that…tent…in your trousers so obvious as you sit down."

"Yessir," said Deke as he swallowed and sat down in the third chair between Nova and his wife.

Then, Nova said, "Deke, this is Sasha. She is … someone you know very well already, Deke, shall we say. As you know, she came to Iscandar with us. Your job now is to help train her..."

"To train her?" said Deke. He was still flabbergasted as Sasha sat smiling at him.

"Yes," said Nova. "Sasha is being trained in Radar, Survey, Analysis, and Navigation ops."

"I'm here on Iscandar because I had a horrible time on Earth, Deke," said Sasha. "You know some of the story. I told you when we were camping out. Now you'll hear the rest."

"Sasha, I know you told me some of this already back on the beach when we were together…," replied Deke.

"You two were together already?" said Priceman.

"Yes, for three days, sir," said Sasha. "Is that such a sin, sir, given I _am_ a Princess? And given I am married to him?"

This made Deke's head spin. "Sasha, I thought your identity was supposed to be a secret…"

"It came out back on Earth," said Sasha. "So did our marriage. Remember? I told you some of that. Damned press."

"How'd it happen?" asked Deke as he gritted his teeth, held Sasha's hand, and got a look in his eye that scared Priceman a little bit.

Nova than interjected, "Some creeps stole her private medical records from the Academy and published them right after she was in battle with us on the day the _Nagato_ was launched."

"Is that why they took you out of the Space Fighters' Training School?" said Deke to Sasha.

"Yes," she sighed. "Well, that's part of it. The rest was after what happened to…"

Nova then added, "Well, after she fought in battle successfully on Earth briefly on the space battleship _Nagato_, and after that business happened at the Academy and her identity was publicized world-wide…"

"It was decided that it was a security threat for me to be on Earth then with my identity exposed. There were riots because of who I was, and trouble with the Iscandarian Government, because Mother and Astra protested," said Sasha.

"Cripes," said Deke.

"Then, adding to it, was the fact that the Cometines and R'Khells tried to kill my father on the New Orient Express in Manchuria when they attacked us," said Sasha. "I told you about some of that when we were together, Deke."

"And that's when a clone of Yvona Josiah saved our lives," added Nova.

"This is weird," said Deke.

"Yes, it is," laughed Sasha nervously. "Then, Nova?"

"Yes," added Nova, after she bit her lower lip for a minute. "Because of…all of this, and Alex's injuries that necessitated his return to Iscandar, it was decided to graduate Sasha early and make her an Ensign Apprentice. Which was a good thing, because she has learned very quickly and has gotten her space legs in a hurry. She was in several battles with us on the _Argo_ on the way here, and she did well. Mister Kitano and I have just finished training her in everything we could teach her on board ship. She has quite a learning curve, and she's mastered weeks…months…worth of training in a few days, because of her…unique heritage. But, as much as I'd like to…my physical condition keeps me from getting into a fighter plane right now, shall we say?" said Nova as she patted her stomach. "I still have my pilot's license, but I can't safely fly anything but a medical boat or a Cosmo Hound until after I become a mother and heal up a bit. That's where you come in, Deke. Derek and I picked you to take Sasha out for several runs in your Tiger to train her in recon ops and combat ops in that second place. She already trusts you, and you have…quite a rapport, shall we say?" Nova smiled at that.

"So?" said Deke.

"You've been picked, Wakefield, as her training officer, because of your outstanding record, to date, of course, excluding that business with our Gamilon friends." said Priceman. "Nova has selected you. Do you accept?"

"Yessir," said Deke as he looked at Sasha. "I…I..accept…"

Sasha's eyes lit up at that.

"Good," said Priceman. "Mrs. Wildstar. Mrs. Wakefield. Both of you are dismissed. You can go."

"Yessir," said Nova and Sasha together as they saluted. Then, they left.

Priceman then looked at Wakefield. "As I said before, Mister, better break down that damned pup tent in your trousers. Between you and I, can you keep this professional?"

"Sir?"

"PRP," he sighed. "Personal Relationship Protocol. Oh, I know she's your wife and all that crap, but I don't want to find you two buck naked in some cockpit screwing around on _my_ tarmac, Mister. Are we clear on that?"

Deke then turned a dozen shades of red and said, "Yessir. I'll take a cold shower ASAP…"

"Good man," said Priceman. "Dismissed."

Deke saluted and left.

Upon leaving the HQ building, Deke found Sasha waiting for him. She stood to attention and popped him a sharp salute.

After returning it, he asked, "I didn't dream all that on the beach the other night, did I?"

In reply, Sasha shook her head and with a coy smile she said, "Oh, it was a dream, Deke, but it was very real."

Deke smiled, and replied, "That's what I was afraid you were going to say. You know…there is such a thing as PRP. On the job, we have to be professional. As professional as possible. No hugging, kissing, touching, going "Deekee" on the job…"

"But we'll be all _alone_ in that cockpit," said Sasha as, nearby, Nova stood tapping her foot against the sandy soil and rolling up her eyes a little.

"Playing those sort of games in a plane can get us killed in a big hurry," said Deke. "Are we clear on that?"

"Yessir," said Sasha in a depressed tone of voice. "I guess I won't be seeing much of you…off the job…"

"I'm getting that changed," said Nova as she turned to them. "It will take several days, but I am getting your quarters situation changed so you can at least room together somewhere and have some privacy for your off-duty time in the evenings. Unless we are on alert, that is…"

"Several _days_?" said Sasha. "That's a long wait…"

"Sorry," said Nova. "The paperwork for your PRP waiver is taking a while, and, besides, I have to find you two suitable quarters somewhere near the base for you to set up housekeeping. It will be fixed in a few days. You'll see! I know darn well you two are married. Between you and I, I wouldn't want to be away from Derek for long, either. And, given what has happened, you no longer have to keep your marriage secret, either….here, or on Earth.""

Wakefield smiled slightly at that. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me," said Nova. "I wasn't behind our almost getting killed back on Earth. They hurt Derek, they tried to kill Sasha, they tried to kill me and our unborn children, and they came _that close_ to killing Alex. If I ever see that rotten Princess Invidia again, she is going to have a _lot_ to answer for! Finally…Queen Starsha will be seeing both of you sometime in the next week. Your father's health is slowly improving, Sasha, and your mother wants to talk to you both."

"Thank you, Auntie," said Sasha.

"I'll be going now," said Nova. "Good luck."

"Thanks," said Deke.

**II. MORE FUN FOR INVIDIA…**

**The _Eritz Gatlantis_**

**The Grand Throne Room of Invidia's Palace**

**The Edge of the Great Magellenic Cloud**

**Tuesday June 2, 2207: 0820 Hours Earth Space-Time**

"How many days," snapped Invidia, "Until _Zed_-Day?"

"On the Fifth of Kaled, we told Desslok that he and Iscandar had fifty-five days left," said General Dyre. "Now, twenty-one days have passed us. So, we now have thirty-four days left until we must fulfill our promise and strike. Our forces are drawing into position now," said Dyre.

He made the screen built into the floor change as he said, "I have personally sent General Turpis to lead the advance strike and reconnaissance operations near the Sanzar System. He has a fleet of sixty ships at his disposal…and we keep him lurking in the Rosadia Gulf. Even the Gamilons can't keep watch on that damned nebula well."

"We are drawing our forces thin," said Gorse.

"Regardless, we must do so," said Invidia. "The backup of the softening-up operation is being led by General Athlon, with a battle fleet of fifty ships, mostly space battleships and cruisers. He also has anti-matter missile ships, enough to destroy either Gamilon or Iscandar if we have to," added Invidia with a sick smile.

"Would we destroy them?" said Dyre.

"I'd prefer not to destroy Iscandar," said Invidia. "If we had to destroy Gamilon, it would not be so bad," she said with a sick grin. "And watch Desslok's face if we blew his sacred homeworld to bits! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha HA!!"

"That's only a hundred and ten ships," said Gorse. "That is not even enough to engage Desslok's Combined Starfleet, let alone the Earth Forces, especially if the cursed Star Force meddles in the operation.."

"That is where our Black Nebulan friends come back into play," said Invidia. "Now, on the way from the Black Fox Nebula are three battle fleets," she said as she nodded to Dyre.

"Attack Fleet Number One is led by Baron Derdan," said Dyre. "It consists of two hundred destroyers, eighty cruisers, and twenty first-class space battleships, as well as at least ten carriers and many landing ships. Baron Derdan's job will be to serve as the first vanguard of the main attack with his three hundred and fifty vessels. We are anticipating that we can take care of most of the Gamilon Fleet with these ships. Derdan's job is to reduce Desslok's fleets back to the ragtag collection of ships he once had."

Invidia smiled and nodded at that.

"Attack Fleet Number Two is led by Baron Meldazz," said Dyre. "It consists of ten first-class space battleships, thirty destroyers, five more carriers, and an invasion fleet of a hundred landing ships and troops. And, last but not least, there are two Gorba Floating Fortresses. One will be commanded by Admiral Dega, one of the fiercest fighters of the Black Nebulans' forces, and the other will be commanded by Meldazz himself. We have commissioned them to destroy the Iscandarian Fleet and the bulk of the Earth forces, and to draw the _Argo_ herself into a trap."

"So what do we have planned for the Star Force and Desslok?"

"Destruction and disgrace, respectively," said Dyre. "The Third and final Attack Fleet from the Black Nebulan forces will be led by two ruthless commanders. The main Battle Fleet will be led by Lady Sarda. It will consist of twenty first-class space battleships, eighty destroyers, and ten Beta-Cannon equipped space battleships. The Beta-Cannon ships are to engage the _Argo_ and are to either destroy her, or help Meldazz trap her for the final trap we have set up."

"Which is?"

Dyre smiled as he nodded. "A Task Force of Seven Gorba Floating Fortresses. Six are the usual type, one is a new Siege Fortress. The Siege Fortress is designed to attack Mother Town and to attack Gamilstadt. It will also be the ship that we anticipate will destroy the _Argo_ and that will cripple Desslok's new flagship so he can be captured. The commander of the Siege Floating Fortress is Lord Skaldart himself. All told, seven hundred and twenty-four ships are committed to the great assault."

"What about the Territorial Fleet and the R'Khells?" snapped Invidia.

"We are holding them in reserve, Princess," said Dyre. "For the attack upon Earth that will follow, hopefully, with you commanding our forces either from the New Comet or from Queen Starsha's throne room after she is dead."

"What about Starsha, Aliscea, and Astrena?" snapped Gorse.

"HE says they will be dealt with," said Invidia. "Trust him. In fact, he has reinvigorated us. And where is Radnar hiding?" sneered Invidia.

"We do not know," admitted Dyre. "But Skaldart has sworn to me that he will deal with him…if he has to."

The room filled with hubbub as Invidia smiled. "Yes. I like that, Dyre. Thank you for your efforts. And when do we bring the Comet into the Sanzar System?"

"Only when Skaldart has Desslok in chains," sneered Dyre.

Invidia laughed a long, hearty laugh at that. She liked this.

She liked it a _great deal…._

**III. FLYING FRUSTRATION TOUR ONE**

**The Vicinity of Planet Iscandar**

**Deke Wakefield's Cosmo Tiger II (_Diamond Girl_)**

**Thursday June 4, 2207: 1130 Hours Earth Space-Time**

"Targets spotted," said Sasha in efficient tones from the aft place of _Diamond Girl_, Deke Wakefield's command plane. "Two bogies, range, twenty megameters, speed, eighteen space knots and accelerating. Identified as two recon-type Scorpion boats."

"Good spot," said Deke from the pilot's seat of his plane. "First squadron, we're going in after those Cometine recon boats. Brew, keep watch behind me over the planet for any others."

"Roger that," said Brew from his plane as the Trojans split formation into two squadrons.

Deke nodded through his canopy at Ivan and at Stripes. Both junior officers nodded back, and, not far away, Bangs also gave a nod as she ordered her flight to follow Wakefield in.

"Where's those enemy birds, Sasha?" asked Deke.

"We're still holding course; looks like they're scanning the base like mad."

"They won't be scanning much _longer_, the green sons-of-bitches," said Deke with a grim smile. "Okay, Sasha, _in we go!_"

"_Attack_!" barked Deke over his lip mike.

A moment later, his Tigers blasted in. Sasha smiled a little in spite of her fear. She liked it when Deke flew nice and fast.

A moment later, Sasha snapped, "_Incoming_!" as the enemy recon boats changed course quickly and began to let loose with their upper disc turrets.

Not far away, Ensign Tomaselli, another one of Bangs' men, wasn't fast enough, so he was the first to get caught by the enemy fire. His Tiger blew up not far away while Sasha shivered, and then felt a sudden rage as she said, "Sir, we're in range for missiles!"

"Locking on," muttered Deke as he switched to missiles. "All right, you killers, take _that!_"

Deke fired, and two missiles roared out into space and right into the underbelly of the Cometine Recon Scorpion. "Scratch one boat!" he snapped with a laugh.

"Deke!" cried Sasha.

"What?"

"One o' clock, RIGHT ABOVE US!" she cried.

Deke swiveled his head and spotted another recon boat, followed by two regular Scorpion boats roaring in over their heads. One of the regular attack boats fired at the _Diamond Girl_, and if Deke's reflexes hadn't been quicker, he, Sasha, and the Marine private in the aft turret would all have been dead. As it is, Deke dodged, in just enough time for Private Martin to lock on and begin pumping away with his guns.

The Scorpion was scared away…but for just a moment. He blasted back in, took aim, and he blew away Stripes.

"NO!" cried Sasha.

"Sasha, this isn't the end of this game _yet_," snapped Deke angrily as he thought of how nice Patricia "Stripes" Dodd had been. "Where are they?"

"One o'clock, six o' clock…"

"I'm going to do something about this!" snapped Deke as he swung about and blasted at one of the Scorpion fighters. He succeeded; it was blown to bits.

From above him, Brew and his wingmen roared in, and they jumped the other Scorpions.

"Not bad," muttered Deke. "Sasha, where's that other recon ship?"

"Almost a megameter away now," she said. "Make that two…make that three…four…_five_! He's disappearing into Gamilon's shadow!"

"Request permission to pursue!" said Brew.

"Negative. He's in Gamilon's defense zone now. Have fun with the Gamilons, green guys…" muttered Deke as he watched a few lights appearing on Gamilon's night side. "_Sasha_?"

At that, Sasha smiled. Sasha then said, "He's having some fun with the Gamilons, all right…they'll make sure he doesn't get back to his ship."

"What happened to Stripes?" snapped Ivan as he took formation beside Deke.

"Dead," said Deke.

"Damn," said Ivan as he bit his lip. "That stinks!"

"Tell me about it," said Deke.

"Yeah," said Sasha as she opened her faceplate for a moment. She wiped her eyes and asked Deke, "How much longer are we out here?"

"Until 1200," said Deke.

"Good," said Sasha. "I can't wait to land today."

"Like the training?" said Deke.

"That wasn't training," said Sasha. "That was fighting." Sasha made a fist. "They make me so mad."

"You're not alone, Sasha," said Deke. "Sasha, you're not alone…"

In the meantime, on the _Argo_, Dawn Hardy had received a compliment from Lieutenant Maxine Jenkins, another nurse she had been working with.

Several days' worth of work and walking about in the sun on Iscandar had lightened Dawn's brownish/dishwater blond hair to a somewhat lighter dark gold shade. Dawn's blond bangs were now a very light golden blonde, lighter than they had been before.

"I like your hair," said Maxine as they worked together in Sickbay. "But, Dawn, the bangs are so light…"

"They've always been like that," said Dawn.

"Well, you could either darken the bangs to match the rest of your hair," said Jenkins as she tapped her sandaled foot (she, like Dawn, was now wearing sandals and the lighter summer-issue nurse's minidress with bare shoulders that had been broken out for the Iscandarian climate). "Or, you could lighten the hair to match the bangs."

"I'd either need to wash and rinse it like crazy the ancient way, or get a Cosmo Chick lightening Comb," said Dawn. "And I don't have enough money for a Cosmo Chick Comb, either…"

"I've got one here," said Jenkins. "A Number Five. Try it for a few days, and see what Jeff thinks of you. You've been saying you want to be different…"

"Hmmm," thought Dawn. "It is different, but, why not? I'll try it."

"It's yours…for now," said Jenkins as she handed Dawn the small comb.

"Thanks," said Dawn. "I'll see how it looks."

**IV. YET ANOTHER ATTACK**

**The Vicinity of Planet Iscandar**

**Deke Wakefield's Cosmo Tiger II (_Diamond Girl_)**

**Friday June 5, 2207: 1458 Hours Earth Space-Time**

A bit more than a day later, Deke was in battle again.

This battle was really ticking him off; the Cometines had brought in about twenty Scorpion boats and about twenty Paranoia fighters, and they were actually attacking a part of New Fiji Island; namely, the town near the base.

The part that ticked Deke off as he went into battle with four other squadrons on short notice (without Sasha) was that the enemy was actually going after civilian houses on the island in bombing raids. Many families had already been killed and split up by the time Wakefield got his plane off the runway.

Fortunately, the groups had reinforcements. The _Argo_ had taken off to sortie to attack the nearby enemy carrier fleet, so the Black Tigers had joined them in battle, led by Commodore Wildstar himself in his Super Star. However, Deke noticed that Wildstar was a little hard to make out over the sheer babble of communications and adrenline rush of the pitched air battle. He knew Hartcliffe was one squadron leader from the _Argo_…he could not make out who the other squadron leader was.

Not far away, Deke heard communications from a Gamilon fighter squadron made up of their green fighters. "Wakefield," said the Gamilon commander. "There's a concentration of enemy planes at TX-200. See if you can attack those, would you? It would strip these accursed boats of their fighter cover."

"Thanks, Hafler," said Wakefield. Deke had flown about two missions with Hafler's squadron at his side, and even though he didn't like the Gamilon, he was at least impressed by his efficiency and professionalism. "On our way."

"Good. I've got your back," said Hafler in his usual cold, grating voice.

"Thanks," said Deke as the two squadrons separated, with the Trojans going after the Paranoia planes while Hafler's 205th Group attacked a knot of Scorpions who were roaring down towards New Fiji Island.

A moment later, Wakefield heard Wildstar in his headset. "Wakefield! What are you up to?"

"We're screwing around with a knot of Paranoia birds, sir," said Deke as he lined up on a Paranoia and shot it from the sky of Iscandar. "The Gamilons gave us a tip."

"See if you can assist Hartcliffe's second squadron of Black Tigers when you have a chance. He's in a hairball with more of them. I've taken over personal command of my first squadron; the squadron leader had to pull out-his plane's taken damage."

"Who's the squadron leader, Wildstar?" asked Deke as he pulled up and around, lining up on another Paranoia.

"Not important right now. Get here when you can," snapped Wildstar.

"Roger," said Deke.

Deke flew into battle, shooting at Paranoias as fast as he could.

But, one of them got an indirect hit against _Diamond Girl's_ wing. The Tiger began to spin.

"Dekesticks!" yelled Brew as Deke began to spin.

"Thrusters are FUBARED," grunted Deke. "Trying to get control of it!"

"Punch out!" yelled Brew. "Man, don't leave Sasha a widow!"

"To hell with you!" said Deke as he noticed his bird was burning. "I'm putting her down and walking away from this!"

"STICKS!" yelled Brew.

Deke struggled to keep control as his Tiger roared down and out of the battle. Soon, he was back over the runway. "Declarin' an emergency!" he yelled to the controller. "Guide me in!"

"You're clear for one-niner north," barked the controller. "Wakefield, give up control and put her on the beam! Let our computer fly it in! It's damaged!"

"Like hell I'm giving up control of my ship to a Tinwit!" yelled Deke. "Any landing you can walk away from…"

"Wakefield!" snapped the controller.

Deke came in, smoking hard, the control surfaces barely responding to his stick and rudder pedals as he forced his damaged plane down hard on the runway, a tire coming off with sparks going down the runway under the damaged gear as the plane waggled down the runway as if Deke was flying drunk. But the bird kept fairly close to the center line as it slowed down with a grinding screech as the fire and crash crew trucks roared up to it near the taxiway that Deke manhandled her onto, clearing the runway for another casualty he knew was coming in behind him.

As Deke slammed the brakes one more time, the damaged gear let go altogether and the Tiger lurched hard onto one wing, with a wingtip hitting the grass as the plane slammed around and Deke's helmeted head quickly made friends with part of his canopy, crashing hard into it. But the helmet protected him, doing its job.

As the crash trucks stopped and the crews began soaking _Diamond Girl_ with foam to put out the fires, Deke somehow crawled out of her and staggered down the rungs to the ground. On the rungs, he took off his helmet, looked at it, and threw it dejectedly into his cockpit.

Feeling like CRAP, Deke climbed down the last two rungs…

Then…as Deke was climbing off the last access rung, _Diamond Girl_ lurched again on its damaged landing gear, which caused the fuselage of the plane to smack him hard in the side of his head.

Deke fell off his smoking plane, and his head contacted the grass hard, making him see stars. Cursing, he struggled to his feet.

"Any landin' you can walk away from…" he muttered as, in a very weird, sleepy, half-conscious fashion, he staggered towards the arms of someone who jumped off the crash truck and ran to him in the grass who he was convinced was Sasha as his head really began to hurt.

"Hi, Saaaasssshhhhaaa," he said as he smiled and fell right into the waiting arms.

He smiled as he passed out, not knowing that the person who had just jumped off the crash truck and whose arms he had passed out into was female, but was defintely not Sasha.

Nova Wildstar stood in her bare-shouldered summer Medical minidress and sandals, fresh from a small emergency medical unit helping survivors in the town. She held Deke up as she yelled "Medics! This man has a _concussion_! He has a lump on his head the size of a baby's fist! I need backup! NOW!"

And, at that, backup came…

Deke didn't know anything for quite a long while.

But he was dreaming.

It was about Sasha.

For him, at least, that was pleasant as he slept, not knowing that _Diamond Girl _would be saved…along with him…

That night, Jeff Hardy came into the cabin he shared with Dawn to find her combing her hair and whistling.

"What's with the hair?" he said.

"Cosmo Chick Number Five," said Dawn as she shook her head and looked at herself in the mirror. "I'm going to try this to see if blondes _really_ have more fun."

Hardy looked at her as she combed and combed. The laser effect from the comb, with its little Matsumoto Dial at the end, was quickly turning her hair an allover lighter shade of gold. "People might have a hard time tellin' yuh apart from Nova if ya keep that up."

"Mine's lighter than hers already," said Dawn as she sat there in her nightie using the comb. She also held up an old picture of herself. "Different, huh?"

Jeff looked at her. "Hard to say if ah like the old Dawn or the new Dawn," said Hardy with a smile. "Why're ya doin' that again?"

"The sun here was beginning to bleach it anyway," said Dawn. "Also, who knows? If I ever run into an old flame, maybe he won't recognize me. Then I can have a little joke."

"Which old flame?" said Hardy.

"You know who I mean," sang Dawn as she went on with her experiment.

**V, DEKE'S VERSION OF "THE LUCK OF THE IRISH"**

**Iscandar**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**Sickbay**

**Saturday June 6, 2207: 1113 Hours Earth Space-Time**

Nova and Dawn had just gotten back to the _Argo_ after a morning's worth of work at the outdoor clinic on New Fiji Island where the children were being treated after the attack, and Nova was missing the warm sun on her bare legs and arms as she washed up in Sickbay.

"You're saying we have to do _what_ with Wakefield?" said Dawn in a shocked voice while Nova paused to wash a bit of stubborn beach sand off one of her bare ankles near the charm anklet she was wearing that said "_Nova and Derek '01_". That anklet had been a gift from Derek, and Nova was glad that she didn't lose it. She also remembered the night last year when Derek had given her the anklet; it turned out to be all that she had worn to bed that night…and it had been so nice…mmmm… She took off a pin with a cartoon cat on it she had been wearing to cheer up the children.

Nova smiled, coming out of her naughty little reverie, as she said, "We have to give Lieutenant Wakefield a bath, Dawn. After we finish reviewing these scans, that is. Deke is sort of undressed right now. Doctor Sane and Lieutenant Jenkins had to give him a scan all over for broken bones and internal injuries while we were on the island."

"A _bath_?" said Dawn.

"And a shave, too," said Nova as she began to gather up the necessary items after popping out the wireless computer keyboard, whch she used to take new hyperultrasound imaging MAT scans of Deke's head. Then, she took a new EEG pattern and then looked at the results and Deke's charts on the computer screen above his bed, nodding, and looking at the printout of the earlier scans and signing off below Doctor Sane's initials. **_LUMP HAS GONE DOWN. NO SIGNS INTRACRANIAL BLEEDING, PT STILL in TWILIGHT STATE of UNCONSCIOUS, BRAIN WAVE PATTERNS CONSISTENT WITH COND., ADVISE KEEPING PT ON GUARDED CONDITION, 1120 HRS, NW, LtC, RN_**, Nova wrote in mostly capitals in her pretty, girlish script. "He hasn't been fully conscious for like…twenty hours. Luckily, the only injury he is presenting is a minor concussion with mental confusion. It's not like he can do that sort of thing himself right now. That's also when I like to change a patient's sheets…bathtime."

"I don't like this, ma'am," snapped Dawn.

"Why not?" said Nova. "He's your ex. So what? Water under the bridge, right? You said you're changing your life, right? Isn't that why you're making your hair look funny?"

"No. If you divorced Wildstar, would you want to give _him_ a bath? And my hair does _not_ look funny, ma'am. I kind of like it," said Dawn as she ran her hands through her new golden locks.

"Beside the point," said Nova as she slammed shut the chart and tossed it into a receptacle near Deke's bed after putting it into a round transport carrier after rolling it up. A tap of a switch with her sandaled foot sent the chart through a vacuum tube carrier system back to Sane's office with a quick _whoosh_. "Dawn. You took a variant of the Hippocratic Oath when you were pinned as a nurse. _Remembe_r? "_I will help to the best of my ability, and I will do no harm to a patient under my care…prejudice against a person in need of my care… shall not be part of my ethic…_""

"You've got that memorized, ma'am," sighed Dawn.

"They made _us _memorize it when _I _went to nursing school," snapped Nova. "I'm not sure about _you_."

"I.."

Nova looked at Dawn hard. "Dawn. This is an order. Help me treat Mister Wakefield, or go in to see Doctor Sane and resign your World Health Organization commission."

At that, Dawn almost wanted to cry. Her idol, the person she had admired throughout nursing school, telling her she had bad ethics? But she knew she was right. She felt even worse knowing her idol had suddenly lost a great deal of respect for her. _Is she saying I'm a bad nurse_? Dawn thought. _Maybe she's right._

"Damn, ma'am, you are taking this very…"

"What is it?" said Nova. "Are you helping me or resigning?"

"I'm…I'm _nervous_ about this," said Dawn as Nova saw her toes curling in her sandals…almost with…revulsion?

"C'mon, Dawn, " giggled Nova. "It's a simple job; I've seen you do it several times. Heck, when I was in the hospital, you gave _me_ two baths in bed," said Nova.

"Yes, but you're not my ex," said Dawn as she blushed. "And you don't have…uh…"

"What?" said Nova.

"Part of you still doesn't care…I…I don't know how to face it, ma'am. Can I just run from here? Go clean bedpans?"

"Ohh…that's it?" teased Nova. "No, Dawn, we don't have to give him a Saturday Night Special!"

"A _what_?"

"A little violation of medical ethics," said Nova as _she _blushed. "I reserve those for _Derek_ when no one is around," she said with a giggle as Dawn saw Nova's toes curling in _her_ sandals…and it didn't seem to be with revulsion, either.

"Nova…I…ma'am…you're…"

"No, we don't have to do that for Deke," said Nova. "But we _do_ have to get him clean. I gave you an order. Helping me?"

"Aye, aye, ma'am," said Dawn.

"Good. I can wash the _oogey _parts of him if you want. I'll need the practice for these two," Nova said as she patted her stomach. "Which is the other reason I need your help. I'm usually strong enough that bathing a patient is a one-girl job for me," said Nova. "But, I will need some help right now from you. Unless you like the thought of seeing me go into premature labor right about now. It would be messy, but I'm third trimester now; the kids would make it, even though they'd be very tiny…"

"Okay!" laughed Dawn. "Let's get busy on…Deke…and, Nova…"

"Yes?"

"Let's hope he does NOT wake up about now…"

Nova sighed. "You are _terrible_, Mrs. Hardy. You know that?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Dawn.

Deke continued to dream his rather confused dreams, although this dream turned into a strange new one.

He rolled up his eyes in sleep as he dreamed that Sasha was giving him a bath on the beach.

For Deke, the funny thing about this dream was that Sasha was whispering a popular song from a movie called "_From Yamato With Love_," in a lower voice than she usually used. It sounded a bit like a sweet alto to Deke as he grabbed Sasha's hand in the dream, mumbled, "Saaaasssaaa" and kissed it.

This was a nice dream for Deke….a very nice dream.

And, it didn't feel bad either as he felt his body reacting to the attention…

"Nova, what did he do?" said Dawn as she handed Nova a washcloth from their little pan of rinse water on a crash cart near Deke's bed after pulling a privacy curtain around them.

"I think he's dreaming," giggled Nova. "He just tried kissing my hand."

"_What?_" said Dawn.

"It happens," said Nova with a sigh. "And he was out of it when I picked him up off the ground near that landing strip. Concussions can do weird things to the mind. Now, let's pull down this sheet and start going below his waist, and…oh, my," said Nova with a blush.

"What?" said Dawn.

"Poor dear…look between his legs," whispered Nova.

"Do I have to?" said Dawn.

"Part of your training," said Nova dryly as she and Dawn turned Deke onto his back. They carefully opened his legs. Deke was (obviously) naked in bed, and Dawn went several shades of red when she not only saw Deke's pride again for the first time in years…but she also saw evidence he was having a _very_ nice dream.

"Saaaaassssshhhhh.." he muttered.

"What?" said Dawn.

"I think he's trying to say someone's name," said Nova as she prepared a sponge. "You can turn your back for this if you want."

"You're washing him _there_?" said Dawn.

"Have to. Topside and bottom. He's stained and stinky from the bedpan, poor Deke," said Nova as she blushed herself, hoping Wakefield didn't wake up while she was ministering to this part of his anatomy. Also, thoughts of Derek when he had been ill intruded into her mind.

Nova…did her duty, while she murmured, "Oh, my God…the Tower of Babel is rising…"

"What?" said Dawn. She couldn't help looking. "Nova, you're not…!"

"I'm being as fast as I can," she snapped. "And this _happens_ sometimes with men, damnit," said Nova as she tried to finish her chore as quickly as possible. Then, relieved that nothing really untoward had happened, she threw a large _cold _washcloth over that part of Deke's anatomy and began working on his stomach. "Dawn, you get everything below the part I just washed, legs, knees, feet…I'll go upwards…"

Dawn almost felt like saying, "Do I have to?" but a look from Nova made it clear that it was not a suggestion. So, while trying not to look at Deke's face (or the parts of him hidden under the washcloth..), Dawn disconnected herself and began washing Deke while Nova washed him from the navel up.

Then, Nova grabbed up a pair of pajamas from off a crash cart. "I just need to wash his hair and shave him," said Nova. "We'd better get him dressed."

Deke was dressed in a hurry by Dawn and Nova (Dawn was blushing hard at this again) in standard EDF-issue grey-blue pajamas.

Then, Nova and Dawn took five minutes to shave Deke. Then, as Deke moaned, Dawn cleaned him up as Nova prepared to wash his hair.

While she was working on washing Deke's hair, and after Nova put Deke's glasses back on, Deke raised his arms, shocking Nova as he moved.

Nova tried to move back, but she wasn't fast enough as Deke's arms grabbed her, and he murmured, "Ohhhh…Saaaasssssshhhhhaaaaa," and he pulled her down for a very deep kiss!

"Saaaasssshhhaaa," Deke muttered.

"MMMMMMMMMMPPPPPHHHH!" said Nova as she had her teeth and tongue attacked by Deke's tongue.

Dawn stepped back in shock, beginning to giggle as Nova struggled and finally pulled free from Deke's lips with fire in her eyes.

At that moment, Wakefield woke up.

"Huh?" he said.

"MISTER WAKEFIELD!" snapped Nova as she put her hands on her hips and snapped in her most authoritative tone of voice, knowing she could not exactly hold him responsible but that she'd better stop this in a _hurry_ (especially since this wasn't _Derek_…). "Do you know what you just _did_?"

"Uhhh…Sasha?" he said as he looked at Nova, who had stepped back in shock.

_Now this is weird_, he thought. _She looks like Dawn, but she has almost Sasha's hair color. Where did the blond bangs go? What gives here?_

"I'm not Sasha," said Dawn as she patted down his covers reluctantly but authoritatively while taking his pulse.

Deke's heart dropped as he recognized her voice and his face dropped as he recognized that Dawn no longer looked precisely like she had in their teens. The old Dawn was gone. He had no idea what to think of the new one as she said, "And neither is _she. _My superior is named Nova Wildstar. Or did you forget, _sir_?"

"Uhhh…uhhh…uhhh..Dawn? You've got on one pendant, Dawn? And Nova, you have another one on?"

"Right," said Nova with a tight smile as she tried to keep from throwing something at Deke…or doubling up on the deck with a major case of the giggles. "I'm flattered, that you think I look like Sasha, but you're _very_ mistaken, Wakefield," purred Nova as she held her stomach. _They're at it again in there,_ she thought as she guessed her son was giving her a good shot inside her womb. Nova was somewhere between amused and PO'ed at the situation. A minute later, Nova found herself fishing in her pocket for bubble gum. She didn't find any. All she had in that poclet today were tongue depressors, a bandage, a "Hello Kitty" pin she had taken off before, and a small key.

"You're not Sasha?" said Deke. "You're not my Sasha?"

"Sasha? Heck no!" said Dawn. "Nova, what does _he_ have for that damned cadet?"

"Dawn, _quiet_. Mister Wakefield, were you aware that you were kissing me?" snapped Nova.

"I…I…I was dreaming you were Sasha, Nova. My God," he said.

"WHO'S SASHA?" snapped Dawn as she came up to the other side of the head of Deke's bed.

Deke lay there with his mouth open as he realized that this was NOT Bangs, but it was Dawn. Her hair looked the same, and in her open-neck summer nurse's dress, he could see that she was still wearing the infamous Star Pendant. He sat in utter shock for a bit, not sure how or why Dawn had gotten there, but she had. He reached out to pinch her to see if she was real, but she stepped away from him as if he was some kind of rabid dog. Then, Deke ran his eyes involuntarily down her waist, down her bare legs, and down to her feet, and then to one of her bare arms, where he noticed that she was some kind of wearing a type of ID bracelet that said "Dawn and Jeff" on her wrist.

Then, Deke looked Dawn in the eye and snapped, "Who's _Jeff_?"

Nova began to say something as Dawn snapped, "None of your _business_, Deke! Who's _Sasha_?"

"Mousketeer Roll Call, anyone?" snapped Deke sarcastically as he looked at Dawn and said, "Interesting that _you're_ in an EDF nurse's uniform in 100 polyester. And that all-blond hair!"

"It's not interesting that you're in your jammies," snapped Dawn. "And your hair looks like a used _mop_, Deke!"

"I've been sleepin' on it. How did I get into these?" said Deke as he tugged at his pajamas.

"I dressed you, of course," said Nova. "So did Dawn. When you were getting scanned and examined before, you were sort of naked."

"Were you looking?" said Deke.

"Hell _no_," snapped Dawn. "Who were you dreaming about?"

"Sasha," snapped Deke.

"And who's that?" said Dawn as she stood with her hands on her hips. Deke looked at Nova, and saw her standing there with her own hands on her hips. "Nova, why are you glaring at me?"

"Can we have this happy reunion, both of you, somewhere else other than in my Sickbay?" snapped Nova. "I do not need to get written up by Doctor Sane and made to scrub the deck."

"WHO'S SASHA?" snapped Dawn.

Then, the curtain came open, and a woman a little taller than Nova, clothed in a bikini top, bikini bottom, blue sarong, and white sandals stared Dawn down and said, "_Me_. And why are you keeping my husband from getting his rest?"

"Husband?" said Dawn.

"Yeah," said Deke. "Other people move on in the world _too_, Dawn. Wake up and smell the coffee," he said as Sasha ran over and kissed him.

"He's a great kisser, Nova," said Sasha with a light in her eyes.

"I know," said Nova dryly as she wiped her mouth.

"How?"

"Personal experience, Sasha," said Nova. "Before you belt him, Sasha, he was semi-deilrious and he thought I was you. We can't hold him responsible for that, but we must make sure it never happens again."

"Really?" said Sasha with a sweet smile. "You were dreaming about me, Deeekee?"

"Yes, and _Deeekeee_ was making _me_ want to throw up," snapped Dawn.

"Why are you acting like you still have a _lien_ on him?" said Sasha. "Especially since I know you're married to someone _else_?"

"Who?" said Deke, throughly confused.

"Never mind!" snapped Dawn. "Deke, it's a good thing you didn't frigging kiss me, or….or…."

"Or what?" said a very confused Deke.

"Or I might just hurt you," said Sasha. "And what did you say to my _husband_?" added Sasha.

"I said…"

"People, _quit_ it!" snapped Nova.

"Nova, ma'am, with all respect, please," snapped Sasha. "You said what, Dawn?"

"That is _Ensign_ to you," snapped Dawn.

"Pulling rank on _me_?" cried Sasha. "Why can't you leave us alone, in peace?"

"Because, Sasha, part of me is revulsed seeing my ex with someone else," said Dawn.

"You are…_married_," said Sasha. "Bug off!"

"I grew up with Deke!" Dawn said. "Then he turned into something like some weird alien!"

"What was _that_?" said Sasha.

"GIRLS!" snapped Nova.

"Deke here turned into some…some…vengeful…Goddamn…_freak_ who wanted to just kill Gamilons!" yelled Dawn. "But I remember what he was like beforehand! And now, when he should be suffering and thinking about the way he abandoned me…thinking about the way he used me, dumped me, made it so that he should never be happy with anyone else after he throws me out like a used piece of toilet paper…"

"_Abandoned_ you?" said Deke. "YOU broke up with _me_, Dawn! Forget that part?"

"Then, he had to go off with…you, Sasha! Some freak! Well, Deke, I hope you like your Iscandarian floozie!"

"Iscandarian floozie?!" yelled Sasha as she grabbed for Dawn. "That is enough, _bitch!_ Let's have this out, right now!"

Dawn pivoted on her feet, ready to throw the pan of water at Sasha, but she wasn't fast enough as Nova stepped it between them and barked, "YOU TWO, CUT THIS OUT! RIGHT NOW! OR DO I HAVE TO HAVE YOU BOTH CHUCKED IN THE BRIG? WANNA TRY ME?"

Dawn stopped, but as she over-balanced, the plastic pan of water fell out of her hand….

…and it landed right on Nova's head.

As a very wet Nova threw the pan off her head and was almost ready to belt Dawn herself, IQ-9 scurried in as fast as he could and said, "_No one_ here hurts Nova! If you hurt Nova, you will have to deal with _me_!"

"Really," sneered Dawn.

"DO NOT TEST ME," said IQ-9 at full volume. "My feelings for Nova are a hundred times purer than your tainted old stale feelings for Wakefield! Have you not ever heard of true love?"

"Thank you, IQ," said Nova. Nova glared at Dawn and found a mop in a corner and threw it at her. "Ensign! Clean up this compartment in the next ten minutes while I dry off and change! If this compartment is not clean, you WILL be running laps. NOW GET TO IT! And, Sasha, YOU help her!"

"Yes, ma'am," said Dawn in a hushed voice.

"Aye, aye, ma'am," said Sasha.

"Who's Jeff?" muttered Deke as he saw Nova stomping off to another part of Sickbay, so mad that she didn't care who saw her as she pulled her wet dress off over her head and began to change. Deke caught a glimpse of her pulling off her dress before she rounded a corner, and he thought, _I've seen her enough, and I've done enough today…don't let your mind go there, Sticks…or Sasha and Commodore Wildstar might both give you another concussion…I'm dead anyway if Nova tells Derek about that stupid-ass kiss…_

Later on, Deke was released from Sickbay after being examined by Doctor Sane. It was about 1700 Hours when he was allowed by two other nurses to get dressed and wander the _Argo_ for a bit. Sane told him that they were in flight and that he was being released to his base that evening upon landing on a 72-hour disability leave until Wednesday, the 10th of June.

While he had been getting dressed, Sandor also popped in to tell him that the _Diamond Girl_ had been salvaged, was repairable, and that his plane was currently being repaired in the Mechanical Group workshops right aboard ship along with Wildstar's Super Star, which also had taken minor damage in the battle.

He hadn't seen Nova since that morning, and he didn't feel comfortable about running into her or Dawn again.

First, Deke went forward to the Mechanical Group workshops, where he found _Diamond Girl_ sitting under the lights with one wing off on a support scaffold while techs clad in the white and gold of Flight Support and Maintenance and the white and blue of Mechanical Group swarmed over his bird, working on her with assorted tools and with cables, wires and lights up inside the fuselage.

"How is it going?" said Wakefield as he looked at his damaged plane.

"It'll take some work, sir," said a young Flight Support Group tech with a white collar. "But, we've rebuilt planes in much worse shape than this. She should be ready to fly again sometime next week, Lieutenant."

"Why is she getting worked on _here_?" said Deke.

"We don't know, sir. Orders from Priceman and the Skipper. They didn't elaborate much…"

Deke nodded, walking past his plane, stroking its damaged fuselage. Then, he turned his head to look at Wildstar's famed Super Star. He noticed that it was one of the uprated 2203 models, in red and white markings, with missiles and comm pods of various kinds under its wings. It was having its engine and some damage around its upper stabilizer worked on.

"Amazing they're still keeping birds like this in service," muttered Deke as he gently patted the combat veteran's wing. He saw that beneath Commodore Wildstar's name were painted more kill marks then even _he_ had earned. Deke also felt a little shiver when he saw Nova's name still painted on the fuselage in the RSO's place behind the pilot's spot.

Then, to his shock, one of the figures crouched with his head in the Super Star's cockpit, up on a maintenance platform, looked down and snapped. "All right, who's making love to _my_ plane?"

Wakefield froze as he recognized that the man had on white and red, and that there was some grease on his hands and forehead. What made his heart stop was that he was looking Commodore Derek Wildstar right in the face.

"Sir?" said Wakefield.

"Hollander, drop this lift down to the deck. I _have_ to talk to this guy!" snapped Wildstar as he turned to the Mechanical Group man beside him. A moment later, the maintenance lift was dropping downwards, and Wildstar reached the deck a moment later. Wakefield stiffened, expecting to be slugged any minute. _He must know about Nova by now_, he thought. _Well, man, you had a nice career,_ thought Wakefield.

To his surprise, though, Wildstar was just grinning slightly as he stepped up to Wakefield and gave him a friendly light punch in the arm. "That battle messed us both up, didn't it, Wakefield?"

"Yessir, it did," said Deke.

"What went on with Sasha and Dawn this morning in Sickbay while you were coming around?" said Derek. "Nova came up to our cabin with her hair wet and had a good cry about it and she threw some things around, too."

"Sir, Dawn and Sasha had an argument…over me."

"Over _you_?" said Derek as he shook his head. "Between you and me, Wakefield, Nova's a handful to deal with at times with those pregnant hormones…but, that Dawn? Nova told me about their fight but I _still_ don't get it. You told me Dawn broke up with you, and now she's married to one of my pilots…"

"_Pilots_, sir?" said Wakefield.

"You mean you haven't heard, yet?" said Wildstar.

"No, sir. I've been sort of out of the loop with what's going on aboard this ship, sir…and…"

Wildstar got a scut-rag, wiped his hands, and laughed a little. "Sometimes, I don't know every soap opera that goes on aboard this command myself. And I'm supposed to be the Commanding Officer! I'll let Nova tell you, later….provided you don't act weird around her again and mistake her for your wife…"

"She…she told you about that, sir?"

Wildstar laughed. "Yes she did. Good thing for you that you were out of your mind…or I might have had to have a little talk with you out on the weather deck, Deke. We _are _clear on that?"

"Yessir," gulped Wakefield.

Wildstar gave him a friendly push again. "C'mon. Can't stay mad at you. Especially since I think we'll be flying together again; and real soon. When you're off convalescence, you'll find out some things are changing for the Trojans. You'll see soon. Talk later, Wakefield."

"Yessir," said Deke as he saluted.

Wildstar looked at a tech and yelled, "You were supposed to have those avionics fixed before dinner, Miyama! Now get _off _your butt and get busy on my plane! I might need her again tonight!"

"Yessir," said Miyama as a very confused Wakefield left after seeing a burst of the infamous Wildstar temper, and glad that it was not directed at him.

Deke's wanderings continued. Finally, he found himself in the aft observation deck in the bridge tower. He didn't know where Sasha was, and he was a little mystified that she hadn't been there in Sickbay when he had been dismissed for the time being. _I wonder where she is?_ Deke thought as he looked out at the stars. They were a slight distance away from Gamilon and Iscandar, which both looked oddly beautiful as the twin planets danced in their eternal dance around each other.

_Sasha, I wish we could have gotten together again for dinner, _Deke thought as he looked out at Iscandar. _I hope you're aboard ship, for that matter_, he added to himself as he heard the hatch whizzing open behind him.

He looked back, and saw Nova coming up, carrying a clipboard as she approached in her white minidress and nurses' sandals. She looked similar to the way she had looked in Sickbay that morning, except that she had a pin on her dress now on the opposite side from her red cross emblem. His eyes widened a little as he saw that she was wearing a pin with the image of a cartoon cat on it.

"Deke, does my pin look stupid?" said Nova in a tired-sounding voice.

"I was wondering about that before," said Deke. "Why a Hello Kitty pin, ma'am?"

"For the children," she sighed. "That idiot Hartcliffe was teasing me about my pin and my shoes, Deke. He hates me being pregnant for some reason, Deke. He's driving me _crazy_! And he has been picking on his own wife, too, who is also pregnant! What a creep."

"Damn," said Deke. "Wildstar told me you were crying before…"

"Hartcliffe was part of it. So was Dawn. So was what they did to that city and those poor families and children! I _hate_ what they did to that city, Deke. Oh, I'm not mad anymore. Not at _you_, anyway…"

"Yeah, I know. Derek told me that I just escaped a beating because I was out of my mind when I kissed you…I'm so sorry about that, Nova. I didn't know what I was doing…honest to God."

"Yes, _luckily_," said Nova in a rather tart voice. "It's your ex I'm still mad at. I don't understand her, Deke? Dawn broke up with you and she thinks _you_ wrecked things? And she's very unprofessional to boot. I had to read her the riot act and pull rank on her to make her help me give you a bath when you came around earlier. Sorry I embarrassed you before, Deke. I had to…just get you clean, and…"

"That's okay, Nova. What's Dawn doing in uniform?" said Deke. "She's always hated the military."

Nova sighed. Then, Nova said, "She's still technicially a civilian, Deke. She is in uniform as a member of the World Health Organization Commissoned Corps. Because we needed doctors and nurses so badly, the EDF requisitioned a lot of their personnel for work with the Defense Forces. About a third of my nurses on this cruise are actually WHO officers like her; loaned to us for the duration. She was supposed to be a WHO reservist, but she was called up on indefinite active duty when WHO needed her, then they leased her to us. She's stuck here, Deke, and doesn't like it. I've even tried to tell her I'm also an EDF Reserve Officer on indefinite active duty due to this war emergency, and that hasn't helped. Then, there's Jeff, her husband…"

"Who's Jeff?" said Deke.

"Her husband, Lieutenant Commander Jefferson Davis Hardy, the CO of the Black Tigers. Deke…why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't believe it, ma'am…that's all. Dawn broke up with me partly because I wanted to be a pilot, and, instead, she ends up _marrying_ one? How did they get together? I'm…kinda shocked!"

"They were dating for many months before they got married in the spring, around the same time that you and Sasha got married. They were aboard this command for a while; Sandor tells me they were playing kissy-kissy a lot before they got married; that's while I was asleep in that cryo-tube. I missed a lot myself being asleep."

"I missed a lot not being around too," said Deke. "Hardy, huh?" he sighed. "I worked with him. He taught me in the Academy. And now, he ends up with my ex. How _convenient_," said Deke. "He and I have got to have a little talk."

"Do you still have a thing for her?" said Nova.

"How can I? I'm married to Sasha."

"Ghosts can stick around in people's heads for a long time, particularly if they were close," said Nova. "Don't pull the wool over my eyes, Deke. We've talked about this a lot. Does part of you still have feelings for Dawn, somewhere? Somewhere in here?" said Nova as she slapped her own chest.

"Maybe," said Deke. "Can't be much. I sort of feel like wanting to curse Dawn out about now."

"Don't do that. She told me the same thing, Deke, and I also warned her off you. She has orders to stay away from you except in the line of duty, Deke. I am going to reiterate the same orders to you. And I'd be careful about Hardy, Deke."

"Ma'am, with all respect, I have to talk with him."

"When?" said Nova.

"Now," said Deke. "Where is he?"

Nova just glared at him. "Deke. Don't."

"It's not like you think, ma'am. And this has to be dealt with. Between guys."

Deke just left while Nova snapped, "Wakefield! WAKEFIELD!"

Then, she just stood there, tapped her foot, and sighed. "Men," she muttered to herself. "Okay, Mrs. Wildstar. You'd better get a medkit. And lots of bandages. They might need them when they're done talking. I swear, you two are as bad as Derek and Mark used to be once…when they were dueling over another young lady." Nova then pointed at her own reflection and snapped, "And you know darn well who I'm talking about! Myself!"

At that, Nova left in a huff.

**VI. A FRIENDLY DISCUSSION..**

**Planet Gamilon**

**Leader Desslok's Palace**

**Main Throne Room**

**Saturday June 6, 2207: 1830 Hours Earth Space-Time**

Desslok sat on his throne with Astrena, Talan, and his other generals surrounding him while General Fraken finished giving a report of the battle that day to the Leader of his Empire. "We finally repelled the enemy forces, with some losses, and with the aid of the Earthlings and the Iscandarians, earlier this morning, sire. Admiral Alex Wildstar was back in battle for the first time aboard his flagship, the _Princess Astra_, in the sortie, along with the _Argo_ and the _Arizona_. In spite of losses, they put up a credible defense of their planet, sir."

"So, the Iscandarians are numerous enough again to fight?" said Desslok as he supped thoughtfully at his goblet. "Astrena, I'm not sure whether I like this development…or dislike it."

"Desslok, we _are_ on the same side," said Astrena.

Desslok chuckled a low laugh. "It has taken a lot to arouse Starsha from the semi-comatose state she has been in for the years since the great plague that killed off 99.5 of the people of dyuing Iscandar and would have made their race extinct were it not for her, that _Earthling_, and the few vagabonds who came back to Iscandar from across space and began to breed like roaches. Really, the only things she has been excited over were the Star Force's original journey here, that I tried to stop when I we were in a _different _situation, as well as the machinations of that half-ghost creature Ekogaru. Queen Starsha with a defense force. Interesting."

"It is for the good of both of our worlds, Desslok," snapped Astrena.

Desslok sipped at some more wine. "As it is, we shall table this discussion. For now. We are together, at least. Leftenant Maglin, come forward!"

A young Gamilon officer in brown space armor came up and saluted. "Leader Desslok, I am here to serve."

"You are _supposed_ to be, Maglin," said Desslok. "I have had you following Baron Von Delvitz around ever since that unfortunate altercation he started in that drinking house on Iscandar. What has that Baron been up to ever since he has been released from protective custody?"

"Actually, sir," said Maglin as he sweated. "Not much. Until this morning. He and his executive officer gave me and my men the slip, sir. We think he returned to his manor here on Gamilon, but…"

Desslok shut his eyes and raised his hand. "You _think?_"

"My second Intel unit is still trying to catch up with him, sir," said Maglin. "His men have been very good at hacking into our computer systems and setting forth both false internal passports and travel vouchers. We think we know where he really went, but…"

"I told you to watch him," snapped Desslok.

"Yes, but he is very wily…he…"

Desslok nodded bluntly. "Not wily enough, Maglin," he said as he pushed a small button on the arm of his throne.

A hole opened up in the floor, and Maglin fell through it with a scream.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," said Desslok as he rubbed his white-gloved hands.

"Where did you send him?" snapped Astrena. She looked close to crying.

"To a quick end," he said. "Those tunnels lead to many places. I programmed that one to lead to a lake of sulphuric acid that survived in a pocket underground deep beneath the palace. Right now, he is dissolving like a cockroach in a beaker. A rather merciful death, actually…"

Desslok smiled and said, "Talan, call forth Leftenant Gever."

"Gever!" snapped Talan. "Front and center!"

"Yessir!" said a young Gamilon officer in a two-tone grey and blue uniform.

"Take up the search for Baron Von Delvitz, Leftenant," said Desslok. "When you find him, tell him I want to see him. At once."

"Yessir!" said Gever as Astrena tried to hold back her pregnant tears. Desslok was an honorable man, but she knew, at times, that the galactic dictator still had a _very_ callous streak.

* * *

Finally, Deke went down to the flight deck to seek out Hardy.

Upon his arrival on the lower flight deck, the usually noisy hangar went dead quiet (save for the sound of money exchanging hands and whispered bets).

Word of the explosive potential of this meeting had grown to epic proportions over the past few days and especially in the past few hours as the Scuttlebutt Express circluated rumor of Deke's confrontation with Dawn in Sickbay earlier that day.

Unbeknownst to Deke, Dawn was standing behind Hardy's Tiger.

"Hardy," said Wakefield.

Hardy looked a bit sheepish (he was feeling a busted jaw coming on) as he turned to face Deke.

Deke stepped up, stood to attention and saluted as he reported in.

"Good evening, sir," said Deke as he saluted. "Sir, we need to have a talk."

Hardy returned the salute, still looking sorta white around the gills. "Yes, Mister Wakefield. We sure do."

"About what, sir?" said Deke in a purposely non-commital voice.

"About why your plane is aboard the _Argo_ right now, Trojan Leader. Especially since…well…we'll be servin' togetha. At long last, Wakefield."

"Sir?"

"I will explain in a minute," said Hardy. "Also, we need to talk about some…_othuh_ things."

"Other things?" said Deke.

"Yes," said Hardy in a subdued fashion. "Things of a personal nature, Mistuh. Things that, maybe, should have gone otherwise. Especially this morning, in Sickbay."

"I see," said Deke.

"I wanted to try and clear the air a bit. Ah understand you and mah wife have some….history together. And I'd like to let you know that I think we can't have this tension forever aboard ship. Shake on it?"

To everyone's surprise, Deke, with a resigned look on his face, extended his hand to Hardy in a friendly gesture.

"Okay, sir," said Deke. "On my word of honor, we'll shake on it."

"And on my word as a gentleman, it is accepted," said Hardy. Hardy took Deke's hand and and they shook hands. Everyone in the peanut gallery groaned (cause you know, in spite the odds, at least one wiseass would've bet on that happening).

"Bloody darn it," said Hartcliffe as he came up. "I thought I'd have to sit on one 'er you to break up the bloody fight."

"You'h out of ohduh, Hartcliffe," snapped Hardy as he stepped forward. "And if you don't shut your mouth, maybe _we_ can have a discussion?"

"About what?" drawled Hartcliffe.

"About the way you've been treatin' yoah wife, for one thing. Yoah _pregnant_ wife, Mistuh."

"We'll 'ave a talk about that another time, mate. I think I might need to talk with both of you. You _and_ your surfer dude battle brother who wants to get into yer wife's pants. Princess ain't good enough for ya, Dekesticks?"

"You son-of-a…" snapped Deke as he stepped forward.

Hardy stepped in between them to stop it as he said. "You two know the rules! No fightin' on the flight deck!"

"What were ya gonna do with Wakefield?" drawled Hartcliffe.

"Post out of heah, Hartcliffe," snapped Hardy. "NOW."

"Yes, sir," said Hartcliffe. He acted like he was going to leave, but then he turned back to Deke as Hardy glared at him. "Oh, Wakefield?"

"Yeah?" snapped Deke as he fumed.

"We'll talk later. About…"

"You mean _me_?" snapped a young, controlled voice as everyone's heads turned as Sasha, back in her Midshipman's blues, strode onto the flight deck.

Deke looked as he saw Sasha coming. He didn't have a good feeling about this, especially since, out of the corner of his right eye, he suddenly caught a glimpse of Dawn, now in a regular white and red Medical uniform and boots. She was standing behind Hardy.

In spite of his love for Sasha, the sight of Dawn still caused a lump to rise up into his throat and his heart to tear in two.

Maintaining his composure though, Deke let out a sigh and said to Hardy, "Congratulations, sir. The best man won."

Still a little leery of this honesty as Dawn stared down Deke in a guarded, neutral fashion, Hardy asked, "Deke? No hard feelin's?"

Deke shook his head and said, "No, Jeff. Not now."

Hardy asked, "Sure you're not gonna bust me in the chops?"

Deke grinned and said, "Well, the thought did cross my mind…"

"Maybe I will see a fight after all," snapped Hartcliffe as he turned back to them.

"Hush!" snapped Hardy. "Or are ya _deaf_, Hartcliffe?"

"Hartcliffe," growled Wakefield. "Shut up, or maybe Hardy and I may have to team up to kick _your_ butt!"

Hardy nodded and gave Deke a quick thumbs-up as Dawn looked very concerned. _What the hell am I doing here in this nest of macho pilots in this stinky flight bay? _Dawn thought. _I love Jeff, but throw Deke in the mix here, him and that damn smart-ass Anglian, and that Sasha, and things can get messy in a hurry…_

"Hardy, sir, back to what I was saying. What's the point for a fight here? I had Dawn, but you have Dawn now. And now, I've got Sasha…"

Sasha, who had slipped up behind him while he was saying this and slipped her arms under his, purred with a smile, "Yeah, Deekee…"

They kissed, as the peanut gallery began to clap and applaud. Dawn felt anger and embarrassment rising up in her as well, and she waked out of the gantry bay where Hardy's Tiger was, and after walking over to Hardy, she said with a sheepish look, "Deke…"

"Yes?" said Deke in a non-committal fashion.

"Jeff and I …h ad a talk about this, Deke. I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time below, today. I let my emotions run away with me. Sasha, I'm sorry, too."

"I'm sorry?" said Sasha. "You actually said…I'm _sorry_?"

"Yes, I did," snapped Dawn as fire ran through her eyes for a minute. "I may not want to have you over for dinner, yet, Sasha, but I've realized that if Deke is big enough to let bygones be bygones, so am I. Con…congratulations on your marriage to Mister Wakefield…Ensign Wakefield. May it be a long and happy one."

"Thanks," said Sasha as tears filled her eyes. To everyone's shock, they could see tears filling Dawn's eyes, too, as the two women suddenly ran towards each other and embraced.

The peanut gallery went "awww…" and some people applauded as Nova came up, saw Sasha and Dawn hugging, and she threw herself into the group hug, too.

"Good job, girls," she whispered.

"We have to be together, ma'am," said Dawn. "Why be enemies?"

"Yes…the enemy is out there in those Scorpions," added Sasha.

"Great job," said Nova.

Then, after the women broke their embrace, Dawn turned to Deke, shocked him as she gave him a friendly pat on the hand, and said, "Deke, considering the way you came aboard this ship, and considering the way I felt, I'm sorry Jeff and I didn't just go ahead and let you know together when you came aboard, but..."

Deke nodded at Dawn (finding it hard to believe they were having a guarded but civil conversation for the first time in years) and replied, "Well, actually, knowing me, I would've done the same thing…if I had been conscious down there in Sickbay…and in my right mind. No more French-kissing Nova for me…"

Everyone there, Nova herself included, had a good-natured laugh about that one as Nova grabbed his hands and said, "I'm your aunt-in-law," said Nova. "I'll kiss you like a cousin, Deke, but…well…"

"What's like a cousin, mean?" snorted Hartcliffe.

"You were ordered to leave this flight deck five minutes ago," snapped Hardy. "Get going!"

"Wait," said Nova. "Bryan, kissing Deke like a cousin means kissing him like this…"

Nova reached in and said, "Sasha, with your pemission, may I demonstrate?"

Sasha smiled sheepishly and nodded as Nova gave Deke a quick and chaste peck on the cheek. "Like this, Bryan," said Nova. "Are we clear?"

"Yeah…all too clear…you and yer beautiful balloon," said Hartcliffe as he patted Nova's pregnant stomach under her gold and black male-patterned uniform blouse and slacks and then ran off as fast as he could.

"That creep!!" yelled Nova.

"You're telling me," said Angie Hartcliffe as she came up with tears in her eyes. "He thinks I'm repulsive now because I'm expecting! And he told me that!"

Angie then began to cry as Nova held her and comforted her.

As Wakefield glared at Hartcliffe, Bryan finally mockingly waved at his wife and left.

Hardy then turned to Deke and said, "Again, Deke…I'm sorry…Dawn and I couldn't figure out a good way to break this to yuh. I was hopin' we could be a bit more civil, but…"

Deke said, "Well, Jeff, no offense, but to be quite honest, until a few hours ago, there wasn't…"

Hardy grinned and said, "Well, timin' is everything…."

Deke laughed and said, "Damn straight!"

"You _still_ say that?" said Dawn.

Deke nodded. "Uh-huh…"

Dawn then cut loose one of her toothy "had to be registered as a deadly weapon" grins that she knew always got to Deke and she said, "Deke, you still want to bash Jeff's skull in, now, don't you?"

Deke smiled back but said nothing.

Sasha frowned at him. "Deke?"

Dawn said, joking, "Remember, I know you, Deke Wakefield…"

Deke grinned and nodded,

Dawn laughed, "I knew it!" she said.

Hardy's grin disappeared. So did Sasha's and Nova's.

"DEKE!" cried Sasha, who looked very mad.

Deke looked at Sasha, sighed, and said, "Look…I know it's stupid….as long as I've got her," he said as he hugged Sasha hard. "I don't need anyone else. But, my damn…all of this has happened so fast. Almost too fast for me." He looked at Nova and said, "My head is spinning like it was when you picked me up off the grass at the landing strip yesterday…"

"Oh…is it that bad?" teased Nova. "Sasha, he'd better not confuse me with you again," said Nova as she made a playful, mock fist.

Sasha breathed a sigh of relief.

Dawn stepped back. "Deke, if you're…uh…still not…uh..in your right mind…"

Sasha chuckled. "Mrs. Hardy, give him a little bit of time to get used to this…that's all…"

"Amen to what she said," added Deke as he kissed Sasha again.

Hardy looked at Deke. "So you're not gonna bust in mah skull, then?"

"Right," said Deke.

"Good," said Hardy. "That's really good…considerin' that youah gonna be bringin' the Trojans on board the ship for good in a week or two. We have more planes arriving at the air base in a week when the spacecraft carrier _Shiryu_ gets here, and the Gamilons are addin' more forces, so Wildstah asked Priceman to reassign your Group to the _Argo_ as a second Flight Group. Both you and me are gonna be Group Leaduhs on this ship, Little Brothah! That's why Sasha was trained to serve with you….she'll be wearin' two hats…as your RSO and one of the radar officuhs on the First Bridge as our Missus, here, no disrespect meant," said Hardy as he pointed at Nova, "gets…bigger and has to serve more time in Sickbay than on the bridge." Hardy then said, "So, I hope you won't be bustin' my skull up, Wakefield?"

Deke laughed. "Hell no, Hardy. I'm in enough hot water as it is, thank you very much. Adding 'smashing in the skull of a superior officer' to my already bulging personnel jacket does not strike me as a wise career move…"

Dawn smiled at Deke. "You could declare diplomatic immunity, Prince Wakefield, and go hide with Sasha in Queen Starsha's palace."

Deke said, "Me…living with Queen Starsha? Forget already, Dawn?"

Dawn looked sheepish. "Ooopss…sorry…forgot about that bit…should have remembered how you feel about Starsha."

Hardy looked puzzled as Dawn added, "I'll explain later, Jeff. When we go to bed."

Nova smiled and sighed. "It's starting to get late. Well, now that this is over with, we can all get ready to get some sleep. Good night."

At that, Nova left, signalling the end of the scene as Sasha smiled at Deke and took him away by one arm.

"C'mon, Deke," she said. "We're going off together…"

"Where?" asked Deke as Sasha walked him past several Black Tiger pilots.

"You'll see. Nova allowed me to set up a little surprise, but we have to steal some contraband first."

"Contraband?" said Deke with his eyebrows up.

"Nova doesn't know about that bit…c'mon," said Sasha as she dragged Deke out of there.

* * *

**VII. SCENES AROUND TANIQUITEL'E…**

**Planet Iscandar**

**Another Part of the Southern Coast of the Great Continent**

**Saturday June 6, 2207: 2000 Hours Earth Space-Time**

The environs of the sacred beach that Deke and Sasha had recently played on were larger than Deke knew. Over one of the bluffs towards the southwest, a small path cut into the bluffs made a gentle climb on a sandy path up the heights to a slightly higher level. Deke and Sasha had never explored it, since they had been too preoccupied with surfing and…other activities…while on the sacred beach.

Their beach was just part of a wider sacred district known as _Taniquitel_, best translated into Standard English as "Sanctuary Point".

About two and four-tenths of a kilometer, or about a mile and a half away from the place where Deke and Sasha had played, the beach widened a little, and took a gradual drop towards a point in the topography of the Great Continent where a little cove formed. The surf became tamer there, and the little lagoon made a peaceful place for swimming or boating in the warm water for those of a quieter disposition or those with small children. Sasha had partially learned to swim in the lagoon there when very small.

A small villa semi-organically grown of crystal sat near a stand of trees and grass on that beach, known as _Taniquitel'e_, or "Sister of Taniquitel". Four kilometers, or roughly two and a half miles to the northeast, over the sands of Taniquitel'e and Taniquitel itself sat another lagoon, with a beach there known as _Taniquitel'ha_ or "Brother of Taniquitel". The whole little beach district, isolated from the other beaches of the tip of the Great Continent by higher rocky bluffs to the north and south, was maybe eight kilometers or 4.97 miles long from the southern rocky bluff to the northern rocky bluff. Since all of the paths were sandy up to the cliffs, a barefoot walker in even moderate shape could walk the all of beaches in maybe two or three pleasant, sunny hours.

At the moment, the beach at Taniquitel'e and the villa there were occupied by another young couple who had arrived by jet-boat for a twenty-four hour liberty, practically at the orders of Doctor Sane, who had said, "Get some rest!"

The occupants of the little house were also its owners, by virtue of their honorary status on Iscandar, namely, Commodore Derek Wildstar and Lieutenant Commander Nova Wildstar. Queen Starsha had granted them the little home sometime in 2204 as a place for them to get away from it all when visiting Iscandar. The cove made the place hard to see, even from the air, although it was still actually less than twelve kilometers, mostly by water, away from New Fiji Island. Doctor Sane had sent Derek and Nova there because, as he had said to Derek, "You, Captain, are pushing yourself towards a heart attack by flying and fighting too much and yelling and worrying too much! And, you, young lady," he said to Nova. "You are pushing yourself and those babies to a stroke or worse by working and worrying too much yourself! You both have high blood pressure! YOU NEED A LIBERTY CALL!"

Derek and Nova had then agreed with Doctor Sane's logic, and, leaving the _Arg_o (which needed some minor repairs anyhow after they battle they had just been in) to Sandor, the young parents-to-be packed a few things and requistioned one of the ubiquitous Iscandarian jet-boats for a trip up the strait to Taniquitel'e.

After arriving there, Nova's first job had been to get herself and Derek into proper attire. In about twenty minutes, a slightly tired Commodore had been stripped of his uniform by Nova and instead dressed down into a bright red _fundoshi_ she had made for him by hand.

A _fundoshi_ was a relaxed traditional Japanese loincloth most often worn by men. It had been used as a traditional undergarment up until the middle of the 20th century, and it had still often been used as either festival wear (often with a _happi_ coat) or swimwear. A _fundoshi_ covered one's delicate parts, and was wound around the hips and the between buttocks like a thong bikini. Young men usually wore them, but tomboyish young women were also known to wear similar loincloths, often with a proper top of some kind. Young men and women had even run around in such garments in cold weather to be silly, at places such as the Sapporo Ice Festival.

A surfer dude like Wakefield would have thought that kind of swimwear to be ridiculous for him; but it looked perfectly good on a young man who fancied himself a samurai like Wildstar. Nova told him such so many times that he had found himself blushing.

Nova herself had slipped into a similar _fundoshi_ bottom, in white. After having disappeared for a few minutes, Derek observed her slinking playfully up to his back while he was lying on the beach trying to calm his overactive mind. Then Nova came up with a sweet come-hither look wearing nothing but her _fundoshi_ and what she called a "top" made out of several artificial leis worn over her bare breasts that she had hidden in a bureau during their last trip here before the New Cometine War had started.

"Derek?" she purred in his ear. "Like the outfit?"

"Where's your sarong?" he teased.

"I can't go swimming or splashing in a sarong, silly," said Nova as she kissed the back of her husband's head. She frowned at his topknot. "Derek, can you lose the _chomage_ topknot?"

"I thought you liked it," he said as he patted his samurai topknot.

"You have it tied so tight that I'm afraid you may cut off circulation to your brain, dear," said Nova as she kissed the back of his head and gently undid his _chomage_. "There," she said as she mussed his hair up. "That's better…"

"Yes, Mom," he said back as he shifted position onto his tush and gave Nova a kiss. Then, he ran his fingers over her swollen stomach. "How are they doing tonight?" said Derek with a smile.

Nova got up onto her knees in the sand as she giggled a little. "Kicking around slightly," she said in a soft voice. "Alex is the one who kicks more in there. Just like his namesake, your brother. Ariel is the one who is quieter except when she wants to let you _know_ she's there," added Nova. "Remember the last ultrasound? We could even see their faces better then. It looks like Alex has your nose, Derek."

"And it looked like Ariel has your eyes, Nova, from what we could see of the shape of her little eyelids," said Derek sweetly. "I think I saw she already has her Mommy's pretty eyelashes…and when we saw her chest.."

"We saw a little nipple," giggled Nova.

"Just like her mommy's," said Derek as he sweetly shifted Nova's lei aside a little for a look at her left breast. Then, Nova's eyes closed as Derek gently kissed her breast.

"mmmmm," she said softly. "If you keep on doing that, you're going to have to get me on that towel," she said in a sweet voice.

"That's the idea," purred Derek as he locked lips with his pretty wife.

"And, I'm going to have to try being on my hands and knees," said Nova as she got into a very relaxed semi push-up position. "We can't exactly do the deed in the usual position; my little tummy bulge would be squished…but…expecting has made me…made me want you all the more. You touch me, it drives me mad for you."

"Not hard on a nice soft towel," said Derek as he got up and coaxed his wife towards the soft beach towel in pink. Then, he knelt, kissed her lips, and then kissed her neck.

Nova kissed him back, running one hand down his firm stomach, and making him chuckle as she found his navel. Then, as Derek began kissing her shoulder and armpit, Nova found his _fundoshi_, grabbed him by one of the wrapped thongs at his otherwise naked hip, and she then pulled the _fundoshi_ down. Just a little.

She smiled when she saw his face turn just a little pink as she said, "Can't wait, can you?"

"Looking at you like that is driving me crazy," said Derek. "Can I drive you crazy right back?"

"How?" said Nova innocently.

Derek reached down a little lower as he shifted position. The force of gravity had effectively rendered Nova unashamedly topless as her leis hung down. A small shift, and one of Nova's naked breasts was sweetly cupped in his hand. He then used his other hand to relieve her of her leis altogether, kissing his way down her flank and ribs to her pregnant tummy, and then over to her own almost-naked hip in her _fundoshi_.

Before Nova could react, Derek was at her bottom, kissing her almost bare bottom and caressing her in a sweet way as he tenderly pulled her _fundoshi_ down to her knees, baring his wife's most delicate parts to the sunset. He teased her and kissed her for a long while until she began to practically mew, and then he kissed his way down her thigh, to the back of her knee, and down her calf to her ankle and the bare sole of her foot as he stripped his young bride utterly nude. Nova gasped and giggled as Derek paused and then kissed her toes, running his way up her other leg on the other side, back over the back of her knee, up her thigh, and back to her bottom as she gasped, "Derek, did you take your _fundoshi_ off yet?"

"You'll find out," he purred as his fingers found her most delicate spot again and sent her to heaven. Right when Nova was about to have a nuclear explosion, Derek gently but firmly took her just as Nova could tell by feel he had joined her in his birthday best as he playfully waved his _fundoshi_ before her eyes for a minute.. She exploded around him, adding to their mutual love, joy, and pleasure as her body responded to his, and she gasped and called his name again and again as their dance went on with his hands tenderly cupped over her breasts.

Nova shut her eyes and shook her head as Derek brought her to heaven again, weeping with happiness as he brought sweet tears to her eyes and made her toes curl. Then, he cried out as Nature took its course for him and white light blasted through his mind. For a minute, the _Argo_, the war, Invidia, and their fears didn't exist for Derek; all that existed for the Commodore was their love and the sight of his beautifully naked wife big with their children inside her.

_That Hartcliffe is such an ass! _Derek thought as he rode the waves of pleasure as Nova writhed sweetly under him. _Making fun of Nova and his own wife. If he'd go to bed with his wife, he'd find that his own wife, swelling with life, is one of the most beautiful sights in the world._

When they were done, they fell down in a heap on the towel and kissed as they caught their breath.

"How do you feel now, Derek?" said Nova.

"Great. How about you?"

"I managed to forget the war for an eternity with you," said Nova. Then, she surprised him as she said, sweetly but with conviction, "_Bugger_ this war! We have our jobs, but so little time together," she said with a sob.

"I'd rather bugger something else," said Derek.

"What?" cooed Nova.

"You," he whispered in her ear.

"I knew you'd say that," Nova whispered back. At that, they cuddled and listened to the waves.

"When did you get changed?" Sasha said to Deke a few minutes later as Wakefield came back into Sickbay. He had a new uniform on; a new Star Force Flight Group uniform in black and gold. His uniforms from the _Arizona_ were back on Earth, so Hardy had guessed that the Trojan Leader would need to get into the black and gold of the Star Force. A few minutes later, after talking with one of Nova's Living Group Ensigns, Deke was finally dressed as a Tiger again.

On the _Argo_, as Deke kissed her, he said, "Hardy took care of it. He wanted to make things up to me."

"For what?" said Sasha.

"For the Dawn thing…"

Sasha huffed. "And you didn't notice I'm wearing your favorite jacket and skirt," said Sasha as she twirled around on her toes like a ballerina in her boots.

Deke kissed her and said, "I should have noticed. Sorry."

"Dawn _off_ the brain, Deekee," whispered Sasha. "Sasha _on_ the brain."

"With you dressed like _that_, who can resist you?" he said as he kissed her and then took her into his arms.

At that, an image of Iscandar and Earth joined ran through Sasha's mind and spirit as she thought, _Deke, I never want to leave you again. Never! I always want to be with you! Always!_

Deke thought, _If anyone tries to pry us apart, I swear, they are dead. Dead. Dead. DEAD! I belong to Sasha. She belongs to me. _

Sasha smiled and shut her eyes, almost wanting to cry as Deke held her, smiling sweetly. _How could I have doubted him?_ Sasha thought. _He loves me too much. I can feel it. Thanks to Destiny that he didn't permanently scramble his brains with that damned plane almost falling on top of him like that! Bad plane! Bad Diamond Girl! You almost took Deekee away from me!_

They cuddled in Sickbay, doing a little dance near Deke's abandoned bed and thinking of surfing together and other things that involved warm, kindly water until Sasha grabbed his hands. "Now, back to looking for that _contra-band_," whispered Sasha. "Doctor Sane keeps it in a locked cabinet."

"What is it you want so badly?" said Deke.

"Mushrooms," said Sasha in a sweet voice.

"Mushrooms?" retorted Deke, almost wanting to laugh. "Why are _mushrooms_ contraband?"

"They are if they come from Titan," whispered Sasha. "They are called _Aminita Titania_, to be exact, in Latin. Parts of them are poisonous.Other parts….are lovely…."

"I don't know much about mushrooms except that you put them in your spaghetti or on top of a steak or salad," said Deke. "And poisoned mushrooms are not my cup of tea…"

"These are _special _mushrooms, and you only eat certain parts" sang Sasha. "Nova and Doctor Sane keep them locked up except for when they're doing yucky lab work with them in test tubes for this goofy medical journal article they've been writing ever since before I was born. Once upon a time, before you came into the picture, I was a bad girl. I used to spy on Auntie Nova and Uncle Derek when I was a young girl. I had a _crush _on Uncle Derek then. I was the rough equivalent of thirteen then. Maybe eight or nine real months old. Thirteen years old is a dangerous age for a little girl, Deekee. That is when a girl realizes she is becoming a woman. And I wanted Uncle to look at me and forget about old boring Auntie Nova. "

"You told me about that. That's weird," said Deke. "Stop thinking of Uncle! Forget! _Forget_!"

"I followed Auntie Nova and Uncle Derek around trying to find a way to break them up so I could have Uncle to myself for a bit. It passed, but I was very bad…and my spying took me to funny places." Sasha smiled as she said. "One night, in their villa here on Iscandar, when they thought I was asleep and I was staying over, I once watched Auntie Nova kissing Uncle. And more. Through a keyhole in their little villa south of the sacred beach once…"

"What?" whispered Deke. "This sounds _weird_. You're scaring me, Sasha. What did you see Uncle Derek doing to Auntie Nova?"

"Trying to make her pregnant. They had no clothes on," said Sasha in all innocence.

"_What_?" said Deke.

"I watched them and kept real _quiet_" said Sasha. "Auntie Nova was feeding Uncle Derek funny little pieces of mushrooms. They made all sorts of funny noises and began to laugh like crazy. Then, after they were done being _mushy_, and they fell asleep, I snuck into the room and stole Auntie Nova's diary and read it."

"You little _sneak_," said Deke.

"In her diary, Nova said they made her all funny. Her handwriting went goofy. She had all sorts of goofy words in the book, and she had lots of fun, she said. I then learned what an a-ph-ro-dai-si-ac is."

"How did you know what that meant as a girl?" said Deke.

"I grew up very quickly and had a dictionary on my computer," said Sasha. "I grew up quickly in all sorts of ways. I stole a teeny piece of the mushroom and ate it. I thought Uncle might wake up and finally realize I was cute and dump Auntie Nova. They didn't wake up. But I did. Boy did I wake up," said Sasha as she gave a cute, wide smile. "I went all funny. And I went to bed."

"What did you do?" said Deke.

"Guess," smiled Sasha.

"I don't want to," said Deke.

"I thought about this for years, Deke. I think it'd be more fun if we tried mushrooms once. 'Funky Fungi', I called them in my diary. I put Auntie Nova's diary back, by the way. She never knew I was reading it. But I kept something in my diary."

"What?"

"When I looked through that keyhole, I had a little digital camera, Deke. I took pictures. Of Uncle with Auntie. If I ever need to blackmail Auntie Nova, I have all the right pictures," she said brightly.

"You're horrible," said Deke. "How are you opening what you said was a locked cabinet?"

Sasha then pulled a key out of an inner pocket. "When Auntie Nova got all mad before and threw her wet dress in the corner and called Dawn all sorts of bad names, I picked her dress up. This was in the pocket. She forgot all about it, poor dear," said Sasha as she held up a little key. "Two mushrooms. That's all we'll need. Then, we'll boogie out of here!"

"Sasha, this sounds like fun, but you get dangerous when you let your imagination run away with you…"

"And don't you just love it?" whispered Sasha as she kissed Deke again. "Off we go…"

Twenty-five minutes later, mission accomplished, Deke and Sasha were in a jet-boat they had innocently requisitioned, and they were heading across the strait back to Taniquetil.

Sasha was playing some surf music on the sound system, while laughing with her now-bare feet up on the boat's dashboard. She was otherwise still very decent in her outfit, although the wind was whipping her hair around something fierce.

Before long, in the dusk, the beach beckoned as Deke docked the boat at the same dock they had left from the other day; what was it…just less than a week ago_? It was a week that seemed like an eternity,_ Deke thought. _One whole week of "you can look at Sasha but no touch." Hah! Bullcrap! Now, this man's flying frustration tour is over! And now…_

Sasha dragged Deke back onto the sacred beach, carrying a beach towel and the little jar of the Funky Fungi.

Sasha pulled off her jacket and scarf, leaving her in just her skirt and white blouse as Deke got rid of his boots and then began to kiss her.

Deke laughed as Sasha fed him a bit of mushroom, and then he did likewise to Sasha.

"Now, how does this stuff work?" asked Deke, relieved to discover he was not dying…

"The mushroom," purred Sasha. "It…is very effective in releasing the desires of the subconscious and dealing with delusions. It does so by, paradoxically, causing the subject to deal with repressed fears and emotions, and moderating them. It has an inhibition-lowering, wish-fulfilling, and aphrodisiac effect."

"You're wicked," laughed Deke, whose head was beginning to go…funny. Really funny.

A few minutes later, Deke was running his hands all over the nape of Sasha's neck under her hair as she fiddled with his uniform shirt while they sat on their beach towel. Deke was finishing another small piece of the funky fungi just as Sasha got his shirt open.

He opened Sasha's blouse a moment later. Deke was pleasantly surprised to see that Sasha had on no bra. The sight of her naked breasts drove him wild. A moment later, he began to undo her skirt.

He touched her hip, and found only a bare, soft hip where he should have found panties. "Deekee?" giggled Sasha as she felt funny and weird. "How do you like my _undies_?"

"Sasha, you ain't wearin' underwear," said Deke. "Holy moley!"

She laughed and said, "Deke, help get me out of this skirt," she said as she pulled down his pants a bit. "I'm getting hot.."

Deke kissed Sasha, and helped her to her feet as her skirt slid down her legs to her toes in a whisper of cloth. Sasha daintily stepped out of the skirt and jumped back into Deke's arms, in nothing but her hair and her skin.

Deke began to make funny growling noises Sasha pulled off his black and gold Flight Group slacks. .

"Why are you growling?" asked the now-nude Sasha as she threw Deke back on the towel. She was trying to keep control of herself because one of Deke's hands had gone right for her nipple while the other one had found her crotch and was busy teasing her exposed anatomy with a speed that both exhilarated and frightened her a little; and which added to her excitement.

"I'm a Trojan, Dawn," he growled. "I'm a Trojan who wants to capture and ravage his Helen. A Tiger who wants to mate…"

"Well, you've gotta make _me_ feel good first," said Sasha as she got rid of Deke's pants and boxers, leaving him naked from the waist down in just his open Flight Group blouse and undershirt. "I'll do the same for you. And it sure looks like you, my Deekee, are ready," she said as she toyed with his pride; a pride which was at attention as soon as Deke's boxer shorts had come off.

"Okay, Sasha," said Deke. "I'm gonna have you screaming when this is over…"

"Great," panted Sasha. She began to moan as she caressed Deke's side with her thigh while she teased his pride.

"I needed this, Sasha," he moaned. "It feels like I haven't been with you in years, baby…_years…a week feels like years! Time is out there! Someplace! Time! Hahahahaha!_"

"I…needed…this…too, Deke," gasped Sasha, whose passionate moans, fluttering eyelids, deep breathing, and curling toes were in no way feigned. She was enjoying this. Sasha was being driven quite insane by his attentions. And, judging by the look on Deke's face, so was he…

More time passed. They trashed around on the towel some more in a timeless, sexy haze as Sasha finally succeeded in stripping Deke of everything. She had her first orgasm crying out on the towel a few minutes later as Deke attacked her with his mouth like a maniac. She made him explode a moment later (in a very messy fashion) and she was pleased when, as they cuddled, he began to respond to her ministrations again.

"Now, what do you want to do, Sasha?" he said with very glassy eyes.

"Let's do the deed now," said Sasha as she lay on her back in front of Deke. Deke kissed her like crazy, and then he flexed up her knees. Then, he half lifted her as he entered her body with a deep gentleness, and then, a forcefulness that made Sasha shut her eyes and bite her own fingertips with passion as a crazed Deke ran his hands up and over her stomach, her breasts, her navel, all of her.

Both of them enjoyed this very, _very_ much….and, so it went on throughout the evening, and into the night…

Morning came sleepily to the sacred beach district.

In their villa, Derek, who had gotten a little better at making breakfast in close to six years of being married to Nova. Derek had learned some things when she had been peeved over his cooking…and had thrown things at him in the past. Now, the Commodore was up finishing some pancakes while Nova was singing in the shower. He had on only EDF boxer skivvies and a battered t-shirt.

_I hope you like these_, he thought as he got finished making what were actually some respectable (although rather oddly shaped) pancakes. He served them up with artificial soy sausage just as Nova came out drying her hair. She had on only a pink _fundoshi_ with three or four white leis barely covering her breasts.

"Good, you made a lot," purred Nova.

"Sit down and eat," said Derek as he pulled Nova's chair back for her while she smiled at him.

Nova smiled back and began to sample the pancakes after adding plenty of syrup and margarine. "These are _good_," she said. She smiled as she ate her soy sausage. "Thank you, Derek! I'm eating for three now, and…well..this covers us. For quite a few hours."

"You look a little pale this morning, Nova," said Derek. "Is anything wrong?"

Nova's happy face turned sad. She nodded slowly. "There is something wrong. But you didn't cause it, Derek. Those dreams. Those damned dreams. They're coming back again."

"The ones…?"

"The ones where I lose the babies," she said softly. "But there's a new wrinkle. I think in this wrinkle, the babies are born dead or dying. But, in this nightmare…giving birth to them is killing me."

"Nova, that's not going to happen!" said Derek as he held her hands. "Is it?"

"There is a very slim, very small chance of that happening with any live birth, Derek," Nova sighed. "Doctor Sane told me I have a somewhat narrow pelvis. Delivery could be a little difficult. He said the pelvic bones should shift in their ligaments more than enough to allow a normal birth…unless there is a problem and there is a breech birth."

"That's not lkely!" protested Derek.

"It is a very slight possibility," sighed Nova. "In my nightmare, it was a breech birth…for Alex. He was sort of grey, not breathing well. I think he was dying. Then, he twisted inside me, and they had to use forceps, and then…"

"What?"

"I began to hemmorhage in the dream. It was a sea of blood. Worse, far worse, than the usual amount of blood you see in a birth. It was aterial blood, coming out of me with every beat of my heart in a spurt. They were trying to do what I can, but I was getting very weak. And I was naked, the way I think I'll be when I give birth…and my skin was going very pale all over. I was beginning to go into shock…and, that's when I woke up, pulled off the sheet, looked down at my nude body, and touched myself and realized I wasn't having the babies after all. Yet."

Nova then came to Derek, kenlt by his lap, and began to cry softly.

"Nova, before that happens, we'd give you a Caesarian birth. We have a good Sickbay on the _Argo_, and Doctor Sane would care for you, and…"

"I was having the baby in the grass here on Iscandar, by the cats, by the cemetery," said Nova as she sobbed. "And they had a grave dug for me already. And _HE_ was there. Ekogaru. The Dark Man with no face. I had no idea what he looked like. He was a shadow of a man with red eyes and a gleaming smile like a crocodile. He was, and is, alive…grinning like a maniac…and he had a twisted coat hanger, and he was saying…"

"What?"

"'I helped Yvona have my son, Nova…the one you and Sasha and she killed'," he said. Nova shivered and said. "Then, he said, 'It's your turn next, Nova. And when you're done, your body will be food for worms on Iscandar.'"

"Nova, that won't happen! I think the war will be over by your due date in September," said Derek. "You might be delivering them on Earth. I had a dream, too," he said. "Like to hear it?"

Nova nodded.

"It was in a funny place; the roof of a hospital. Not Central Hospital in the Megalopolis, but a hospital in another city; the North American West Coast, with the way I see the sunset shining against the ocean. Maybe San Francisco, maybe Seattle, maybe San Diego. I am not sure where it was. In this dream, they are unloading you off a medical shuttle boat on the hospital landing pad. All went well. You had the babies in the shuttle; they wouldn't wait…"

Nova smiled a little at that. "And then?"

"I'm there; Sasha is there, Dawn is there, Deke Wakefield is there, Bryan Hartcliffe and IQ-9 are there. You are in a stretcher capsule, holding two little bundles in your arms under blankets with your bare shoulders above them. It is drizzling just a little, and it is a very warm night. You hear cheers in the city below us, and fireworks are going off in the night, flashing in your eyes, and in the babies' eyes. I think a great celebration is going on. And there is a little new star in the sky, off where Pluto is. You ask us to open the capsule. We do. You smile while little Ariel coos against your bare breast under the blanket. Both of you have a little warm rain on your skin. It smells like the ocean. You're a tired but very happy new mother. And you're even talking about having more babies."

"What does it all mean?" said Nova.

"A tradition on Earth, you know, is that we only have fireworks at night when we are celebrating a victory, or when there is a new victory. I think my dream is what might happen, Nova." He grabbed her hands and smiled as tears ran down his cheeks. "I don't think we have much to worry about. We have some rough months ahead, but I think we make it. I think…we're going to win the war, Nova. And I think Earth will be a much better place when the war is over."

"Thank you, Derek," said Nova. At that, she kissed him.

They cuddled for a long time as the morning wore on; for them, it was a moment of reassurance…of hope..of peace.

The morning held a promise of new life. Nova hoped that that was the way it would go…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Chapter 7

The Princess and the Surfer- Act Seven

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE **

**STAR BLAZERS—THE PRINCESS AND THE SURFER**

**Being the seventh part of **_**THE NEW COMET**_**-- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of **Derek A.C. Wakefield** (as usual)

_Note: This chapter contains some mature content…just wanted to warn you…_

**ACT SEVEN: QUEEN STARSHA'S CONFERENCE…**

**I. A RUDE AWAKENING…**

**Planet Iscandar**

**Part of the Southern Coast of the Great Continent**

**Sunday June 7, 2207: 0930 Hours Earth Space-Time**

The environs of the sacred beach on Taniquitel were very pretty, and the beach looked almost empty as a lone figure walked up through the sand near the sea.

The sand was wet, and the walker was leaving footprints from her bare feet in the sand as she looked for shells.

_Here's a pretty one_, she thought as she dug something that looked like an iridescent conch shell out of the sand. She smiled, listened to the sound of the sea on Iscandar in the shell, and then tossed it carefully into a shoulder bag she was carrying over a bare shoulder.

The young lady playing beach bum was Nova Wildstar. She had on her leis and a necklace made from shells over her otherwise bare breasts, and she wore her pink _fundoshi _and a white wide-brimmed ladies' hat and sunglasses with pink-tinted lenses. She carried a shoulder bag that held her shells, a beach towel, suntan lotion, and a commset to call Derek back at the villa if needed.

Nova smiled as she put a foot into the surf as it raced up the beach. _Mmmm…that water's warm_, she thought. _If I go swimming, I'd better watch the undertow, and strip so I'm not encumbered by anything. And maybe I'll find a shell or two in the water? Maybe even a shell with a pearl in it? Derek would like that, now, wouldn't he?_

Nova walked up onto the dry sand and began to set down her bag to pull out a beach towel so she could sun herself after her skinny dip. She was beginning to pull down her _fundoshi_ and was thinking of being a romantic naked South Seas pearl diver when she heard sighing noises on the wind.

_Great, someone's here_, she thought as she pulled her _fundoshi_ back up all the way.

Nova gathered herself together, listened on the wind, and then she began to run up the beach towards the sounds.

Not far away, maybe sixty meters from the spot where she had been standing, Nova found them.

Deke and Sasha. Naked. On a beach towel, singing some kind of weird song.

And, they were at _it_ again. Right in front of Nova!

Nova's mouth went wide as she yelled, "Deke! _Deke Wakefield_! Sasha! You've got _company_!"

"Oh, Deekeee," said Sasha as she gasped. "Do me again, again, again, _again…_"

Nova then saw Wakefield riding her like a little boy riding a toy Bat-Cycle as he said, "Princess, prepare ye to be pillaged by the Trojans! _Aaaaaaaaaiiiiiiieee_!"

"Deeekkkee, you're silly!" laughed Sasha.

"People!" cried Nova. "I don't mind that you don't have anything on, it's hot, but could you cut that out for a MINUTE!?"

"Saaaaaassssshhhaaa" said Deke.

"Deeeeekkkeeee," she squeaked back.

Nova hesitantly knelt and then she shook them. "Deke! Sasha! Stop doing the horizontal hula for a minute. _Please_?"

Sasha reached out a hand and grabbed Nova's while she giggled, "Deeeekeeee, stop tickling me! At least _there_! Heee heee hee hee heee!"

"This is Aunt Nova!" snapped Nova. "NOT Deekee! Deekee is…well, you _know_ where he is."

Nova then noticed Sasha's eyes were _very_ glassy. So were Deke's.

She felt around in the sand and found two things thrown there. One was a little vial from the _Argo's_ Sickbay. The other was a little silver key to a storage locker.

"What is my medicine locker key doing _here_?" said Nova as she threw her key back in her bag. "And what was in this vial?"

Nova ran her finger inside the vial as she tried to blot out the sounds of the Wakefields…making whoopee…and then she sniffed at the result and tasted her finger.

"Mushrooms," she muttered as she recognized the taste and her head went moderately funny for a moment. "Titan mushrooms, huh? How did you two learn about _these_? I'd better be careful about this, or I may be joining you two. In a threesome. I don't want _that_ to happen!"

Nova spread her beach towel out a decent distance away from the blotto young couple and she sat down with her back turned so she wouldn't have to see what Deke was doing to Sasha. She had just seen _enough_. Wakefield seemed to be a very _inventive_ Trojan with his young wife!

Nova then got out her commset and called Derek.

The Commodore was washing dishes when the commset rang.

"Hello?" he said. "Or should that be _moshi-moshi_?"

"Derek, this is Nova. I'm sick."

"What's wrong with you? _Nova_?"

"I…was walking down the beach. I just found Mister Wakefield and Sasha. In the sand…it's so…"

"Nova, my God! Are they _dead_?"

"They're worse than dead, Derek," said Nova. "Remember the Titan 'shrooms? Remember our _experiment_?"

"Yes, that was when….I think we thought we could hide it from Sasha that time."

"Little hard to hide anything on _that_, as we learned…" said Nova as she blushed with the memory. "I have a memory of coming to up in a tree house…with splinters in my bottom…"

"And I had to take you back to Sickbay in just my shirt to get them removed, and…"

"YES," said Nova with a blush as she clenched her toes at the memory. _Was I still giggling then_? Nova thought in embarrassment. _Those mushrooms are worse for your reputation than Doc Sane's Spring Water!_

"I…remember that," said Derek. "Are Deke and Sasha…?"

"Yes," said Nova.

"Are they aware you're there?"

"No," said Nova with a blush.

"Are they decent?"

"NO!" said Nova with a deeper blush.

"Are they in _flagrante delicto_?"

"YES," hissed Nova. "_Listen_!" she said as she held the commset up.

Derek listened, feeling very uncomfortable as he heard Sasha making little gasping noises and mewls from several kilometers away. He also heard Wakefield.

It sounded to Wildstar like Wakefield was purring. Or _growling_. He couldn't tell which.

"What do we _do_ with them?" sighed Wildstar. "They still do not have a waiver. And Wakefield is on convalescent leave."

"Only one thing _to_ do," said Nova.

"What?"

"Wait here until it wears off. I will have to watch them anyway…keep them under observation…then we take them to the villa and read them the riot act."

"Want me there, Nova?" said Derek.

"No offense, Derek," she said. "I'm feeling too warm right now. I'd love to, but what sort of example would we set if they come around and see _us_ in our own horizontal hula? I'm not wearing very much, it's hot, and I miss you _horribly_," said Nova in a small voice as she fussed about with her leis. "That is usually a good combination for mischief, and if no one was around but _us_…but, today…"

"Yeah," sighed Derek.

"Not…that I mind the idea," said Nova as she licked her lip. "Hearing them is driving me bugs. In more ways…than _one_," she whispered.

"Nova, are you?"

"Yesss," said Nova in almost a purr. "For you, of course. Not Dekesticks."

"Rain check?" said Derek.

"For now," said Nova. "Later on, after we get them dealt with and we have time…I think there might be a very nice Gamilon out tonight…"

Derek made a kissing noise over the commset. "If we have time, invitation accepted, Lieutenant Commander."

"Thank you, Commodore," said Nova sweetly. Sasha let out a particularly loud squeak then that set her teeth on edge. "She's noisy," Nova whispered with a giggle. "She might be howling next. You have a very bad little niece."

"I know that," said Derek.

"How do you know?" said Nova as she lay on her stomach and kicked up her foot, looking more like nineteen than twenty-nine at that moment.

"I was cornered once," said Derek. "When you weren't around."

"Oh?" said Nova.

"I extricated myself from the situation, ma'am," replied Derek. "Gently, of course. A gentleman and _samurai_ tries not to make a thirteen-year old Iscandarian girl cry."

"Cornered, hmmm?" said Nova.

"Are you mad?' said Derek, worried.

"No," said Nova with a smile.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"You have to show me, Derek," said Nova.

"Why?"

"So _I_ can corner you like that sometime. Preferably after our children are born and asleep some night, or with a babysitter for the weekend. Food for thought, Skipper!" said Nova with a giggle. "Take care. I will call you when they come around."

"Bye," said Derek.

"Byyye," sang Nova.

Then, she hung up, closing her eyes softly as another squeal came down the wind. Nova shook her head and put her hands over her ears.

_I should have brought earmuffs_, she thought as she pulled her hat down over her ears and huffed.

**THREE HOURS LATER…**

Later, much later, Nova sat on her beach towel on Taniquitel watching over Deke and Sasha as they snored in each other's arms. It wasn't cold for Nova in her minimal attire that warm afternoon, but, then again, she never thought she'd be looking after patients while barely dressed.

"Hey, God," Nova said in a half-sleepy voice. "Nova here. This was not my day, except for being with Derek last night. At least thanks to the commset, he knows I'm stuck here watching these two. Children. They're children, these two," said Nova out loud with a wry smile as she watched the snoring Deke and Sasha. "It's funny. I've never been able to tell, and medical science could never tell, either. Was I dead after I breathed in that gas at the Cosmo-DNA? They wrote in my chart then that I was in a "persistent vegetative state, probably moribund" and stuck my sleeping carcass off in the morgue to finish dying while Doctor Sane tended to other patients. Was I dead? Was I alive? And if I was dead, what brought me back when I woke up in Derek's arms? And if my brain had just stopped working and I was as good as dead, why am I conscious, well, strong, and a little over six months' pregnant and not in a Veterans' Ministry back ward someplace getting green soup in a tube and getting my legs massaged while lying in a fetal position? Why am I here? Why have I beaten the odds so many times? And why is my life so weird?" Nova sighed.

Nova wasn't sure what she wanted to do as she looked at Deke and Sasha. They were moaning softly as they finally came to.

"Where…where _are_ we?" said Sasha. "_Deeekee_?"

"Uhhhh…" said Wakefield as he looked up, running his eyes across the beach as he spotted a figure. "Someone's coming, Sasha!"

"Eeeeek!" she cried. She sat up and blushed. "Deekee! I'm _naked_!"

"Where's our clothes?" he yelled.

"Right here," said Nova as she handed them their discarded clothing. "Deke! You were supposed to be resting on the _Argo!_ Not running around making love to Princesses! You're _hurt_, Wakefield! You're being a _horrible_ patient right now!"

"She's my wife, ma'am," said Deke.

"Yes, and you two did not have your waiver to be together off-duty yet, you…"

"Are we in trouble?" said Sasha. "I…oh…no! We must be in trouble!"

"You _are_ in trouble," snapped Nova. "Oh, I know you needed the time alone…but there _are_ regulations!"

"Nova, mother's calling us! She's nearby. On the villa to the north!"

"How far is that?" asked Deke.

"A few kilometers up the beach, beyond those bluffs," said Nova as she made sure (wth a blush) that her leis were adjusted. "You'll need swimwear on. Come back to our villa after you get dressed. Derek and I will dress you…"

"And?" sighed Deke.

"Give you a very good talking-to before we see Starsha," said Nova. "Come _on!_"

With heavy hearts, Deke and Sasha dressed while Nova turned her back on them for privacy.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER….**

At Derek and Nova's villa on the southern part of the beach, Deke sat shirtless in his Black Tiger uniform as Commodore Wildstar yelled at him. He wasn't the only one getting it. Deke had been half-expecting Sasha to get reamed out, too, which definitely happened. He hadn't been expecting Derek to chew Nova out for letting them get access to the Funky Fungi, too. It appeared to Deke that Nova was, in fact, sharing the doghouse with both of them.

"Wakefield! What the hell did you think you two were doing? Sneaking off the ship while you were supposed to be recovering? Stealing those dangerous mushrooms without medical permission? Going off to this sacred beach like this? Forgetting you're supposed to be training Sasha?"

"Sir, with all respect, we were both on liberty, and…"

Wildstar snarled. "That's no damn excuse, and you damn well _know_ it! As for being with Sasha, listen, Wakefield! Do you see this?" he said as he held up a small folder.

"What is it, sir?" said Deke as Derek and Nova glared at him and Sasha.

"The orders putting you two together in a cabin aboard ship," said Nova. "That was my surprise wedding gift to you two, and it would have taken effect _tomorrow_!"

Deke and Sasha sat with their mouths open.

"But, you had to go and ruin it, didn't you?" said Nova.

"Ma'am, maybe we don't have the self-discipline to room together," said Sasha as her eyes filled with tears. "You can just…"

"We're not forgetting it," snapped Commodore Wildstar. "Nova was up half the night the other night switching around room assignments to accommodate _you two_! Off the record, people, can't you see that Nova is both pregnant _and_ very tired lately?"

"I…I wanted to be nice to you two," said Nova as she began to sob. "But, you had to…to wreck it for me. Even sneaking off to the beach, I'd understand, but…but…with those mushrooms getting loose…I have to account for them," sobbed Nova. "A loss from a drug cabinet is very serious! It was my fault, losing that key in a moment of stupidity, Derek!"

"I said I won't write you up for it, and you know it," said Derek. "Again, Lieutenant Commander, it was a _stupid-ass_ mistake!" he barked as Nova bowed her head. "Losing that key. But I know it's not you or your normal style, so as far as we are concerned…well, I've chewed you out for it already. It goes no further on the Command level that _that_!"

"But Doctor Sane might!" Nova sobbed. "It would go in my nursing folder! One mistake like that causes an inquiry. Either formal, where it stays in your folder for two years, or informal, where it stays in your folder for anywhere between one to six months. Two mistakes like that mean automatic suspension of my RN license. Three mistakes means license revocation and saying goodbye to medical school!"

"How many mistakes like that have you had?" said Derek.

"This is the first one," Nova sobbed. "Even that might put a cloud over my application to the Federal School of Medicine! You know how selective _they_ are!"

As Nova put her face in her hands and cried her eyes out, Sasha suddenly felt very small. Very young. And very stupid. _Auntie, I'd never get you in that kind of trouble,_ she thought. _But what kind of trouble am I in for this?_

"You should be written up, Sasha," snapped Derek. "There should be an Article Fourteen on you. It would only go that far because of the small amount of the mushroom taken, and because it is a Schedule Y "Experimental Drug Base" medication. Nova and I tried it once. Then, it was on Schedule X "Experimental Food", and Doctor Sane gave her clearance to experiment on it. If it was on Schedule Z, "Controlled Substance", like the pain-relieving morphine locked up in that cabinet…if you two had touched _that_, there would have been a court-martial, revocation of your commissions after said court-martial, and work-camp time for you…"

"Like what we had to do to Ensign Sedgeley two and a half years ago, Derek, right before they gave me the _Danube,_" sniffed Nova. "Remember what I had to do to Carolyn?"

"What did she do?" said Wakefield.

"She was at the morphine and that R'Khell drug we captured…they call it "Sixer" and it is _very_ dangerous," said Nova. "Doctor Sane and I caught her. She had a monkey on her back and got court-martialed. Because she was my immediate inferior, at her mustering-out ceremony, I had to rip her rank epaulets and medals off her myself, slap her, and send her on the public Walk of Shame myself. She was my friend. We shot pool together. I didn't like doing it. But I had to. And she's still in the work camp in Provkiev, in Siberia; she's in a striped jumpsuit in the cold, and she'll be there for five more years. Don't ever make me do that to you two!" sobbed Nova. "Grow up a bit!"

"Yessir," said Wakefield. "We'll…we'll try to be more professional."

"Good," said Commodore Wildstar. "You two get your room assignment tomorrow in the morning. In the meantime, go in the guest room. Nova has laid out your swimwear. We have to change, too. We're taking a walk down the beach," said Derek. He looked at Sasha. "You know why."

"To see Mother," said Sasha.

"Yes," said Nova. "She wants to talk with both of you about your recent behavior over the past few weeks, as she put it.

"We have to face the music," sighed Sasha.

"Yes," said Deke. "In more ways than one…"

**II. RUMORS…**

**The **_**Eritz Gatlantis**_

**Princess Invidia's Palace**

**Sunday June 7, 2207: 1200 Hours Earth Space-Time**

Generals Dyre, Gorse, and Turpitz had all been called to an informal conference in a lounge in Invidia's Palace.

They had been ordered to come without weapons. They had no idea what the conference was about.

When they got in there and found Invidia sitting on a couch in a red and black dress and white boots, they guessed they were in some trouble as the Princess sat there playing with her pointer.

Finally, Invidia said, "Let us get to the point. Why was Katrina Savela executed this morning before I could personally interrogate her?"

"The Pellian pilot was a threat, Princess," said Turpitz in a smooth voice. "After she was tortured in the Sphere of Joy last night by Nevitz, we had word she might try to escape and steal her plane and return to the Pellian ranks with intelligence on us. That was unforgivable, so I went to see Dyre."

"Since you were asleep, I thought, playing about with another prisoner, I ordered her killed and thought you'd countersign it," said Dyre. "Her head's in a jar now. Want to see it?"

"NO," barked Invidia. "How convenient. Just as I found out that the fact that her surname was 'Savela' and the fact that someone is playing about with the Noble Family of the Savelas. I just found out, as a matter of fact, based on genetic evidence…from…Katrina's body…that Katrina's mother was my mother, Countess Eloise. Countess Eloise. My father's favorite, after Father captured her and treated her well…which was well before my birth twenty-four years ago. My mother. Countess Eloise. Killed when I was twelve right before Father's great campaigns began in a crash I considered suspicious. Which one of you was it?"

"Princess, I…" said Dyre.

Invidia smashed her pointer down hard on the table. "Which one of you was talking with Radnar, even then, trying to spread rumors that I was in an improper relationship with Father?" she snapped with tears in her eyes. "I have played games with attractive prisoners, and teased some females as my version of a joke when I was younger, but never would I bed females…most of the time. Not really. If I hadn't killed that pregnant Earthling Wildstar, for one, I would have got her in here as a prisoner, scared her, then…served her some juice, and talked with her. Maybe find out what makes the Earthlings tick? Dancing with her would have been a game. A tease. A joke. Instead…"

"Princess," said Gorse.

"Explain _dis_!" she screamed as she threw tapes at them. "Radnar spreading vile rumours of me! Or are you all in cahoots with him?"

"We have not been in contact with Radnar for some time," said Gorse, knowing he was lying through his teeth.

"We saw him on the homeworld, and that was _it_," lied Dyre. He thought, _How can we bring it to Invidia that we think maybe she is no longer sane and that maybe we should see about accepting the Grand Emperor's offer..to talk…maybe retain our positions and power? Maybe get him to fail to acknowledge Desslok as our new ruler and instead crown myself or Radnar as Prince? How do we turn this to advantage?_

"We spoke about this before, friend, before I came back from the battlefront on this brief tour," said Turpitz. "Invidia. Gamilon, Earth, even Iscandar and Pellias, are building up greater defense forces. We know how your mother came from the Pellians' ranks years ago to be captured by us. The Pellians were a great spacefaring race. They still are. Not even Astrena knows yet how many of their warships escaped the Blackeye Galaxy to go on patrol elsewhere. The Pellians, we all knew, were legendary shipbuilders and scientists. And fighters. I heard tales of the Pellian Federation Border Legion that would chill you, Invidia. Arishna help us if any of the Border Legion ever came back."

"Why?" said Invidia.

"Their _esprit de corps_, spirit, and aggressiveness in battle were legendary," said Dyre. "Imagine a ship like the cursed Star Force. Right? Now imagine a whole FLEET like that. That was the Border Legion of Pellias, at least in legend. I do not know how Ekogaru ever defeated them. But apparently, he did."

"Horrible," said Invidia.

"The Pellians are dangerous," said Dyre. "They are just _beginning_ to share their secrets with Desslok and with the Earthlings. Men, we thought we could crush Desslok's and the Terrans' Alliance in the cradle. It is more formidable than we thought…"

"That is why we must _crush_ them!" cried Invidia. "Skaldart will save us! Overwhelming force! Why is _he_ not here now?"

"Delayed, Princess," said Gorse. "He is in battle with Radnar's forces…"

"WHAT?" screamed Invidia. "Radnar, Radnar, all I hear about is _Radnar!_"

"Sooner or later, Princess, Radnar will find the right time and place to engage us," Dyre "To engage our Fortress. To engage _this_ city-ship!"

"We still have forces! Our Comet!" raged Invidia.

"_You_," said Turpitz as he got up and poked Invidia in the stomach with her own pointer. "You, Princess, are causing us to lose them. Day by day. Hour by hour. I have been to Iscandar and Gamilon several times. Desslok's forces! The Iscandarians and Pellians! The damned _STAR FORCE!_ They rally around that battered, patched old wreck of an Earth spaceship like a banner! Now I understand why Desslok was so obsessed with destroying her once upon a time! That damned ship has more lives than Arishna's First Prophet _Mudib_! Mudib the Great! The Man They Could Not Kill! Even now, fanatic Arishna-worshippers feel Mudib will someday rise from the dead, unify our Houses like in the Great Time, and lead our forces to victory! That accursed Wildstar lad looks like Mudib! Or have none of you ever noticed because he is not _green_ like the Great Prince and Prophet was?"

"Are you some Arishnian fanatic?" screamed Invidia. "Have you Seen the Light? Have you Seen the True Vision?"

"Enough," said Dyre as he got up and grabbed the pointer from Turpitz's hands since Invidia looked like she was about to strike him. "Princess. Mathematics and the latest projections done by the statisticians and battle analysts in the Tower of Velduz College in the city indicate that the mathematical certainty of a decisive win in the Sanzar System is only eighteen percentems in our favor. The chance of an absolute victory by the enemy is estimated at twenty-eight percentems. The highest probability, at fifty-four percentems, is that of a rough draw, with both our sides badly bloodied, the New Comet again damaged, and with millions dead on both sides and much bitterness spread about for generations. We can win. But at what cost? If we defeat them here, it will have to be genocide. Turpitz's reports indicate they will fight to the bitter end. If we attack again, even with their forces defeated, if we do so, they would never surrender to us. And if we forced them to submit, we would face possibly two or three hundred years worth of partisan actions. The only way they stop fighting is when they die. If we can even bring them to that point!"

"We need to win. Otherwise I will not _keep my throne_!" Invidia screamed. "Then…crush them we.."

"We asked them to calculate that, too," said Gorse. "Princess, there is only a nine-percentem chance…"

"Of what?" snapped Invidia.

"There is just a nine-percentem chance of you keeping your throne, Invidia," said Gorse coldly. "If that. Invidia, we are your friends. We have stood by you through this. As friends, we counsel you; two things…"

"What?" said Invidia as tears again came to her eyes.

"Call off this attack. There is not that much chance we can win. Then, _abdicate_," said Dyre. "You have brought us to the brink of the point we feared; disaster!"

"We swore to serve you," said Gorse. "Step down and let us contact Radnar. Or Desslok, for that matter. We need to negotiate again."

"Never!" cried Invidia. "I will never listen to you! Next time I see you, you are _demoted_, Gorse! And I may consider a trial for _treason_!"

She snapped her pointer in half, threw the halves at Gorse's face with a vicious scream, and then she stalked off, smashing the doors with her hands as they hissed open and she disappeared weeping angrily into the Royal Apartments.

"I should smash in her teeth," hissed Turpitz. "Gorse, are you…?"

Gorse nodded as he bled. "Dyre. We need to _kill_ her. Preferably in her sleep!"

"Not in her sleep," hissed Turpitz.

"Men," said Dyre. "I have something better in mind."

"Which is?" said Turpitz.

"Listen," said Dyre in a low voice.

Invidia cursed and ranted as she slapped a guard in the face for no reason as she stalked into her suite.

Then, slamming down her hands on a table in her sitting room, she tore a ceremonial dueling sabre that her father had once owned off the wall and began to attack the red velvet curtains with it like a wild thing. She screamed like a beast while doing so, and then, and only then, she started to laugh.

Laughing like mad, she kicked off her boots, went barefoot, and the Princess lost herself in a silent dance with no one.

"I need music," she said.

Walking over to her computer, she ran through her musical collection. Pellian music, no. Cometine music, no. Definitely not Gamilon music. Melezartian music plundered from that dead world was too solemn, too beautiful. She needed something with noise and a _beat_.

Invidia chortled when she saw her next contraband collection of music. _Why not?_ Invidia thought. _Oh, I wish the barbarians knew I stole this along with fleet plans my men hacked from their ships… _

Invidia then flicked the following on her player:

_ST'ILA: Barbarian/Terran_

_GENWA: Rock/Disco_

_DELA'TIST: Elton John_

_SEGE: I'm Still Standin' (Yeah Yeah Yeah)_

Invidia giggled as the music she had strictly banned in her own Empire-City began to wash over her like illicit candy. As the first chords of "_I'm Still Standin'_" began to blow over her speakers, the barefoot Princess laughed like crazy, shutting her eyes and squealing as she twirled around, watching her dress flip up, exposing the slender legs she usually only let her various lovers see.

_Enough of this!_ Invidia thought as she danced and pumped her fists. _I may have to use people, I may have to use men, but only for a little while more! Star Force? Minor annoyance now. Desslok? A plaything I can torment like a fly pinned to a board if I ever capture him. Radnar? Next on my crap list! Turpitz? You are a dead man! Gorse? Dead! DYRE, my oldest friend after Father? DEAD, DEAD, DEAD!_

Invidia danced like a wild animal as she sang along with the lyrics in heavily accented Standard English! "_And did you think this fool could never win?  
Well look at me, I'm coming back again…"_

Invidia screamed, and she took a drinking set that Dyre had given her. She drank some of the wine like a crazy woman and then began to gleefully smash the carafe' and the goblets against the wall in a corner where she knew she could not step on them.

Then, Invidia pumped her arms and screamed along with the lyrics…"_Don't you know I'm still standing…better than I ever did…Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid…I'm still standing…after all this time…picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind…"_

Invidia then screamed and twirled around, and as the guitar solo came up, she picked up a small table and smashed it through a portrait of her own General Staff.

Then, she giggled and got a blaster and began shooting holes in the picture. She then found a pen and drew a black moustache on Turpitz's part of the picture.

She opened a cabinet and found the well-cleaned skull of a captive. She smashed it against the wall, screaming, "WHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" as she did so.

Then, spent, Invidia calmed herself and called up some Terran history on her computer. The name that came up was:

_**RUDOLPH HESS**_

"Why not?" Invidia chortled to herself. "I might be able to pull it off and sit there beside Desslok, maybe in handcuffs, granted, while they come to a little trap I set for them, if they have the courage to do so. Or, I could make things go my way? My way! Yes! Spy out the place, see what it is really like, and come back here with Skaldart, and then have a nice little _purge_. Kill them all! Maybe. If it is really as bad as zey say, I can then quit while ahead. My way, my terms!"

Invidia's eyes filled with tears as she looked at a picture of Katrina Savela. "My half-sister," she said. "I never got to really sit down and talk with you. Torture you? Yes. Talk like a sister? No. They said you were twenty-nine. Thirty, maybe. Older than me. Older sister I never knew, and I let them kill you!" sobbed Invidia. "Cursed wars! Cursed conquests and political crap! Fleets? Yes! Crushing things, yes! Running around with generals, yes! Power, yes! Love, no. Sex, yes! True love, no! It is time, for me to grow up and begin finding what I want for once! _**Not what others expect of me!**_" she screamed out loud.

"I am going off to see how the war really goes. See if we can win or can't win! Find my own way through this! Then, if we can win, we win! If not, quit while ahead, game over, end it my way and in my own time and manner! Find friends! Love! Maybe a new sister? Crazy, aren't I? Maybe. But, I do it!" screamed Invidia as she gleefully smashed another table with a swipe of her sword.

Then, Invidia found a bag she had been keeping. "Katrina's uniform and boots," she said as she hugged it. The rest of Katrina's body, save for her head, was gone, cremated and vaporized already.

Invidia then found some hair dye and some scissors. "For later, on the carrier _Mikronja_," said Invidia.

Invidia ran into her bedroom and flipped open a cabinet. She threw some things out at random until she found shoes she had seldom worn; pink sandals that matched the bottom of her dress. She put them on and wriggled her toes for a bit.

She then had another drink. A nice, slow one.

Invidia sighed contentedly as the wine hit her stomach.

_Good,_ she thought._ I need this. I need…to relax…and think, and…._

She needed to be a little tipsy, she knew, if she was ever going to pull this move off.

_I have to sound…what..cute? Yes, cute, to get him to do my bidding? No power. Cute. And smile, Princess! Smile! _

Then, smiling, she sat down on a gold settee that she hadn't trashed and called a number on the _Eritz Gatlantis_. "Captain Jena?" she purred into the phone. "Your Princess commands you, Val. Have the technical crews ready the Pellian's fighter plane and transport it to the _Mikronja_. It is not far. No, no need to report this to Gorse. Or Dyre. They need not even know I am leaving yet. It is a personal mission. Recon mission. One ship is all we need. Yes. Now. We leave tonight. And your proposition? The one I refused? It is accepted. No, I have _not_ lost my mind. Yes, I think I have found it. Oh. Between you and I…my hair will look lighter. _Much_ lighter. And I have different shoes on. The ones you liked on the dancing girl last month. The barbarian ones that show your feet. I will be quaint. Where we are going, we may even find some holy man to marry us. No, I am not mad. Yes I am. Goodnight, Val. See you soon…"

Invidia hung up and giggled for the first time in ages. "I wonder," she purred. "What Iscandar is _like_ this time of year..?"

Then, smiling, she began to write a note.

Invidia thought carefully about the words, thinking that this had to _be just right_ to make this work….

**III. MEETING WITH STARSHA**

**Planet Iscandar**

**Part of the Southern Coast of the Great Continent**

**Sunday June 7, 2207: 1520 Hours Earth Space-Time**

At last, after a walk a few kilometers northward up the beach, Derek, Nova, Deke and Sasha finally reached Queen Starsha's small beach villa near the sacred beach.

_This is her place? _Deke thought as he flexed his toes in the powdery sand near the crystalline house. He, like all of the others, had changed into swimwear for the walk up the beach.

Starsha's beach house was mostly long, low, and shiny, having only a small crystalline tower at one end with a diamond-like formation at the top.

Alex Wildstar came out to greet them. He looked casual enough; to Deke's shock, he was wearing a black surfers' wetsuit trimmed in red that left his arms and legs bare. He quickly hugged his sister-in-law Nova in greeting. She now wore a pink bikini and a necklace made of small shells. Sasha, in her blue bikini again, got a hug and a decorous kiss from her father.

"How's my Princess?" he said as he hugged Sasha.

"Woozy," she said with a wan laugh. "Deke and I did something stupid. It was my dumb idea and I got a lot of people in trouble for it."

"Your mother wants to talk to you about that," said Alex in a low voice. "But, she wants to meet Deke at last, and she's actually far more upset at your sister Astra right now."

"Why?" said Sasha.

"On a whim, your sister…well, we'll discuss that inside, Princess. Hey, _stupid_," he said jovially as he laughed and gave his brother Derek a playful punch in the arm. "What kind of stupid shirts is Nova buying for you?"

"This is an old rugby shirt from Saint Anselm's, Alex," said Derek. "A little souvenir from the old days there. Some of my clothes from when I was eighteen still fit me, like these Academy shorts I have on. The only things I liked about that orphanage after our parents died were some of the theology classes and being on the rugby team."

"What about the girls, Derek?" teased Nova as she held his hand and cuddled up to her husband's shoulder while rubbing her toes over his in a very feline, cute gesture.

"No girls there, Nova," said Derek. "All-boys orphanage."

"Good. They saved you for Diane and then for me."

Deke ran his hands through his hair, and suddenly realized he was going to be meeting Queen Starsha in a grungy t-shirt and flowered surf baggies. _I must look like a dork_, he thought.

"You're _my_ dork," purred Sasha as she kissed him.

"But…?" said Deke.

"You are transmitting," said Sasha.

Deke nodded and allowed Sasha to lead him into the villa.

Deke Wakefield was surprised when he went into the villa and saw a beautiful young woman with long strawberry-blonde hair sitting languidly in something that looked in a dark purple chair in the living room. _Another one of Starsha's ladies-in-waiting?_ Deke thought. _That woman can be awfully mysterious.Where is she? And why is she hiding herself? And why is this lady-in-waiting in a surf wetsuit?_

Deke looked the mysterious lady over, surprised that Sasha did not give him the evil eye for it. She wore a short wetsuit in blue and white in a style similar to Alex's. The wetsuit was slightly open, and the young lady had very long, slender arms and legs. Her build and the set of her face stunned Deke; whoever she was, she looked less like Sasha and more like a slightly older version of Nova. Even the set of the nose and the shape of the eyes was similar. Deke's mouth hung open as he noticed Derek, Nova, and Sasha bowing slightly to her as Alex came up to her and took her hand and kissed it in the manner of a very loving consort.

"I…?" said Deke as he suddenly thought, _She can't be…I…?_

"Welcome to Planet Iscandar, Deke Wakefield," said the young lady in a melodic and very soft soprano voice. "I am Starsha, of the Planet Iscandar."

Deke's eyes went wide as he gulped and hastily bowed. "Your Highness…I…"

Starsha looked at him and laughed. "This isn't the Palace, Deke. I don't stand much on ceremony here at the villa on our sacred beach. Or do you think I'd go surfing in my gown and heels?"

"Ma'am…you…_surf_?" said Deke.

Starsha nodded charmingly, adding, "Who do you think taught Sasha how? All right, Nova helped. But I did the worst of it. Iscandar has always been a water planet. And," said Starsha as she lowered her eyes, "I have felt your grief and pain from afar for years, Deke. I owe you an apology. We should have done more for Earth. And earlier. Please…forgive us. Had Astra and I acted sooner, your parents might now have been alive to meet with me. The same goes for Derek's parents. In fact, when Derek and Nova first came to Iscandar, I apologized to Derek for the death of his parents thanks to Desslok. I should have stood up to him sooner than I did. I was remiss in not doing so. Never will I let him intimidate me thus again. Also, my powers were not then what they are now. Had I had the same power then as now, I might have been able to punish Desslok. And he knows that now."

"I wish things could have been different," said Deke.

"So do I," replied Queen Starsha as she ran her bare feet through the wall-to-wall carpet in light blue near her seat for a moment. "But, now, as for you and Sasha. The two of you, and Nova, as well, are in some trouble with me. I am not upset over your visits to this sacred beach, but I am upset and concerned that you both had to resort to the dangerous use of those mushrooms, particularly when Deke is still recovering from an injury. Nova, you were remiss in allowing yourself to be distracted and in losing your key, and, Derek, you should have counseled Nova to be more careful."

"We're sorry," said Deke as Sasha and Nova bowed their heads in silence and Derek shut his eyes.

"We shall discuss your…punishment….later tonight," said Starsha. "It will not be that severe. Particularly since I want to bless your union in a few days by holding a ball for you in Mother Town."

"_Mother_?" said Sasha. "I…?"

"War will be coming soon to Iscandar," said Starsha. "I deplore it; but life goes on. You two should celebrate your union. As we have some time before Invidia's deadline runs out, I decree that you two should come to Mother Town in four days from now for a reception for your wedding; the wedding that took place on Earth already. I hope you will accept."

"Thank you, ma'am," said Deke as he stood quietly looking at Starsha.

"Thanks!" said Sasha.

Starsha nodded and said, "Commodore Wildstar, please let them be together as soon as possible…"

"They will be," said Derek. "On the _Argo_. And within just a short time, Queen Starsha.."

"Would you like some dinner?" said Alex.

"Yes, we would," replied Nova. "We're all hungry…"

"We'll put the household robots to work on it," said Starsha as a small semi-humanoid robot that looked like a Gamilon design came in. "Prepare a tasteful dinner for us," said Starsha to the small robot as it bowed. "Put your two counterparts to work on it with you."

"As you wish, Your Highness," said the little robot with another bow. "We shall begin at once."

"Maybe we should have brought IQ-9 to help," mused Derek.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea, Derek," said Nova.

"Why not?"

"He _really_ likes me in a bikini," blushed Nova. "Maybe too much. You know the Tinwit…"

"Yeah…" muttered Derek, remembering times that IQ-9 had followed Nova everywhere when she had a bikini on. Once, he had tried attacking her bikini bottoms; just for…a look!

An hour passed. The whole group was enjoying appetizers around a small table, along with clear sparkling water when Starsha's small comm unit went off with a rather pretty chiming sound.

Queen Starsha got up, tiptoeing over to the comm unit with a feline grace that now looked very familiar to Deke, because it was the same sort that Sasha had. Starsha answered the comm unit, saying, "Royal villa of Taniquitel. Queen Starsha speaking. Who is this?"

A moment later, an image came up on the screen, and the military people in the room (everyone else but Starsha) duly saluted as protocol dictated as Leader Desslok appeared on the screen. "Good evening, Starsha," said Desslok. "I see you are holding court."

"Yes, Desslok," said Starsha with a hint of a sigh in her voice. "It has been long since I last entertained here in my villa on the beach."

"Yes. And I was the last one that you _entertained_, there, shall we say?" Desslok said with a mocking smile. "I am sorry, Admiral Wildstar," said Desslok as he noticed Alex scowling slightly. "It was long ago, before you ever left Earth. Things were different between us already before you even reached the Great Magellenic Cloud."

"They were," said Starsha as a troubled smile passed across her face. "And it was not _my_ fault, Desslok."

"I was a different person, then, granted," said Desslok as Deke began to feel very uncomfortable overhearing this conversation. He glanced at Sasha, who nodded at him. Even Derek and Nova were trying hard not to make eye contact with Desslok, _or_ Starsha. Deke saw Derek's fingers clenching slightly on Nova's bare knee, and saw her nod slightly. Desslok, oblivious to the vibe in the room, continued as he said, "However, you must admit that, as wrong as my course was, I was trying to do something to save our worlds. I was not like you, crying into the ocean and waiting meekly for your doom by the tectonic forces that were ripping both our worlds apart."

_He has a point,_ thought Deke. _But, still…why go out and act like some Nazi, Desslok? Why kill my family off_? Wakefield thought. _Yet, you consider me a friend. And you decorated me. How weird…_

"You know what I thought of your _solutions_," sniffed Starsha. "Then, I had _different_ solutions. Had my solutions not worked, Earth would now be a dead planet, and your dear friends, Derek and Nova, who have helped redeem your soul, would not have ever drawn breath again. And now, even though our worlds are on good terms with each other, and with Earth and our other allies now, I feel obligated to warn you that you may be walking down a dangerous path again. One cannot rely too much on military power, Desslok."

"Why not?" said Desslok. "All of you, my friends, know that the Comet Empire is not coming here to request reasonable negotiations. They are coming here to slaughter us. Not to look for pretty sea shells on your beaches, Starsha."

"Yes," said Starsha. "Unfortunately. That is why I allowed you and Earth to base forces here. It has been a long time since warriors have walked on Iscandar on a regular basis, but my consort Alex has forced me to recognize the need. But I do not have to _like_ it, Desslok."

"At least I got you to arouse yourself," mused Desslok. "And Iscandar is awakening again from slumber to life, as Gamilon is. Through a strange fate, our nearly dead worlds live and thrive again." Desslok cracked his knuckles on his white-gloved hands and said, "It is my prayer we can win. Then we can maintain the peace we have through military strength and preparedness."

Desslok smiled at Derek Wildstar as he said, "_Commodore_ Wildstar, you recently told me that a wise man on your Earth once said that 'the tree of liberty requires frequent watering with the blood of patriots to grow'. I am glad that your room is filled with patriots."

"But how much blood do we need?" mused Derek out loud.

"That remains to be seen," replied Desslok.

"I am glad you are here," said Starsha as she looked at Deke. "May I take the liberty of…inviting you to a ball in a few days for one of my children? It is a long time since you were last on Iscandar. Many months, at least, since our staffs and you and I last met face to face in our last summit conference. It is for our charming young couple," she said as she stood and laid her hands on Deke and Sasha's shoulders.

"I wish I could accept, but I cannot," sighed Desslok. "I receive new reports on our status of Fleet preparedness every few hours from the rest of my Empire. I will send a high-ranking officer with Astrena in my absence. I hope that is acceptable?"

Sasha smiled and nodded, and then said, "That's fine, Desslok."

"Thank you for your understanding, Princess," said Desslok with a smile.

_Thank Heavens_, thought Deke. _I don't know if I could stand the thought of Leader Desslok at my wedding reception or not. Weird enough that Gamilons will be there… period. I hope none of them asks to dance with Sasha. I don't know how I'd take that._

"I will send a gift," said Desslok. "Lieutenant Wakefield, is that acceptable to you?"

"Yes, Desslok…thank you, sir," said Deke as he thought, _It goes in the attic when we get home; it goes in the attic, it goes in the attic, it goes in the attic! Unless it is something that might explode._

Desslok then turned to Nova. "And, dear Nova. I hope you are well?"

"I am, Desslok," she said as she held her bare stomach, blushing as she realized that she was both pregnant and very scantily clad before the Gamilon ruler in her bikini. "The babies are doing…very well. Thank you very much for helping to save our lives on Melezart, Desslok. You will always be in my thoughts, even after they are born."

"And when will that be?" said Desslok.

"The month we call September, I think," replied Nova. "That is just a few weeks from now. How is Astrena doing?"

"She is not here. She is in bed, Nova."

"Oh, no! Is she well, Desslok?"

"Yes, but she gets nauseous frequently now. She is expecting yet again, in her early months. And she craves odd foods at weird hours of the day. I know you are aware of how that feels, Nova."

"_Very_ much so," said Nova with a small laugh as she held her stomach. "Please tell her that Derek and I wish her well."

"Tell her all of us wish her well," said Sasha.

"I shall," said Desslok. He shut his eyes and then said, "Admiral Alex Wildstar, may I reminisce about the past for a moment with Starsha before we disconnect and arrange our next conference? If it would offend you…"

"No, Desslok," said Alex. _It may not make me comfortable_, he thought. _But, he's there on Gamilon and Starsha is here on Iscandar with me. I'd prefer it that way, I'm sorry, Buddha forgive me…_

"The last time we were together in the villa there," said Desslok. "Remember that night?" Desslok said with a slow smile.

Starsha nodded, blushing slightly as she went back in time…

…and Desslok shut his eyes and went back in time with her into his memories…

Planet Iscandar

The Royal Villa at Taniquitel.

The Past

Sometime in the Year 2197….

A soft chime awakened Queen Starsha on Iscandar in her beach villa as she lay naked on blue cushions in her crystal tower room in the upper part of the tower beside the main part of this same little villa on Iscandar.

Beside her lay Leader Desslok of Gamilon. He was already awake, also still naked, smiling at Starsha as she opened her eyes.

"How long have you been up, Desslok?" said Starsha.

"Quite a while," he replied. "We are alone here; you need not be perturbed," he said as he held her.

"Yes, alone," she said. "These beaches are now quiet except for the sea and the birds. I don't even want to surf anymore. I spend half the day at the Memorial Hills, Desslok, crying into the grass as Astra and I bury another one. How many are left on Iscandar now?"

"Maybe a hundred, maybe less," said Desslok. "And the Travellers that you had in space have never returned. They must have heard of the plague," lied Desslok, not wanting young Queen Starsha to know that his forces had the Sanzar System under a blockade. How can she know that? Desslok thought. Her powers are weak. She may die soon, for all we know. I am not sure she is immune. I pray she is. She is more malleable than her sister Astra, who has always dared to stand up to me. Let her live her last days in ignorance and peace, if that is it…unless I can make certain she never becomes ill…and take her away with me. Earth. I can take her there when we conquer it and then use the Cosmo-DNA on it when the Earthlings are either dead or safely enslaved. Their foolish resistance has to stop some day. Roaches living underground can never have their day in the sun again. That's what they are to me. Roaches. Pests. Not like us. There can be no woman on Earth who looks remotely like Starsha.

Desslok smiled, looking Starsha's body over from her head down to her small toes as he ran a finger tenderly over one of her breasts. No Earthling can look like this, he thought again. You are exquisite and tall. They are short, squat, and ugly like roaches. If I ever met an Earthling woman that had your eyes, your face, your body, maybe I'd let them live in freedom. On some other planet. I am sure Earth is the Ancient Homeworld. If they live anywhere, it most certainly cannot be there!

"When will the Travellers come back?" sighed Starsha.

"I do not think they will return. How many of the people left alive on Iscandar are immune to the metabolic virus in all its manifestations?" asked Desslok. He already knew that answer; his scientists had given him the last grim report a few days ago. Maybe five, four, maybe just three. "The initial incubation stage is not so bad. It is the death at seven or eight years of age that is the disturbing part. Seven years old. And they look a hundred and fifty. Cosmos help them. And the poisoning of Gamilon's seas accelerates. Pure water is getting harder to find. Two worlds, about to become graves unless we sit up and do something about it."

Desslok held Starsha as she shivered. "Cold?" he said as he cuddled her against his chest. "We are trying to rectify things with honest and fair solutions, Starsha. Do they disturb you?"

"Yes. I feel somewhat apprehensive," replied Starsha. "I feel ghosts of a plan in your mind, Desslok. What are they? Your solutions, as you put it, chill my soul. You hinted at your solutions before."

"I plan to give you the most beautiful gift in the Sea of Stars," said Desslok. "A world with seas and laughing children. A world where you can live with me as long as your days last…I already have a new palace built in my mind for us, Starsha. A tower two thousand gerad high, near the sea you love, stretching into an endless blue sky on a safe world. As blue as the dress you are not wearing now."

Starsha, filled with emotion, held Desslok close as she said. "I don't want a world, Desslok. I have one already."

"But it is dying. We know that."

"Just hold me," sobbed Starsha, knowing that this might be the last time. "Make love to me again. Then we will talk…"

At that, Desslok smiled and kissed Queen Starsha. She accepted his searching tongue meekly, quietly, not trying to let him know that the thrill of their relationship was slowly dying.

However, as Starsha lay back and put up her legs to accept Desslok's tenderness, she knew that even a dying fire could still generate some sparks.

Starsha moaned softly as Desslok's fire began to merge with her water; his lava and acid touched her blue sky.

As long as I live, thought Desslok as he prepared to take her in willing conquest a few minutes later, Gamilon lives. And so does Iscandar. I swear it, Starsha.

Later, Desslok and Starsha munched a few dainties from plates brought up the spiral staircase by some honest-built Gamilon robots in red and white that Desslok had provided.

"What is this food?" said Starsha as she munched on something sweet from a small jar with a Gamilon inscription on it. "Royal bee jelly?"

"One of my favorite foods," said Desslok as he licked some from her finger. He put a little on her nipple and licked it off as she giggled. Then he put more on her navel and Starsha giggled again as he slurped it up. "They tell me it comes from a minor world we conquered. A little delicacy. We buy it from the natives in a trade agreement. It is all quite honest and above-board."

Starsha sighed. "Your plans? Where do you find your…brave new world?"

"A small planet in the Great Galaxy," purred Desslok. "Our forces are reconnoitering it now. It has a rather small population. We are taking steps to pacify them so they can live under our wise rule."

"Pacify them?" said Starsha. "I do not like the sound of that, Desslok."

"It is not so bad," he said. "They're not that advanced. They will accept a reduced existence soon. We shall be…merciful," he lied. "And the world is very stable geologicially. We can tap it for energy and it will not bite us in the back…"

"What part of the Great Galaxy is it in?" said Starsha.

"Near the edge. A very uncivilized little backwater of a region. The Orion Arm, they call it. I have almost mastered their language so we can speak to them as masters to servants."

"Do you mean Earth?" said Starsha.

"How…how did you know that?" said Desslok.

"I am not as weak as you may think, Desslok," said Starsha as tears ran down her cheeks. "Nor as ignorant as you think."

Desslok's face hardened. "Starsha, it is my great plan. It is being done very humanely. It is a careful operation. And I thank you for the Cosmo-DNA plans your mother provided me with ten years ago. We can go over this carefully, Starsha. We have all day."

"No, we don't," said Starsha.

"Hmm?" said Desslok as he ran a hand over Starsha's torso again and kissed her stomach.

Starsha gently took his hand. "I have much to think about, Desslok," said Starsha as she shut her eyes. "I am not feeling well. I think you had better leave…for today," she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek that she already knew would be the last one they would ever share.

"Yes, for today," said Desslok as he stood and gathered up his uniform. "I will be in the bath outside if you want to talk later today. The bath your robots built…for me."

"I want to sleep," said Starsha as she tried to keep the tears hidden in her eyes. "I'll…let you know when we can have our next meeting."

"How soon?" said Desslok.

"Soon," said Starsha evasively. Desslok stroked her hair, and her cheek, and then he smiled and left.

As he left, he thought, You'll see reason, Starsha. Soon. When more Iscandarians are buried, you will see reason….

Desslok returned his mind to the present_. Maybe it is better that those plans never materialized_, he thought as he looked with a smile at the beautiful Earth woman who looked like Starsha that he never thought had existed. _The memories…are hard to bear, though. Maybe it should be so. Maybe it is the penance to the Sea of Stars I must pay for my past actions? I did what I thought was noble and right. Yes, now, I must fight again. And I must win. But would I act as I did again? There has to be a better way. Maybe I am finding it._

"Commodore Wildstar," said Desslok as he thought out loud while Derek hugged Nova. "I send you and Nova congratulations…"

"For what?" said Derek.

"For your family," he said. "And on yours, Starsha," he said with a bow. "The room?" he said cryptically. "Do you still use it?"

"I…do not," said Starsha with a bowed head as she nodded to Alex, who held her tenderly and openly. "I keep it only for guests. I never go there anymore. I…can't, Desslok."

"A favorite song which has now grown bitter for you," said Desslok. "We shall speak soon, Starsha."

"Yes," said Starsha. "Soon." She nodded at Desslok and cut off. Then, she turned to Alex and whispered in his ear, "Thankfully, now over."

"He makes me uncomfortable," whispered Alex.

"Do you think you are the _only_ one, Alex?" Starsha whispered back as she kissed her Consort.

They kissed again, and then Starsha turned to the group after whispering a few unheard commands to her robots. The only thing Sasha heard was, "Please get everything ready…"

"Of course," said a robot as it left.

"I have decreed your punishments," she said with a small smile. "You will stay here as guests tonight, but none of you shall sleep in the main house with us. Sasha, since you and Deke like to…camp outside, and since the weather will be beautiful, please take Deke outside to the bath. You know where it is. Spend the night alone there with him. With our full approval, of course."

"Sure!" said Sasha with a wide smile as she kissed Deke and led the surprised pilot off.

"Where are you sending _us_ to?" asked Nova. "You know, since we were…bad?" she said as she hugged Derek.

"Little brother, Starsha has a beautiful place set up for you and Nova," said Alex. "There is a tower here. You know of it…."

"You never let us up there before," said Derek.

"Please take Nova up there tonight," said Starsha. "It is well-equipped, and the view is beautiful. You can watch the sun come up there in the morning."

Nova smiled and kissed Derek. "Thank you, Queen Starsha," she said.

"No need to mention it," said Starsha as she smiled and wiped away a tear. _I offered that room to my daughter Astra and Conor once,_ Starsha thought. _They refused it. You two are very young and very much in love. You should enjoy it together…because I never will again…_

**IV. DEPARTURES…**

**The **_**Eritz Gatlantis**_

**Engineering Level Twenty-Five**

**Sunday June 7, 2207: 1723 Hours Earth Space-Time**

"She's _what_?" said Commander Kelva, who was Captain Val Jena's executive officer as commander of the Cometine Light Spacecraft Carrier _Mikronja_.

"Making plans for a trip," said Captain Jena as he chewed a roll in the canteen deep down in the lower asteroid-like decks of the _Eritz Gatlantis _below the towers of the City. This level was actually an Enlisted Mess, but Jena liked to come here to plot because this canteen was fairly out-of-the-way, not far from the shipyard levels of the mighty city-ship, in the somewhat grungy levels where _work_ actually got done in the huge construction that was the _Eritz Gatlantis_. "She's going to meet me here soon. You fancy seconds?"

"Whatever you say, sir," said the almost bald tall officer as he followed his long-haired friend back into line in one of the hundreds of cafeterias scattered through the levels of the ship. The serving line, with steam tables and food synthesizers manned by slaves from plundered worlds of House Gatlantis, who worked under guard, never closed. It was mostly full of the ubiquitous blue-uniformed enlisted men, guards, technicians, troopers of the Cometines in blue, troopers from the Black Nebulans ranks in black, and engineers who ran things down here near the shipyards, one of the landing strips, and Energy Control/Reactor Suite Number 5. The low thrum of one of the multiple reactors that powered the newer _Eritz Gatlantis _always hummed through the decks, the walls, the bulkheads of this utlitarian level. High Command very seldom bothered to come down here from what the enlisted and lower-ranking officers of this level contemptuously called "_Upstairs_".

The two officers got in line, trying not to meet the sullen eyes of the slaves who, under guard, worked mechanically doling out various foods onto metal trays.

One of them was a dark-haired young woman, actually, a teenager of 18 who worked in her minimal, utterly unfashionable tattered blue denim shift doling out food to laughing Cometine officers and men like a machine. They worked her about eighteen hours a day, gave her some time to eat, and maybe four hours' a day worth of sleep. Of course, she was never paid for her labors for the Gatlantean war machine, except for being allowed to go on living.

We met this young lady long ago in these tales. She disappeared from the ken of Earth in January of 2202 when the Terran space cruise liner she had been aboard, the _Westhampton Beach_, had been plundered and raided by the Rikashans and R'Khells back in the days when those two brother races had served in one fanatical purpose together. Now, of course, Rikasha and R'Khell continued to fight in the horrible civil war that had torn their space for the past five years after the two races had split over the issue of whether or not they would worship and serve Lord Ekogaru the Great.

Her name was Michelle Hartnell-Iiyama. She was usually either just called "Michelle", "M'kel", or just "Number 999652D". She had been a slave for the past five years; owned by R'Khell masters, Rikashan masters, R'Khell masters again and then at least three Cometine masters when she had ended up in the territorial space of the Comet Empire when R'Khell and House Gatlantis had made their often contentuous alliance.

Michelle had just turned thirteen when her parents had been killed and she had been torn from her brother Jonathan and the life she had known on Earth. Her life had just turned pleasant when she had ended up serving others as a possession.

_Try not to think_, she told herself as she kept on spooning out food. Her blue denim dress was slighty tattered, stained with food, and stamped on the chest with her Number. Her dress, the hair net they forced her to wear on the job to keep her longish, beautiful black hair out of the food, and the molded plastic brown one-piece sandals she wore to protect her feet somewhat from the hot water that usually covered parts of the kitchen deck were literally her only clothes and only possessions.

She glanced fearfully at Sergeant Hagja, the boss of this shift. _Screw up here and they beat you_, she thought. _Screw up worse, and they drag you to the enlisted men's quarters to become a barracks plaything in your birthday suit, _she thought_. Really screw up and they shoot you or behead you like they did last week with poor Shayna in the dorm. I should be grateful for what I have, I guess. Those girls from Level Twenty-Six work in the garbage all day long looking for recyclables. Naked…_

Michelle kept on working, tilting her head up a little as en excited hubbub came through the room as soon as the hatchway whizzed open.

"Who's _that_, Kirel?" she whispered to the captured Gamilon girl who worked beside her. Now, on _her_, everything but her red hair and grungy brown sandals was blue.

"She is _important_," hissed Kirel. "Pretty gown, pretty heels…evil heart."

"Who?" whispered back Michelle.

Kirel never answered, because a tray was slammed down hard onto the track as the lone woman came down the line all by herself, with everyone else in line in the Gatlantean and Black Nebulan ranks stopping in their tracks, frozen in a fearful, subservient salute.

Michelle was shocked when she spoke in heavily accented Terran standard, "_You_," she said to Kirel as she pointed. "Give me a full helping of _plenik_, and _now_, curse you!"

"Yes, Princess Invidia," said Kirel in tones that she hoped were properly subservient as she prepared to serve out a green bean from a conquered world that was a bit like a Terran French Cut Green Bean.

Invidia nodded and snarled and then, she turned to Michelle and looked in her eyes. Michelle hoped the look that she was giving back was properly humble as she stood with her spoon in her dessert sauce, made of a crushed berry mixture taken from Telezart in the days when the Comet Empire had imprisoned Trelaina there. They cloned and grew the food later in Invidia's ranks. The grapes-that-looked-like-cherries were sweet and pungent and made a nice sauce; it was called _kren_, and it was pretty good.

They never let Michelle eat any. She had snuck some once, and had been beaten for three days straight as a result. Slaves didn't get dessert or anything sweet.

"How is the _kren_ tonight?" snapped Invidia.

"Not bad, ma'am. I…"

"NO conversations," yelled Sgt Hagjia as he got up off his seat, threw off his blue mess sergeant's cap, and prepared to strike Michelle with a swagger stick he carried around all the time.

Instead, he felt Invidia's pointer jabbing into his arm from across the steam tables.

"You do _not_ hit this one for talking!" snapped Invidia. "I am speaking to her. You hit her, you hit me, too. Then I order you _shot_! Are we clear, Sergeant?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said as he dropped his stick and bowed.

"I don't believe it," said one officer elsewhere in line in a very low

"The bitch is getting egalatarian," said another one in a whisper.

"Probably because we are losing," said his friend.

Invidia, luckily for them, didn't hear them as she waited for Michelle to spoon out the _kren_. "Where you come from?" asked Invidia.

"Earth," said Michelle in a monotone. She had vaguely heard of the evil Princess in her travels on Earth and through the different empires she had been in. Now, she was a meter away from her, the highest-ranking person she had ever actually met in her life. She would have cried if she had known how close she had come to meeting Nova Wildstar and being rescued and taken home back in 2202 on the _Westhampton Beach_. Rikashan resistance then against Nova and her band of Space Marines and medics had kept them from meeting. Now, she was meeting someone else, and was _very_ scared.

"Interesting," said Invidia. "We are at war. Are you a civilian? What is your name?"

"Ma'am," she said roboticially. "My number is…"

"I asked you your _name_," said Invidia in tones that sounded very harsh to Michelle, but Invidia was actually _trying_ to be kind. She could see that she looked young. _No need to scare this one overly much. Maybe I can make some use of her_, thought Invidia. _I need to know what makes Earthlings tick by more from text files in my computers and old videos. I need to talk to one._

"Ma'am, my name is Michelle Hartnell-Iiyama," replied Michelle. "I hope…you like the fruit. It is very good."

"How do you know that?" snapped Invidia.

"I…" said Michelle as she realized, _No! She must be able to figure out I steal and eat them! She's a witch! I'm dead…I…_

"Sergeant, who maintains the mess register?" snapped Invidia.

"Leftenant Bargi, ma'am, I…she is…"

"Have her remove this one from register," snapped Invidia. "Put another one in her place on this line. Have two guards search her and then bring her out to me. I am requistioning her. What is her value?"

"Maybe a hundred," said the Sergeant. "But, ma'am, you can just requisition her like a blanket!"

Invidia reached into a wristband she wore up beneath the long sleeve of her gown. "Nonsense! I am not poor! Money is nothing to me but everything to people of your low rank working down here! Therefore, I'm giving the slave price to you as paper money. Five hundred. Keep the change. IT IS NOTHING TO ME! I just purchased her for myself. Bring her around!"

Invidia clapped and then went to her table with her food.

A moment later, Invidia sat down with Jena and Kelva. Jena kissed her hand and said, "My Princess, what went on up there?"

"I just bought myself a new _kili'ansja_," said Invidia as she ate the syntheisized clone meat first. "No, not a lesbian house girl; she's too young," Invidia added as Jena leered at her as he picked up the secondary, leering meaning of the Cometine word for "slave girl maid". "You are now my only house-mate in _that_ sense from this night forth, Jena," she whispered as she kicked off her high-heeled sandal under the table and caressed Captain Jena's leg above his low white boot in the cuff of his pants.

"Then why did you buy one?" said Kelva. "Vivisection experiment, ma'am? Like I hear you used to do with live baby animals when you were eleven?"

"Dissecting a girl in our cabin can get messy," said Jena.

"No," said Invidia. "She is an Earthling. I need a proper assistant; maid, administratix, valet, cook when I need food in the middle of the night and she is on duty, source of information about Earth, Imperial food-taster to see if anyone tries to poison me, maybe surrogate child."

Jena and Kelva looked at each other with wide eyes. "Are you all _right_, ma'am?"

"She's lovely," said Invidia. "If we win this war and we rule them, I need to know how to talk with them. We are not going to put all of them to work in the quarries and brothels we found on Earth. Some of them are too bright for that; I am starting to see that. Why are they beating us? What is the power they have? Where do they get that courage from? I need to know that. She is my test subject."

"Don't kill her too quickly, ma'am?" said Jena. "And what are we doing about Gorse and Turpitz when we leave for our trip?" he whispered.

"Dyre, I do not know why, gets the carrot of running things while I am gone, until my return from Iscandar…_if_ I return here, per my note," said Invidia. "We go there to spy things out. Special Security has orders to deal with Gorse and Turpitz tonight when they sleep. They should be dead by morning and Dyre awakens to find my threatening note and promotion to two more posts…until I bring Skaldart here, that is. Special Security is getting me names of officers who want me to abdicate."

"And?" said Kelva.

"Then, SS and Skaldart and his Special Forces will wipe them out," purred Invidia. "I think if we kill about three or four thousand officers of command grade that they should get the message. Here, I am GOD and GODDESS," said Invidia. "The others…serve…at my whim. Are we clear?"

_By Arishna_, _she is sounding just like her father Zordar now_, thought Jena. _How close is she to going mad? Or is she being brilliant?_

A moment later, two guards brought up Michelle with a cold hand on each bare arm. Michelle was crying slightly; partially because of the body search she had been forced to endure in a corner of the kitchen, and partly because the green guards were half-dragging her. She still had on the same dirty shift she wore, and her brown open clog-like shoes, but she carried her hair net in her hands now. Another guard saluted Invidia and said, "Ma'am, here is the slave Michelle. Now, she is all _yours_!"

She was half-thrown into a chair across from Invidia. "We just found evidence, by the way, that she steals food. Plan to execute her for insubordination and larceny?"

"No," said Invidia. "Private, get her a decent meal. Include dessert because she is now my _own_ slave. If I like a pet, I feed it well. From now on, if she serves me well, she gets all the dessert she wants."

Then, Invidia smiled at her. Michelle tentatively smiled back. Then, she said, "Ma'am, may I ask you a question?"

Invidia nodded. "Speak freely."

"Why are you after Earth?" she said meekly. "I'm sorry, but…well, ma'am…we….we didn't do anything to you six years ago."

"You are young, so I forgive the _indiscredtion_," said Invidia. "In one year, after Gamilon had devastated Earth with planet bombs, you made it beautiful and growing again. We would love to know how you did that, and even though you are a race that is rather less…advanced…than we are, we would love to have Earthlings like you working on our side."

"You made us…surrender," said Michelle in an uneasy voice.

"Yes. And I know slavery can be harsh. Some people have to work hard for their betters," said Invidia. "We rank the races we conquer and use. You are almost as advanced as the Gamilons. _Almost_. More advanced than Melezart was. We had to crush them because they defied us. Harsh, cold, but to run the Universe efficiently and in a tidy fashion, some must be at the bottom while others serve at the top."

Invidia put her arms on the table and smiled at Michelle. "You are like what you Earthlings call cream in a milk bottle from farm. You have risen to the top. You will be at my side from now on. Do not squander this opportunity and force me to kill you. Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Michelle.

"And no more _ma'am_ for now," snapped Invidia. "You sound too whiny and servile. Call me by my name. Invidia. Nice to have you aboard…Michelle…"

"Thank you, Invidia," said Michelle.

Invidia smiled and then gestured as Michelle began to eat.

Later, Michelle was allowed to raid a walk-in closet by Invidia in her suite. This surprised her somewhat. _I can't find that much that looks like something from Earth_, she thought. _These things look too elegant. Does she only have gowns and jumpsuits?_

Michelle opened a drawer in the walk-in closet and pulled out clothes that looked normal at; regular undergarments (bra and panties), a blue skirt that came to just above her knees, a blouse in light cream, a tie, and dark brown flat sandals.

After Michelle showered and dried her hair, she tried on the normal-looking clothes; all of them fit!

She came out brushing her hair as Invidia sat drinking some wine. "Ever had this?" she asked. "Cute outfit.."

"Where did you find these clothes?"

"In the drawer. Where did they come from?"

"A prisoner brought here long ago. The poor dear was dead when the guards threw her up here; I couldn't do much," said Invidia. "I took her things off her and hid them. I made the guards think I did vile things to her."

"Why?" said Michelle.

Invidia sipped at her wine and said, "I have a reputation to defend. People are afraid of me. That is the only way I can get things done; get people to fear me, and…"

"Can I drink this?" asked Michelle shyly as she sniffed the wine.

"I gave you leave to _do_ so," said Invidia. "I…"

Michelle began to drink the wine. "Invidia, when do we have to leave?"

"Soon, why?" said Invidia, who was unaware of the light slowly forming around her.

"Either this wine is really strong…"

"Or, _vat_, Michelle?" snapped Invidia.

"Or…you're _glowing_," said Michelle.

"Glowing?" said Invidia. She looked at herself and noticed with some rage and anger that she was…

…glowing….

A minute later, the whole room vanished…turning into a void filled with blazing golden light.

"Invidia?" yelled Michelle. "Invidia?"

The Princess had just vanished.

"INVIDIA!" cried Michelle. "Great, great, great, great, they'll think I killed her or something, they'll think…."

"Where did you _go_?" yelled Michelle. "Come back! This was just getting good!"

Invidia was in a room or space with filled with golden light that gradually turned white.

"Where am I?" she yelled into the void. "Who did this to me? Is it _YOU_, Lordship? You, Ekogaru?"

_no, I am not he,_ said a quiet female voice that came from everywhere and nowhere all at once. _We have met before, Invidia._

"Who are you?" said Invidia as she looked around. She was floating in the middle of a strange, featureless, limitless place filled with Light. Floating on something that held her up like a feather in the wind.

_We have met recently, as well,_ said the young woman's voice. _Melezart. Remember?_

"No…you cannot be her!" said Invidia. She was truly terrified now. "Dead! YOU ARE DEAD! I deny you! Begone!"

_If I am dead,_ said the voice. _I feel awfully well. I have transcended Death and Life. Where I have been, I have seen that I must offer you yet another chance to live._

"Why come now?" said Invidia, wanting to keep on denying the truth that was shining in her face as the beautiful phantom confronted her.

Invidia shook, trembled, and wanted to cry, scream, hide, do_ something_, as the terrible gleaming form smiled at her and reached out a hand.

"I killed you," she said. "Father killed you. Your planet died."

_Yet, I sent your Father onwards to either learn or wither,_ said the phantom. _It is now your time…_

"Why?" screamed Invidia.

_You called to me by your actions. Your soul is now on the edge of a knife_, Invidia Savela of House Gatlantis, said the gentle but strong voice. _Your withered conscience is beginning to awaken. Slowly. It will be a long road for you, Princess. You must walk many steps. You must embrace new things. You must deny the old._

"I cannot give up what I am!" screamed Invidia.

_You do not know that you are beginning to do so again. There is already a change in you, Invidia. But you will be a difficult student._

"WHO ARE YOU?" she screamed at the gleaming, strangely unclothed phantom.

_You know it already. Say my name…_

"NO!"

_Say my name and recognize me_, _Invidia_, said the beautiful apparition as Invidia squinted her tear-filled eyes at the terrible being.

"Trelaina. All right?" barked Invidia. "Trelaina. You…live…"

"I am alive, and yet not alive," said the beautiful creature as her left hand began to burn with a blazing light. "Life, death, they should not concern me. It is never cold here. Nor hot. Yet, I see my Mark. My dear Mark."

"I understand he married another woman, stupid Earthling," snorted Invidia.

"Nothing lasts forever," said Trelaina. "Someday, we shall be together always."

"You seem to be incurable romantic," said Invidia. "Okay. Why you drag me here? I have places to go soon."

"Sadly," said Trelaina. "But, I am here to help you. Did it ever occur to you that you would be easily recognized?"

"I planned to dye my hair and wear someone else's clothes…"

"But you still look like you," said Trelaina. "You look somewhat like the late Katrina, but not totally. Let me give you the power to resemble her."

"What?" said Invidia as Trelaina came towards her. "If you're doing something to me…well, wouldn't Nova have more fun being able to play these sort of games…?"

"She does not need to disguise herself," said Trelaina as she floated towards a truly scared Invidia and gently embraced her. "We shall meet again someday."

"Where?" gasped Invidia.

"In the place where there is no darkness," said Trelaina. "I have foreseen it."

Invidia thought she would be filled with living flame. Instead, a gentle glow like a summer sunset crept through her body from the arms down, and up to her head from her shoulders.

Then, all went dark.

Invidia suddenly reappeared a moment later to a shocked Michelle. Invidia was on the floor face-down, crying. Weeping.

"Invidia?" said Michelle. "Invidia?"

"Don't _look_ at me!" she screamed. "My face feels different! I must look _horrible_-it must be Trelaina's punishment—I feel different, I…"

"Invidia, ma'am, I'm getting a glimpse."

"What? You see my gruesome new appearance? TRELAINA HAS DEFORMED ME FOR LIFE!"

"C'mon, pull away those hands," said Michelle, in something like a state of shock.

Invidia allowed her slave to pull away her hands (she had never allowed that before) and she felt like screaming as Michelle gasped.

"I look _horrible_!" screamed Invidia. She looked in a mirror and screamed. "Damnit, now I look sixteen years old! How can I run Empire looking like _zis_? Dark hair with purple highlights? Bigger eyes? Rounder face? They will _laugh_ at me!"

"Ma'am, you were pretty before," said Michelle.

"Yes?"

"Now, you look positively _cute_!" giggled Michelle.

"Cute?" said Invidia. "_cute_?"

"Ma'am, you sort of look like this ancient model from Earth…saw old pictures of her. You look younger, ma'am!" Then, it hit Michelle. "_Invidia!_ No one on Iscandar is going to recognize you now, especially with different clothes on! You look enough like you that your closest friends would recognize you, but not Earth people?"

Invidia put her hand in her hair. "What happened to my widows' peak?" she muttered. She slowly undid the pin of her rank that was in her hair and flipped it around. Then, she looked at the ID of Katrina Savela.

_Face looks more like that now, but the face in the picture not quite right, but…_ Invidia thought. Then, she held the ID card of Katrina and thought, _Wish it looked like me…_

Invidia shut her eyes, and felt something flowing from her towards the ID card. Then, she opened her hand and gasped.

_THE ID CARD NOW LOOKED LIKE HER! _

"Neat trick," gasped Michelle. "Can you make my hair blond?"

"I think we need to get out of here," said a very disoriented Invidia. "Katrina's clothes are packed in there. Carry the bag."

"Of course," said Michelle.

Invidia took a big shot of wine, threw the glass against the wall with a laugh, and ran out as fast as her legs could carry her.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Chapter 8

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE **

**STAR BLAZERS—THE PRINCESS AND THE SURFER**

**Being the seventh part of **_**THE NEW COMET**_**-- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of **Derek A.C. Wakefield** (as usual)

_Note: This chapter contains some mature content…just wanted to warn you…_

**ACT EIGHT: MEETINGS AND A DUEL…**

**I. ARRIVALS…**

**Planet Iscandar**

**Over New Fiji Island**

**Wednesday June 10, 2207: 1100 Hours Earth Space-Time**

"Trojans, break it open a bit!" said Deke Wakefield over Iscandar from the cockpit of the repaired _Diamond Girl_. He and his plane were repaired, and Sasha and he now resided together, _at long last_ as a married couple with a home of their own, even though "home" was now a somewhat cramped stateroom aboard the _Argo_. "I'm going ahead a bit, Bangs."

"Roger that," said "Bangs" Capistrano from her plane as as smiled at Brew's plane from far away. He smiled back. "Don't get lost, sir. We just got you back."

"I'm just going down a few angels," said Deke as he began to drop altitude by a few thousand meters.

"Is it quiet?" he asked as he looked back at the second place.

"Roger," smiled the young lady in the second place of the plane. "Five by five, all quiet."

"Good," said Deke. Sasha was now his regular RSO in the second place of his Tiger as they flew their routine patrol over Iscandar.

"I wonder where the enemy's _been_ the past few days, Sasha?" said Deke with a somewhat puzzled and perplexed look on his face under his helmet faceplate above his Star Force Flight Group uniform. "Everyone has told me that no one has seen a single enemy recon ship around since late Saturday night!"

"Hey, Deke!" laughed Brew over the radio above them. "We're getting low on fuel! Should we head back to the _Argo_?"

"Might be a good idea," he said. "_Argo_, this is Trojan Leader Wakefield! Getting ready to bring in the Trojans…"

"Negative," said Homer from the ship. "Gamilon Comm-Scan picked up the ghost of a Cometine light carrier out at the edge of the system. We're past Gamilon already; going to check it out!"

"How far out?" said Wakefield. "Tell Wildstar we're low on fuel…"

There was silence, then Homer came back on. "We're about to warp on Wildstar's orders. The Captain says that if you are low on fuel, you're clear to land at New Fiji Island to refuel and await further orders. OVER."

"Over," said Deke. "Bangs, Brew, bring them in. The _Argo's_ heading far out and we don't have the gas to catch up with her now. We'll refuel and catch them on the way back."

"Roger," said Brew and Bangs.

"I wonder, Sasha, where the enemy is?" said Deke. "_One_ spacecraft carrier?"

"Maybe they're sleeping? Or _regrouping_, Deekee?" said Sasha with a cute smile from her place in the cockpit with her beaming face over her blue uniform.

"_Sleeping_?" said Deke. He now had the plane down low enough where they could make out trees. "Just one thousand, now…begin landing preps…this is weird…"

"Seriously, Mother has picked up only confusion in their ranks in the past few days," said Sasha. "She has a general idea where that horrible-looking city-ship is, and she told me yesterday that everyone aboard is both scared and real uncertain. And, it seems no one knows where Invidia went," said Sasha as they came in for a landing. Upon landing, they opened the cockpit. The hot, humid summery air felt nice.

"An evil Space Princess playing hookey?" said Deke with a shrug. "I don't think so. Maybe someone got her in the middle of the night with some kind of weapon? A knife. A blaster. Drumsticks."

"Drumsticks?" said Sasha.

"Hey, if you can be silly, I can be silly, too," said Wakefield with a grin.

Something beeped on Sasha's scope before she shut down. "Radar contact…nine kilometers up"

Sirens began to sound on the base as Deke taxied to a stop. "Oh, damnit, we spoke too soon," said Deke.

"IFF says it's friendly," said Sasha as she pulled up info like crazy. "It's Pellian! A single ship; one of those cool new Starbats from off their space battleships, Deke! They say they even have a few experimental models that can do space warps by _themselves_," she whispered.

"Impressive, if it's true," said Deke as they looked back. A plane was coming in up above, them, fast. But, Wakefield recognized the shape and knew it was friendly. He looked at Sasha. "You think _we_ should do that? Someday? Develop an advanced bird like that?"

Sasha nodded. "Definitely," she said. "I'm getting funny feelings about the pilot." Sasha shut her eyes as she looked up. "She's a girl. She's really upset or troubled over something, _whoever_ she is. Want to watch it land?"

"Guess so," shrugged Deke. "We can see it land right before Bangs and Brew and the others show up…" Deke got out as enlisted men ran up. "Guys! Get some heavy water into my fighter ASAP! The reactor was about to go into reserve mode when I got her down. I don't want this plane messed up _again_!"

"_Yessir!_" said the enlisted men with salutes as Sasha followed Deke out. They pulled off their helmets and kissed. "Debriefing time," he muttered as the Marine in their aft ball turret followed them. "Sasha, you know where we go…"

"Right," said Sasha.

**THREE HOURS LATER…**

**NEW FIJI ISLAND PELLIAN FORCES FLIGHT COMMAND BUILDING…**

"We never thought we'd _see_ you again, Lieutenant," said an older Pellian officer…known as Commander Jan Ranklin, as he gave "Katrina Savela" a big hug as he read the notes from her debriefing beforehand, as well as preliminary notes from her intake physical.

"They kept me prisoner for a long time in the Comet Empire," said Katrina, or, rather, the woman masquerading as her.

Invidia carried Katrina's helmet, and she wore her black and silver jumpsuit and blaster, and a small flight bag. Her ID card was on the table that she sat at with Michelle Hartnell-Iiyama. They had looked at the ID card and given it back after scanning it. They hadn't bothered to open her flight bag yet. The Pellians considered it a 90 certainty that "Katrina" was who she claimed to be. Luckily for her.

"So, you were the last survivor of the space battleship _Kasonder_?" said Ranklin. "We lost contact with her about a month ago."

Katrina nodded sadly as she held Michelle's hand. Michelle had kept mostly silent, but, part of her was sorely tempted to spill the beans right here; about Invidia, that is. They already knew who Michelle was, and her story about being a slave in the Comet Empire rang true. She just didn't give away the part that stated that Invidia still owned her.

"You've been talking with this Earth girl, I take it," said Ranklin.

"Yes, I have been," said Katrina. "Much."

"Let's see that footwear again," said a young Pellian female officer at the table known as Veli Shanktra. "Sandals? Where's your flight boots, ma'am?"

They took them," said "Katrina." Invidia was too embarrassed to admit she had been so taken with Captain Jena on her that she had forgotten quite a few things; like her boots, and her bra. However, it hit her that looking "bedraggled" actually helped her story. And, it fit in with her motive for being here on Iscandar-in the Allied Camp, in disguise. She thought, _I can see it already. Dyre and Gorse might be right. They might be far better organized than we thought. If we are beaten, maybe I should return, abdicate, and depart. Or defect right here and demand asylum? Or run like rat? Or maybe just hide out someplace like famous Earthling Eichmann? Even these Pellians seem to be building up a very well-organized force. Well, at least disguised as one of them, I can spy the place out. See what is happening. That is my plan. I have the comm-unit in bag to call Jena, and I can get pickup or fly plane back and warp to his ship. But why did Trelaina help me? Not even I understand that strange woman. Why did she not just kill me? Why does she toy with me and help me? It makes no sense, not even to me. _

Invidia was jolted back to reality when she said, "And the blood and DNA should check out. I am Pellian. Pellians are similar to the Terran humans."

"That we are," said Veli. Another officer, a nurse in white, brought in a slide attached to a report. "We had fragmentary personnel records on you, Miss Savela, since your detailed medical and personnel records went up with the _Kasonder_, I am sorry to say, but this proves to us you are one of us. The mitochrondial DNA from your mother matches one of our own Houses, so you are a noble. We just have to trace our records. It will take a while, Lieutenant. Unless you would submit to examination by Lady Aliscea or Queen Astrena?"

"_Queen_ Astrena?" said Katrina in shock.

"Just took the title, with Desslok's advice, even though she is also the Empress of Gamilon-Garuman," said Ranklin. "It just happened last week. You would not know that."

_Good, I didn't slip_, thought Invidia.

Ranklin and Shanktra huddled for a moment. "Lieutenant Savela, we're not assigning you _anywhere_ for about ten days," said Ranklin. "Your plane needs repair, and you need R & R, as is your perogative, after what you have been through as an escaped prisoner. We don't know if we're assigning you here or back aboard another space battleship yet. For now, you are assigned quarters at the Nerva Block."

"Yessir," said Katrina. "And where will Michelle go?"

They huddled again. "We will check with the Terrans to see who her surviving family is, if she has one. Until then, she can stay with you. You are now dismissed."

Katrina saluted and headed off. "Thank you, sir."

Katrina had been given a few credits of "back pay" in Pellian funds by Commander Ranklin; maybe fourteen hundred credits for the "month" she had ostensibly missed. While watching a few other Pellians, she had picked up how they saluted each other; hand to the chest in a manner similar to that used in the Comet Empire. She used the simple expedient of saluting an officer with more rank pips on their collar than her single silver one (one worn on each side of her collar).

"So where are we _going_?" whispered Michelle.

"Finding out where our quarters are. Then, we will rent a transport bike and ride around a bit. I'm curious."

"Why?" said Michelle. She made sure no one was around, and she whispered "Why are we here again?"

"I…want to see how things are like on this side. Personally," whispered Invidia. "No more depending upon what others tell me. I do not trust them. I see for myself."

A bright idea hit Michelle like a ton of bricks. _Maybe, if I can convince her it is hopeless…play along, I can get her to give up. Stop this war. Stop this nonsense. She seems somewhere between reasonable and utterly crazy. Sane one minute, then, she was dancing around with her stick hitting things on the carrier another minute. I studied things like this in grammar school…before I got captured. Multiple personalities? Maybe Invidia is a multiple personality. Maybe I can convince her to turn herself in to a doctor. If she doesn't kill me, first. I wonder how my brother Jonathan is doing? If he is even still alive, that is. Maybe I'm the only person who survived from that ship. What am I, then? A refugee with nothing but the clothes on my back? This is depressing…_

Michelle stopped and began to cry. She expected Invidia to slap her. She had hit Michelle like that before in her mood swings.

"What is wrong?" Invidia snapped.

"I…I miss my Mom," sniffed Michelle.

"Believe it or not, so do I," said Invidia in an even voice.

Michelle lookied at her with wide eyes.

"Long story," said Invidia. "Keep on walking…"

**II. OLD FRIENDS, OLD ENEMIES**

**Planet Iscandar**

**New Fiji Island**

**Wednesday June 10, 2207: 2035 Hours Earth Space-Time**

Dusk was coming in, but the breeze off the ocean was still warm as a group of five old friends walked down a street from a parked, requisitioned EDF aircar towards the Cocoanut Grove bar, which had survived the recent attacks on Iscandar unscathed.

Four of the friends were couples who had known each other for years; namely, Commodore Derek Wildstar, who wore his red and white Star Force uniform but had left his peacoat back on the ship. There was also Lieutenant Commander Nova Wildstar in her maternity Star Force uniform with her skirt and sandals, Captain Mark Venture of the _Arizona_, who had also left behind his peacoat and wore his Star Force Navigation Group uniform, Lieutenant Commander Holly Venture, in her regular Navigation Group uniform, and Commander Stephen Sandor, who travelled alone because Diane Henson was the OOD tonight on the _Argo_, again at anchor at her dock at the north end of the island.

"Hey! You're stealing my Astro Munchies," said Derek as he laughed while Nova dug her hand into his potato chip bag again.

"They're pure junk, Derek. You shouldn't eat them like that!" Nova responded.

"You can't eat just one!" laughed Derek.

"Would you two grow up?" laughed Mark Venture.

"Why? You haven't grown up yet?" said Holly.

"Mrs. Venture, I _resemble_ that remark!" laughed Mark.

"So when are you two having kids?" said Nova.

"After the war is over," said Mark.

"Maybe," said Holly.

Sandor had been quiet, until he said, "Nothing happened to us in combat today. That carrier ran like heck when they spotted us. Venture, did any recon flights come in from the enemy?"

"The usual Washing Machine Charlie Scorpion boats showed up around 1210 today," said Venture. "The Trojans and a Gamilon squadron got the jump on them and got one and made the other one run around 1223. I was about to scramble some of the Sun Tigers when the all-clear came."

"They recovered it right when the carrier ran," said Nova. "Derek, Mark, doesn't the enemy seem _really_ disorganized lately?"

"I ran into a Gamilon earlier," said Holly. "He told me that they have had a marked decrease of electronic chatter from the enemy, too. Wonder what that means?"

"Well, we're ready for 'em," said Derek as he grabbed some more Astro Munchies before Nova could slap his hand. "The spacecraft carrier _Shiryu_ arrived today. She's loaded with Space Marines. They were delayed by Beemira thanks to a run-in with the R'Khells, or so I heard."

"Hear about the plane?" said Sandor.

"_What_ plane, Steve?" said Venture as he grabbed some Astro Munchies from Derek and Nova's bag.

"The Pellian super bird," said Sandor. "They say it's an experimental flying-wing space boat that can do space warps on its own power. Its pilot got captured by the Cometines and taken right to Invidia herself, but then the pilot escaped from the City-Ship, I heard, and got clean away with the boat with warp after warp. Or so I heard. I was more interested in checking out the boat than the pilot. The Pellians told me she was getting debriefed. Sorry, but that wasn't that important. I was all over that plane for half an hour with some Pellian engineers. Trying to find out what makes it tick."

"She?" said Nova. "Typical of you _men_. I would have wanted to talk with the pilot; see what makes _her_ tick! If she escaped from prison, that sounds like a romantic old war movie! I wonder how old she was?"

"Who knows that, Nova?" said Mark.

They walked into the Cocoanut Grove, and got greeted by a man who said, "Hey, guys! I got a bootleg message capsule of _Arrivederci Star Force!_ Still in the tri-d theaters back home on Earth!"

"Thanks, but I'll wait for the legit version," said Derek.

"I heard it was a very touching movie, Derek," said Nova. "The premiere was right when we landed here on Iscandar. I did get to hear that pretty song from the end of it."

"I got to pick up the novelization," said Mark as they found a big round table not far from the billiards table. "It was sad. Weird version of the Comet Empire story," said Mark. He pointed at Derek, and said, "You died in it, Derek, at the end. So did Nova, so did Steve."

"Did you live?" said Nova. "That _does_ sound very sad."

"I lived after I said goodbye to Derek," said Mark. "Admiral Gideon somehow became the skipper of the _Argo_. He died, too. So did Desslok, after he helped us."

"Sounds like a real cheerful movie," said Derek sarcastically.

"We have to see it, Derek!" cried Nova. "It sounds so sad. I'll cry on your shoulder all through it, I bet. The actress playing me kinda looks like me."

"Did I die?" said Holly.

"You weren't even in it," said Mark.

Holly slapped Mark right as the waitress robot came up. "What do you people want?" the robot said.

Derek thought a minute. "Do you have Teichmann's on tap here?"

"Yes," said the robot. "Lite, Gold, and Special."

"I don't want sake tonight," said Derek as Mark looked over. "Teichmann's Special for myself and Mark. Nova?"

"A Virgin Mary or a Bloody Shame, whatever you call it here," said Nova.

The robot blinked her eyes. "Pardon me, ma'am?"

"Bloody Mary, hold the vodka," said Nova.

"Bloody Mary, the usual, with Smirnoff's," said Sandor.

"Mud Slide for me," said Holly.

"Add a bowl of cheesy bacon chips," said Nova. "Large. I'm treating."

"Thank you," said the robot as the five friends looked around them at the vacant spaces at their table; there were four more vacant spots.

"Wonder if the Tigers are showing up tonight?" said Derek.

"Not the guys on alert," said Nova.

The music system began to play some kind of twisted pop-metal song as Derek looked up and saw a girl coming in the front door.

The sunset dazzled his eyes, but Derek noticed that the mysterious young woman looked fairly short, maybe 5' 4" or 5' 5". She wore what Derek recognized was a Pellian uniform, although he noticed her pink heels and wondered if they were regulation.

The nose looked slightly sharp, and the eyes had a hard look in them. Nova flipped around when she saw him staring, and she whispered, "Look at that nose, Derek!" she whispered. "I swear, she could be…naah…the face is a little too round, and her hair's all over the place with bangs."

"Who?" said Derek.

"Nothing, I had a crazy idea," said Nova. "She'd be _really_ insulted if she overheard me," said Nova as the young lady's companion, a girl just a little taller in very Terran-looking civilian dress, followed her in.

The waitress robot brought their drinks and chips, and Mark said to Derek. "Hey, Derek! I need to challenge you to a game of pool!"

"You're on!" laughed Derek as he kissed Nova and said, "Feel like playing the winner?"

"I guess I could if my back doesn't start twinging again," said Nova as she gave Derek's hand a squeeze. "Watch out for mysterious dark-haired ladies in alien Allied uniforms," she teased.

"_Her_?" said Derek just as "Katrina's" ears perked up at that voice.

Nova gave him a playful kick under the table in the affirmative.

"Jealous," teased Derek.

Nova stuck her tongue out at him and flipped her chair around.

Then, a moment later, Nova looked at the woman. "Excuse me?" said Nova. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Invidia turned, trying to keep from glaring at the woman who had just spoken with her.

_You're dead!_ Invidia thought in great shock. _By Arishna! I remember throwing a poison dagger at you! I killed you on Melezart! But, you turn up again, smiling! How do they do that? How did they save you?_

Nova's eyebrows went up as she said, "Miss, are you all right? Or is that _Lieutenant_?"

"Katrina" shook her head as Michelle looked on in surprise. "I am sorry, ma'am," said Katrina in a strange accent. "I have had a very hard day."

"Buy you a drink?" said Sandor pleasantly. "Are you the one who…?"

"I'd rather be by myself with my friend right now," snapped "Katrina." "Thank you, but I don't feel like talking tonight to many people."

"I'm so sorry," said Nova. "We'll respect your privacy, Lieutenant."

"Katrina" nodded and said, "Michelle, let's go sit down over there. Want a soda?"

"Sure, thanks," said Michelle.

A moment later, Nova's eyes rolled up as Bryan Hartcliffe came in with his wife Angie in tow. For once, they were on good terms, holding hands as they noticed their comrades from the _Argo_.

"Hey, Sandor! Hey, _luv_!" laughed Hartcliffe as he and Angie came up. The pilot and his recently pregnant wife in her white Flight Support uniform sat down together as Bryan said, "Wanna see if we can play tonight, Nova?"

"Most of the band isn't here," said Nova. "I don't think it's pickup night, Bryan."

Eager and Homer came in a moment later and plopped down beside the Hartcliffes.

"Who's on the bridge?" said Sandor.

"The flunkies," said Eager. "Hey, who's the weird Pellian chick over there with the beer?"

"Don't bother her, Chris," said Nova as a loud snap and click came from the pool table. A moment later, a nine-ball landed on their table. "Derek!" she yelled. "Quit playing games!"

"Hey, I messed up," said Commodore Wildstar as he ran over to retreive the pool ball. "Hey, Eager; hey Homer!"

"Am I chopped liver, sir?" said Bryan Hartcliffe.

"No, kippered beef," snapped Holly. "Nova, he's as bad as ever."

"He's mellowing," said Angie. "Some days."

"Hey! This is my impression of Invidia when we catch 'er!" said Hartcliffe. He stood up, made a 'bang' noise, and collapsed into his chair as Angie laughed while Bryan played "dead". "What do you guys think we should do to Invidia when we catch 'er and win the war?" said Bryan. "Yer know it's comin' soon!"

"Decapitate her," said Homer as he slammed down his beer. "She deserves it!"

"Torture the bitch to death with a dull knife!" yelled an EDF fighter pilot from another squadron who clapped Hartcliffe on the back.

"Perform medical experiments on her," snapped Holly. "She made us suffer, make _her_ suffer!"

"Tear her to bits," said Angie with an evil smile.

"Burn her alive like she killed my wife and kids in New York," said an impassioned Space Marine as he banged a fist on the table. "Rotten mass-murdering whore!"

"Capital punishment!" yelled some Gamilon in brown battle armor who came up and laid his hands on Angie's shoulders.

"Life imprisonment without trial!" yelled some other Gamilon, an officer in green and black. "Commander Sandor! What does this Pellian girl think? The little minxette, she is awfully quiet and she doesn't look _well_" he said as he pointed right at Invidia and she jumped while one of the officer's compatriots laughed and pulled his combat dagger out of its place on the breastplate of his chest armor.

Invidia tensed and turned white with her hands gripping the table, while thinking, _They found out! Damn you, Trelaina! What a miserable trick!_ expecting the bald Gamilon to run over and put the knife in her back any minute. Instead, he just laughed, licked his knife lasciviously while Nova gave him a very dirty look, and then he nodded mockingly to Nova and put away his dagger.

"She's not feeling well," said Angie. "Leave her alone. Eager? What do we do to Invidia?" she said with a smile.

"Put her in a rodeo ring naked with a steer," said Eager as, not far away, unknown to any of them, the subject of their conversation sat there un-noticed trying to keep from screaming.

"Wait!" cried Nova. "She should get a trial, first! Right?"

Some people booed Nova when they heard her suggestion.

"Why?" said Homer. "She's as bad as Hitler. Maybe worse."

"But they gave the Nazis trials when they caught them," insisted Nova. "Even Eichmann, who had the blood of thousands on his rotten conscience!"

"When ya get a varmint, ya kill it," said Eager.

"But if we did that, we'd be as bad as _they_ are!" cried Nova as she got up and pointed at Eager. "I don't know if any woman could really be that heartless. Maybe they're _making_ her do those things? Sounds crazy, but I'm all confused…part of being pregnant, you can all _laugh_ at me…" said Nova as she tried to keep from crying.

"She tried to kill ya!" said Eager as Derek came over and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Nova has something Invidia doesn't have," said Derek.

"What?" said Homer.

"A heart."

Not far away, Katrina squeezed Michelle's hand hard as she put her face on the table and began to cry

_This is my trial_, thought Invidia. _No. This is worse than trial! You try to run things efficiently, and what do they do? You try to get proper revenge and punish and what do they do? They hate you! I hate them! What became of me? I was not like that when I was very small. What happened?_

And, as the people in the bar partied and laughed and more people began yelling out what they wanted to do to Invidia, "Katrina" shut her eyes and took off, holding Michelle by the hand as they ran out.

"Katrina" ran and ran until she and Michelle found some grassy hills far from the city. Hills where there were quite a number of stones that resembled cats to Michelle.

There, Invidia looked up at Gamilon, screamed, and abruptly threw herself onto the grassy ground, crying with utter rage as she pounded her fists into the ground.

"Invidia?" whispered Michelle.

Invidia hissed at Michelle and slapped her hard across the face, screaming, "DO NOT CALL ME BY THAT NAME ON THIS WORLD! YOU KNOW NOT WHO MIGHT BE LISTENING!"

"Yes, Katrina," sobbed Michelle as she tried to comfort her by putting her arms around her, only to be roughly pushed away.

"I do not want to live," hissed Katrina. "Kill me, Michelle. Take my life!"

"_What_?" whispered Michelle.

Katrina cried and screamed, and then she lashed out at Michelle again, slapping her across the face three times as she said, "My life, it is OVER! Kill me!"

"I'm not going to be a party to suicide or murder!" said Michelle. "Not now that I just came to know you!"

"What?" said Katrina.

"I care for you," said Michelle.

"Why?" snapped Katrina.

"You rescued me. You've treated me decently for the first time in years. You care for me. You…"

"I," said Invidia. "I am a monster who has made common cause all too many times with something from the Seven Hells. My father. My own ambitions. Ekogaru. I wanted to win, I wanted to rule, but now I find us in a position where I must kill or be killed. Utterly. Until you tease the animal and it bites you back, you never know what it is like. They hate me and maybe the hate is right and justified! But part of me wants to lash out. Part of me wants to give up. And if I give up, I must _die_. By my own hand, thank you! They will never take me alive or execute me, and when it comes down to it, I fear dying in battle. I fear the Dark. I fear seeing that blackness and those clouds and that stuff like fire again upon the Other Side! I want to take my life by my _own_ hand! Or the hand of someone I trust. I want to commit what you call _seppuku_ and I want you as my second," she snapped. "Find me a good weapon. Then, I die. Maybe offering myself to the goddess Arishna in sacrifice and blood will redeem my soul. I want to be my own Saviour. My own sacrifice. Then I want to hang somewhere until my own bowels gush out and the carrion birds eat away my face and leave a skull and filthy skin-rags! Thirty pieces of silver indeed!"

"No, you do not!" said Michelle. _She's gone mad_, she thought. _She has finally gone utterly mad!_

"Yes, I _do_!" screamed Invidia as she put her face in the grass and began to laugh as if she was going completey mad.

Michelle then hugged her and said, "Katrina, there must be some way for you to get out of this without suicide. Maybe…if you went to see Queen Starsha…"

"What?" said Katrina.

"Starsha is supposed to be very peaceful," said Michelle. "Maybe if you two could speak…you could arrange something and end this terrible war…"

"I considered that," said Katrina. "But, they would jail me."

"Wouldn't it be worth it to stop millions of people from dying?" said Michelle.

"Perhaps," said Katrina as she sat up and sat there with her head in her hands…

Later, back on the _Argo_, Nova _and_ Dawn found they had been summoned to Nova's inquiry, which was to be held in Doctor Sane's office that evening.

Sane, all business, sat behind a desk with the Cleveland twins to each side. A digital tape recorder was going as he said, "Informal Medical Malfeasance Inquiry under Regulation 113(g) begins. Being taped for informal purposes. Accused nurses are Wildstar, Nova D, Lieutenant Commander, and Hardy, Dawn, Ensign. You are to describe the events of 6 June 2207 to us that led to the loss of a Schedule Y research cabinet key and the unintentional release of some Titan Mushroom extract into unauthorized hands, causing minor intoxication of two officers. You are under informal oath. Wildstar, begin…"

"Yessir," Nova said with her head bowed. Nova described what had happened in Sickbay that day, including Dawn's behavior, that had caused Nova to get wet, and to have to change. Nova then took full blame for what had happened. She ended by saying, "Doctor Sane, she should be allowed to leave this room with no sanctions at all," as Dawn's eyes widened with surprise.

_She'd go to bat for me?_ Dawn thought with tears in her eyes.

"Not permitted," said Doctor Sane. "But thank you, Nova. We still need to hear from her."

"Yessir," said Dawn as she recited what had happened herself. She took blame for not reminding Nova her key had been in her wet pocket. She said, "If I had done that to back up my superior officer, sir, none of this would have happened."

Tasha Cleveland wrote that down and whispered something in Sane's ear. Sane nodded, writing on a pad. Then he said, "As Commanding Officer of this Sickbay, I have made my decision. I have decided that there was no intentional malfeasance committed on the parts of either Mrs. Wildstar or Mrs. Hardy. Only heat-of-the-moment carelessness. Mrs. Wildstar will be permitted to retain all of her duties as Head Nurse except that she must surrender to my possession said cabinet key for thirty days."

"Yessir," said Nova.

"As that was done two days ago by you on a voluntary basis, you will only be prohibited unfettered access to the cabinet for twenty-eight days, at which time the notation of this event comes out of your jacket. A letter describing the circumstances and disposition of this event is also being sent to the Admissions and Scholarship Committee of Central Federal Medical School in the Tokyo Megalopolis. Extenuating circumstances are being included in the letter, and I am also appealing for the Lieutenant Commander's retention as a medical student. The letter is being addressed to Doctor Kitara, head of the Admissions and Scholarship Committee. Beyond that, this matter is now closed for the Lieutenant Commander."

"Yessir," said Nova, as she wondered if she would still be in Medical School after this minor mistake.

"Hardy, Dawn," said Doctor Sane. "You will likewise serve the same probationary period as Lieutenant Commander Wildstar. I have asked you to turn over your cabinet key, which you have done. Your cabinet access is suspended for thirty days. Letter remains in your jacket for thirty days. This matter is closed for you, Ensign. These proceedings are terminated."

"Yessir," said Nova and Dawn together.

"Off the record," said Sane. "If the Wakefields had not been found intoxicated, this would have been handled entirely informally. Meaning I'd bitch you two out and say don't let it happen again. However, regs caused me to have to be a bit harsh on you two. It could have been a lot worse. Nova, between you and me, don't worry about Kitara. I e-mailed him informally today, and he already responded."

"Sir?" said Nova with tears in her eyes.

"You won't have your admission to Med School revoked. I did stupid things myself years ago and I was once in the same spot as you. I also called in some favors. I won't guarantee that you'll still have your full Honors Scholarship, though. They may pull that and kick you out of the Accelerated Honors Program, though. Which means you'd have to do eight semesters and not just seven."

"Yessir," sighed Nova. "Thanks, Doctor Sane…"

"You're my best nurse. The best I've ever worked with in thirty years," said Sane. "Just be sure you keep it that way. And, Hardy, keep your nose clean, too. Now, get out of here! You two have work to do."

Nova and Dawn saluted and left.

**III. REACTIONS TO INVIDIA AND A BALL…**

**The **_**Eritz Gatlantis**_

**At the Edge of the Great Magellenic Cloud**

**Thursday June 11, 2207: 0930 Hours Earth Space-Time**

**0930 Hours…**

"Gorse, this is insanity," whispered General Dyre as he and Gorse met in secret in a corridor of the New Comet City. "She has truly gone _mad_."

"In her note, she ran off to Iscandar," said Gorse as he looked over the message padd Invidia had left behind. "She took a Captain, a single carrier, and one slave with her. And she is walking around in some disguise right in the enemy camp? Is she looking to pull off some weird peace?"

"If so, maybe that solves our problems," snorted Dyre.

"Or, is she looking to defect? To kill herself? To surrender? We cannot trust her now, Dyre!" snapped Gorse. "Zordar's rule! She has been exposed to the enemy now and its mindset. I do not think it would be _wise_ to allow her to return to us! Ever! It is not like the conference was, when we still worked from our traditions and were the conquerers. Now, she knows how they might think. This can be danegrous. And what if she signs some protocol and surrenders us and this ship?"

"If she is surrendering us, we had better be prepared to run back to Andromeda," said Dyre. "I will not allow this facility to be captured. But, her and her SS…"

Gorse bowed his head. "General Lavnar, dead. General Degar, dead. General Turpitz, dead and _decapitated_," muttered Gorse. "Numbers Five, Four, and Three of the General Staff…killed on Invidia's orders. And Invidia went so mad that she destroyed her own suite? This is very dangerous for us. Invidia is now acting worse than Zordar ever acted on his bad days. I am Number Two on the General Staff, Dyre. You are Number One below the Princess herself. We are obviously next if she goes mad again. She has become an utter madwoman now. Unless she forces it by returning with major forces, we cannot let her back aboard this city alive. As far as I am concerned, she has effectively abdicated by running off and going…crazy…"

"How do we get out of this territorial space?" said Dyre. "You know that we are only a few steps away from elements of the Gamilon Fleet now. If they find us, they attack themselves with one of those proton missiles, or…send Radnar after us. I do not know what is worse."

"I think we should stop it now," said Gorse. "Leave Invidia stranded wherever she is on her crazy mission, and just begin warping out of here. We contact Skaldart and have him guard our rear and perhaps we can go to the Black Fox Nebula and secure it. This war is over. Unless Skaldart has a new trick up his ugly red-robed cyborg sleeve, that is."

"Maybe we should contact Desslok first and request a cease-fire, maybe…so we can escape…" said Dyre. "It galls me to consider that, but…"

"But what if the SS gets wind of this? Invidia has left orders with them, I am sure," said Gorse. "How long do we live?"

"The thought of running myself…" said Dyre. "Has occurred to me." Dyre stood in thought. "Let us see if we can secure ourselves against the SS. Then, we will see about sending Desslok a message."

"So, here it ends?" said Gorse.

Dyre nodded. "Shake my hand, Gorse. We end this war of Invidia's today. The only question is..how…"

The two generals shook hands. They had made their bargain.

**1800 Hours…**

In the meantime, in Mother Town, Sasha was emerging slowly from a warm bath in the hot-spring bathing areas below the Royal Palace of Iscandar.

"How does my skin look?" she said as she came up from the hot water.

"Beautiful," said Queen Starsha as she shook water out of her own hair and embraced her daughter.

Not far away, Nova Wildstar smiled, came up out of the water, and produced a towel for Sasha, wrapping her niece's wet body up in the towel as she began to rub down her back and dry her hair.

The ball celebrating Deke and Sasha's marriage was just getting started, and Starsha and Nova herself were acting as Sasha's bridesmaids and servants to help prepare her for her appearance before Deke and everyone else to celebrate their marriage.

While Nova got Sasha ready, Starsha put a towel modestly over herself and she lay back and enjoyed the hot water for a few more minutes while her daughter giggled and began splashing water on Nova. Starsha smiled, watching her sister-in-law and daughter screaming and playing at the far end of the bath.

Nova giggled back, "Would you _stop_ that?" and then she splashed more water at Sasha.

_You two get along great together_, thought Starsha serenely as Sasha and Nova degenerated for a moment into a playful water fight that looked cute but ridiculous.

"Wet all over again, aren't you?" said Starsha softly.

"She started it!" giggled Sasha.

"No, _you_ did!" chuckled Nova. "Queen Starsha, she is such a handful!"

"I know that," said Starsha. "She was kicking me very hard in the stomach when I was carrying her."

"Just like these two," giggled Nova as she bent over and felt a good kick in her naked tummy. "Well, let's get you dry and ready, okay, Sasha?"

"Okay," Sasha replied.

It took a few minutes, but Sasha blushed as her mother and aunt got her ready. Soon, she was dressed in a clingy light white gown similar to the sort she had worn at her actual wedding ceremony with Deke, with no shoes. Nova put on a light purple gown and sandals that made her somewhat resemble both her late Aunt Astra and Sasha's older sister. Starsha herself dressed in her usual blue gown and white silken slippers.

A few minutes later, Sasha, feeling more like a Princess than ever that night, was escorted up into the Palace ballroom by Nova and her mother, who publicly led her to Deke and caused her to hold hands with him before everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Alliance, men and women of Iscandar, Earth, Gamilon, and Pellias," said Queen Starsha as Alex came up beside her while Derek came up and held hands with Nova. "I present to you my daughter, Princess Sasha, styled now as Sasha Wakefield, Ensign in the Earth Defense Forces, serving on special assignment with her husband, Lieutenant Deke Wakefield. Both of them have been granted due Iscandarian rank and honours, and it is my hope that their union shall endure as long as they both shall live. I extend my blessing upon them in public, and hope for both their happiness…and for many children…"

Sasha blushed and curled her toes on Deke's boot as he held her close and gave her a kiss while the others applauded. "I'm a little scared of being pregnant," she whispered as she looked over at her Aunt Nova who was nearby.

"It's not that bad," said Deke, trying to reassure her.

"I'd prefer not to have children…until…after this war is over," said Sasha. "When we do, Deke, they'll belong to both Iscandar, and Earth."

Deke kissed her as Starsha continued.

"Now, we shall make merry tonight," said queen Starsha. "My hope, my belief, is that our worlds will soon make it through this crisis victorious, and that we shall enjoy many, many years of quiet and peace."

The group applauded again as everyone cleared out for Deke and Sasha to share a dance.

The musical tune "Iscandar" began to play in the ballroom as the two of them twirled and danced all alone, sharing their joy together for many, many minutes in each other's arms. It was a happy time, a blessed time, a magical moment.

When they were done dancing, everyone applauded as Starsha and Alex and Derek and Nova were the first to get up to dance together with the newlyweds.

As they danced, Deke and Sasha held each other again, with Deke smiling at and Sasha waving at her mother, father, and aunt and uncle as they danced in happiness, just the six of them.

As the second song nearly ended, Deke looked over at Bangs dancing with Brew as another song began and Dawn and Jeff joined them on the dance floor with the other couples. A third song began as Deke looked over at Sasha and whispered, "Sasha…look at Bangs. She's with…Brew? I…I never saw this coming."

"I did," said Sasha sweetly.

"You did?"

"For days," said Sasha as Deke couldn't believe his eyes while Bangs, very pretty in a yellow Iscandarian-style gown and sandals, danced with Brew, who grinned slightly in his Black Tiger uniform and peacoat as he danced with one hand protectively on Gabrielle "Bangs" Capistrano's bottom. Deke, as if noticing for the first time, noticed that Bangs had a particularly nice…bottom. Only Sasha's, Starsha's and Nova's posteriors matched the shapeliness of hers.

"Why didn't ya say anything?" asked Deke.

"I'm too interested in you," said Sasha. "That was a sweet night we had last night in our room for the first time. Our first home together…the _Argo_."

"I barely slept," said Deke with a wink.

"Same here," said Sasha.

They finished dancing, and, a little later on, they found that they were expected to stand at the front of a line and greet the guests together. Most of the greetings were very pleasant; with the guests there to wish them good luck. Deke got a handshake and a hearty hug from his father-in-law, and a chaste kiss from his mother-in-law, which made him blush a little. Sasha also received hugs and kisses from her parents. Commodore Wildstar was next, greeting Deke with a big bear hug and a husky whisper of, "Hey, Wakefield…you're one lucky guy!"

"Thank you, sir," said Deke as Derek then hugged and gently kissed his niece. There was no jealousy, though, because Nova gave Deke a hug and a kiss at the same time. She smiled at Deke and said, "You're…my nephew, but I feel like you're almost a little brother to me, Deke. I'm so happy to see you and Sasha together at last. You've waited for so long. I _knew_ it'd happen!"

"Can you see the future, Auntie?" said Sasha.

"No, just good old intuition," said Nova with a laugh as she hugged Sasha. "Keep him out of trouble, you hear me? And keep _yourself_ out of trouble. I don't know what we'd do if anything ever happened to you."

"Auntie, don't talk like that!" said Sasha.

"It's wartime. All sorts of…things…could happen," said Nova as Derek put an arm around her waist. She put Deke's and Sasha's hands together and said, "You two…keep a watch out for each other. And don't do anything _stupid!_ Got that?"

Deke and Sasha nodded.

To Deke's surprise, Steve Sandor and Diane Henson were next, giving good wishes. Steve talked to Sasha for a long time; it appeared to Deke that there was a lot of history between the two of them that he never knew about; it seemed that Sandor had been a mentor to Sasha in one way or another over many years. "I looked out for you when your Dad couldn't be there for you, or your Uncle. I swore an oath to all of them nothing would ever happen to you. It's your job to protect her now, Wakefield. Be careful. She has a knack…for getting into all sorts of things," said Sandor as Sasha blushed.

"I think I know that, sir," said Wakefield.

"Good luck…"

They stood greeting lots of people they didn't know for maybe forty-five minutes, but got back on familiar turf when Mark and Holly Venture, Dr. Bradford, Dr. Sane, Eager, Homer, Yamazaki, Domon, and Cory Conroy offered their good wishes. Then, there were many others, officers and dignitaries from Pellias, other EDF ships, and the Iscandarian forces and others on Iscandar who were ministers who advised Queen Starsha. A few Gamilons greeted them, starting with General Talan, who was almost curt with them as he saluted, shook their hands, and wished them good luck before leaving in a hurry with his staff after apologizing and stating that Leader Desslok could not be there tonight but sent his good wishes and good luck. Next, Aliscea Rosstowski and Paul Rosstowski gave their good wishes, followed by a Gamilon officer named Fraken who was very formal with Sasha. It was just when he was leaving that Deke realized that the tall, charming Gamilon was the one who had once briefly dated Sasha. Deke growled to himself and felt very envious.

However, Sasha had her chance to turn green when the Hardys showed up. Jeff was very courtly and polite with both of them, extending lots of good wishes. Dawn spoke quickly with Sasha, wishing her good luck, and then she held hands with Deke and said, "So this is life on the other side of the fence, Deke. Honors? Medals? Royal balls. Long way from the Rancho Carne Mustangs and the drum corps and A.P.E., huh?"

"Yeah, it's a long way," sighed Deke, not comfortable with this reminder.

"What's A-P-E?" said Sasha. "Is it a club where you dressed up like simians?" she said in an innocent voice.

Dawn laughed. "Sasha, A-P-E stands for American Percussion Enterprises. It was what we called the drum line in high school marching band. Do you know what a marching band is?"

"I am familiar with the concept," said Sasha. "Deke has taught me something of it when he bangs and bangs and bangs with his drumsticks."

"I bet he does," laughed Dawn as a tear came to her eyes. "Wait? Don't you play an instrument?"

"Yes. Saxophone," said Sasha. "I am pretty good at it. I think I shall demonstrate later with the band," she said. "Nova wanted Deke and I up with her and Rosstowski and Hartcliffe to play at least one song together…"

"That'd be fun!" laughed Dawn. _Let's see if she really can play_, she thought.

"Ready to tune up, yet, luv?" asked Bryan Hartcliffe as he came up with Angie.

"We'll be ready soon," said Deke stiffly. "We just have a few more people to meet and greet, then we can get something to drink."

"Drink. I like that part," said Bryan.

"Not _too_ much!" said Angie.

"I'm fine," said Bryan as he gave them a cockeyed salute.

Finally, two Gamilons came up at the end of the line. A third man, an EDF Space Marine, stood with them, just a little behind them. They whispered and muttered to each other and then the Gamilons came up together.

Sasha's eyes narrowed as soon as she recognized them. "Deke, let's go away."

"Sasha?"

"Those men are _not_ permitted on Iscandar. I'm telling Mother!" she snapped.

Sasha was about to turn away on the balls of her feet when she and Deke found themselves hemmed in against the table.

One of them was a large Gamilon in brown battle armor with an ugly face.

"I am Haratz," said the Gamilon as he mockingly extended a hand towards Deke. "We have met before, you and I, _Earthling_," he hissed in a vile-sounding voice. Deke could smell the stink of some heavy alcohol on his breath. "I see you keep interesting company, Earther! A pilot and a Princess. How _amusing_."

"I don't find you amusing at all," said Deke.

"Too bad," said the other Gamilon, as he smiled. "The Baron Harmen Rizak Von _Delvitz_, Wakefield! At your service and your family's," he said mockingly. "We had a little discussion a while ago, _Wakefield_."

"I remember it," said Deke. "I also remember I kicked your rotten blue _butt_ back to Gamilon. It really belongs there, jackass. Especially _tonight_."

"Awwwww," said another voice behind them as Deke bared his teeth at the sound of it. _Stovall_, he thought to himself. _You shit!_ "Is the mighty Baron upsetting poor little shitty diarrhea plebe Wakefield? _Pop off_, Wakefield!"

"Listen, you rotten, lousy miserable…" began Deke as he turned towards Stovall. Instead, Delvitz put an unwanted hand on him and stopped him.

Deke then noticed that Von Delvitz was standing between him and Sasha.

"You have no right to be within twelve megameters of that woman," hissed Deke. "Get away from my wife, my Princess. NOW."

"Ahh, yes," said Von Delvitz. "How amusing, Haratz! A mongrel Princess, and a stupid Earthling barbarian. Do you know that you married a _slut_, Wakefield?"

"I never wanted to be _near_ you!" hissed Sasha.

Von Delvitz spun around and put his gloved hands on Sasha's lightly clad shoulders as he grinned evilly. "You screamed when I gave it to you, Sasha," he said with drink coming off his breath so much that his very breath repelled Sasha. "You. The Princess. And the surfer. A slutty Princess, and a surf bum," he said as he began to put his arms around Sasha. "What a slut you are, Sasha of Iscandar!"

Sasha showed her spunk by wheeling around and grabbing a drink and throwing it in the Baron's face. "BASTARD!" she cried. "As a Royal Princess, I command you to leave this Palace and to leave Iscandar at once! And to never return again! My _consort_ and I hope you die in the next battle you get into! No _great loss_!" For a fleeting moment, she wanted to put out her hands and lash out with her mind; just to see what would happen to this piece of _crap_.

"She has spunk," laughed Haratz as the party stopped and everyone looked at the scene as an uneasy murmur filled the ballroom.

"Is she a better lay than _Dawn_ was?" mocked Stovall in an unnaturally deep voice as he grinned at Wakefield. Sasha shrunk back, feeling a weird sensation of cold and death coming from nowhere and everywhere at once.

Deke wasn't sure which one he hated worse; Stovall or the Baron. He was about to start a fight by kicking at Haratz when the ugly Gamilon gorilla stepped aside just as Von Delvitz came up and removed his glove.

"This makes it easy, asshole," snapped Deke. "Sasha, take my coat. I'm going for _him_ first…calling you a…"

Deke was then blindsided as a heavy Gamilon gauntlet caught him in the side of the head.

Deke looked over and saw Von Delvitz snarling at him. "No mere Earthman calls a Gamilon Baron an asshole in public! I call you out, Wakefield! If you are man enough, we shall duel to the death on Gamilon tomorrow! At sunrise! The winner gets the Princess! Do you accept?"

"Damn straight I do," snapped Deke as Sasha tried to pull him away.

"Name your weapon," snapped Von Delvitz.

"Rapier and Main Gauche! If you even know what those weapons are, you blue _worm_!"

"Oh, I know," said Von Delvitz. "How do you think I got this scar. So you will take your death like a man. Good. Wonderful."

Von Delvitz stepped back and spat a big wad of phlegm right onto Sasha's bare toes. "I hope you like it in my bed, Iscandarian whore! Because that is where you will end up tomorrow night! As my _property_!"

Before anyone could react, Von Delvitz, Haratz, and Stovall all left together, laughing acid laughs as they stomped out of the hall together.

"You…rotten piece of," hissed Deke as he went for his sidearm.

"Deke!" said Sasha as she cried. "Not here! Mother wants no blood shed on Iscandar!"

"I wish she'd throw that scum in jail," said Deke.

"He's already left," said Nova as she came up with fire in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. Deke, you don't have to go through with this. Ignore him! He's just…"

"I'm not ignoring him, Nova," said Deke.

"Don't leave me a widow, Deeekeee!" sobbed Sasha.

"No, I won't leave you a widow," said Deke as he kissed Sasha. "Because _he's_ the one who's gonna die. Now sit down over there while I brush your hair and wipe your feet clean. We're going to have a last dance, then leave. I have some sword practice to do. Brew?" he yelled.

"I heard, Sticks," said Brew. "Saber Practice?"

Deke nodded while he comforted Sasha and wiped Delvitz's spit off her feet.

"You'll need me, too," said Aliscea as she came up.

"You?" said Sasha.

"I know how those Gamilons fight," snapped Aliscea. "I am good with a sword. I will show him their filthy, dirty duelling tactics. I want him to live…just as much as you do."

"Thanks," said Sasha as she put her face in her hands and began to sob.

An hour later, on Gamilon, Talan stood at attention before Leader Desslok in his huge office.

"_Why_ did you let it happen, Talan?"

"Leader Desslok, you said that you needed me here as quickly as possible and that the staff meeting was of greater precedence than the ball…you said…"

"I do not _care_ what I said!" barked Desslok. "Your job down there was to watch our men or to appoint someone trustworthy like Keeling or Fraken to do so! _Why_ was that Baron not arrested at once by our forces when he insulted Sasha and our Earthling friend?"

"It happened so quickly, sire," said Talan. "I…"

"I _know_. I questioned Henglin and Egantz about it. They were the next highest-ranking men there after Fraken," snapped Desslok. "Those men are now dead," he said as he slammed his blaster on the table. "Fraken had the good excuse verified by Iscandarian security cameras that he was indisposed in the men's lounge," snapped Desslok. "Otherwise, he would be dead too."

"So let us find Von Delvitz and execute him, too. And that Haratz. An easy operation, sire…"

"No, honor has to be defended," hissed Desslok. "Not their honor. The Earthling's honor. And Iscandar's honor."

"Sir?"

"He is our champion, like it or not. Maybe I should be his second," mused Desslok.

Talan shook his head. "This message came in from the Lady Aliscea…your step-daughter. He has already named two seconds. A Lieutenant Jere Marrable, another pilot of his. And Nova."

"Hmm?" said Desslok. "She should not be witnessing duels in her condition."

"I am told she _insisted_ upon coming with Marrable and Princess Sasha," said Talan. "Sir, will you still be there?"

Desslok nodded. "Yes. But in disguise. It may be better that way. I will be there. At dawn. We know the place."

Talan nodded. "Yes, Leader Desslok. The Ancient Palisades. Outside of the city."

"The Palisades," said Desslok. "Almost all that remains of the original surface of Old Gamilon. Sacred Ground. Near green stone cliffs. There is where they will fight. I wish them success."

"Sir?" said Talan.

"Wakefield, of course. I have no love for Von Delvitz."

"Yessir," said Talan.

**IV. FROM HEAVEN TO HELL…**

**Space Battleship **_**Argo**_** Medical Shuttle #21107**

**Approaching Planet Gamilon**

**Friday June 12, 2207: 0430 Hours Earth Space-Time**

"_Gamilon_," muttered Deke Wakefield as he helped Brew fly Medical Shuttle #21107 to Gamilon. "What a forbidding place. Even after it got remade."

"I see a few oceans on it, but they look dark and depressing against all that damn green," said Brew as they approached the mostly-darkened planet. Gamilstadt and its environs were currently on its nightside, but they could see Desslok's Capital City illuminated against the night before them like many thousands of little points of light. "Down there looks like the Megalopolis from space at night. Or old New York City before the Comet Empire got it. I can't believe Invidia wiped out the second-biggest city on Earth, Dekesticks."

A curt voice came over the speakers. "Earth Shuttle. Identify yourself!"

Brew took over. "Gamilon Imperial Approach Control, this is EDF Shuttle #21107 from SBB-01. Heading for Spacecraft Field X-223 as arranged. Over."

"Over. Your approach is acknowledged, shuttle. Do not deviate from your course. A car is waiting for your party. Acknowledge."

"Roger," said Deke into his lip mike. Both he and Brew wore full flight gear and their black and gold Flight Group uniforms with flight jackets.

"Welcome to Gamilon, Lieutenant Wakefield," said the cold voice. "We only wish you were coming here under better circumstances. We wish you luck today."

"Over," said Deke in a flat voice as he played with a combat knife. The weapons for the duel were waiting below on Gamilon. Deke shut off the radio and yawned slightly. "Think we practiced enough, Brew?"

"I think so," said Brew. "I tried to give you the best workout I could on that beach by starlight."

"Aliscea did an even better job," said Deke. He shook his head at the memory of the vicious rehearsal sword-fight with _boken_ turned kickfest that Aliscea had subjected him to as preparation for this fight. "Aliscea turned on me like a wildcat. I think I've got bruises on top of bruises from where she kicked me."

"Hard to believe a thin little girl in a black mini and sandals can beat you up like that," said Brew.

Sasha came forward a moment later, followed by Nova. They were the only other passengers in the shuttle. Sasha wore her regular Midshipman blues again, while Nova wore a male-patterened Living Group uniform in gold and black with flight boots to accommodate her ankles. Deke looked back at them in concern. "You two get any sleep?"

"No," said Sasha as she hugged Deke from behind.

Nova also came up and patted his hand. "Deke, Queen Starsha said you could still pull out if you wanted. You have Iscandarian rank. You can claim diplomatic…"

"Hell no," said Deke. "I'm sorry, Nova, but I don't know if you heard all the things he called Sasha…"

"I heard enough," she sighed. Then, Nova got a thermos. "Have some more, please."

"Your coffee?" teased Brew. "Tryin' to kill him before the duel?"

"I think I could use this," said Deke as he drank some of the coffee. "Thanks, Nova. You don't have to come, you know. You can stay in the shuttle and catch some shut-eye."

"I've been up all night; what does it matter?" sighed Nova. "You should have heard Derek ranking out Desslok on the phone before. For not being there to stop Von Delvitz."

"Glad someone cares," said Deke. "What did His Blueness say?"

"Not much, Derek said," said Nova as Sasha quietly hugged him from behind. "He knows he was wrong."

"Yeah. Like he knew he was _wrong_ when he bombed Earth and killed my family," snapped Deke. "I see that no one has seen Stovall since the ball?"

Sasha shook her head. "There's something very evil about that man, Deke."

"No shit," muttered Deke.

"Some aura around him like Death," said Sasha with a shiver. "If I didn't know better, I'd suspect…"

Some thought came to Nova. "What Melvin said on Balan? That can't be it, _can_ it?"

"Can't be what?" said Sasha.

A moment later, the radio blared again. "This is the _Argo_," said Homer. "Are you there yet?"

"Yeah, I'm almost there. Landing in four minutes," said Wakefield as he began to throttle down for landing.

"Commodore Wildstar just wanted to say that all the guys wish you luck, Wakefield," said Homer.

"Thanks," said Deke.

"Even Dawn tried to talk you out of this," said Nova. "Are you sure…?"

"I'm sure," said Deke. "I'm sorry, both of you," said Deke.

"Then I'll stand by your side with Toad," said Nova with a ghost of a smile. "Long way from Boulder, isn't it, Brew?" sighed Nova.

"Yeah, a damn long way," replied Brew.

"If you don't win…" said Sasha with tears in her eyes.

"Sasha, don't talk like that," said Deke.

"If you don't wiin," said Sasha as tears ran down her cheeks. "I'll call him out myself. So I can _avenge_ you," she said.

"Sasha, don't…"

"Only I can't guarantee I'd use a sword," she said as she began to cry.

Deke got up and held Sasha as they landed, ignoring all precautions, because he just needed to comfort his mate.

The Ancient Palisades were a green stone field of battle on the outskirts of Gamilstadt built as a court on some bleak-looking volcanic ground. Desslok's city loomed in the background, with a series of cliffs in the foreground. The cliffs rose up as the foothills of a distant mountain range that was topped with a now-quiescent active volcano that seemed to be smoking just a little in the distance. A few assorted ruined mushroom-towered buildings stood nearby.

In the Gamilon staff-limo they rode in, Deke and his mate and friends spoke silently behind the partition that separated them from the driver.

"Nice place," muttered Brew.

"There's nicer places on Gamilon, but this isn't one of them," said Nova. "Much of this planet, granted, I find cold and depressing. Like London…or Berlin…on a foggy day. I like the sun on my face, a warm gentle breeze in my hair and on my legs, and a blue sky…not a green one…and flowers are hard to find here."

"Gamilon. The place you don't wanna visit; and I sure wouldn't wanna live here," said Deke.

Sasha remained silent, filled with unshed tears and rage. Soon, the dark-green Gamilon staff-limo pulled up in the dim pre-dawn light, disgorging Deke, Brew, Nova, and Sasha.

Many other Gamilons, and some Terrans and Pellians, stood there as another car disgorged Von Delvitz, Haratz, and some Gamilon that Deke didn't recognize.

Talan stood there, along with two other figures; a staff officer in grey who held a large dark-green metallic case, and a silent, very tall and forboding figure in a black full-length cloak and hood. He did not speak, and no one could see his face.

"We'll be right behind you, Deke," said Brew. Deke nodded, kissed Sasha, and accepted a squeeze from Nova's hand. The two figures in black and one figure in yellow strode forward to confront Von Delvitz in green and black and his two seconds in their brown battle armor.

Talan stood between them with the staff officer and the silent figure in black. Von Delvitz looked at the figure and jumped a little; Deke didn't know why. The silent figure acknowledged his presence with a nod of his hidden head.

Talan then spoke. "Under the ancient rules and observances, Baron Harmen Rizak Von _Delvitz _of Gamilon, seconded by Captain Haratz and Commander Daga, has called out Lieutenant Deke _Wakefield_ of Terra, seconded by Lieutenant Jere Marrable and Lieutenant Commander Nova Wildstar, to a duel to the death because he feels Wakefield has violated his personal honor. Wakefield, do you accept his challenge?"

"I do," said Deke.

"Your chosen weapons are duelling rapiers and parrying daggers. Leftenant Pala, the weapons, please."

The staff officer opened the box. It was lined with dark green fitted velvet like an instrument case, and the matching silvery weapons glittered in the lights from the city. They were beautiful. Talan handed the weapons silently to Haratz with no comment, while the silent black-clad figure handed the other set to Brew and Nova.

_Who is this creep_? Deke thought as he beheld the silent figure. Talan turned away, saying nothing further to Wakefield or Von Delvitz as Haratz gave Von Delvitz his weapons.

A silent Brew and Nova handed the rapier and _main gauche_ dagger to Deke. Before the silent figure turned away, white-gloved hands came forth from the cloak and clasped Wakefield's. Then, a quiet voice spoke into Deke's ear.

"Wakefield," said the dulcet voice in a whisper that chilled and surprised Deke. "I wish you success…he has violated _my_ honor."

"I…uh…"

"I am in disguise," purred Desslok in Wakefield's ear. "Don't let them know I favor you. Kill him for us. He is a blight to our race and I apologize to you and Sasha for the insult. Send my good wishes to Starsha."

Deke nodded at him while Nova helped him out of his flight jacket and tossed it to Brew.

A moment later, after a few whispered words of encouragement, Nova and Brew stood back. Von Delvitz's seconds also left him alone.

Sanzar was beginning to come up when Talan came between them, nodded, and said, "About face. Five paces. Then turn and face each other. Then begin."

The antagonists paced, turned, and saluted with their rapiers.

After the salute, Von Delvitz ran at Deke first with a howling, feral growl that sounded more vulpine than human.

Deke greeted him with a snarl and a clash of metal as he parried the first rapier attack with his _main gauche_. Then, he swung out with his rapier, scoring first blood as he scratched Von Delvitz's face.

"Scum," hissed Von Delvitz.

"You'll be calling me worse when we're done, _Gamilon_," hissed Deke.

"How dare you insult my heritage?" snapped Von Delvitz as he lashed out animalistically with his _main gauche_. It scratched Deke's upper arm, leaving warm blood running down his bicep under his uniform.

Deke wheeled about and knocked the Baron's _main gauche_ out of his left hand with a fiery strength the Gamilon had not expected. As it clattered on the ground, Von Delvitz grinned and said, "Impressive, Earther. Very impressive. But not _enough_!"

Von Delvitz swung a booted foot up and knocked Deke's _main gauche_ away with a vicious kick. Deke jumped back to avoid a drop-kick to his crotch as he faced the Gamilon with crossed rapiers. Deke looked over, hearing sobs as Sasha cried, being consoled by a fearful-looking Nova on the sidelines.

"Prepared to die yet, you stinking _peasant_?" hissed Von Delvitz as they clashed again.

"Not on Government time, buddy," said Wakefield. "I have to take my squadron up at 1100 today."

"I hope you like flying a ghost plane, because you are about to _go_ to the other world," laughed Von Delvitz as he almost knocked Deke's sword out of his hand.

"Yeah, right," said Deke as he clashed again, swinging harder than he ever had before as a strange, exhilirating, blood-driven rage filled him. A weird fire was in his eyes as he glanced across the way at the Gamilons and then he swung again just as he locked eyes with a mournful-looking Sasha, who, nonetheless, seemed to be sending him strength from afar through her eyes.

_Their eyes, and that look on his face,_ thought Desslok from beneath his hood. _The Iscandarian legends I read as a boy, long ago. Could they be true? No. Iscandarians have not bonded that way in centuries, but…_

The two clashing combatants met again, with Von Delvitz backing Deke away from the field of battle with each slash as Deke found himself going slowly up a spiral staircase in one of the ruined mushroom towers.

They disappeared into the shadows for a moment.

The tower was a place of death. Much of its stone and metal outer wall was gone, torn away by the volcanic fury of Gamilon in its death throes in 2200 and also torn away by a direct hit from one of the _Argo's_ main guns, even though Wakefield didn't know that.

Nova was the only Terran there who remembered that tower, which was now a war memorial on New Gamilon.

_I remember it_, she thought…._because I almost fainted when Mark almost ran right into it after we were dodging those missiles from the roof above. The keel of the __Argo__ scraped the ground for a moment, we were flying so low. And I still see some of the red paint we left there. And then, we came around, and Derek grinned like crazy when he got that thing in the side with our main guns; he said, "Hey, Mark! Hey Nova! I just sent more of those bastards to hell!" War…in a war, you truly are not your better self. But is it safe up there? What if that thing collapses with them fighting in there?_

In the tower, Deke nearly tripped over the skull of a long-dead Gamilon officer as Von Delvitz forced him up the stairs.

"How do you like that?" he screamed as the crowd gathered around the tower, heedless of the danger. "Up too far for your friends to save you, eh?" Von Delvitz sneered.

"Looks like we screwed up your tower big time seven years ago," said Deke with a crazy, desperate smile on his face. He swung at Von Delvitz and gave him another slash in the face.

"You were mass-murderers, destroying the finest civilization in the Local Group," hissed Von Delvitz as he slashed at Deke.

"What about you people and Earth?" barked Deke in reply. "Three billion people killed by your planet bombs! Can you comprehend that, asshole? Three billion people? Even your holy Goddamned Leader shows some sign of regret over that. What about you?" Deke yelled as he thrust at Von Delvitz, just barely missing his rotten heart.

"Too bad we didn't bomb the _rest_ of you to oblivion!" laughed Von Delvitz as he knocked the rapier out of Wakefield's hands. Then, he laughed like a madman. "Cornered!" he said. "Trapped like a stinking rat!" he sneered as he stood with the point of his weapon against Deke's chest. "Not so good, now, eh, human?" he snorted. "Ready to die yet?"

"Not quite," hissed Deke as he was backed against a wall.

"Too bad," said Von Delvitz. "Because that is what is about to happen, Earthling! Today, at first light…you _die_…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Book Seven will conclude with the next chapter: "Coming Up For Air"**


	9. Chapter 9

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS—THE PRINCESS AND THE SURFER**

**Being the seventh part of **_**THE NEW COMET**_**-- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of **Derek A.C. Wakefield** (as usual)

Thanks also to **Gail Kopetz** (Fluffy! My Wife!) and **Ami Meitsu **for helping to inspire me….

_Note: This chapter contains some mature content…just wanted to warn you…_

**ACT NINE: COMING UP FOR AIR**

**I. WITH CROSSED SWORDS…**

**Planet Gamilon**

**The Ancient Palisades**

**Friday June 12, 2207: 0541 Hours Earth Space-Time **

The point of Von Delvitz's rapier caressed Deke Wakefield's chest as he stood out in the open in the ruined staircase of the blasted Gamilon tower.

"I think I shall be _quick_ with this one, Wakefield," hissed Von Delvitz. "I won't make it hurt much…."

Desperate to get out of this spot he had allowed himself to be manuevered into, Deke reached down at the fragment of wall he had been backed against, and he pulled at the first thing his hands found purchase upon.

A piece of metal electrical conduit left over from the ruin of the tower back in 2200 in the Battle of Gamilon.

It was loose.

Deke grabbed at it, and was relieved when it snapped off in his right hand.

And it had a jagged edge at the end of it.

Suddenly, Deke howled, and he smashed his enemy in the neck with the conduit.

As Von Delvitz staggered, Deke parried his now-drunken killing thrust with the conduit and he kicked Von Delvitz down five stairs. Then, roaring like a wildman, Deke recovered his rapier, got it in his right hand, and got the conduit in his left hand.

Von Delvitz just barely got up in time; but it was too late as Wakefield used the conduit like a _main gauche_ and he stabbed Von Delvitz in the gut with the jagged end of it.

Von Delvitz screamed like a castrato as Deke withdrew the bit of conduit, which was now red with Von Delvitz's blood from deep in his vitals.

Barely able to move, Von Delvitz drunkenly backed down the stairs as Deke, who now had the initiative, slashed at his rapier, smashing at it and stabbing again and again with his conduit like his lost _main gauche_.

Deke took three vicious slashes to his chest (that would need stitches later and leave light dueling scars), but in his rage and fire, he didn't even feel them.

Deke forced Von Delvitz back onto the rocky ground a moment later and disarmed him with a vicious slash of his rapier. Then, he stabbed him two more times in the gut, smiling sadistically as more blood stained Von Delvitz's tunic. Then, he smiled and kicked him in the side twice.

"Why do you not end it with a thrust to my heart?" gasped Von Delvitz as he staggered in agony, shocked at the violence of Deke's onslaught. "You have _won_, Earthling! You…"

"I want you to _suffer_, you rotten son-of-a-bitch," hissed Deke. "You made my wife Sasha suffer, many times over! You kept my best friend and I up here all night. You have upset a pregnant woman who is also one of my best friends. And you have even pissed off your own great Leader Desslok!"

"What?" hissed Von Delvitz as an enraged Wakefield forced him back into the crowd.

"Desslok is here," said Wakefield as he forced Von Delvitz to the ground. "And I do not think he is happy with you!"

Then, Wakefield stabbed Von Delvitz in the chest with his rapier. Bright red arterial blood began to soak the stony ground as the Gamilon Baron finally took a totally mortal wound; a wound that would kill him sooner rather than later.

Von Delvitz gasped and screamed like a wounded animal as a booted foot kicked him again in the side.

Only, it wasn't Wakefield's foot.

Deke looked over in shock as the black-cloaked figure pulled back his hood, revealing Leader Desslok to the shocked crowd.

"Baron Von Delvitz, you have _lost_," said Desslok as he kicked him. "I discommend you and strip you of your ranks and honors. I also consider you a criminal of the regime and _worse_ than useless!" he said as he kicked him again. "Guards, arrest Haratz and prepare him to be put to death for _insubordination_! Especially since I ordered him to never walk on Iscandar again!" he ordered. "And," added Desslok. "I think more of you should kick this former Baron…we do not normally do so, but he deserves it, as a sign of our _contempt_ for his actions!"

Talan then came up and kicked him. "You are a blight upon the honor of the Empire's military forces, and if you _weren't_ already mortally wounded, I'd kill you!"

Sasha surprised everyone by coming up and kicking him next. "That's for calling me a _slut_!"

The dying Von Delvitz groaned and gasped "Kill me, please. Kill….me…."

"I would not waste my power on you!" Sasha snapped. Then, she spat on him as tears of rage ran down her cheeks. "And that's for hurting my _Deekee_ and for scaring me like that and spitting on my feet!"

"Deekee?" said Talan with amusement.

"That's what I call him," said Sasha as she held Deke's hand fiercely. "Have a problem with that, _Talan_?"

General Talan wisely shook his head and refused to comment as the Second Princess of Iscandar had just told him where to get off!

Brew then came up and kicked Von Delvitz himself next as blood bubbled from his mouth and he gasped and groaned, dying, albeit slowly and in great pain. "That's for keeping me up all night with my best bud, you _muhfuh_!" he snapped. "And you _mamma_ dresses you funny, too, _dude_!"

Nova then came up. But, she didn't kick him as this particular variety of monster looked at her with pain in his eyes while he coughed up a huge gout of blood.

Instead, to Deke's surprise, she reached under her loose shirt (worn over her belt) and got out her Astro-Automatic as Von Delvitz gasped and bubbled. She handed her weapon to Deke.

"Please finish him off, Deke," said Nova as tears ran down her cheeks. "I can't even bear to hear an _enemy_ suffering like that! Put him out of his misery? Please shoot him in the head or something? Finish this?"

"Kick him for me, Nova," hissed Deke with a look on his face that would have scared the living _crap_ out of Dawn. "Then I'll think about doing it."

Nova came up and reluctantly kicked Von Delvitz once with a look of disgust on her face. It left a bloody smear on the toe of her grey boot as he gasped and looked up at her through half closed, pained eyes.

"You…kill…me…please…" he gasped.

"It's not for me to do so! Your mouth should be washed out with _soap_, Baron!"

Deke then took the weapon from Nova.

Then, they stood back. Deke took aim and fired one true shot into Von Delvitz's head. It exploded in a mess.

Von Delvitz then lay still, never to move again.

Desslok clapped his hands. "By the ancient usages, Wakefield wins this victory. This duel is ended. Men," he said after clapping again and kicking what remained of Von Delvitz. "Throw this _thing_ over the cliff and let it rot in the ravine. I have no further use of it. Neither does the Gamilon-Garuman Empire!"

"Yessir," said one of the enlisted men as they picked up Von Delvitz's bloody corpse and carried it off.

Wakefield smiled grimly in Sasha's arms as the Gamilons threw the dead Baron off the cliff into darkness.

Soon, a bunch of strange long-necked birds native to Gamilon called _Toren_ who had been reintroduced to the reborn world from other planets of the Empire were squalling as they wheeled and flew over the ravine.

They were delighted because they had fresh food to dine on.

Von Delvitz's remains would make a very tasty meal.

**II. CHILDREN OF THE FUTURE, CHILDREN OF THE PRESENT…**

**Space: Between Iscandar and Gamilon**

**Friday June 12, 2207: 0720 Hours Earth Space-Time **

Nova and Deke politely declined Desslok's offer to have Wakefield's wounds looked over in his city and to have breakfast with him, Astrena and little Dellar, preferring to return to the _Argo_ to eat and rest.

So it was that a few minutes later, Deke sat on the diagnostic bed on Shuttle #21107 near Sasha while Brew prepared to leave Gamilon at last.

At the moment, Deke never wanted to see this planet again. And Sasha didn't blame him.

Nova, having removed her space gloves and bloody boots, knelt barefoot on the deck with her pants legs rolled up to her knees as she cleaned Deke's chest wounds and tended them while wearing nurse's gloves.

"They aren't that deep, but you'll need a few stitches," she said as she worked on him with a suture set and laser knife. "It's going to hurt a bit."

"Why did you take your boots off?" asked Sasha.

"They need a good wash in the shower," snapped Nova. "I'd rather not walk around wearing anything with Von Delvitz's stinking blood on it. He repulsed me! Besides, my ankles were starting to twinge."

"I think I can agree with your sentiment, ma'am," said Deke.

"Will it look that bad?" said Sasha as she watched Nova working on Deke.

"There'll be some scars, but you'll have to look really close to see them once they heal up," said Nova. "A lot of people have gotten much worse for killing their first Gamilon, Deke. Don't feel so bad. Alex has a few scars on him from the Gamilons…so does Derek."

"Do they look that bad?" said Deke.

"No," said Nova. "In fact," she said as she blushed a little. "This may sound weird…I think they look kind of _sexy_…on Derek, that is. He earned them while protecting _me_ once…on Titan. And then, he earned others from them; the last of them from his last encounter with Desslok as an enemy…"

"You earned these fighting for my honor," said Sasha as she kissed Deke while Nova finished up and began bandanging his chest. "So, I think they'll be sexy, too. My Tiger…scarred while fighting for me."

"Good," said Nova as she yawned. She began putting everything away, and she said, "Deke..I…"

Then, she wavered on her heels and almost fell over. "Auntie!" cried Sasha as she ran to Nova's side, not expecting this.

"Let's help her onto the bed!" snapped Deke as both Sasha and Deke helped Nova to the bunk.

"I don't need to lie down," murmured Nova.

"Ma'am, with all respect, you're tired and you look like _shit_ after being up all night with us! You're pushing seven months pregnant! You should have gotten some _sleep_!" snapped Deke. "Sasha, get her feet up on the bed. I'm having a little trouble bending over too far…"

"Right," said Sasha. "Auntie, quit trying to _kick_ me!"

"Okay," said Nova. She tried to relax as Sasha held her there.

But, as Sasha held her, a disturbing but realistic precognitive image ran across Sasha's mind and spirit like a movie; a flash of the future….

She beheld Nova, wearing nothing at all but a sweaty bedsheet, lying in the same bed, on the same shuttlecraft

Sasha observed she was trembling with her legs up and toes gripping the edge of the same bunk in what could only be labor pains!

It then hit Sasha, _Goddess! If this comes true, she's going to have the twins on this very same bed! In this shuttle! But when? And do they all live?_

In Sasha's vision…

Time passed. Nova and Derek weren't sure quite how much time passed as the medical boat flew on towards Earth. Nova had to breathe and gasp through a series of contractions that seemed harder than the previous one. Then, Nova was aware of a strange phenomenon; she was apparently sleeping for maybe a minute or so between almost continuous contractions that felt as if they were tearing her apart. Her contractions were now less than one minute apart, and her sweaty, tiring body, clad only in a sheet, was gathering for the final effort that would soon be needed to finish her ordeal. Then, awareness came back with a great deal of pain. Nova was aware that she was sitting up, breathing, pushing, breathing. "Derek, what time is it?"

"Eighteen-Thirty," he said as he glanced at a chronometer. "We should be home in about an hour and a half, maybe more, maybe less."

"Sorry I've been so mean, I'm so sorry," she said as she lay back down. Then, more contractions hit. She just began to cry; she was running out of energy.

"Let me help you," Sasha said as she tried to comfort her psychically, all over again, as she tried to absorb her waves of pain…

Then, she saw her throwing off the sheet, exposing her sweaty nude body, but not caring now, because…the babies were coming, and…

"Sasha!" said Nova as she weakly sat up a little. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a _ghost_!"

Sasha was jerked back to reality by the sight of her aunt clothed rather than in the nude, and looking only moderately tired as opposed to looking almost mortally exhausted.

"I think I have just seen…a ghost," said Sasha.

"What did you see?" said Deke.

"I don't want to talk about it. Not now…"

"Good. Let me sleep," murumed Nova.

Sasha kissed her aunt on the forehead and said, "Good idea. You did enough for Deke and I today. Get some sleep."

Nova smiled sleepily and shut her eyes, blissfully unaware of the chaotic glimpse of her future that had shown itself to Sasha.

If it _was_ the future, that is….

They were home just a few minutes later, with Nova being jerked awake by the banging and sounds of the port side upper flight bay around them as they sat on the flight deck with the hatch open.

"C'mon, Deekee," said Sasha as she helped him up; he was bandaged but not wearing his shirt.

"Hey, some pain meds and shut-eye, and I'll be okay to fly at 1100," said Deke.

"I don't think so," said Sasha as Deke leaned on her. Not far away, Nova was trying to get up, but Brew could see her legs shaking, so, against her protests, he gallantly scooped her up in his arms and whispered, "May I be your ride, ma'am?"

"I can walk," protested Nova through a yawn.

"Ma'am, with all respect, you full of _shit_!" said Brew as he held Nova. "Don't ya eat, ma'am? Six and a half months pregnant and ya barely weigh anythin'! You and Wakefield are a pair today! He's one-quarter dead and you half-dead!"

"I'm tall for my weight," protested Nova.

"If you were ever caught in an F-5 tornado, you'd blow _away_ in it, _Pepamint_!"

"Don't call me that," huffed Nova. "No one's called me that…since I was thirteen!"

"You stop callin' me Toad, ah'll stop callin' ya Pepamint!" laughed Brew as Derek came up. "Sir, I believe this lost kitty cat belongs to _you_?"

"She does, Lieutenant," said Derek with a smile. "Nova, why can't you walk?"

"I can walk," she said tiredly as a leg twitched. "I…."

"You're right, Brew, she's dead on her feet," said Derek as he took Nova in _his_ arms. "Looks like the all-nighter caught up with you, huh, _Peppermint_?"

"Stop calling me that," muttered Nova as she snuggled against her husband's chest.

"Wakefield! Glad to see you're with us!" said Derek with a wink. "Please pardon me for not shaking hands right now. NOW GET YOUR BUTT TO SICKBAY!" he barked.

"…again?" said Deke. "I wanted to fly today!"

"Give it a day or two; I don't need you hemorrhaging in your Tiger, Mister!" said Wildstar. "Sasha, how did it go?"

"Horrible," replied Sasha. "The damn Baron came close to _killing_ him!"

"Von Delvitz drove Deke up into that ruined tower on the Palisades that we hit in 2200," said Nova. "Up there, Deke found a piece of pipe and fought back…."

"Conduit," corrrected Deke. "I fought him off with a hunk of old aluminum electrical conduit! I think…"

"Was Desslok pissed?" said Derek.

"Yes; at him. Desslok literally helped us kick him to death," said Nova. "That's why I'm not wearing my boots. They got kind of bloody. I won't walk around with his blood on me…"

"You got it on your pants, too," said Derek.

"Great," muttered Nova.

"Don't worry," Derek whispered. "Those are coming off in our cabin…"

"Along with?" whispered Nova.

"Everything else…" he whispered back.

"…derek," muttered Nova.

"Peppermint," he whispered as he kissed her back.

"Stop calling me that," Nova whispered with a smile on her face as Derek carried her out of the flight bay.

"C'mon, you," said Sasha as she kissed Deke and led him out of there with Brew's help.

Finally, after a few minutes, Shuttle #21107 was left alone. Nova would come back later for her boots.

An enlisted man secured the shuttle as it rode the turntable for its trip up to its berth on the lift.

0But, inside the darkened ship, an un-noticed locker popped open a little. There was a giggle.

But, no adult could fit in there.

However, it was just big enough for a mischevious five-year old stowaway.

A mischevious five-year old Gamilon stowaway Prince…whose parents were going to be _very_ upset when they found out he was on Iscandar!

On a big ship like the _Argo_…there were plenty of places for a five-year old Gamilon Crown Prince to get into trouble.

And Desslok's son Dellar would find every one of them!

Some time passed. Dellar wore his grey slacks, red and gold sweater, and boots, as he walked around the _Argo_, looking for something to do, dodging people with his fine Gamilon hearing, and hiding every now and then with a boy's knack for finding hiding places.

"Let's see if I can put this down the toilet," he said as he pulled a live Gamilon frog out of one of his pockets. The blue creature croaked, and he hid it in a toilet, under the lid.

"I don't want you getting flushed," he said in his high young voice that sounded like a five-year old version of his father's voice. "_Yet_, that is…"

Then, he heard someone else in the bathroom with him. "Hey!" yelled some other kid. "Is that baby Desslok?"

"I am his son and heir, _yes_," said Dellar as he exited the stall and made what he hoped was a regal-looking turn as he stood with his hands on his hips. "Who are _you_? I am all that is. Or I will be someday. You are awfully large."

"If you call just under five feet tall or 151 centimeters tall, than I guess I'm tall," said the newcomer. Dellar noticed that he also had blond hair, although it was a bit darker, messier, and longer than his own hair. The boy was also either an Earthling or Iscandarian, by his guess; he seemed to be dressed like an Iscandarian, in a red and black Iscandarian cadet uniform top that looked a bit like the wetsuit top Alex Wildstar had been wearing a day or so ago, with khaki shorts in light brown, with dark brown sandals. He had some kind of small tool kit at his belt. "What's your name?"

"Crown Prince Dellar of the Gamilon Empire," said Dellar. "And yours?"

"Jonathan Hartnell-Iiyama from the _Princess Astra_," said Jonathan as he extended his hand in a handshake. "My foster-father Conor has me aboard her as a Junior Cadet. I've run an aft ball turret in a Cosmo Tiger a few times, done some minor shipboard maintenance, and I've also served as a message-runner between Admiral Wildstar of Iscandar and Commodore Wildstar of Earth."

"Have you been in combat yet in this war?" asked Dellar.

"Once," said Jonathan. "It was scary but I helped our pilot knock down a Cometine plane. What about you?"

"I helped protect my parents from assassins once," said Dellar. "A long story."

"Tougher than you look, huh?" said Jonathan. "You know, there's all sorts of neat places on this ship…if you'll let me allow you to sneak you around…"

"Ever sabotage anything?" said Dellar.

"No…not…seriously," said Jonathan. "We're at war, Dellar. If we wreck anything, we'd be in a lot of trouble…"

"What about pranks?" said Dellar.

"Okay…I like _pranks_," said Jonathan devillishly after he looked around. "What sort of pranks do you like? This can't take too long…I've got a message capsule from my father and the Admiral to give to Commodore Wildstar. That's why they give me the run of this ship…sort of…"

"Follow me, and we'll see what sort of pranks we can get into," said Dellar.

The two new friends took off down a passage to see what they could do aboard the resting _Argo_.

Jonathan sound found that Dellar was quite inventive at his "pranks". The boy had a collection of stink bombs that he lit and left down various access panels, dumbwaiters; one even somehow got tossed down a lift.

Jonathan, in the meantime, was having a little "fun" opening up access panels and doing such things as rewiring a set of blast hatches so they would close when you hit the "open" button and open when you hit the "close" button.

They got into the unguarded holography room and spent half an hour conspiring to program a very dirty holographic video, leaving it on endless loop mode so that the next unwary viewer, rather than getting a memory tape, would get a nice view of the interior of Francine's House of Fun.

Dellar appropriated some of Jonathan's super glue and he put it on a toilet seat so that the next person to sit there would be attached to the seat; with an incredible degree of intimacy.

And…then, there were other activities they got involved with.

After an unauthorized tour of the engine room (with Dellar crawling on various greasy parts of the deck, getting his immaculate uniform very dirty in the process) the two kids found themselves wanting to get a snack.

They did so, in the _Argo's_ messhall, lightly populated this time of day. Jonathan had a more balanced meal, but he let Dellar gorge himself largely on ice cream and candy while he began to wonder how he'd ever get his message to Wildstar, and, also, how the heck he'd ever get his new friend back to Gamilon after he pranked himself out.

"I'm depressed," said Nova in her cabin a few minutes later as she sat barefoot on the bunk beside Derek. It was just the two of them there, and it was about 0930 in the morning.

"Why?" asked Derek as he held her.

"All this fighting…even amongst ourselves," she said as she cuddled into his lap. "I mean, that Gamilon officer…why did he have to cause so much trouble for us and for Deke?"

"Nova, even Desslok said he was a bad actor. We know not all the Gamilons are like that…"

"I know," sniffed Nova. "But this, the war, all this fighting…I'm so tired!" she sobbed. "And what are we doing to the other side when we fight them?"

"Nova, they started it, we're finishing it," snapped Derek.

"But, I mean…maybe there's innocent people suffering on their side, too," sobbed Nova. "I…ohhh…I could just kill that Princess Invidia and her generals right now for causing all of this!" said Nova as she began to just cry. "I hate this! When are we going to be able to enjoy a peaceful life, Derek?" Nova said as she held her husband.

"I don't know," Derek said as he kissed her. "I don't…"

"Don't stop kissing me, Derek," said Nova as she held her husband.

Derek's eyebrows went up a little as he said, "I have work to do…"

"You're up here with me," countered Nova. Then, she cuddled against him and said, "You promised before you'd get me out of these bloody pants…"

"Yes…and everything else," said Derek as he kissed her…and began to undo her clothing.

Nova smiled as the pants ended up on the deck, followed by her underwear, and followed by her blouse as Derek kissed her and held her while she opened his pants like a madwoman…

…soon, the Captain's pants and boots ended up on the deck, followed by his underwear, Nova's bra, and his shirt.

The compartment then went quiet, save for the sweet sounds of the two of them needing and loving each other in nothing at all…

In his quarters, in the meantime, Deke was busy being put to bed; by an unlikely pair, namely, _both_ Sasha and Dawn. Hardy looked on, clucking to himself as his wife helped Sasha get Deke into bed.

"I can fly," protested Deke.

"Not until those cuts at least start knitting," said Sasha. "Doctor Sane and Nova said that should happen by tomorrow with the growth factor drug they gave you, so, just take advantage of an extra day's worth of rest, and _rest…_"

"What about…?" said Wakefield as he looked at Sasha a certain way.

"I have work to do," blushed Sasha. "I have a shift on the First Bridge later," she added. "Although I am upset at you. So is Dawn."

"Why you, Dawn?" said Deke.

"I am _pissed_ at you, Deke!" snapped Dawn as she stabbed at Deke's bandage. "You and your macho _vengeance_ games and getting yourself all scarred up like that! I'm rather ticked at you for that, as a matter of fact!"

"Hey," said Deke. "I couldn't help it if that Gamilon chose to belt me with his glove and call me out. I _had _to kill him then!"

"You could have ignored it," huffed Dawn.

"With the things he was calling Sasha?" said Hardy. "Dawn, her honuh was at stake!"

"You, too, Jeff?" snapped Dawn. "Ohhhh…you're _all_ against me! Next thing you know, Nova will be down here saying he had to defend his honor or some crap like that!"

"I thought Wildstar took her to his cabin," said Deke.

"Yeah, she looked pretty worn out," said Jefferson Hardy. "I don't know if she can make it through the rest o' this mission, honestly."

"She's tougher than she looks," said Deke. "If she says she's staying, the lady is staying," he added. "Although, Jeff, I agree with you; I question her sanity slightly. Nearly seven months pregnant and still at her post. That takes guts."

"I don't," said Sasha.

"You're a special case," said Dawn.

"Just wait until _you_ get pregnant," said Sasha.

"Yeah…like _that's_ gonna happen soon," snapped Dawn.

In the meantime, on Gamilon, Desslok sat behind his desk in his palace and shook his head in disbelief. "_What_ was that, Keeling?"

"Sir," said his Chief of Staff. "We've just decoded it. It is a direct message to you from General Dyre on the _Eritz Gatlantis_. We estimate they are fifty thousand lightyears away in the Sapphira Region, sir."

"Well, we can easily hit them there before the deadline," said Desslok as he took the message capsule from Keeling and looked it over in his hands. "I'm sure Commodore Wildstar wouldn't mind some action at last. And that goes for the Pellians and even the Iscandarians."

"Sir," said Keeling. "It is a very unusual message."

"Hmmm?" said Desslok.

"This is what it said," said Keeling as he clapped his hands. A grey-clad aide came over, saluted Desslok, and put the message capsule into a holo-player on the Leader's desk.

The message began to play; it showed the New Comet, and played a few bars of the Cometine Anthem on the organ.

"Run it forward," said Desslok with a dismissive wave of his hand.

A moment later, General Dyre's face appeared above the desk and said, "This is an official communication from the House of Gatlantis to Leader Desslok of Gamilon and the other members of the so-called Galactic Alliance of Earth, Iscandar, Pellias, and the Rikashan Federation. This is a message from Prince Dyre, acting Prince of the House of Gatlantis, and ruler of this part of the Universe."

Desslok's eyebrows went up at that one as he paused the message. "What became of Invidia?" he muttered.

"Maybe there was a coup," said Keeling.

Desslok restarted the message. "House Gatlantis regrets to announce that Princess Invidia has recently disappeared from the Comet Empire City," said Dyre. "As her precise whereabouts are unknown to us and she left a message that could best be described as…deranged, we have had no choice but to assume that she has constructively abdicated her throne. She will not be permitted to return to the Comet Empire City, and, with this…development, we are forced to announce that the situation between our sides has changed. We recognize that the war has not necessarily gone to our advantage, so, in effect, we are prepared to offer a _modus vivendi_ to you to suspend this conflict."

"They had better not propose another conference," said Desslok as he paused it again. "I will not meet with them again. Especially after what happened _last_ time," he said as Astrena entered the room with her sandals clicking on the polished floor as she nodded at Desslok.

"Owing to the mistrust between our sides," continued Dyre. "I am prepared to simply ask for a truce as we can disengage from this war. The truce will be unilateral on our side, and will last for ten days. If we hear from you and hear that you accept the truce, I am prepared to withdraw our forces from the Magellenic Clouds at once."

"Give them five days," said Desslok. "If they do not withdraw within five days, I will assume they are still at war. In the meantime, we shall remain on the alert. Astrena, what do you make of this?"

She stood with her eyes closed. "He is sincere, but they are very confused. I am not even sure he is in control of all of his forces, Desslok."

"I don't think so, either," replied Desslok. "Keeling, have a shuttle readied. I am going to go to Iscandar to see Commodore Wildstar and Starsha. I'd like a conference with them on the _Argo_. Today, if possible."

"Yessir," said Keeling. He saluted and left while Desslok turned to Astrena. "Do you know where our son is?" he said. "He might fancy a visit to the _Argo_ with us."

"That is what is worrying me," said Astrena. "The governesses have not seen him all morning. They aren't even sure he is in the Palace!"

"Hmmm," said Desslok. "Astrena, join me on the ship, but have the servants look for him. If he is lost, with assassins possibly around…"

"Worried?" said Astrena.

Desslok nodded. "Yes. As only a father can be."

"I am picking up his thoughts," said Astrena.

"Where is he?" snapped Desslok.

"Either in the city…or Iscandar? Hard to say," said Astrena. "But he is having fun."

"He won't be having fun when I catch up with him," snapped Desslok. "The little scamp, getting away from us like that!"

"You sound like you're proud of him," said Astrena as she kissed Desslok.

"I am, but am also rather troubled. Although…."

"You were once as bad as he was?" teased Astrena.

"Never," huffed Desslok. "I was a _perfect_ Prince."

"Which only means you never got caught," she teased. "Let's go."

A while later, after Queen Starsha had summoned Alex Wildstar to Mother Town from off the bridge of the _Princess Astra_, they sat together hearing Desslok's latest bit of news.

"They want to _negotiate_ again?" said Alex. "I wouldn't trust them, Desslok. Especially not after they tried to kill me back on Earth."

"But they seem very confused," said Queen Starsha. "There is confusion in all of their ranks. Confusion even in the mind of the Dark Lord."

Desslok's eyebrow went up again at that. "Ekogaru is on _Iscandar_?"

Starsha nodded. "I am afraid so. He is not even making an effort to disguise his presence now."

"Where is he?" said Desslok. Alex had the same question.

"I am still trying to localize his presence; but he is with an Earth person. He is possessing him, as it were."

"Possessing him?" said Desslok. "This man has to be found. And when he is found, he must either be imprisoned or eliminated."

"Where are you now?" asked Starsha.

"In a shuttle with Talan and Astrena. We're on our way to the fighter base at New Fiji Island. We'd like to meet with you on the _Argo_ today," said Desslok.

"And we shall be there," said Starsha as she drew herself up to her full height. "Alex, call your brother. Tell him that he, Captain Venture, and the Lady Aliscea are wanted in our conference. And I will call Deklin, the Rikashan representative. I am also going to speak with Astra back on Earth. She will present the news to the Earth Government."

Desslok nodded. "We will then see you, Starsha," he said. "Aboard the _Argo…_"

**III. THE STORM GATHERS…**

**Iscandar: At The Edge of Mother Town**

**Friday June 12, 2207: 1120 Hours Earth Space-Time**

"Why are we here?" whimpered an exhausted Michelle as she rubbed her feet. A strap from one of her sandals was beginning to irritate her heel somewhat. She and Invidia had spent an hour walking from an obscure landing place from a jetboat through the hills of Iscandar, through one of the cemeteries, to the very edge of the beautiful Capital Cityof Mother Town.

There, they found the way partially blocked by a small ocean inlet that sat in a valley. On each side of the inlet were tall, enigmatic statues of lightly clad ancient Queens or goddesses that looked a little beautiful yet foreboding.

"What is this place?" whispered "Katrina".

"The Gate of Mother Town," replied Michelle. "The Star Force photographed this place when they came to Iscandar seven years ago," she said. "We learned about it in school. It was thought that this was some ancient religious memorial. No one from Earth quite understood what it meant. Isn't it beautiful? It looks like the path to the City goes around the inlet and over a little bridge up to that hill. We can probably get there in another half an hour," said Michelle. "Then, what do you want to _do_ in the city?" said Michelle in a small voice.

"Surrender," said Invidia in a quiet voice. "If we go on, Michelle, you will probably be allowed to go free. As such, I release you now from my service and set you free…"

"Invidia!" she cried.

Invidia shushed her and sat on the grass by the lake and held the girl in a tender gesture that she didn't expect. "I will seek asylum from Starsha if they let me in the city. I was a fool to think we could beat this Alliance. I wasted too much time, and they have grown too strong, too organized. In the words of an wise ancient Earthling leader, I fear that all I have done is aroused a sleeping giant and awakened in him a terrible resolve. The war should end here. It should end now. And I must be the one to suffer for this…"

Invidia sighed. She bowed her head. A walk past the statues, a walk up over the bridge that was off to the far East, and a talk with the guard, and her war would be over. It would be very quiet, very refined, no further blood would need to be shed. She kissed Michelle, ready to walk off to face justice and her Doom when she gasped as a hand tapped her on the shoulder.

"I…" said Invidia. Her blood froze when she recognized the face of the Space Marine who was grinning at her.

She knew who it was.

"Stovall," she said in a cold voice.

Michelle suddenly felt very scared of this vile-looking man. He had a pleasant-enough looking face-but the sneer on it was so twisted that it made her want to pass out.

"I'm not Stovall," he said in a sneering, deep voice. "You know damned well who I am, Princess Invidia. Trelaina's pathetic attempt to disguise your face and aura is nothing but a load of crap to Me."

"Who…who are you?" stammered Michelle as she looked at the Marine.

"Your worst nightmare made flesh. Unfortunately, dear, you cannot know who I am. Yet," said Ekogaru as he completely took over Stovall and raised a hand.

Michelle stood gasping with an iron, invisible hand at her throat as she struggled to breathe. A moment later, she fell down like a limp sack as Ekogaru knocked her into a faint.

"If you hurt her!" hissed Invidia.

"My, _my_, how _touching_," said the Dark One. He bent over Michelle and spat in her sleeping face. "Only the Black Breath, dear. She will awaken. In time. Unless you'd prefer her _dead_."

"Let me go," said Invidia as she tried to walk away as Ekogaru grabbed her arm in a cold, vile iron grip. "I was about to go to Mother Town!"

"To end the _fun_?" said Ekogaru with a sick, happy grin. "I know what you are thinking. Unfortunately, now is not the time for a Road of Damascus Experience and sackcloth and ashes, Invidia, dearest. Not _yet_."

"I've seen how evil I am," said Invidia as tears ran down her cheeks. "Please let me make atonement. Somehow."

"ATONEMENT?" yelled Ekogaru. He laughed a vile, chilling laugh that utterly scared even Invidia. It made her father Zordar's laughter on his worst days sound positively benign in comparison. "Not yet. You have an appointment with Skaldart. Then, you have another one with General Dyre, my love."

"I'll never go back there!" said Invidia, desperate to get away from this…this…_THING_ that had given her life. "I abdicate my throne, Ekogaru! I don't care what you do; you can destroy Earth for all I care! You can blow Gamilon to smithereens! Just let me surrender myself and find a nice little cell somewhere to die in!"

Ekogaru slapped her hard across the face, making her cry. "You, I have need of, for a long time, until I can gain my own body again. Then, eventually, I will rebuild my Fortress that the Star Force blew into nothingness years ago. Or, they thought they did. Little do they know what I can do with even the tiniest fragment of my Kingdom," hissed the Dark Lord. "And before I become God, I will make Earth suffer sorely for what it has done to me. And to you. Do you not feel the hatred from them, Invidia?" purred Ekogaru in his role as the Tempter. "They have driven you into a hole as a fugitive. They killed your father. Trelaina of Telezart toys with your very face and soul for her own weird purposes. Do you not understand how they toy with you? I can continue to be the power behind your Throne, Invidia. If you will let me…"

"What can you do?" said Invidia, who was very close to losing her mind, especially a mere meter away from something that she sensed could simply blow her into nothingness with a thought. She feared and hated this monster, but she saw that, in some crazed sense, that he was offering something like a small crack of light in a closed room; he was offering her another chance to ride the storm, and to become something Great again.

"Have no fear of Radnar, for one," said Ekogaru. "O, I could tell you were thinking of him," he said as he smiled, hoping to corrupt Invidia's soul and knowledge for his own strange purposes and plans. She did not know it, but she was a tool in his hand that he would just cast unto the ash-heap like his other tools when he was done with it. Yvona might have killed herself, but he thought, _This woman will do a half-decent job at my side in Yvona's place. Until I don't need her or her miserable little shit-heap of an Empire anymore, that is._ "We will find a way to deal with Radnar. You still have your Comet, don't you? A mighty weapon made by mighty men?"

"I ran," said Invidia. "I don't know what came over me, I…"

"You will go back," said Ekogaru. "I and Skaldart will see to it. And, then, you can take up with your plans where you started. Once you deal with the traitors, that is."

"Which traitors?" said Invidia. "You mean, Dyre and Gorse, yes?"

Ekogaru nodded. He clapped his hands, and Michelle abruptly disappeared. "Have no fear for your slave. She is back aboard your carrier, along with your plane, that is. And, then, my dear Invidia, you will be back there, as well," said Ekogaru. "But, come to the _Argo_ with me. Today. I have something to show you."

"The _Argo_?" said Invidia. "How wll we get on board?"

"I wear the uniform of their forces, you idiot!" said Ekogaru. "And you are dressed like an ally. We're going to their First Bridge. There, you will see Commodore Wildstar, Captain Venture, Mrs. Nova Wildstar, Queen Starsha, Leader Desslok, Queen Astrena, Lady Aliscea, the Rikashan envoy; oh, all of your decadent enemies, my dear. All of them in a love-feast with General Dyre. You will see what title he has taken and how far his arrogance goes. Then, you will know what to do with him as I see you back to your carrier, won't you, my _dear_?"

Invidia shook with nausea and rage. "I guess…so…" she said. She turned away from the light and peace of Mother Town that beckoned, and she was made to look south at a gathering thunderhead that blotted out the sun.

With a thunderclap, she and Ekogaru vanished just as Queen Starsha turned her gaze on the hill from the palace. She had just finally spotted the Dark One, but missed learning which body he was using by twenty seconds.

Alex Wildstar saw Starsha weeping with frustration as she had just missed the Dark One.

"I was close…so close…so close to discovering which body Ekogaru was using, Alex, dear! It was just…_horrible_!"

"Where is he?" said Alex.

"He was right here! On Iscandar!"

"Where did he go?" said Alex.

"That," said Starsha. "_That,_ I do not know…"

And, at that, Starsha bowed her head…in utter defeat and frustration.

**IV. THE LAUGHTER OF CHILDREN, THE TEARS OF ADULTS….**

**Planet Iscandar**

**The Vicinity of New Fiji Island**

**Space Battleship **_**Argo**_

**Friday June 12, 2207: 1342 Hours Earth Space-Time**

Now, Nova was asleep.

She was having a very strange dream.

In her dream, she had on jeans, pumps, and a sailor top and she was in a store shaking a parrot at a rather officious attendant. The store clerk, she noticed, looked a lot like the late Michael Palin. (Michael Palin, at least, was dead in the year 2207; or he would be. Unless he was very well frozen.)

"I tell you!" said Nova indignantly. "This parrot is dead!"

"It's sleeping," said Micheal Palin.

"No it's not! It's joined the choir eternal!" cried Nova. "It can't talk…"

"It's just bloody lethargic," said Michael Palin.

"It's not lethargic, it's dead!" cried Nova. She wondered, _Why am I dreaming a Monty Python skit?_ "This parrot is pushing up daisies! This…is..an.._ex-parrot_!"

"You bloody boobie," said Michael Palin as Nova tumbled into another dream.

In this dream, she and Derek were running a Lionel train set in an immense, empty room somewhere. They were smiling at each other, but the toy train, led by a black steam locomotive, was filling the room with smoke. Nova smiled with Derek as he pushed a button on the remote-control unit and made the whistle blow, and they smiled as the train ran through a tunnel.

Nova noticed she was no longer pregnant in the dream as she sat there barefoot in a short light blue minidress.

She wondered what this meant until she heard a little boy's voice calling her. He said, "Mom!"

"What, Alex?" she said.

"Mom, when are you and Dad gonna be done with my train?" he said.

"Soon," said Nova with a smile to her unseen son.

In her dream, Nova grasped the sheet, murmured, "Derek," and she slept on, sleeping deeply, unaware of the two visitors who had slipped into the Captain's quarters.

"Shhh," said Dellar in a quiet voice.

"What are you up to _now_?" said Jonathan.

Dellar slipped off his boots and stood on tiptoe in his sock feet on a chair. "Marbles," he whispered as he put marbles down a vent. "Marbles in the Captain's overhead."

"Where did you get that idea from?" said Jonathan.

"An old movie Mother has around in the Palace," grinned Dellar. Then, he spied Nova sleeping in the bed. Her shoulders and upper body were bare as she lay there sleeping with an expression like that of an angel on her face, swathed in a pure white sheet.

"I wonder," said Dellar. "Are you humans that funny color all over?"

"She is," said Jonathan as he blushed.

"How do you know?" said Dellar.

"When I was smaller, she gave me a bath once," said Jonathan. "Trust me, she's that color…what are you _doing_?" hissed Jonathan as Dellar lifted the sheet, revealing that Nova was bare _all_ the way down as she slept peacefully in the nude.

"I want to study her," said Dellar. "Hmm…not as large as my mother's but they'll do," he said.

"You pervert!" whispered Jonathan, blushing and smiling as he observed that even pregnant, Nova was still very…pretty. He covered her up quickly and said, "We'd better sneak out of here, you idiot! She'll wake up!"

"W…wake up?" sighed Nova in a sleepy, sweet-sounding confused voice as she shook her head. Her sudden yawn froze the boys' hearts as they went stock-still.

Nova shook her head again, sat up a little, rubbed sleep out of her eyes, and murmured, "Jonathan? What are _you_ doing in here? You know it's very impolite to come into a lady's room uninvited…"

"Uh…where's the Captain, ma'am?" said Jonathan with a gulp. "I….I have a message for him."

The phone suddenly rang. Nova yawned and sat up a little more, covering herself with the sheet as she looked around. "Hello? Captain's Quarters. Lieutenant Commander Wildstar speaking! You woke me up from a…oh…hi, Derek?" she said with a yawn. "We got a call from Gamilon? Dellar's missing?"

Nova looked around and spied Dellar trying to hide behind Jonathan. "No, he's not. He's right up here. With Jonathan. He's trying to hide behind him. And, what? Someone glued Doctor Sane to a toilet seat on "D" deck? And the blast door got miswired nearby at Frame 120? And they're finding that video the Space Marines left playing an endless loop in the holography room? Uh-huh. And Desslok's on his way to the ship? Good. I'll be up and decent soon. I have a very dirty little Gamilon boy up here who needs a spanking, and I think there's an Earth boy who needs one, too," said Nova as she sat up and deftly wrapped her bedsheet around her mostly slender body like a Roman matron readying herself for the Senate in a toga. (Nova had been to a toga party or two at University of Colorado, and she knew how to dress in a bedsheet in a hurry). "No, boys!" snapped Nova as she slammed down the phone, and hopped over with barefoot grace and locked the hatch. "You two aren't going _anywhere_! You have a lot to explain!" she said with a smile going across her face. "Now, which one of you _started_ this?"

"He did!" yelled Dellar and Jonathan as they pointed at each other.

"Yes, I'll bet," said Nova as she grabbed Dellar.

"You can't spank _me_!" yelled Dellar. "I'll have you _shot_!"

"Your mother once said I could," said Nova as she put Dellar over her knee and opened his pants. She pulled his pants down and soon had him whining with two or three good swats. "And that's not the worst of it," said Nova. "Your clothes are filthy, Dellar! You're getting a bath!"

"NOOOO!" he screamed as Nova smiled and began to undress him.

_Kid, I feel sorry for you_, thought Jonathan as he shook his head, watching the five-year old getting punished as he wondered how he was going to get out of this fix himself…

About two minutes later, Commodore Wildstar ran up into his cabin, followed by Sandor, Kitano, and Hemsford.

"So, he's the _muh-fuh_ intruder, huh?" yelled Hemsford as he tried to grab Jonathan. "Wildstar, let me put this Goddamn kid through the bulkhead!" yelled the big bald African-American Marine officer as Jonathan nearly whizzed in his shorts, knowing that he was on the giant man's bad side.

"No, wait!" cried Nova as she stood there wrapped in her bedsheet with a now bottomless (save for his underpants) Dellar trying to hide behind her as she protected him from Hemsford. "Hemsford, they were just being _kids_!"

"Kids who have a hell of a lot to explain!" snapped Derek as he shook Jonathan's shoulders himself. "I thought you were more _mature_ than that, Jonathan! What the hell are you doing _encouraging_ Dellar? You are in a metric buttload of trouble, young Junior Cadet!"

"_Encouraging_ him?" said Jonathan.

"Whoever sabotaged that blast door knew just how our circuits worked," snapped Sandor. "And I understand you're trained in shipboard repairs, Mister Hartnell!" he barked.

Jonathan began to cry. "I'm sorry, sir! I was planning to fix this later! _Honest_!"

"We'll deal with you later," said Derek. "Alex and Conor and I, that is," he added as a cold chill went down the boy's spine. "Nova, we have some more serious business to deal with. Desslok's going to be on board ship in about twenty minutes. After you get him cleaned up, his mother has a change of clothes to put on him! They're going to be wanted by Desslok at a meeting on our First Bridge."

"A meeting?" said Nova. "What happened when I was asleep?"

"Desslok and Astrena will be here, Venture will be here, Starsha will be here, Alex will be here, that Pellian officer will be here, and Conor will be here," said Derek. "The Comet Empire has just called Desslok with an offer to end the war, and Commanding General Singleton wants me to send our answer to General Dyre. Nova, with all respect, uniform of the day will _not_ be a bedsheet!"

Nova blushed down to her toes at that. "Yessir. I'll get decent ASAP. I also have to clean this little urchin up."

Derek looked over Jonathan. "You look clean enough, I guess," he sighed. "Oh, Nova," he added. "When you get showered and dressed, Doctor Sane needs to be set free from that _toilet_."

"Dawn and I will get to that," sighed Nova. "When are we calling the Comet Empire?"

"Sixteen-thirty," said Derek.

"Which means we don't have much time," said Kitano.

Derek shoved Jonathan towards Sandor. "Take him with you and start getting that damage _fixed_, Steve!" snapped the Commodore.

"Yessir," said Sandor. "C'mon, son. We have a lot of work to do."

"Yessir," sighed Jonathan.

In the meantime, Stovall/Ekogaru and Invidia/"Katrina" walked up a hill towards the dockyard on New Fiji Island from out of a patch of jungle (where Ekogaru had transported both of them).

Before long, the two of them were walking towards the _Argo_, which was sitting peacefully anchored at its dock, awaiting her official visitors.

"Just follow my lead," whispered Ekogaru as he submerged most of himself behind the identity of now-recently promoted Marine Sergeant Michael Stovall. "I"ve arranged it so we have an alibi to be here."

Invidia nodded, feeling more lost and uncertain than ever as she literally walked past the grey-blue bulk of the enemy Earth space battleship that had defeated her so many times.

They stopped at the gangplank as one of the _Argo's_ Marine Group snapped to and barred the way with his blaster rifle. He was followed by his partner.

"_Halt!_" snapped the Marine, another Sergeant by the looks of the insignia on his collar. "This is a _restricted_ area!"

Stovall halted and saluted. "Sergeant Michael Stovall, on special assignment from the _Shiryu_, Gunny. My job is to act as the official escort for Lieutenant Savela here from the Pellian forces. She's aboard for an official meeting on board ship we were informed of."

"Is she _supposed_ to be aboard, Sarge?" said the other Star Force Marine, who was a Corporal.

"Boss said a Pellian was showing up; and we got word it was supposed to be a girl," said the Gunnery Sergeant guarding the _Argo_. "Pellian, drop your ID on the _deck_!" said the Marine as he gestured with his rifle.

Katrina nodded and threw down her ID card. The Gunnery Sergeant picked it up.

"Yeah, Savela…that was the weird pilot chick's name. She's supposed to be with Astrena and Aliscea," said the Gunnery Sergeant. "Okay, _Buck Sergeant_," snapped the Gunny. "Take your girl aboard. She's restricted to the observation decks and the First Bridge."

"I think I'll go right to the bridge and wait," said Katrina as Stovall nodded at her. "Let's go, Sergeant."

"Are you familiar with the ship?" said the Gunny to Stovall.

"Sort of," said Stovall.

"Well, you'd better let Jacobs walk you up. Corporal, show them to Bridge One."

"Aye, aye, Sarge," said Jacobs.

And, at that, Princess Invidia boarded the _Argo_.

She wondered why Ekogaru had her aboard, but she would soon find out.

"ARRRRGGGHHHH!" cried Dellar as he stood in the shower behind Nova.

Now, he had nothing on.

Neither did Nova.

Nova was spraying him from behind with a hand-held shower head in the blue-tiled shower stall in the lobby of the Captain's Quarters in the head behind a hatch as the Gamilon Heir cried.

"You're getting _soap_ in my eyes!" he screamed. "Momma doesn't wash me like that!"

"You're going to be clean all _over_, Dellar," giggled Nova as she scrubbed his backside. "We need more soap! That's not clean enough yet!"

"WAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Dellar as Nova sprayed him again with the shower head and then turned to scrubbing him more.

The room was full of steam as someone knocked at the hatch. "Who is it?" Nova called.

"His father," said Desslok from outside. "Are you ready yet? His mother is here."

"Almost, Desslok!" said Nova as she scrubbed and rinsed Dellar's hair.

He cried some more as Nova spurted water on his toes and then did her own, giggling as suds ran over both of their feet.

Finally, as he cried, Nova got done with the shower, wrapping a towel around Dellar and wrapping one around herself as Desslok and Astrena tapped at the hatch again. "He's almost dry!" said Nova as she opened the hatch and gave Dellar a pat on the tush as the soaking-wet Gamilon Heir ran out into the small passage at the head of the stairs before the door to the Captain's quarters that Nova and Derek shared on the _Argo_.

"You had me so worried," said Astrena as she hugged her son and then gave him a shot on the behind.

"Owww!" protested Dellar.

"It's all right," said Desslok. "The problem with your operation, Dellar, was that you got caught," said Desslok as he shook his son sternly. "If you ever are to sabotage anything again, you are to ensure that you do not get caught, and you are also to ensure that your target is worth Gamilon's efforts! Gamilons do not sabotage their allies' ships! It only causes great difficulty and diplomatic harm later! Are we clear on that, Dellar?"

"Yessir," said Dellar as he looked down at his toes.

Desslok patted him on the head. "Just be more cautious, son. Now, you shall be at my side for a lesson on when to speak and when to remain quiet. We are to hear from the Comet Empire today, and we are to be forceful with our enemy…in just the right fashion. The enemy is showing his weakness. As such, we are to be canny and careful on how to exploit it. Are we clear?"

"Yessir," said Dellar.

"That does not include using marbles on them," said Desslok with a smirk. "Astrena, get him dressed in there?" said Desslok. Desslok then stuck his head into the bathroom. "Please be dressed as soon as possible, Nova."

Desslok had caught her (luckily) in her underwear. "Yes, Desslok," she sighed. "I'm getting dressed as fast as I can," she said.

"Good," said Desslok. "I'll tell Wildstar we'll be ready soon."

"Thanks," sighed Nova as she slammed the hatch shut.

A while later, Nova got dried and dressed in her uniform top, skirt, and sandals as she went below to meet with Derek, Sandor, Homer and Kitano on the First Bridge.

"How is the work going on verifying the frequencies we'll be using to contact the Comet Empire?" said Wildstar as he looked at Homer.

"The frequencies are set, and we did a test message to the _Eritz Gatlantis_ already," said Homer. "We can get through."

"Wildstar, what did Earth tell you to do?" said Sandor as Derek bowed his head while Nova looked at him with concern.

"Simple," he said. "The bottom line was to get them to end the war as soon as possible, unconditionally," said Derek. "I spoke with Desslok, Starsha, and Astrena earlier. We had agreed on giving the enemy five Earth days to get out of the Magellenic Clouds, and Earth agrees with us. So do the Rikashans," said Wildstar as Baron Deklin, a bearded Rikashan who wore a turban, came onto the _Argo's_ bridge with a nod.

"What do you think, sir?" said Kitano.

"I think it's a big waste of time," said Derek with a sigh. "You know how they break agreements."

"Who's going to speak for us, Derek?" asked Nova.

Wildstar stood in silence. "They agreed I would. And I feel like the weight of the world is on my shoulders right now, Nova."

"You know what to say," said Nova as she came up to Derek and patted his arm as Starsha and Alex came up onto the _Argo's_ bridge. "We know you'll say the right thing," said Nova.

"And that is?" said Derek as he felt great self-doubt as Mark Venture, Holly Venture, Paul Rosstowski, and Aliscea came onto the First Bridge.

"You'll say the truth, Derek," said Nova. "You'll say what is right," she said. "Because that is the only thing you can say, Derek."

Wildstar nodded as Deke and Sasha came onto the increasingly crowded bridge. "Who said _you _could come up?" said Wildstar to the Wakefields.

"Mother," said Sasha. "She wants us up here."

Derek nodded again as Doctor Sane, freed from his prison, followed Stovall and the Pellian woman that Nova had noticed the other day up on the bridge.

Deke gave Stovall a very dirty look, but the evil Sergeant ignored him as he stood by "Katrina" as she was greeted by Aliscea.

"Lady," she said in her accent as she bowed to Aliscea, who stood there in her black dress and sandals, even though it galled Katrina to do so.

"Do you have a hard time showing obedience to your Lady?" snapped Aliscea.

"No," said "Katrina" as she cleared her throat, not believing she had made it onto the bridge of the _Argo_ at last. _This is the famed __Argo__?_ Invidia thought. _It looks so old…so primitive…._

Then, finally, after Conor brought Jonathan to the First Bridge, where he stood beside Eager, the Bridge went silent as Leader Desslok came in with Astrena and Dellar, stopping before the portrait of Captain Avatar in silence as he stood before the Captain's station.

"Captain," he said in a low voice. "One way or another, Commodore Derek Wildstar, your heir, is about to make history here today. I wish him and all of us success," he said as he bowed in respect to Captain Avatar.

Then, Desslok turned. "Commodore Wildstar. We all know why we are here. Open a channel to the Comet Empire. We know what we will tell Dyre."

"Of course," said Derek as he walked over to the Astro-Compass. "Homer. Open the circuit. Visual and audio."

"Yessir," said Homer.

After a moment, Homer worked the board. "The _Eritz Gatlantis_ is acknowledging us," he said. "Opening channel to the palace of the Comet Empire City."

Derek Wildstar cleared his throat as the video panel changed from green to an image that Invidia recognized at once; the image of what had been her own throne room.

Invidia made a tight fist and shut her eyes as she recognized General Dyre sitting in her own throne. She knew better to think anything now, because she could feel Aliscea watching her very carefully for some reason. She thought that maybe her disguise was about to be stripped from her, whether she liked it or not.

"Stand firm," whispered Stovall/Ekogaru in her ear. "Say nothing."

Invidia nodded as Dyre looked down at Wildstar from the main screen. "So you are the one that Desslok has appointed to speak for us, _son_?" said Dyre with a slight smile.

"I have been appointed to speak by all of the Alliance," said Derek. "I am Commodore Derek Wildstar, Commanding officer of the space battleship _Argo_, and commanding officer of the Star Force that defeated your Prince Zordar years ago, with the help of Trelaina of Telezart and of Desslok of Gamilon."

"Yes, I know who you are, lad," said Dyre. "I am General Dyre of the House Gatlantis, Prince of the House ever since the effective abdication and disappearance of Princess Invidia. The war that we have recently been fighting was largely the idea of the Princess, who is now either dead or a fugitive. As best I can, we offer our apologies for all of the casualties and pain that we have caused you."

"Good, because you damn well _owe_ us an apology," snapped Wildstar. "We understand you want a truce."

"Yes. We ask for a truce, with negotiations to follow later on," said Dyre. "We are prepared to accept most of the terms of the peace you offered us months ago, with…"

"We'll talk conditions later, if there are any," said Derek. "How soon do you plan to get your forces out of the Magellenic Clouds? You recently threatened and attacked many of the populated worlds here, and you put Iscandar and Gamilon under some kind of ultimatum the last time you spoke to us. Do you withdraw that ultimatium?"

"We do," said Dyre.

"Do you withdraw your threat upon Earth?" snapped Derek. "I'm not gonna agree to a damn thing unless you can promise us and promise my Government you're gonna damn well leave the Milky Way Galaxy _alone_."

"We agree to withdraw from a position menacing the Milky Way, yes," said Dyre as he sweated. "And," he said as Desslok glared at him. "The same goes for the Great Magellenic Cloud and the Lesser Clouds, too. We propose you allow us ten Earth days to pull back our forces under truce before the cease-fire becomes permanent."

"Five days," said Derek.

Dyre stood with his mouth open. "Excuse me?"

"You get five days to get your forces out of here," said Derek. "Actually, we are being generous. Desslok was going to give you two days."

"That is an outrage," hissed Dyre.

"Your _war_ has been an outrage!" snapped Derek. "Five days. Or we will hunt you down and attack and destroy your _Eritz Gatlantis_, _wherever_ it is!"

"You're discussing genocide," said Dyre as he sweated.

"You _started_ the genocide, we'll _finish_ it," said Wildstar. "Five days, Dyre. We'll honor the truce for five days. If we find a single Cometine ship anywhere in our space as we have specified in a supplementary text message attached to this message within five Earth days, we'll counterattack, General Dyre. Five days. Think about it."

"We will do as you ask," snapped Dyre.

"If you break the truce, we're back at _war_," said Wildstar. "No ifs, ands, or buts. _Understood_?"

Dyre nodded. "You have my word, Commodore Derek Wildstar. As a man of war, like you, you have our word. It ends now."

"It had better," said Wildstar. "For now, over and out, General Dyre. Good luck."

"Thank you," said Dyre. "We will comply."

At that, the transmission was cut off at Dyre's end.

"Not bad, Derek," said Alex as he strode over and shook his younger brother's hand.

"Thanks," replied Derek after he drew a deep breath.

"I thank you," said Desslok.

"For what?" said Derek.

"For standing up, my friend, for what we believe in," said Desslok as he shook Wildstar's hand.

"Thanks, Desslok," replied Derek.

At that, the tense meeting ended.

Invidia got out of there with Stovall as soon as possible and left the _Argo_.

She felt so betrayed by Dyre that she was almost ready to scream. But, she didn't dare do so.

_I have just heard the end of my war, and not on my terms… _she thought. _Unless I do something about it…_

Later on that same day…

Around dinner that evening on the _Argo_, scuttlebutt about the events of the past three days was really flying around the ship.

"You think it's over?" said Bando from the Mechanical Group. "I wasn't up on the bridge earlier, Eager."

"I was," said Eager as he dug into his soup. "Wildstar and Dyre were actually talkin' turkey. Hard to believe this war might be over with nothin' more than a message. I hope we can go _home_ soon!"

"That Wakefield gets himself into the worst scrapes you can think of," said a pilot named Ensign Wise from his Group, the Trojans. "Getting involved in a duel. Maybe we should bomb Gamilon for this."

"Do you like the Gamilons?" said another pilot from the Black Tigers, a black man named Lieutenant Albertson.

"They're good pilots," said Bando from Mechanical Group.

"Lousy people skills," said Wise from the Trojans.

"What about the pregnant chicks on this ship?" said some man from Combat who sat down with the pilots at their table. He dragged along someone from Flight Maintenance.

"What's your name?" said Bando.

"Ensign Christine Tobias," said the young African-American woman from Flight Maintenance and Control as she saluted Bando while puffing up her natural hairdo. "First mission on this ship. I can't believe that Angie Hartcliffe in my unit. Whining all the time about her bun in the oven and she still wears the usual skin-tight ladies' uniform where you can't help but _see_ the bun in her oven, baby! She outranks me but I feel like I do half the girl's work."

"I'm Senior Lieutenant Hyoshi Bando," Bando said. "I work under Sandor."

"You ever get up on the bridge?" said Tobias.

"Definitely," said Bando.

"Then what do you think of the whale?" she whispered.

"Whale?" said Bando.

Wise looked around nervously and then said, "I think she means Commander Wildstar."

"Oh, yeah, Nova," whispered the guy from Combat. "Albertson?"

"She still wears a bikini, man!" chuckled Albertson. "At nearly seven months along? She's one crazy woman."

"All she does is encourages Angie to stay at her post and try to work," said Christine. "I think they should both take the next ship home. Or get ground duty at the base. It ain't right, them bein' on the ship like that! What are they bucking for? Miscarriages?"

"Nova's one fresh lady," said Eager. "I heard she just told the Gamilon heir off!"

"He's just five," said Tobias.

"So what?" He's Desslok's kid," said Eager. "Funny as hell! Six years ago we were fightin' him, now we're babysittin' his young 'un!"

"What's this one?" said Wise. "I heard she went to Gamilon with Sasha and Wakefield…"

"Those two are a pair from…I don't know where, but it ain't this Earth," said Christine.

"Sasha's half from this place," said Eager. "No wonder she's weird."

"Nova's weird too," said Christine. "Maybe hanging out with Starsha and that really weird Aliscea from the _Arizona_ finally warped her mind."

"Hey, both the Whale and the Princess are weird," said the man from Combat. He shook Eager's hand and said, "Master Sergeant Kiranami, sir. From Pulse Laser Deck Bravo. _My_ wife and kids are back on Earth where they _belong_."

"A-men," said Christine. "Preach it, brothuh!"

"Yeah," said Kiranami. "They belong home on Earth, barefoot and pregnant."

"Half the time Nova is half-barefoot anyway lately," said Eager. "Wears those Operatin' Room flip-flops half the time. She even had those sandals on when we were talkin' with Dyre earlier! But don't get on her bad side, Tobias! She's Old Guard Star Force like me and all STRAC and special forces and decorated so damn much you could make a quilt outta that girl's medal strip."

"Is she…funny?" said Christine.

"She tells good jokes," said Eager.

"No, funny like AC/DC Henson I heard about?" whispered Christine. "You don't know if you're gonna find her with a girl or a guy. And Sandor's _serious_ about her?"

"Nova ain't like that," said Eager. "She's dedicated to Wildstar and all girl. Does her job, and if ya doubt her devotion to the skipper, lookit that stomach. She's havin' twins."

"Three little precious Wildstars bouncing around on a Medical Boat…one workin' the boat, two in the oven…" said Christine as she shook her head. Then, Angie showed up with her head down. "Hey, Hartcliffe," cooed Tobias. "Wanna sit with _us_, ma'am? We got room for two more!"

Some of the others laughed while Eager and Bando looked at each other and got very uncomfortable.

"No…thanks," said Angie. "I'll…sit by myself…"

Angie walked away, with tears glittering in her eyes behind her glasses as she sat down at a table no one wanted to occupy. She tried to eat and then just gave up and sat with her head in her hands crying.

Tobias was about to have a little fun when the room suddenly went deadly quiet as a figure was spotted in line.

A figure in gold in black in a skirt.

A figure with honey-blonde hair and a stomach no one on the _Argo_ could miss now.

"Oh, crap," said Kiranami. "I'm outta here."

"Why?" said Eager.

"The whale is among us," said Kiranami. "And the lady has very good ears!"

"I still think she should be…," began Tobias when Nova suddenly walked by with her tray and gave her a bland look that silently said _What in the Name of Heaven are you talking about again?_

Nova then spotted Angie crying and immediately sat down with her.

"I'm outta here," whispered Wise.

"You're leavin' your food," said Eager.

"You eat it, sir," said Wise. He left.

Eager and Bando felt very uncomfortable as Nova quickly had a sisterly arm around Angie's shoulders as she sobbed. Bando decided to go when he overheard Nova saying, "It's all right, Lieutenant. _Shhh…_ Who said it?"

As Bando left, he saw Nova getting out a standard-issue blue Report and Incident Pad from the hip pocket of her skirt, along with a pen, as she began writing up a storm.

Kiranami got up just as he saw Nova squeezing Angie's hand and saying, "You're not resigning. Don't worry. I'll take care of this. I'm back on watch in half an hour," she said. Angie smiled a little as Nova harrumphed, left her dinner, and turned to face Kiranami, asking, "Sergeant, _where_ are you going?"

"Ma'am, with all respect, you're not in my chain of command," he said.

"Wrong," said Nova in a soft but flat voice. "I'm back on watch soon. As Officer of the Deck for this evening. As soon as I eat, I'm up on the First Bridge for four hours."

Everyone at Eager's table immediately gave Nova an "_oh, shit_," look.

"I'm very glad to be here," said Nova calmly. "And Sergeant Kiranami and Miss Tobias are on _report_. Come see me on the First Bridge at 1900 Hours."

"Where's the skipper?" said Tobias.

"Off-duty, trying to sleep. I put him to bed myself…he's had a _very_ hard day," said Nova as she tapped her foot. Only Eager knew her well enough to know she was in slow-boil mode. "As Living Group Leader. I am responsible for the welfare and morale of the crew, by the way. That means the _entire_ crew of this vessel and command. Good morale is not served by calling pregnant service members "whales" and recommending they stay home. People in our position are only restricted by profile from high-performance spacecraft and excessive exposure to radiation in the Engineering and Gunnery spaces. I am not about to go in the wave motion gun firing room during a firing sequence in my swimwear. Out on a towel on the beach or foredeck on rec period is another story. As long as I can still _fit_ into my bikini, that is. Are we clear, people?"

"Aye, aye, ma'am," they chorused, some reluctantly.

"Good. Oh. I am mono-frequency. Not AC/DC," said Nova calmly. "And the rumors about Miss Henson, Mister Gabriel, Sergeant Tammy MacKenzie, and Mister Kuranama are not exactly wholesome dinner topics. At least not while _I _am eating dinner in the same mess with you. Clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," they said.

Nova nodded and walked off to try and console Angie and finish her own dinner.

A few minutes later, Nova stalked into a neaby head, slammed the stall door shut as hard as she could, and sat down on the commode and began to cry her eyes out.

"I'm so _fat_!" she said. "Derek's such a sweetheart, but I'm _ugly_ right now! My ankles hurt, I can't even fit in my old boots anymore three-quarters of the time, my back hurts, I feel like throwing up half the time and my breasts hurt! And some of these idiots are laughing at me the way the Space Marines did six years ago! Maybe I should go inactive and go live in the Royal Palace with Starsha and knit booties! Wait for Derek to come back and take me home. If he comes back! If we see home again! If this truce sticks! If we don't end up this war in a Cometine Concentration Camp someplace!"

Nova sat on the seat crying until a tap came at the hatch. "Go _away_!" she barked through her tears. "I want to be _alone_ for a minute!"

"Ma'am," said a voice she didn't expect to hear. "It's Diane. Can we talk?"

Nova threw open the hatch and said, "What do _you_ want, Henson?"

"Just to thank you for sticking up for me, Nova," she said with a small grin. "And to tell you that you look very _cute_ pregnant. Don't let the buggers get you down!"

"Is this some damn joke?" Nova snorted.

"Ma'am, you're number three in the chain of command of this boat now due to seniority after Derek and Steve," said Diane as she grabbed Nova's hands. "And every woman on this ship I know of looks up to you! We love your spirit and self-confidence, ma'am!"

"Not that Tobias," said Nova. "She almost implied I was some…floozie or something…which I am not!"

"That lady's got problems, ma'am. One of the Cleveland girls and her were going at it on the observation deck three days ago when you weren't aboard ship. And, Derek's the luckiest man in the universe right now because he's got you. He needs you, Nova! More than you'd know."

"I…" said Nova.

"You're the heart of this ship, Nova. It won't be the same without you on board. But some of us are taking bets on you coming back in a few years after your kids are bigger and after you finish med school and residency. It's an open secret that Doc Sane is starting to get old and _may_ want to retire. When he does, his office in that Sickbay is yours, Nova! You'll be back with us in a couple of years. Don't deny it, Mom. And thanks for sticking up for me, even if I know you may not necessarily…approve of who I am."

"You are a good officer," said Nova. "What you do in private is none of _my_ business."

"You've got morals and guts. You're far better for Derek than I ever would have been!"

"But you'll be fine for Steve," said Nova as she referred to Sandor. "You two set a date yet?"

Diane's eyes widened.

"Come on, I have my ear to every railroad track the Scuttlebutt Express runs on," said Nova with a little grin. "And I have multiple sources of intelligence. I know things about this command that Derek doesn't know about. Things have happened on this ship that would make a very nice Harlequin Romance," said Nova with a giggle. "Or something spicy they'd have to sell in a plastic wrapper like a naughty book or manga."

"I…I thank you, ma'am….for being supportive…I…"

Nova and Diane talked more for about another ten minutes, sharing secrets, sharing confidences and sharing dreams and schemes that made even Diane blush. Some of them were about the man they had both shared; namely one Commodore Wildstar. In fact, these two women, who had once been enemies, were now closer than ever.

Nova left the head with her head held high, knowing she was not going anywhere soon. _I'm staying here,_ Nova thought. _And I'm seeing this through with Derek. No matter what happens. No matter who talks trash to me. I won't give up. And I won't be scared of anyone. Not even Satan himself, if he were to show up on this command._

Nova was smiling when she reached the bridge and took her post as Officer of the Deck from Yamazaki.

All was right with the world, and _no one_ was going to get her down.

No matter _what_ they said about her being in a bikini.

Even while pregnant.

**V. MARKING TIME**

**Planet Iscandar**

**The Vicinity of New Fiji Island**

**Space Battleship **_**Argo**_

**Sunday June 14, 2207: 1400 Hours Earth Space-Time**

On the _Argo_, a very tense two days passed.

On the _Argo_, Jonathan was on board, cleaning brass and other parts of the ship, mostly under Nova's tutelage, as he served a few days' worth of extra duty as punishment for his pranks the other day.

Nova finally eased up a little and let him take a late lunch with her as they sat together in the messhall and talked, mostly about Jonathan's new life in the Fleet.

"My Mom doesn't like my being here," he said as he ate some sushi. "But Dad is glad that I'm learning stuff."

"How does your mother Astra feel about you?" asked Nova as she dipped some of her own sushi in the mixture of wasabi and soy sauce she had made up with her _bento_ box. Nova then gripped the bite-sized tidbit with her chopsticks and eagerly ate it.

"I don't think she likes me much," said Jonathan. "You actually treat me better than she does. Even when you're mad at me."

"How can that be?" said Nova.

"You pay attention to me, even when you're screaming at me," said Jonathan with a smile. "Mom mostly pretends I don't exist. I don't like that much."

"I think I have to have a long talk with your Mother when this war is over," said Nova. "Coming home with us?"

"I almost wish I could stay here on Iscandar," sighed Jonathan. "But Mom won't like it. I like being on Iscandar better than being at home on Earth in that Embassy."

"Do you like anything on Earth anymore?" said Nova.

"I like school; and I like staying with you and Uncle Derek, honestly," said Jonathan with a bowed head. "I almost wish I could stay with you guys for a long time. Sure, Uncle Derek yells at me, and you nag me to do stuff…"

"But?" said Nova.

"You two treat me like a kid, a kid who matters," said Jonathan. "Astra…I don't know what Astra…my Mom…this is horrible…treats me like…"

"An annoyance?" said Nova.

Jonathan nodded tearfully.

"We'll have to think about this," said Nova. "I don't think that's right…"

"Nova?" said Jonathan.

"Yes?"

"When you have…your kids…your own kids inside you, I mean? What will you treat them like?"

"My children," said Nova. "Not as annoyances. Children are not annoyances. They are people. And gifts from God."

"How does it feel, being pregnant?"

Nova smiled. "Sort of like walking around with odd socks on. Or your underwear on the outside of your pants. Or even having no pants on at all!"

"Really?" he giggled.

Nova blushed and smiled. "But it's really kind of wonderful. You'll understand some day when you marry a nice girl, Jonathan. You do like girls, right?"

Jonathan blushed. "Yeah…I like girls. I…"

Nova giggled and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "That's okay. I had a hard time talking about how I felt about boys when I was your age. I did for years…until I met Uncle Derek."

"Then?" said Jonathan.

"Then, all the stars fell from the sky, and all my wishes came true," said Nova in a dreamy voice as she thought of her husband. "Sorry. I'm talking all girly. The way…"

"The way, what?"

"The way I'll talk to my daughter someday," said Nova as she looked at her stomach. "The daughter who is almost ready to be born…"

Jonathan smiled and got back to eating his food. He and Nova didn't talk much for a few minutes, but…

Jonathan looked at her as she quietly ate, and he allowed himself to openly think, _I don't like my adopted Mom much_, he thought. _God forgive me, but right now, I wish Nova was my Mom…_

**VI. RENDEZVOUS WITH DESTINY**

**Deep Space**

**Somewhere in the Great Magellenic Cloud**

**Cometine Spacecraft Carrier **_**Mikronja**_

**Monday June 15, 2207: 0800 Hours Space-Time**

The _Mikronja_, carrying Princess Invidia, the Pellian plane that Ekogaru had transported back there, and Stovall and Michelle, was now close to a rendezvous with a huge space fleet at the edge of the Sapphira System, a system where Gamilon had a small outpost. The outpost had not yet picked up the fleet, nor had it picked up the huge ship in orbit of the second planet of the system; namely the _Eritz Gatlantis_.

"Well, Princess?" said Captain Jena on his carrier's bridge. He was still, at this point, Invidia's lover.

Invidia smiled evilly at him. She had lost the effects of Trelaina's temporary transformation upon arriving back on her carrier, and she was now wearing one of her red and pink dresses, had her hair back in her widows' peak, and had her pin of rank in her hair again. She was, once again, the dreaded Princess Invidia. Michelle shivered a bit at the transformation, because she had liked Invidia better disguised as the Pellian pilot Katrina. "I wrote some false notes with the Pellians. Undoubtedly, they have noticed "Katrina" missing by now. It matters little. Should I ever have to use her identity again, I will be free to do so, and have a cover story that she was captured by us again. Which, as it is, is not truly a lie."

"What about…?" whispered Jena as he pointed to Stovall, who was near the Command station with his arms across his chest, surveying space arrogantly as if it were his own domain.

"Stovall, doubtless, has been written up as absent without leave by his forces," smiled Invidia. "His Lordship does not anticipate that he will ever have to walk amongst the Earthlings as one of them again."

"Correct," said Stovall in his unnatural deep voice. He looked five years older now, as more of his own personality had died while the Dark Lord Ekogaru took even deeper possession of him. "And, you people should know that I have things proceeding as I have foreseen. You need not have any worries."

"Who said I was worrying?" snapped Invidia as she tapped her sandaled foot against the deck.

"I could read you were, Princess," purred Stovall as he held Invidia's hand. "I am less mortal now; more myself again. I am…Darkness."

"We know that," said Jena nervously. "You killed two of my best officers, sir."

"They deserved it for their _insolence_," grinned Ekogaru from inside Stovall.

A moment later, one of Jena's officers called out, "Black Nebulan fleet detected on radar! Range, fifteen hundred _gerad_…speed…"

"I know where they are," snapped Invidia. "Jena, connect me to Skaldart's Command Ship!"

"Yes, ma'am…"

A moment later, an unusual blond-haired Black Nebulan with light-colored skin appeared on the screen. He bowed and said, "Princess Invidia. I am glad you have returned."

"Thank you, Skaldart," she snapped. "We have several jobs to do. The first is to force out Dyre and his rump revolution on the _Eritz Gatlantis_. I believe you have studied the plans we sent you?"

"Yes, we have," he said. "We know right where to hit them in order to cripple them. And our advance forces have found that Dyre has the Comet field down for maintenance. There is no need to attack that first…"

"Splendid!" laughed Invidia. "Go to it."

"As you wish," said Skaldart as he bowed and cut off.

**AN HOUR LATER…**

The _Eritz Gatlantis_, in orbit of the second planet of the system, was suddenly falling under heavy attack from three corridors.

"What is happening?" demanded Dyre as he ran to Central Control.

"Sir," said Gorse as he saluted. "It's not Radnar. Scanning reports the ships attacking us are Black Nebulan…with a smattering of our own ships helping them!"

"What?" snapped Dyre. "Skaldart has turned traitor? Raise the upper shields! Open up the Magna-Flame Gun belt! Blow him out of the stars once and for _all_!"

"Sir," said an officer as he ran up. "The main belt is badly damaged! We cannot raise the upper shields!"

"What?" hissed Gorse.

"We fired a burst at them, but their Beta Energy mixed explosively with the burst when it hit and it blew a large hole in the belt!" said another officer. "The power conduits are shorted out! We cannot fire the Magna-Flame cannons!"

"Launch our fleet!" yelled Dyre. "Engage them and blow them…"

The lights flashed in the _Eritz Gatlantis_ as it took more damage. "Several of the docks have been damaged. The lower part of the ship is under attack!"

"What?" yelled Dyre.

One of Skaldart's generals said, "Ready to fire!"

"Fire at will," replied Skaldart.

Four Black Nebulan space battleships fired their Beta Cannons again, and the bursts impacted low in the guts of the _Eritz Gatlantis_, which was now burning in several places.

"Energy Control Center Two is out!" said another officer over the PA system. "Power conductivity is down twenty percent! If Number Three goes, we…" Then, there was a scream and a massive explosion and then silence.

"Control Center Three is dead, General Dyre," said an officer as he ran up and saluted. "Should we consider abandoning ship?"

"Damn them," hissed Dyre as he pulled up an image on the deck screen of their tormentors; many Black Nebulan space battleships, spacecraft carriers, Gorba Fortresses. All that had been accumulated for the attack on Iscandar and Gamilon, now turned on him!

The _Eritz Gatlantis_ was now burning in several places, its integrity threatened by Invidia's rage!

"Signal coming in from one of our rebel carriers," said another officer.

"Put it on screen," said Gorse.

On the deck screen came up an image of a smirking Invidia, accompanied by a Terran Space Marine only a few recognized.

"I have promoted Captain Jena to Admiral," said Invidia as she smiled. "I am the lawful Princess of this House. You will let me back on board, Dyre, or I let Skaldart loose to finish you off. Too bad you had your Comet Field _down_, wasn't it?" she said with a smile.

"What are you doing with that Earthling Marine?" said Gorse. "Per your father's rule, you cannot consort with the enemy! You are not welcome back here, Invidia! You are no longer our Princess!"

"I am and I am not the Marine Stovall," he said in a weird, deep voice. "I am the Lord Ekogaru of the Grand Technomugar Race, returned to life again. Invidia and I have made a profitable alliance. You will relent and let Invidia back to rule over you again and punish you evildoers, or face our wrath, and my wrath!"

"Which is?" said Gorse.

Gorse then began to choke and cough as Ekogaru raised his hand and smiled. "I can strangle you from this distance, Gorse. Give the order to stand down and let us aboard, or you die now…"

Gorse coughed, hacked and fell to his knees. He then nodded fiercely at Dyre. Dyre nodded back and said, "Princess, we will break this rule of your father's for once. Come back aboard, and…"

"I will," said Invidia with a smile. "Myself and several battallions of Black Nebulan troops."

Then, she cut off.

A while later, Invidia and Ekogaru stood with Michelle (who was stunned by the carnage) and Skaldart in a conference room in the _Eritz Gatlantis_ along with a platoon of Black Nebulan troopers with their weapons turned on the Gatlantean General Staff. Invidia had returned, yes, and she had let Black Nebulans loose throughout the ship. Many officers, as well as women and children, had simply been slaughtered like animals on Invidia's orders as her arrival led to a new wave of what was basically terrorism and anarchy in the Cometine base ship. Part of the area stank with the smoke of a recent fire and of death as Invidia herself stood at the head of the table with a blaster in her hand grinning at Dyre.

"It is understood that I am again Princess of this House?" she snapped.

"Yes, Princess," said Dyre in a dull voice. "I am sorry for my rebellion, and…"

"And we do not make truces with the enemy without _my_ permission?" she hissed.

Dyre nodded.

"And we proceed with the attack upon the Sanzar System as planned?" she snapped.

The others nodded dully.

Then, Invidia said, "General Dyre, for your treachery, I strip you of your ranks and honors as of now. And I will put you to death. The sentence will be immediate. May Arishna have mercy upon your rotten soul," she said with a smile.

Then, she raised her weapon and shot Dyre in the heart. The General gasped, and he fell face-first to the table, dead.

"Gorse, take his place," snapped Invidia. "I warn you, further disloyalty will not be tolerated!"

"Yes, Princess," he said with a servile nod.

"Now, let us begin to plan for the attack, shall we?" said Invidia with a smile as she sat down. "We have much to discuss."

**VII. A PEACE DISTURBED…**

**Planet Iscandar**

**Part of the Southern Coast of the Great Continent**

**Sunday June 21, 2207: 1002 Hours Earth Space-Time**

"Derek…I…I love you so much…" gasped Nova Wildstar as she knelt on her knees on a beach blanket in the sun on the beach near their villa on Taniquitel.

Nova was all alone with Commodore Derek Wildstar, her dear husband. She was nude on the beach towel, having jumped right into the ocean for a morning swim after getting out of bed and after getting a liberty shower without putting anything at all on. Derek was also naked as he made slow, sweet love to her, running his hands through her slightly wet hair as he whispered in her ear and their sweet sighs and gasps resounded

"I love you, too…my God…" gasped Derek. He kissed her yet again and fondled her breasts from behind, touching her stomach, smiling at the life growing within her pregnant belly. Nova shivered deliciously, and tears of joy ran down her cheeks as her body responded to his lovemaking, with her fingers and toes clutching the warm sand at the edges of the beach blanket as their symphony again reached a crescendo and both of them cried out in joy at their release.

They collapsed side by side together a moment later in a happy, sweaty heap like two teenagers, laughing as they kissed and caressed each other as they caught their breath.

"Nova, if the truce holds," said Derek. "I am tempted to keep you here on this beach as my naked love slave for the next year…"

"Silly," said Nova as she kissed him. "I'm going to have our children in two months. What do we do then?"

"I'll wrap you in my coat and take you to the ship or the base hospital so you can have our children. Then, I'll bring you back here, and keep you in as little as possible while you take care of them…"

"Hmmm," teased Nova. "Breastfeeding them would be much easier if I just went topless for about nine months. I'd only wear bikini bottoms or a grass skirt if someone showed up…I'd put my shoes and boots away because I wouldn't wear any…and I wouldn't mind getting wet if the babies splashed me in the bath, because I'd be naked or topless all the time. I wonder how long it'd take for you to get me pregnant again if I ran around like that playing native girl?"

"Not long, probably," laughed Derek. He laughed hard and hugged Nova. "Wouldn't it be great, seriously, if this war was just _over_?"

Nova nodded. "We haven't heard anything from the enemy. The Gamilons and Rikashans told us they haven't attacked anywhere, and they can't find their forces in the Magellenic Clouds." Nova smiled as Derek ran his finger over her breasts, stomach, and down to her hip. "Call me crazy, but I think it's over."

"If it is, we might get orders to return to Earth soon," replied Derek. "Then, we can go home, enjoy some leave before our next assignments…"

"Set up the nursery at home," said Nova.

Derek nodded. "I wonder what our life is going to be like with two newborns in the house?"

"I think it'll be wonderful…although we may be a bit short of sleep," said Nova as she put Derek's hand on her stomach so he could feel one of the babies kicking. "Alex is awake in there. Feel him?"

"Alex, you're too young to know about what your mommy and I were just up to," whispered Derek to his wife's stomach as she giggled. She giggled again when he kissed her tummy. He got a devilsh grin as he changed position and began to kiss Nova down her stomach. "That's for little Ariel," he said as he kissed Nova near her belly button. Then, he kissed her lower stomach, her hips, and then her inner thighs as Nova began to sigh. "And this is for Mommy," he whispered as Nova parted her legs for a set of loving, tender kisses on the unashamedly bare rosette of her femaleness that soon turned very loving and intimate.

Nova threw back her head and smiled as Derek slowly sent her to Heaven yet again while he played with her breasts. His kisses and nuzzles teased her, went down her legs to her feet, her insteps, her toes, and then back up to the center of her again as the romantic samurai made the sensitive mother-to-be of his children feel gorgeous as she whimpered with pleasure. Nova ran her hands through his hair as her body's excitement grew, and she called his name again and again as he brought her again to the peak of excitement and pleasure.

He held her as she shivered and kissed him. Her hands ran to his maleness as she prepared to reciprocate when their commset, beside them on the blanket, and almost forgotten, began ringing.

"Ohhh…_damnit!_" he said.

"It's the ship," sighed Nova as she picked it up and answered in a sleepy voice, making sure that the video camera was _off_, thank you! "Lieutenant Commander Wildstar," she said.

"Nova," came Homer's voice. "Is the Commodore there?"

"Yeah," said Wildstar as he took it. "What is it?"

"Sounds like we _interrupted_ something, sir," teased Homer.

"Oh, shut _up_!" snapped Derek. "We're on the beach all alone. No comment. What is it, Lieutenant?"

"We need you guys back on the ship in two hours," said Homer. "We received word that the Comet Empire is calling us at 1300 to discuss the truce and the end of the war."

Nova broke out in a wide, joyful smile at that. "Then it's _over_?" she said.

"They didn't say that," said Homer. "They said that they were discussing the end of the war. I know…the ship's going crazy over the news. Desslok and Starsha and the whole gang will be on the ship again by 1300. We're supposed to talk to Earth right afterwards for new orders from General Singleton. I'm not gonna count on it, but I think we might be leaving Iscandar very soon."

"Maybe," said Derek. "We'll be back soon, Lieutenant. Over and out."

"Well?" said Nova.

"We'd better get dressed; ASAP," said Derek. He kissed Nova and said. "If the news is good, this lovemaking session will be continued tonight; aboard ship on our way _home_."

"Derek," smiled Nova as they kissed and hugged.

**ALMOST THREE HOURS LATER…**

Derek and Nova were dressed again in their uniforms and back on the _Argo_ with the rest of the crew. Almost everyone that had been aboard ship the other day was there; Captain Venture and Holly, the Rosstowskis, Desslok, Talan, Fraken, and Astrena, Alex and Starsha with Conor and Jonathan, and Deke and Sasha Wakefield, along with both Hardys.

The air was pregnant with joy and tension as Homer said, "Contact established with the _Eritz Gatlantis_…they seem to be somewhere outside the Great Magellenic Cloud…"

"They actually withdrew," said Desslok, not quite believing the news that Fraken had given him. "They have actually _abided_ by a treaty. Now, let's see what Dyre has to say to us. He had better stand ready to accept my overlordship over them as I press my legal claim again to be his ruler…"

"When that happens, you can _command_ peace," said Astrena as she held hands with both Desslok and Aliscea.

Desslok nodded as he said, "Commodore Wildstar, you again speak for us."

Derek smiled as the _Argo's_ main screen brought up an image.

They were shocked when they realized that the image was not that of Dyre, but…of Invidia.

"My God," whispered Sasha. "Deke…look who's there beside her!"

"Stovall?" hissed Wakefield. "What is that _son-of-a-bitch_ doing on _their_ side?"

"Yes, I heard he went AWOL at the same time Katrina disappeared," said Sandor.

"Quiet!" snapped Commodore Wildstar. "Princess Invidia," said Derek. "Where is Prince Dyre?"

"Dead," snapped Invidia. "I have killed him. There have been some changes here in the Comet Empire since we last spoke. Permit me to make some introductions." Invidia smiled and gestured towards Skaldart. "This is Holy Leader Skaldart, of the Black Nebulans. His forces have been scattered ever since a disaster caused accidentially by Lord Ekogaru some years ago, but he has regathered his forces and has renewed his treaty of alliance with us. Ekogaru is here, as well, to make amends to him."

"Ekogaru…is…_there_?" said Wildstar.

"Oh…my…GOD," whispered Aliscea as she held Paul.

"Aliscea?" said Paul Rosstowski.

"He's there, damn him, he's there! Ekogaru is _alive_!" hissed Aliscea. "I feel him from _here_! His cold…his death!"

Sasha snuggled against Deke, trembling with fear and anger as she felt the sickening cold presence that had haunted her dreams; a presence tied to a person at last.

"Dekee," she whispered. "HE'S IN STOVALL! That's where he's been…all the time!"

"Crap," hissed Deke.

Stovall came forward and smiled, baring the Sphere in public for the first time ever as a shadow came over his face. "I am former Space Marine Sergeant Michael Stovall. I have resigned my EDF rank, and I have the pleasure of informing you, that Ekogaru the Great lives."

"Where is he?" demanded Aliscea as she bared her teeth in rage. "Declare yourself openly, Ekogaru, you scum-master!"

Stovall's face twisted again as he laughed. "Inside him," said Ekogaru in his unnaturally deep voice as the Sphere gleamed with greenish, venomous light. "I survived the fall of my Fortress five years ago, by moving my essence into this crystal globe. You found me on Earth in the year 1968 some years later, and I almost conquered Earth's past, only to find myself cast out again. Luckily, I returned to our own time-period, in China, where Mister Stovall _found_ me. I have been _with_ you ever since. I was even at the ball on Iscandar, Deke Wakefield, where I spent much time admiring your pretty young wife's bottom in her little white gown. Too bad she never found out I was _there_!" Ekogaru then threw back his head and laughed like an insane demon.

"You bastard!" roared Deke in rage as he came up beside Wildstar. "If I ever find you _near_ Sasha again, I'll…."

"You'll do what, _worm_?" said Ekogaru and Stovall together in a weird chorus as they both sneered at everyone. "The Great Starsha never detected us. Neither did Astra, Sasha, Aliscea, or Astrena. And we were sitting beside that idiot Cha'rif of Rikasha at one point on Melezart! Oh, Nova. You looked _beautiful_ naked and dying in that shuttle after Invidia poisoned you! I just wanted to let everyone know that!"

"I _hate_ you!" screamed Nova at the screen with a venom that was totally unexpected as a horrible cold ran up her bare legs beneath her uniform skirt. "You are the sickest being I have ever met in the Universe!"

"How nice to hear that, Mrs. Wildstar, pregnant with your own little spawn that Wildstar shoved into you. Will they live? Will you ever give live birth? We shall see, _mortal_!"

As Nova made a fist, Ekogaru laughed again and turned to Dawn. "Ahh…Mrs. Hardy," said the weird gestalt of the Dark Lord and Stovall. "You cried out like an animal that time we made love when you were in college! And I loved taking those pictures of you for Wakefield," said Stovall in his sick drawl as Ekogaru came to the surface again and added, "And I was there, too! In _spirit_. Watching you and laughing at your misfortune, you drunken little _slut_! I have had my eye on Stovall for a long time. I am so glad he found me."

"I'm _not_!" screamed Dawn.

"And you, Starsha," hissed Ekogaru. "Starsha, Queen who knows all, sees all, hear all. You never saw me, even when I danced beside you at that ball, you _bitch_!" he snapped.

"Don't you dare call her that!" roared Alex as Starsha began to sob in his arms.

"I'll do that and _worse_," replied Ekogaru as he raised his hand. Starsha began to twitch painfully in Alex's arms, screaming with her eyes rolling up in her head as Ekogaru attacked her mentally before she could even raise her psychic shields.

"SURRENDER!" roared Ekogaru as even Invidia looked a little sickened at the spectacle for a moment.

"Never…" gasped Starsha as Sasha and Astrena ran to her side and Aliscea hissed and prepared to fight the Dark One.

"ENOUGH!" barked Derek. "Ekogaru, Invidia, Skaldart, what do you people _want_?"

"Surrender," hissed Invidia as Ekogaru let Starsha go, almost causing her to collapse. Alex held her up like a rag doll as Astrena and Sasha tried to comfort her, and even Desslok turned to stroke her hand. "Our forces will reach the Sanzar System any _day_ now. There need not be any more war if you just submit peacefully to our occupation of Iscandar and Gamilon. After we finish there, we will prepare to do likewise, at planet Earth!" Invidia then threw back her head and laughed.

"Never," hissed Derek as Desslok and Starsha both nodded.

"Then, I am afraid we are going to have to fight a very _bloody_ battle," said Skaldart. "Expect us soon. The truce is over. The war has started again."

"This time, we are going to make sure you _lose_!" laughed Invidia as she cut off.

"Like hell you will," said Derek as he held Nova, who had come sobbing to his arms in shame and embarrasment. "Like _hell_ you will…"

**END.**

**TO BE CONTINUED WITH BOOK EIGHT "THE BATTLES OF THE MAGELLENIC CLOUD AND THE MILKY WAY"**


End file.
